Something More
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Kiba and Naruto have this sexual arrangement. Everything seemed fine but now Naruto finds himself wanting more. Kiba promised that if he ever developed feelings for him; he'd take him. Easy to make that promise but harder to keep it. -Naruto/Kiba Centeric- [Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content, Coarse Language, and Graphic Violence.]
1. Prelude: Last Time

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not Own Naruto or Naruto S. This is purely for fan based purposes.**

 _Author's Note:_ _This my attempt at short Yaoi story; I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review. As always, Blades and Knives are welcome._ _ **–Kiba Blackfire**_

The Last Time

The stars filled the sky in the village of Konoha. Naruto usually looked forward to the night; during the day he and Kiba pretended to dislike each other. In order keep people from knowing what was really going on between them. It was always during the night, he was reminded just how much that was an act. The way Kiba touched him; kissed him, it was unlike _anything_. Sasuke was no longer around he had gone to Orochimaru.

This was supposed to be his chance to be with Sakura but she couldn't be further away. Even so she still wanted Sasuke, he was fooling himself into thinking he had a shot with her. It would _always_ be Sasuke. Kiba daunted after Ino, faced the same dilemma neither of them seemed to be getting anywhere but they had each other. It made the pain of knowing that they were chasing an unattainable dream easier.

After tonight, he would be leaving with Jiraiya for training. He wouldn't be able to see Kiba for a long time; things could change. What if, he didn't want to think about it; he didn't want to Kiba to move on or to lose him. He longed for the night; any thoughts he had. Inuzuka erased them it made this arrangement perfect for them. He didn't have to think about leaving, about Sakura, his pain of losing Sasuke to Orochimaru none of it. Inuzuka had ways to make it all disappear.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Naruto spoke shamefully as Kiba laid on his bed. "Granny Tsunade has had me so busy with missions lately and," He shuddered as those claws took hold of his orange jacket helping him out of it.

"Let's just get started already," He tossed the jacket aside placing his hand over his forehead. Naruto cheeks reddened as his hand felt the sweat on his forehead. His blue eyes remained on the sweat slicked skin of him. Kiba's shirtless body; it always seemed to glow and invite him in. He was going to miss staring at him like this. "Are you going _soft_ on me here Naruto?" Kiba teased patting him on the sack. "I'll fix that," He gripped his shoulder as he massaged his hefty balls making him arch in wards.

"K-I-Kiba," Naruto's body grinded against his hand as it touched his clothed pride. He could feel it rising slowly succumbing to these motions. His thoughts started to fade away as Kiba's tasty lips touched him taking his tongue sucking on it. He lifted his arms breaking the kiss only for a moment as his mail was pulled off him. His bare sun kissed skin was exposed to Inuzuka; he was getting so sweaty and so hot by the touching. He could feel his pride pushing against his pants roughly hurting really badly. He went to remove his pants trying to stop aching. Kiba took his hand and glided his lips down his lower stomach ever so slowly.

Kiba's canines locked onto the button of pants loosening them then nipped onto his zipper. Naruto breathed roughly in anticipation as those canines slowly unzipped his pants. Kiba's nose moved the slit of his boxers and Uzumaki jumped. He clinched onto the edge of the dresser as that tongue tasted his pride running up and down it diving into the slit moving wildly there. His tongue was always so strong and dog like; it sent _chills_ down his spine.

"Your," Naruto started breathing through his nose. These actions were suffocating him in ways he never thought possible. "So," He grabbed Kiba's wild brunette hair. "Good at this." He finished finally his whole body flushed as Kiba tasted his pride. His head rotating as that tongue just wouldn't stop licking and his cavern that warm _sodden_ cavern. He heated his body to no end; he was struggling to find words to describe this feeling. He was about to- Why did he stop? - Kiba grabbed him roughly turning his back toward the dresser.

Naruto gulped in anticipation for what came next. His pants and boxers were dropped to the floor below. He felt the _lubricated_ touch of one of his digits enter him. He accepted the intrusion as another one took entry and another soon after. This attention left him aching for more; he wanted to _feel_ more; he needed to feel his hunger burrowing _deep_ inside him.

"Get in there," Kiba demanded forcing his hunger into him deeply and so roughly. Naruto quaked at the intensity. He body banged against the dresser hard. His mind took a dive into a bliss filled by flashes of bright lights. He could hear Kiba's voice groaning so centered on his actions. What he was doing and so relentlessly too…Naruto's voice was swept by thrill like on none other.

"Uhnn," It wasn't stopping; he wasn't stopping his lust was just building and building. He had so much euphoria; how was this possible? He was…

"OH YEAH,"

This scream it just came from nowhere. He felt his body collide with the softness of the bed having no idea how or when they got there. He couldn't keep it up with him; Kiba was just so…

"COME ON NARUTO,"

He could feel his heart pumping skipping ahead. His body arched up as Kiba remained on top on of him. In an instant, he felt it _all._ Kiba's hunger drove into him shifting, _striking_ that pleasurable point. Naruto let out a scream of sheer delight. His eyes watered, his body so flushed. He could barely breathe what was…

"OH,OH, AH, UHNN, K-i-ba,"

Naruto started to thrust as the friction of his hand met with his pride. Oh…so..close, so..incredibly.. _close_. He wasn't stopping, my kami, he wasn't stopping,

"I-C-A-NN-T BELIEVE THIS,"

He clinched the pillow tightly a huge flood emerged from his body. His mind was blasted by flickering lights. He felt so hazy so tired, as his heart raced out of his chest. Yet, still he was…

"FUCK YEAH,"

He felt a rush of warmth escape the Inuzuka as he panted wildly. A few more hungry thrusts emerged as he felt Kiba lean over him. He seemed so light headed; he could hear his heart pounding like a loud drum. Out of nowhere, Naruto felt a slap on his ass that made him jump.

"Oh man," Kiba brushed his thick hair back. "I really needed that." That made two of them. Kiba covered up in the blankets his chest rising up and down breathing still heavy. "So..you're really gunna leave huh?"

"Fraid so," Naruto admitted. "I have to get stronger otherwise I'll never be able to keep my promise to Sakura. I have to bring Sasuke back." He wrapped himself in covers turning his back to Kiba as he held him. There was really no telling when he'd be back from training or what could change while he was away. It bothered him, what if, no, just no; he couldn't handle that kind of thinking not now. There was only thing he wanted to say at this moment before he left.

"Kiba," He hesitated only for s second knowing the consequences of these words. "I really think ugh, I love you." Naruto looked over for his response but he didn't hear it. Kiba was sound asleep holding him close. He'd let him rest Granny Tsunade had worked them both a lot lately. He'd leave for training and nothing would change. Kiba would be here; this arrangement they had. He wanted it to go on forever.


	2. Chapter 01: Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _Now as this fiction carries on you will notice more pairings coming to fruition. Kiba and Naruto are of course the main focus. Also, I'm going to mostly or try to mostly keep centered towards Naruto. What I want really want to do with this fiction. Is well, you'll see. Anyways Blades and Knives are welcome. Feel free to read and review or even share a few thoughts. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 01:

Homecoming

At long last, Naruto's eyes wandered the village of Konoha. It hadn't changed that much but they did add Granny Tsunade's face to the great stone faces. This was a relief; he wondered when they were going to do that. After being gone for felt like forever; he was finally home from his training with Pervy Sage. He couldn't wait to show everyone how much he had grown; even flirt a little with Sakura.

Most of all, he was eager for nightfall. He would avoid his beloved Inuzuka during the day. They had to make it seem like there was nothing going on between them. At night, he would go to his house and let Kiba see how much he had grown. He couldn't wait to show him but most of all, he wanted to be shown that affection he had been without for years. Plus,

Naruto held out a letter; Kiba had written him. This letter explained the purpose of their connection. The Inuzuka Clan or rather his mother detested male only pairings; she had her reasons but Kiba well; this was his way of rebelling against her beliefs. According to his mother, the men of the Inuzuka existed for one purpose and one purpose only reproduction. Kiba was just another breeding tool to increase their numbers; Naruto was his way of speaking out against that sort of treatment.

This fact, it only made him love Kiba even more by being with him. He was helping the Inuzuka Clan see the error in their ways; it was inspiring change. As the next Hokage, he could invoke that change and create a better village; one of understanding. Kiba and Him, they were making ripples together. He couldn't express how being that person or being chosen for a task like this made him feel. He had to see Kiba and tell him how happy this letter made him. He'd tell him this time; Kiba would hear it; I love you.

He was greeted by Sakura and before he knew it; his day just flew by. He was out doing the bell exercise with Kakashi everything so nostalgic. He tried to make a move toward Sakura that night seeing as he was still supposed to be trying to be with her. He wanted Kiba though; even so he had trouble shaking Sakura. A crush that went on as long as theirs did or rather his did. It was hard for him to not to still feel something for her. Sadly, he got rejected by her and settled for a meal with Iruka Sensei instead.

At last, he was free as much as he loved spending time with his friends meeting Shikamaru and Temari and learning about Gaara becoming Kazekage. He needed to see,

Naruto stopped as he stared into Kiba's window. There he was after all this time; he couldn't wait to see him but, this wasn't what he wanted to see. This couldn't be happening to him not after everything. He clinched his chest tightly, pain set in; his heart breaking. No, he,

It wasn't hard to determine who was standing in Kiba's room with him. He recognized her pale blond hair so full of beauty; her blue green eyes, that incredible agile figure.

The person who had snuck into Kiba's room that night wasn't him but Ino Yamanaka. Kiba was finally with her sharing an arrangement Naruto knew all too well. It was theirs but now it belonged to someone else; Kiba belonged to someone else. Time had pushed him away and had pushed her closer; this is what Kiba had always wanted from the start; Ino was his goal. Where did that leave him? Alone, he was left all alone with nothing.

Naruto felt tears drip from his eyes. No, he shouldn't be crying like this; this was a good thing. As Kiba's friend, he should be happy for him; he did it, he got the girl. He needed to support him but as he watched Ino's lips touch his; the lips that were once his. The tongue that drove him wild belonged to her now. That burning hot body; hers; Kiba was fucking her now. This was a good thing? Yeah, he got the girl but why can't he be happy for him? Right because he _still_ loves him.

He couldn't watch this; Kiba undressing her and her undressing him. It hurt too much; he had to get away find comfort somewhere else from someone else but he had no one. He was left to face this pain alone. He'd go home and try to forget; try to pick up the pieces. He'd try not to cry; forget just forget; if only he could. He needed Kiba for that; only he erased Sasuke only he made his failures disappear.

Naruto lied in his bed trying to sleep; trying to forget what he saw. He couldn't see anything else it made his chest hurt; the pain was too real.

Right now, Kiba was being touched by Ino; she was being thrown onto his bed and he was giving her his body. He was thrusting into her; her nails digging in the bed as he roughly gave her his hunger. That hunger was once his and now it too belonged to her.

Naruto should be happy for him, he wanted to be. It just hurt too much, his heart was being crushed; the compression so tight; he had choice but to cry. He should be happy, he repeated this thought but it never worked; he was too busy being mangled by the pain.

"Naruto," He jumped at the voice; it couldn't be. Naruto quickly dried his eyes washing his face to hide the pain just to be safe. He answered the door putting on a fake smile.

It was as he thought, it was Kiba. There the handsome Inuzuka stood in his boxers running half naked through the village just to see him. He was panting; covered in sweat. Obviously, he had snuck out after he had sex with Ino to lure her into a deep sleep so he could leave. He seemed pretty exhausted and well, he was in no condition to moving around chasing him yet he was here at his house.

"Can I come in?" He asked placing his hand on the door for support. Naruto allowed it seeing as nobody was supposed to know about them. They had to keep their connection a secret yet Kiba even risked that to see him. "We need to talk," Kiba sat on the bed. "I'm pretty sure you know why; I caught your scent not like I could miss it."

"You and Ino huh," Naruto sat next to him. He put on a fake smile trying in his best efforts to hide the pain. Kiba for as long as he could remember Kiba wanted to be with Ino. Regardless of his feelings, he had to be supportive of this. Kiba would have done it for him if he were in this position. Fake smile, happy thoughts, he could do this.

"That's great," He patted Kiba's back. "You finally did it you got her. Now all that's left is for me to get a date with Sakura. This is great; I was starting to worry that I'd get a date with Sakura and you'd end up alone. I almost got one you know and that's after my first day back. Sakura and me, we'll be together soon just watch." Naruto smiled; Kiba scowled at him. What did he do?

"Cut the shit," Kiba spoke bluntly. "I'm not an idiot Naruto; I know when you're lying to me. Your sweat is encoded in my brain; your heart beat echoes in my ears. You can't lie to me, so stop it." Naruto refused to believe that; no way Kiba was that good. Even if he is a Chunin now; there's just no way.

"Look Naruto, you don't fuck someone for several months and not learn about them. I know your body inside and out, I'll say it again. Cut the shit and be straight with me." Kiba's fang teased his lip as he thought to himself. "Is it the letter? Is that what you're upset about? Did you even get it? I swear Kuromaru better have given it you or I'll-," Naruto laughed.

"No, I got it and I appreciate it." Naruto showed him the letter. "Though, I'm confused a few months ago you sent me this letter explaining everything. Now, you're dating Ino or rather fucking Ino. I thought you wanted to change things?" He set the letter on his dresser. "I get the letter; I understood it after I had Pervy Sage explain it to me of course. Ino, she has nothing to do with this problem your trying to correct. So what happened?"

"I went on a mission with her," Kiba explained. "During that mission everything changed. I had just sent the letter and was determined to-, _she_ happened, Naruto. It fucked everything up, I wasn't sure what happened but we got close. Ino and I connected; it just happened. I didn't think it would happen but it did," Kiba cheeks reddened. "I made a promise to you Naruto," Naruto jumped at this remark; was he going to-, "I'm going to keep it, I swear it so I have to ask Naruto. Don't lie to me or try to deny it be straight with me no bullshit; if you have feelings for me just come out and say it."

"Say it and I will stop seeing Ino right now." Kiba offered. "I have to hear it Naruto, it doesn't have to be ground breaking or anything but I need to hear it."

He knew without a doubt if he said it; if he said he loved Kiba right here and right now. He would abandon Ino and chose him. They'd be together but did Kiba want that?

Naruto knew he did but for years Kiba fought to get next to Ino. He would go on about her scent; about the many flowers he smelled. Ino was _the woman_ for him. The one and only, he'd give it up for him but _making_ him do that would be no different than ripping his heart out.

He couldn't do it; Kiba had to decide what he wanted first. He had no right to be selfish and make him give up something he waited his whole life for. Naruto refused say those words; he wouldn't hurt Kiba that way.

Kiba sat there for longest time; he was giving him a chance to say the words. Naruto still refused, he would say nothing. "Okay then," He rose to his feet. "So you're fine with this; me and Ino _fucking_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Naruto answered. "I mean is there a reason I shouldn't be? Ino has always been your goal. Just like," He paused trying to force it; to force the lie. "Sakura has always been mine. Don't sweat it Kiba, I'm happy for you really. Perfectly okay with it, in fact," He forced a fake smile. "You should keep seeing her; I want you to. Remember though, Ino isn't me so you got to wear a condom. I'm sure you know that but if you need a reminder; you can always count on me. That's what friends are for."

"Naruto, you just-," Kiba shook his head; letting out a sigh. "Forget it; if that's what you want me to do then I'll do it. I was only stopping by to make sure you're okay with everything. You are, so I'll keep seeing her. Later," He went to leave; as Naruto watched this he couldn't help himself.

The second Kiba left his house; it was over, their arrangement would be gone forever. If this were goodbye then, he at least wanted to do it one more time. Just one more,

"Kiba hold it," Naruto turned him around. "I'm okay with this but under one condition, I need to feel you one more time." He brought his lips closer.

Kiba stayed there; no doubt shrouded in thoughts. Naruto knew what was going on, you don't fuck someone for several months and not learn something about them. He was stuck in the middle between Him and Ino. The crossroads had formed; the dangerous game of hearts had begun; his heart was divided in two ways evenly sliced both sides, important.

"Help me forget," Naruto reached into his dresser tossing Kiba a vial of food pills. These words were a familiar sound. Kiba had heard them time and time again; it gave their connection purpose. He never said no to that purpose.

The Inuzuka stared at these pills with nostalgia. He had left them the last time they did this at Naruto's house. Naruto remembered where he left them even after all this time. Kiba opened the vial and took the pill to restore his stamina.

"Sasuke," Kiba asked as he always did. To forget that I love you, Naruto answered in his head. If it weren't for that; Kiba would be with Ino' he'd have everything he ever wanted. That was the original plan; his love ruined that plan and now because of it. Kiba is the one getting hurt.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto answered. There was one way to set Kiba free from this pain. He had to let go of him; let Ino have him. Forget making him chose; the pain of that was too much on Kiba. One last time; he would let him go after that. He had no choice,

Kiba nodded; Naruto could tell he had erased his convictions and was on longer trying to deny that purpose. He would do this because he knew only he could. Their lips connected creating the flames he longed for since he left. These burning flames; he had been without them for so long but this would be the last time he could feel them. He'd cling to them forever.

Naruto pulled him closer as the burning hot fire took the form of Kiba's tongue. That kiss; he had missed the taste of it. The wicked tongue; it shattered his every thought. Naruto felt the warmth of his hands touching his sides. That touch; he could never forget it.

Kiba lurched closer as Naruto's hand traced the sheen of his skin starting with his chiseled chest down to his sculpted abdomen and finally into his boxers. That hand pressed gently on his heavy sack rubbing the sensitive skin found there. His breath hitched as his hand moved in a circular motion. He drew his lips into another kiss his tongue glazed over Naruto's tongue. He let out a satisfied moan as Kiba's powerfully seductive tongue overtook him.

"Take your clothes off," He demanded; Naruto used his shadow clones to remove his night clothes striping himself down to his boxers. His developed sun kissed skin; a new sight to Kiba after all these years. His chest more study, his abdomen more defined; Naruto smiled to himself proud of his new frame.

"Well," Kiba smirked his finger traced his skin. "You have gotten a lot stronger Naruto, nice body and," He leered behind him; Naruto blushed as those eyes glanced at his ass. "Nice your ass filled out more; it must be my birthday or somethin'." Naruto jumped as Kiba's hand groped his rear testing it out.

Naruto giggled as he stared a Kiba realizing he too had filled out more; he's way more muscular than before and still hot as hell. Man, he thought Kiba exuded sexual intentions before but now. Maybe it was how long it had been since their eyes last saw each other or maybe his love for him was that intense; everything about him made his heart race. His skin flush, he was sweating already.

"You're not so bad yourself there Kiba," He traced the skin of his neck. "I mean I didn't think you'd get any hotter. You sure proved me wrong; no wonder Ino likes you now." Kiba took his hand removing it from his neck; the mention of her name; it hurt him.

"Let's not talk about her right now," He spoke his voice filled in sorrow; Naruto nodded and kissed him.

Kiba pushed him against the wall. Naruto's head leaned back as his hand reached into his boxers touching his jewels. He let out a moan as he fondled with those jewels tormenting them with his touch; it felt so good. He never wanted him to stop touching them.

"You like that don't you," Kiba snickered; Naruto nodded. "What about this?" Naruto jumped as his finger slowly ran up his shaft. Oh yes, he loved that. His body was entering a deep flush as sweat poured from his stream; he moved against Kiba's warm hand; he moaned at the connection.

"K-I," He felt his lips touch his breaking his words as he continued to feel him. Naruto gripped the strap of his boxers and removed them kicking them aside. Kiba took hold of his ass cheek pushing him into his hand. Naruto went to let out a loud moan but it was silenced by Kiba's tongue. He wasn't letting up on his pleasurable hold on him; it felt great.

Naruto clinched his shoulders his eyes staring at the tent growing in Kiba's boxers. His blood was boiling and going straight to his hunger. That hunger oh how he missed it; he wanted to show him just how much he missed it. Naruto created Shadow clones having them grab Kiba by his shoulders.

"What the-," Kiba was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the room; He tried to move but Naruto took his hunger into his mouth sucking it. He arched his head back gripping the back of Uzumaki's neck. The clones who had removed his boxers disappeared leaving his boxers on the floor. "Naruto," He started panting; his tongue slipped into the slit of his hunger lathering his head. "Ugnnh, damn you must be hungry." Kiba obliged to his need to taste his hunger and forced a tiny more of it in his wet cavern. "There ya go," He dug his claws into the walls as He now tickled his slit with his tongue. He could feel his hunger pulsing in his mouth; Kiba's heart racing.

"Oh, hell, keep it up, keep sucking, oh, yeah," Kiba thrusts started strong as he pounded that throat; Naruto adjusted working with his thrusts. He tickled the back of Naruto's neck telling him to stop with this signal. "What are you trying to do here make me cum?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, you know how these things go." Naruto shrugged; Kiba hastily grabbed his neck crushing their lips together. He felt the flames of Kiba's body forcing him onto his mattress as their kiss continued. He found himself longing for that connection; it was that same connection that made him forget only for a little while. He hoped it would work; help him forget his feelings for Kiba Inuzuka. It worked on everything else so why not this?

"Oh," Naruto's back arched slightly as Kiba's hand proceeded to send flames coursing through his stomach. Kiba began using his digits to recreate that opening for him. He gripped to the pillow underneath his head as those digits prepared for what he wanted since he got back. It was torture, he was so close to it but he had to wait for this part to end first. It wasn't fair, "Just do it, Kiba," He begged him making him stop.

"Are you sure about that?" Kiba asked a little worried. "You're pretty tight." He added. "That's really going to hurt." Naruto lied there as Kiba thought to himself. "Got an idea, I will speed up the process, though we don't have the stuff. Well I got no choice," Naruto felt his whole body turn over and Kiba moved him in place. He brought his lips to his ear, "This is another thing; I will _only_ do for you." He whispered. What was he going to-,

Naruto's body shuddered; his cheeks turning red as Kiba's tongue went inside him. He was licking his entrance loosening it up with his wet tongue. His fingers carved into the sheets; that tongue. He couldn't take it; he wanted to be taken by Kiba to be _fucked_ to oblivion.

Almost, he felt a third digit enter him as Kiba's tongue continued to- Yes, oh, hell yes- Naruto's body plunged forward as Kiba's hunger broke into him starting those rough flames; Kiba seemed to enjoy so much. He hasn't changed; his sexual preference was still the same rougher even. Yes, it was happening, his thoughts were fading, his vision getting hazy; his heart pulsing out of his chest.

"KI-Kiba," Naruto eyes started to water as tears of ecstasy dripped from his eyes. Oh man he missed this, he missed this so much. He never wanted him to stop those hips were pounding away at him shaking the bed, moving it. He had gotten way bet- already- Naruto cried out as Kiba's hunger struck hard at that point; that intense pleasure point. "Oh yes, more, more, more," He begged; Kiba hands took hold of hips holding him steady as he drove it in striking and striking that point over and over again. He wasn't letting up so relentless; the bed shook banging against the wall. He had gotten way stronger; this bed it wasn't going to be able to-,

"Oh, yes, come on, Kiba," Naruto gripped the headboard for dear life. "More, more, harder, come on Kiba,"

"You got it," Kiba's voice so _husky_ ; he could feel his sack pounding against him. Kiba's hunger pulsing; his thrusts were getting more vigorous. "Yes, fuck, yeah," He gasped in mid thrust as the bed frame started to break. "We got to move," Naruto jumped at the noise; he could break shit now. "Unless you want me to buy you a new bed," He offered; Naruto pondered this for a second but decided the floor was best. Kiba as if he read his mind had him on the floor as his hips went back to work. He was clapping against him.

"Oh, hell, yes, uhnn,"

Naruto could his body constricting; his heart beating louder; he was…oh yes, come on, more, more, almost there. What the-, Kiba slowed down briefly letting Naruto catch up for a sec and then went back to work. What was he? Yes, yes, more, more, more, Naruto could feel himself getting closer Kiba let him catch up. It was like he knew when he was about to-,

"Yeah, yeah, oh, fuck, uhnn, yes, Naruto,"

Kiba's rhythm held a keen grasp on the euphoria coursing through their bodies. Naruto could feel it growing -oh, yeah, just like that- he felt like he was going to burst everywhere. Oh kami, he clinched his eyes shut. So much, so much, he couldn't hold it much longer. His mind was being blasted with electric currents the surges leaving his body motionless trapped in a constant flow of bliss. It wasn't stopping nor did he want it to. Oh, fuck, he couldn't hold it, he had to-, at that moment Kiba struck hard hitting that pleasurable point with everything he had.

"N-N-NARUTO,"

"K-K-KIBA,"

The exact same time! He felt Kiba's release douse out the roaring flames in his stomach that were building and building. At the same time; electric currents flowed through his body. These currents sent his heart into a wicked spiral practically shooting out of his chest never to return. Naruto cringed as his release came out as a huge flood; his stomach, the floor, all of it _covered_ in his bliss.

Kiba pelted him with a few more thrusts each one of them filled him with more and more of his release. "Oh fuck," He cried out and the thrusts finally settled to a mere tap. He rested his head on Naruto's chest catching him off guard. When did they switch positions?

"That was," Kiba breath hitched as he tried to recover.

"Terrible," Naruto finished; Kiba's face formed a look of shear grimace. "You fucked up my bed," Naruto pointed at it; poor thing was barely standing. The look faded, Kiba began laughing; he joined him. Their laughter stopped as they lied there catching their breath. He held Inuzuka's head against his chest. Naruto ran his fingers through Kiba's thick brunette hair.

"Kiba, I really missed you, you know."

"I know," Kiba spoke his voice still faint. "You haven't changed Naruto," He laid next to him pulling Uzumaki to his chest. "I'm glad, I like the dimwitted Naruto; it makes me look smarter." Kiba teased; Naruto blushed slightly. He's not dimwitted; he's smart, enough, maybe. "I missed you too," He ran his hand through his blond hair. "Why won't you just come out and say it?"

Naruto refused to say the words. No matter how much he wanted to; he didn't want to force Kiba's decision. The Inuzuka had to figure this out; Him or Ino. He loves them both that much was understood. The question would always be; who does he want more? This question only Kiba could answer it. He wouldn't say it; Kiba had to be the one to say those words. This time they had to come from him.

"Night, Kiba," Naruto watched as Kiba lied there asleep; it was then he realized he didn't forget. The only thing Kiba couldn't erase from his mind was that he loves him. He couldn't make his feelings for him fade but this was supposed to be the last time. He was supposed to let him go but he couldn't; he wanted to let go so he didn't have to decide but he just couldn't.

Just like Kiba, he was stuck at a crossroad. The choices; keep loving him knowing it was causing him pain or release him from his promise and let him go; free him from the pain, take on that pain in his place. He'd sleep on it for now but eventually he too had to decide.

* * *

 _*_ _End Note:_ _I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. So what are Kiba's thoughts? How will he decide? Is this really the last time? Find out in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts. Blades and Knives are welcome-_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	3. Chapter 02: Scream (Part I)

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note_ _: __The length of this chapter was pretty massive at first. Not to worry, I decided for this chapter I was going to break it off into three parts. That way its more reader friendly, I got a bit carried away, my bad. This chapter focuses on Kiba's side of the story. Also as you noticed; I added Ino to the list mostly because in this chapter there is a_ _Lemon_ _. Feel free to read and review or even share a few thoughts. Blades and Knives are welcome, –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

Chapter 02:

Scream

Part One

 _*Kiba Centric*_

Kiba eyes opened as Naruto lied there sleeping peacefully. Naruto's mind was at ease; this only he could do. Words couldn't express how this made him feel. He's glad to have him back would be a start. Seeing him again, that sun kissed skin, those blue eyes; that self-assured smile. Then there was this; Kiba being held close by him while Naruto slept; it wasn't fair. He shouldn't be able to make him feel _anything_ but he did; emotions were there.

Those same emotions were hidden behind a problem that was real. He tried to convince himself it was all for that problem; all for the sake of the Inuzuka clan. It was at first, things changed; feelings change. What mattered before didn't; Kiba didn't care about the problem; he only cared about Naruto. That's just it, he _cared_ about Naruto.

The distance that was between them, it made him realize just how much he cares. Without Naruto, he felt as if he were a lone wolf seeking a friend. He had Shikamaru and Choji but when night fell. Kiba was forced to remember that he had no one to go to at night. He _hated_ that he needed Naruto to be there at night; he _hated_ that he needed him at all but he did; he _needed_ Naruto.

There were nights; he'd get so lonely. He went to Naruto's empty house and just sat on his bed waiting to hear his voice. Kiba would shroud himself in Naruto's faint scent using his pillow or whatever he could get his hands on. He just wanted to be reminded of his scent. He didn't know how else to cope with losing his best friend.

Kiba decided he was going to write him a letter to feel closer to him; give Naruto a sign that he wanted him come back to the village. He nearly begged Kuromaru for this one letter; he just needed one; that's it.

In this letter, he was going to explain that he felt _strongly_ for him. That not having him there at night was almost the same as taking Akamaru from him. He wanted him to know that he didn't want to be with Ino; he didn't love her like he used to. He only wanted Naruto; no one else.

What was actually written was nothing like what he wanted. His pride set in; he didn't want to seem _weak_. So instead, all Naruto got was a mask to hide away the feelings. This letter explained nothing; it had no meaning; it was nothing but a cowardice lie to hide the truth.

Kiba regretted sending that letter and started a second one. No more lies, no more trying to hide his emotions; this letter was going to correct that mistake. It never got finished; he went on a mission.

He knew the second his eyes met with those of Ino Yamanaka. The woman, Kiba _swore_ that he didn't love anymore; that letter would _never_ get finished; he still _loved_ her. With her presence came a familiar purpose; she wanted to forget Sasuke. Kiba knew how to help her, after that mission he had a place to go at night; he was no longer alone.

Still, Naruto didn't just disappear; those feelings were there even with Ino around. He never stopped thinking about him. Every night before bed, Naruto was there in his mind. He still no, he would always feel _something_ for him. Kiba just didn't know what that something was.

"What are you doing to me?" Kiba whispered these words to him; but he couldn't hear them. Naruto lied there sleeping clinging to him. These actions made it so obvious that he missed Kiba; obvious that he _loves_ him. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't, Kiba swore what they did was just for fun but now; it had turned into something more.

Kiba tried to stop this; he put up walls trying to keep Naruto from getting this close. He didn't want to feel anything for him but damn it, he did. He felt so much for Naruto; it hurt. Naruto tore down every wall demolished them every night. By doing this, Naruto did it all in his sleep. The knucklehead headed ninja made it passed his thick skin; all Naruto had to do was hold onto him.

Naruto and Ino were _both_ there residing in his chest as _equals_. He cared for them both the same; he had to choose _one_ of them. Losing even one of them, would be unbearable; the pain would nearly kill him. Still, he had to choose. This decision never left his thoughts.

Kiba broke free of Naruto's hold of him handing him his pillow instead. While he slipped on his boxers; his eyes took notice of the _lie_ on Naruto's desk. The fake letter rested there. This was the last wall; it didn't belong here anymore. He couldn't tear it up or throw it away; it would only hurt Naruto. He had to accept the lie but he could at least try to correct it with a truth; yeah he'd do that.

He carefully removed the letter from the envelope. Kiba's eyes glanced at the fake; he couldn't stand to read it especially knowing it was all a lie. He turned it over on the back; he wrote a note to Naruto revealing one truth.

 _"Don't say that this is the last time, it's not. I'll figure this out somehow, I don't want to stop seeing you; I can't. See ya, Kiba P.S.: I will fix up your bed for ya. I wanna break it for real next time."_

The second Kiba stepped outside of Naruto's house; he caught Akamaru's scent. Akamaru had transformed into him. He was holding clothes for him. "Thanks Akamaru," Kiba took the clothes getting dressed. With a poof, Akamaru reverted back to his original form.

Together they walked over to his house; he climbed through the window; no surprise here but Ino had left already. Akamaru jumped on his bed rolling around on it; he was covering up Ino's scent with his own. "Good boy," He scratched Akamaru behind the ears. "You're getting good at this."

"Arf," Akamaru barked; Kiba felt his tongue touch his cheek. The ninja hound sprawled out on the floor taking a brief nap. He took notice of a note residing on his dresser; Ino wrote him.

Kiba walked over to his dresser; next to the letter was a simple rose. He picked it up taking in the scent as he read the note she left him.

 _"I have no idea where you went last night. You really should try waking up next to the person you have sex with. That way they feel less "used". Don't worry, I don't feel that way. We each have our own problems to take care of, I get it."_

Kiba was relieved to know she had no intention of prying. The last thing he needed was for her to find out about Naruto. He didn't know how she would react. He ripped up her note to cover her tracks.

Usually, whenever Ino left him a note; she left a rose. Kiba kept the rose as a keepsake; this was the only thing he held onto. He left the rose in a vase with the rest; Kiba took his clothes off and laid on the comforts of his bed.

His eyes felt heavy; lately the one thing he couldn't do was sleep. Every time Kiba tried he was faced with a reoccurring nightmare. It was set on repeat; it played every time he shut his eyes.

Kiba had a habit of using his body to help people forget things; Ino and Naruto both sought him out for this reason. He on the other hand, _never_ forgot. This nightmare chased him endlessly, he couldn't run or hide from it; he wanted to forget it but it was there; always there…

 _Grey mist shrouded around him; the mist carried on without an end. Kiba stood there in the center of it all. "No one has to know," This voice; it belonged to Ino. He felt her hand grab his and pull him to her. Her hands trailing his skin; her lips were close. Kiba nodded he knew what he needed to do. The scent of flowers whirling together into one; this was her scent. It made his blood boil; his hunger began to throb aching for more. He had to-Another voice?-_

 _"Help me forget," This voice; it belonged to Naruto. Right, Naruto, how could he forget? No he didn't forget; he knew his purpose; he knew his feelings. He broke free from Ino's touch racing through the mist to find him._

 _The second he did, he took Naruto by his jacket connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. Naruto let out a subtle moan; Kiba slipped his tongue into his cavern, louder. He wanted that moan for him to get louder; make his desire for him known. Kiba started to remove that bothersome jacket; he wanted to see his Naruto's skin reacting to their kiss; his stomach tightening, he wanted to -Ino?-_

 _Kiba nearly jumped as her warm touch entered his boxers; he broke out of the kiss in a loud moan. Her hand, oh god, when did it get there? He couldn't ignore her; Kiba just couldn't not after that. His entire body made a strong thrust into her hand. His heart pounding; he needed to kiss her. He turned around doing just that; instead her finger hovered over his lips; tracing them._

 _"Remember, you said you'd do this for me." Ino brought her lips close. He did say he'd help her; Kiba knew what he needed to do for her. He couldn't forget about her; He entrapped their lips. His tongue tracing her outline just before their lips met. He tugged at her shirt demanding its removal so much he tore it off her with his claws. The fabric collapsed to the floor as his hands rubbed against her desired chest; those breasts; he needed to touc-Naruto?- Kiba entered a spin turning to face Naruto.._

 _"What about your promise?" Naruto pressed their foreheads together. "You know how I feel Kiba," He whispered as he began undressing. Kiba's vision hazed as more and more flesh appeared in front of him. His hands were eager to touch that skin; make him moan. "You said it yourself; I can't lie to you." It's true; Kiba knew Naruto's true feelings; he fucking knew that he loved him. It had to be him; his promise; he wanted to keep it. "Why are you making me say it?"_

 _"I just-," Naruto placed a finger over his lips. "Naruto I-," His voice broke as Naruto's hand entered his boxers. Kiba's chest elevated steadily; his breath getting heavier after every stroke made to his hunger. The answer: He wasn't ready to let go of Ino; Kiba knew Naruto wouldn't say it. He cheated; Kiba pretended not to know but he did; he wished he could be blind to it but Naruto made his love for him so obvious, it hurt. Kiba just wanted more time with Ino._

 _"Don't worry about it," Naruto kissed his collarbone. "Just relax," Kiba head arched back; his hand still touching his hefty balls; teasing him like this. It felt so fucking good; more pressure, Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist making him press down on his hunger. His fangs protruded; his muscles constricting. His body was burning up; the temperature rising; he felt like he going to, what about Naruto? His hand reached for his prid-What is this?-_

 _Kiba squeezed the flesh that he had touched instead. He was very confused by it but after he looked over; it made sense. "Anxious?" Ino teased; Kiba blushed his hand was groping her nice firm breasts. He had no idea until now._

" _You can't ignore me." She took her bra off wrapping it around Kiba's neck pulling him closer to her. "I'm everything you ever wanted, you can't lie to me Kiba; I know you." She placed her index finger on his nose. "You're drawn to my scent; you'll always come back to me; that's just how it is; why fight it?" Kiba's nose began to throb as that scent lured him to her like a drug. He couldn't deny it; Kiba wanted her so much for as long he could remember she had been the one._

 _Ino; as much as he hated to admit it; she was right about everything. He couldn't let go of her; he would try but in the end. He would always search for her; this is why it had to be her. Otherwise Naruto would only get hurt but if he chose her, he'd get hurt anyway. So damn confusing, Kiba felt her hands run across his neck down to his stomach. He took her delectable curves into his hands still he wanted her for so long. To lose her, to lose either of them, it would hurt beyond compare. What was he going to do?_

 _First, Kiba would do what he did best; make her forget. This was what he understood; perhaps it was the only thing he understood. Kiba placed his hands on her pants slowly taking them off her as they kissed. His hands gripped tight on her panties eager to remove them and fulfill his purpose. Almost, his could feel fabric sliding down in hands. –This touch-_

 _Kiba entered a spin as Naruto threw his body at him. "You can't just leave me," He embraced Naruto. "You want me, Kiba. I know you do." Kiba blushed realizing his hands on were on his ass. He did want him; Kiba would always want him. He couldn't leave him; that would hurt too much._

 _"Don't be stupid," Kiba smirked. "Like I could ever leave you," He joked. "You're mine Naruto, so don't talk like that. I told you, I can't stop seeing you. I meant it." But, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck holding him from behind. What about her? Kiba couldn't stop seeing her either._

 _The grey mist began to fade and with it fear set in. He knew what happened next; it scared him. Please no, don't do it, Kiba felt their lips draw close to his ears. "You have to," He gulped; don't say it please don't say it. "Choose Kiba." They spoke as one. No, please, he didn't know who to pick, was it so wrong to love two people the exact same? Why did Kiba have to choose? He didn't want to. "Choose, Choose, Choose," The word was repeated over and over again._

 _"No," Kiba stepped back; they walked closer. "Stay away from me," That word; they wouldn't stop saying it to him. Each time he heard it; it was like a powerful hammer crashing down his heart obliterating it with every strike. So heavy, he had no choice but to surrender to the pain. "Stop it," He covered his ears still he heard it; he shut his eyes still it was there. Kiba trembled at the sound; he wanted scream till his lungs burst hoping it would stop but he couldn't. He wanted to cry for help but again he couldn't. This had to be a secret; nobody could know about this pain, this fear, the weakness. The word echoed in his mind: Choose, Choose, Choose…._

"I CAN'T"

Kiba screamed so loud his lungs hurt. It was over, the nightmare subsided. His eyes wandered his room to make sure it was empty. The clock on the wall; he only slept an hour. Kiba laid his head on his pillow letting his body calm down. He was drenched in sweat; his heart beating so fast; he thought it was trying to escape. Kiba's hands couldn't stop shaking; he was still scared. Akamaru let out a whine of empathy. The Ninja hound rested his head there at the foot of Kiba's bed. Poor guy was starting to get worried.

"I'm fine," Kiba spoke taking a few deep breaths. "No need to worry about me." He walked into the bathroom washing his face. "It was just a dream," He told himself. "Get it together, you got this." Kiba began shaking as the nightmare had taken form. No, Kiba shut his eyes trying not to look at it. When he shut them; he only saw it again.

Damn it, he opened his eyes staring; on _right_ side of the sink, resting there in his tooth brush holder, was a tooth brush that belonged to _Naruto._ To the _left_ , he gulped was a hair brush belonging to _Ino_. The word surfaced: Choose, Choose, Choose, Kiba gripped his aching head. The word wouldn't stop its loud _scream_ ; he had to stop it, make it stop, he grabbed both items tossing them in the trash. It was gone; Kiba let out a sigh of relief.

Kiba started the shower; he stripped down letting the water cleanse his body of the sweat caused by the nightmare. He knew he couldn't keep fighting it forever; it was only going to get worse. That is unless Kiba did something about the nightmare.

He had to decide but he couldn't; Kiba didn't know who to pick. It was up to them to make him choose. They just had to say that they loved him; whoever said it; that's who he had to pick. Those were the rules both Naruto and Ino were bound by.

Kiba grabbed a towel drying off his body after his shower. Naruto refused to say it to him last night. Though, he nearly begged Naruto to. Now it was Ino's turn, just like Naruto, he knew she felt _something_ for him. He just needed her to say it after that, the nightmare would stop. Kiba had no way of knowing what her response would be still, this couldn't continue. The nightmare had to disappear before it got worse; he didn't want to know what worse felt like…


	4. Chapter 02: Scream (Part II)

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _This is part two of Scream. I assure you; I intend to keep this fiction mostly Naruto centeric. This chapter has a_ _Lemon_ _scene. Feel free to read and review or even share a few thoughts. Blades and Knives are welcome, –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

Chapter 02:

Scream

Part Two

 _*Kiba Centric*_

"Let's go for a walk," Kiba spoke after getting dressed. Akamaru rushed over to his side. He barked eager to be outside. It was as if he were waiting for this command all day. Kiba patted his head getting on his back. "Let's go Akamaru," The hound barked as they jumped out his window making tracks around the village.

Kiba sniffed around knowing exactly where to begin his search for Ino. The flower shop, she spent most of her day there. She wasn't going to like this; the sun was out; Kiba was breaking the rules. He only got see her at night but he had to-This can't be happening- Skid marks formed as Akamaru stopped in a drift. The dirt scattered as Kiba remained paralyzed by the sight.

He had found himself standing at yet another _crossroad_. _Ino_ was there standing _right_ side she was talking to Choji. _Naruto_ was there on the _left_ talking to Sakura; probably flirting knowing him. The word from his nightmare emerged; not again. Kiba's head started to hurt the word, that damn word; choose, choose, choose…

"Arf," Akamaru barked loudly; the word stopped. Kiba's mind settled; he patted his head as thanks. Akamaru looked in the directions of Ino and Naruto wondering who Kiba wanted to see. _Even_ Akamaru was confused. Kiba got off his back kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, you leave that sort thinking to me," He patted his head; Akamaru barked agreeing to the terms. "So how about distracting Choji for me?" Akamaru forced a doggy laugh at this remark. He had something in mind already? Good boy. Akamaru barked entering a sprint so fast, it scattered the dirt to the winds. Akamaru snatched Choji's bag of chips from his hands making a break for it. "That's just mean," Kiba had to apologize to Choji later; otherwise he might _kill_ him.

"Hey Akamaru, get back here," Choji yelled chasing after his ninja hound. "Those are mine." Ino watched the chase laughing. She was making jokes about needing to borrow Akamaru more often. That way, she could get Choji into cardio. This was it; his chance.

Kiba raced over to her snatching her by her hand. He took Ino into the secluded alleyway. "Kiba, what are you-," He covered her mouth disappearing into the shadows with her. Anko walked by eating dumplings. She shrugged walking away. Kiba double checked to make sure the coast was clear then uncovered her mouth. "This is too risky," She whispered. "We could get caught." Ino reminded him.

"I know," Kiba whispered back. "I wouldn't be here if I was given a choice." He took a deep breath knowing how delicate of a situation this was for her.

Ino was using him to forget a man she _loved_ ; Naruto was using him to forget his _best friend_. Though pretty close in comparison; one had _romance_ involved and left scars that hindered her confession. Love had hurt her once; Ino wasn't keen on being hurt again. He didn't blame her. This didn't change the fact, he did this to Naruto. This was only fair; he needed to hear the words just once.

"I gotta hear you say it, Ino." His eyebrows narrowed; Kiba felt bad about this but it had to be done. He couldn't keep being in the middle; Kiba loved three-ways but this wasn't what he had in mind. It's different when he loves them _both_ the exact same.

"Say what exactly?" Ino crossed her arms. "Kiba, you aren't making any sense." Here it goes; if he was lucky; he'd escape this without being slapped in the face.

"Say that you love me," Kiba replied. "I just need you to say it okay." He was nearly begging her to say this to him anything would do at this point. Sure, they had only been at this a couple months. Kiba didn't want his nightmare to get any worse. He hadn't slept since, it had to stop.

"Kiba," He braced himself for a deadly slap to the face. Ino placed her hand _softly_ on the Inuzuka clan tattoo on his cheek. Ino pressed her forehead against his. Her blue green eyes; so amazing he couldn't look away. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do." She racked her fingers through his hair. He knew what he was asking; he did, Kiba just wanted someone to say it to him. This once, he wanted to be _more_ than someone they went to for sex.

"Those words are a confession, they can't just be said. With those words comes commitment, a promise Kiba. It's a very big deal especially for women. Understand?" Ino explained; he felt her arms wrap around him tight. She wasn't mad at him for wanting more. "I'm just not ready to say those words yet," She rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, I get it," Kiba took her into his embrace. He understood; Sasuke leaving really did a number on her. It was in that _vulnerability_ she found him. Otherwise, he would _never_ be here holding her like this. This was a fact, he didn't exist before now but now that he did. There was no way he could let go of her or of Naruto.

Kiba had to choose one but how could he? He needed those words to be said by them. Naruto wouldn't say them, Ino wasn't ready to say them, and he couldn't say them. The nightmare would continue; he'd just have to endure it for now.

"Kiba," Ino spoke her eyes looking up at him. "You're stressed," She knew; Kiba couldn't believe this; she could tell whenever he was in distress. There were no walls; Ino could see through them. This brought relief. He felt her hand take his, "Come with me," She discreetly led him into one of the vacant hospital rooms.

"What are we-," Kiba eyes traced the empty hospital room. Surely Ino wasn't planning on _having_ _sex_ right _now_. Not that he was going to object to it. It's just that during the day like this; they were at _risk_ of getting caught. Ino closed the curtains. Better,

Kiba felt her hands wrap around his neck as her lips met with his. "Kiba," Ino spoke as she unbuttoned his jacket; his well-built upper body peeked out at her. After every button, his heart raced more and more; his breath getting heavy. His skin getting hot, "This arrangement isn't just for me." She added laying his jacket on the counter. Kiba focused on her breasts concealed by that _annoying_ flower shop apron; he wanted to take it off her. Be patient, wait for it, Easy Kiba, he told himself. The urge to _tear_ those clothes off her so strong; Ino is just so _fucking_ hot. "It's for you too," His skin heated as her soft finger tips ran down the skin of his neck, passed his broad chest as it elevated; his breath weighed down by his desire.

Damn, her scent rushed into his nostrils; those flowers _ignited_ his hunger. Oh, yes, the urge to fuck her was killing him. Ino's soft touch proceeded down his tightened stomach; his rigid abs. His stomach retreated inward with his breath; so close. Ino's hand was going near his hunger; his aching erection begging for her touch. His blood boiling the closer she got, his hunger started to pulse pushing against his boxers. -Whoa-

Ino pushed him onto the steel table the _forcefulness_ of her push; her desire to be fucked by Kiba. So _demanding_ but so fucking hot.

Kiba felt the weight of her _sickening_ hot body sit on his lap. Her lithe legs resting at his side; that body grinded against him, teasing his hunger; damn he was _starving_ for her. Their lips connected; her tongue slipping into his wet cavern. He sucked on her tongue; a soft moan escaped him; her hips, those _delectable_ curves. He could feel them _rubbing_ against his shaft, his skin being pushed back and forth with every motion. Oh yes, more, fuck, that a girl. Kiba gripped those curves tight; that apron; that shirt; they had to come off.

"Wait," Ino broke the kiss, removing his hands from her flower shop apron. Kiba groaned; that damn apron was coming off; he didn't care how but it was coming off. "I need to give you something before I forget," She got off his lap; he figured it was a condom after what she just did. He was going to _need_ it. She reached into a drawer pulling out a medical herb.

The herb; Kiba knew it sort of; this herb was typically used to make sleep medication. Inuzuka's kept the herb to help them sleep; unlike normal people who needed it made into medication first; they just needed the herb. It was rather difficult to find; where'd she get it? More importantly, how did she know he had trouble sleeping?

"As your personal doctor, I got you this." Ino tossed him the herb. She had it covered up by a plastic bag to prevent him from catching the scent. "If you smell that, you'll pass right out." Kiba stashed the herb away in his ninja tool bag.

"I ugh," Kiba blushed; she didn't have to do that. Ino didn't have to take care of him but she did without him asking. Sometimes he _hated_ it other times, he enjoyed it. Ino thought of him; it proved that she felt something toward him. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that. I would have gotten it myself." He pointed at his nose reminding her of his talents.

"Must you do everything by yourself," Ino asked, "I get it; you want be all independent and strong put on a tough act for the guys. You don't need to do that with me; it's okay to depend on others too. I won't tell," She teased; Kiba blushed. "I'm very much the same Kiba. I just want you to know if there's anything troubling you; you can tell me." Actually no, he couldn't. Naruto was one of those things; he couldn't tell her about him. He had to change the subject; she was getting too close.

Wait a sec; she referred to herself as a _doctor_ just a while ago. Kiba snickered he could resist the _temptation_. " _Doctor_ huh?" Kiba walked up to her placing his hand in his pockets. He took full advantage of his speed; he yanked that damn apron clean off her body. Ino jerked resting her palms on the counter; her heart racing. He could hear it beating out of her chest. His prey was at his mercy; her body getting all _sweaty_ ; his action took her by surprise.

"You don't say," Kiba ran his finger down her neck, tracing the outline of her v neck shirt. Ino trembled at his touch; the heat seethed between her legs.

"Kiba, don't," She warned him. "That was _not_ intended to be used for role play." Kiba shook his head; he admired her strong will. This was part of her charm; still, her desire for him was only getting worse. He could smell the lust on her, the sweat running down her forehead. Kiba could convince her and he was going to.

"Now _Doc_ ," Kiba ran his fingers through her gorgeous golden locks. "I have been so _stressed_ _out_ lately. I was wondering if you could," He brought his lips to her ear. " _Help me out_ with that. A little," He lowered his pants for her. " _On the table_ treatment," He brought his lips close to hers. "If you get what I'm trying to say here Doc." His pants fell to the floor as he stood there in only his boxers.

"Okay ugh," She bit her nail nervously. "You're cut off," Ino pointed at him; he walked closer to her. Bringing his warm body near her; the closer he got to her. The more the room temperature flared; the more nervous she got. His nose twitched her legs were telling on her; how very nice of them. Just a bit more, Kiba could get her to play doctor with him.

"Aw, that's too bad," Kiba pressed his lips against her collar bone. "I really got a _rise_ out of that." Ino chuckled; he continued to play with her neck teasing it with his lips; tasting her skin. He brought her over to the counter forcing her against it. She sat there starting at his bulge as he kissed her neck. Come on Ino, he knew there was _naughty_ side to her. The only difference was he wasn't afraid to show it; she liked to be more _professional_.

"Oh _really_ ," She ran her finger down his skin. " _Stress_ you say? Now that won't do, I'm going to have to treat you immediately. I can't have my only patient stressed out. What am I to do on such short notice?" Ino spoke her voice shrouded in panic. "I have no choice, I have to," She reached into the drawer retrieving a condom. Kiba accepted it; good girl. " _Take care of it_."

"Now you said, _on the table_ treatment." She reminded him. "I mean this is a counter filled with breakables." She showed him the glass jar of needles. Yeah, needles and sex, no thanks. "I'm just saying I wouldn't want either of us to get hurt."

"Table it is," Kiba grabbed by her hips moving her onto the table. "Now is there a back up table?" He asked; Ino laughed. "I'm gunna break this one." He warned her.

"Kiba, the table is made of steel there's no way you can-," He broke her words with a kiss. Was that a challenge? He wasn't sure before. Now Kiba was damn near _determined_ to break that table. Get ready Ino; now you're going to get it. Kiba had to hurry though, otherwise they risk getting caught.

He broke their kiss taking her shirt off. The sheer beauty of her skin caught his eyes; from those _delectable_ curves to those _insane_ hot breasts clothed by a pink bra. His hormones flared as that skin taunted him. Kiba couldn't resist her; the need to be inside her was _growing_ ; his hunger pulsed.

This touch; Kiba melted under it as her soft hands felt his neck. Her delicate contact to his skin continued down to his chest as it elevated. Her hands, they were getting closer so _close_ now, He felt her fingers sliding down his stomach. Ino's fingers lingered there at the waistline of his boxers. Her touch _torture_ to his hunger; his erection was giving her a _standing_ ovation.

Kiba's breath drew his stomach inward and with it; Ino's hand caressed his hefty balls. He hitched a moan; as that soft hand fondled them; lightly squeezing. He gave a hard thrust putting as much of him as he could in that hand. His hands wrapped around her, unhooking her pink lace bra. The second it unhinged; he pulled it off. At the sight of her bare breasts; his hunger pulsed in her hand.

Kiba placed his hands on her _firm_ breasts. His finger tips rubbed against her _hard_ nipples; the pink pieces of flesh so sensitive. Ino grabbed him pulling him for a kiss trying to silence her moans; it was as if they were begging to come out.

Right; they had to quiet though; the only acceptable loud noise was the table breaking. Kiba wasn't going to let that go; she challenged him. Ino knew better than to do that; now the table was going to pay for it.

Kiba let out a soft grunt as her tongue entered his cavern; his hunger pushing so hard against her hand. Her other hand grazed his chest not even sparing his nipples; the nerves there nearly left his hunger begging to be exposed. His eyes stared down at her pants; he took his free hand gripping tight on those pants.

Kiba's body plunged forward as Ino pulled him to her leaving him between her legs. So _forceful_ but so fucking _hot_ ; He could feel her breasts against his chest; his mind was hit by a sudden haze; his blood boiling. He brought his tongue to her hard nipples _licking_ them swirling around them. He grabbed at her pants with both hands taking them off her. His hands felt the sheen fabric of her panties; Lace, he guessed. He shoved his hand down her panties; Ino's back arched as he didn't let up; he rubbed against her cleft. Oh yes, Kiba could smell her _arousal_ ; her natural cry for him; the _heat festering_ between her legs.

"K-K-Kiba," Ino let out moan; her body rested on the table. Her nails scratched against it; her legs caught in a plea. Kiba's hand relentlessly stroked her _damp_ cleft; the wetness started to seep out of her. "Ugn-," Kiba covered her mouth; that was loud one.

"We'll get caught," Kiba whispered; she nodded. Before uncovering her mouth; he dipped two fingers inside her cleft. Ino moaned loudly into his hand; her legs getting tight. "Shh," He covered her mouth. The _dampness_ poured out slowly; he could smell it _feeding_ his hunger. Time to break a table; He gripped his boxers with his free hand taking them off. His hunger whipped out touching the table so close to her cleft already.

He created a clone using it to open the condom package for him. During this time, Kiba returned his focus to her cleft. His fingers pushing into the dampness; her back arching more; her stomach was getting tight. His other hand caught the condom as it was thrown to him; he began putting it on while he kissed her sweet lips; his tongue breaking into her cavern.

Ino grabbed onto him _aggressively_ forcing his body on top of her; Kiba shoved his hunger _deep inside_ her cleft. Oh, fuck, he couldn't breathe her cleft; so fucking warm and _wet_. His hunger pulsed beckoning a thrust. "Oh yes," Ino cried out; Kiba placed his hand on top of mouth. He waited for a minute. He didn't detect anyone else's scent or voice; they were good.

Kiba kept her mouth covered as he _pushed_ his hunger into her. Ino's body moved with every thrust; his rough rhythm getting harder and harder. He released her mouth crushing their lips together. The table shook, _harder_ , he demanded it. Her nails ran across his back; she was trying not to moan, not to scream for him. He placed one hand on her curves; those delectable _handles_. The other hand caressed her nipple; rubbing his finger across them.

"Oh," He grunted, his heart was beating loudly. More, He pounded hips against her. The table shook and shook with every thrust. Come on break, He noticed the metal starting to bend. Almost there, his hips struck her harder finding her golden spot. Ino went to scream for him; he covered her mouth; just a bit more. Damn, Kiba felt a tiny bit of his _seed_ escape him. He covered his mouth to prevent a loud moan. His hips ravaged her, the heat between her legs getting so hot, so wet. The table began to bend the weak legs barely resisting. This wasn't over; Kiba's claws emerged, his sluice canines grew, he gripped underneath the table _tight_. He geared up for the most _vigorous_ thrust he could muster. Break damn you,

Kiba threw his whole body into her; the vigor behind his thrust. The table leg's snapped like broken pipes; with a loud crash, the steel table slopped to the floor. He held her by hips pounding into her. Yeah, hell yes; come on, more, more. "I-I-Ino," Kiba felt more of his seed drip from him; his legs were feeling faint. He leaned against the wall for support. His head drew back as Ino had full control now. "Ugn, fuck me," Kiba begged; Ino's cleft pushed onto his hunger _riding_ it so hard. Kiba panted his seed dripping more; almost there, oh fuck, so _close_.

Kiba couldn't be silent much longer; he was ready to howl; scream for her. He crushed their lips together trying to resist but fuck. The way she rode him; like a damn horse. That wetness was going at him, her chest bouncing. He felt more of his seed escape; thrusts emerging; he couldn't fight it much longer. Yes, fuck yeah, do it, come on, Ino. Kiba's felt his chest getting tight everything getting so fucking _tight_ ; oh yes, almost…

His thoughts began to fade; everything so hazy. He could feel it; his seed ready to _burst_ out of him. The drips more constant now; His eyes began to shut so much, more, more, -What the-

Grey mist flooded his mind. This mist no, it can't be. No not now, this was the nightmare taking root. The word; that damn word: Choose, No, Kiba tried to block it out. Choose; go away, choose; damn it. Kiba felt a sudden shock what just –No way- Kiba felt a _huge_ wetness strike _him_ ; Ino's back arched so heavy; he held her to be safe. What about him? No fuck this can't be; he was, he was, Kiba blushed. How did this happen? He didn't get off; he was _soft_ but he didn't get his orgasm at all.

That word; it was that fucking word; his nightmare did this. It _killed_ his erection in mid action. Fuck, this was what worse felt like. No, damn it, damn it, damn it, He wanted to yell it. Wait, it happened _inside_ her, fuck.

Kiba rushed over to the trash can throwing the condom away. He didn't want her to know about the fact he didn't orgasm. Hell, he didn't want her to know about any of this. He had to get away from here; flee; escape; get the hell out of here before she figures it out.

"I gotta go," He began gathering his clothes. He stared at the broken table; now he was glad he did it. This gave him an excuse; Shizune would be here any minute to investigate the noise. "Before someone catches us." Kiba started getting dressed. He went to escape through the window but Ino blocked his path. "What gives?" Damn it; Kiba's cheeks reddened. Why did she have to know?

"Kiba," Ino wanted to talk about this; he just wanted to get away from it. She had no idea how hard this was for him to accept. He couldn't get hard anymore; the nightmare put a mental block there. Unless that block was removed; he was no longer able to have sex. His purpose was gone; his hunger gone; he didn't know how to get it back. "What's going on?" She wanted him to glance at her; Kiba couldn't this only reminded of what he could no longer do. It brought shame, he couldn't face her.

"Get dressed," Kiba tossed her clothes to her. "We're taking too many risks." He went to leave but she took hold of his arm. Why Ino? Why are you _making_ him talk about this? Kiba didn't want to; he just wanted to forget it.

"Why did this happen; this _never_ happens. You're Kiba; things like this don't happen to you." Ino had a point; he didn't blame her for being shocked either. He never had problem with this sort of thing; not once. Kiba's animalistic instincts usually took over and everything functioned to their peak. Those instincts; he couldn't feel them anymore. They were buried beneath his nightmare; it had taken over everything.

"Kiba, look at me," She made him face her. Kiba tried to look away; he didn't want to be reminded but she damn near insisted on it. Her need to help him was only making him feel _worse_. Kiba just wanted to get away; escape but she wanted him to face the nightmare.

"There's something that's on your mind and it's troubling you. It's in your head okay," Ino intentions were pure; he knew that; she only wanted to help him. Every word she said was true; it's in his head. No matter how much Kiba wanted to _erase_ the nightmare to _forget it_. It was there when he closed his eyes; when he fell asleep; always _there_.

"Tell me what's going on." She placed her hand on the back of his neck. Kiba didn't answer; what could he say? Naruto is his secret; she couldn't know about him. "I didn't want to pry but I'm worried about you."Ino added; his eyes widened realizing her intent; her hand was drawing near his forehead; his thoughts; his mind; she wanted to _read_ it. He knew this would fix it; erase the nightmare; Ino could do it but- He grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Stay out of my head," Kiba warned her; if she were to enter his head. Ino would find out about Naruto. She'd know _everything_ ; he couldn't allow that. Naruto had to remain a secret. "I told you, I'm fine. I gotta go; we can try this again tonight." He escaped through the window of the hospital room. Kiba hated that this happened to him; the nightmare was destroying his connections. There was no denying it was only getting worse; how long could he endure it? How long until it's too late? No, he refused to give into it; this nightmare hadn't won yet.

Kiba had to try again but this time, it would be Naruto; maybe this incident was a sign, maybe it wasn't, he didn't know. Still, Kiba had to have sex with Naruto to find out. Was this going to be how he decided between them?


	5. Chapter 02: Scream (Part III)

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _This is final part of Scream. I must apologize for the length of this chapter. It's just there was a lot going on in this chapter. Being Kiba centric also means more sexual interactions seeing as he's in the middle. That's part of the reason for the length; from here on. I will try to keep Naruto centric. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

Chapter 02:

Scream

Part Three

 _*Kiba Centric*_

Kiba walked aimlessly around the village; his mind plagued by the events that occurred in the Hospital with Ino. Kiba refused to accept that his purpose was gone; he had to make sure; perhaps his body was telling him to pick Naruto. There was only way to find out; Kiba's nose picked up Naruto's scent. He rushed over to him; Kiba wasted no time with any of his actions.

Kiba grabbed Naruto pulling him away from Sakura and forcing him into the alleyway. "Kiba, what are you-," Naruto's cheeks reddened as he began removing Uzumaki's clothing. "Kiba, stop," He took his arms holding him still. "There's something I need to-," Kiba cut him off.

"I'm losing my grip here Naruto," Kiba confessed. "I just need to see something okay; we gotta have sex right now." Naruto jumped. "Well are you in or not?"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto's voice filled excitement. "Hell yeah I'm in." Naruto eagerly grabbed his arm. "I know exactly where to do it too. I've always wanted to do this." Kiba shrugged as Uzumaki brought him to the… dog kennels? That's where he wants to do this? In front of _dogs_ ,

Kiba didn't argue over it, he wanted to know if his hunger still craved him. Was Naruto going to be the one? Was this how he'd choose? He had to know; he had to fuck him and find out. It was the only way,

Kiba took Naruto's wrists forcing his body onto muddy surface beneath them. Uzumaki's clothes were stained by the collision; the dogs in the kennels watched their every move; he didn't care. He needed Uzumaki _now_ ; He unzipped Naruto's jacket; his hand gripped the net guarding his skin.

"Kiba," Naruto's head arched back as his hands got lower closer to his pride. "Ungh," He cringed as Kiba _stroked_ his bulge beckoning his every thrust into his hand. "Kiba I ugh," Naruto let out a soft moan. "Oh god, just," He pushed his pride against Kiba's hand another moan breaking through. "Forget it," He removed his jacket and the net covering his skin throwing it aside.

Kiba felt his hands grab his waist forcing him out onto the mud. Naruto ripped open Kiba's leather coat his hands laced in the mud; his warm hands leaving hand prints on his skin. "Look you're all dirty." Naruto teased wiping his thumb on Kiba's cheek getting his Inuzuka clan tattoo dirty. "You need a bath," Kiba ran his finger down his cheek to clean off his tattoo. His lips then formed _seductive_ smirk.

"What can I say I'm a real _dirty_ boy," Kiba spoke playfully. Their lips entangled in a kiss; his tongue slipped into Naruto's cavern grazing over Uzumaki's tongue. A moan escaped his lips; Kiba's dug into the mud lacing his hands with it. Naruto wanted to play in the mud; he'd play and he'd play _hard_.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hips leaving prints on his bare sun kissed skin. Naruto looked down at the prints. They were laid on his broad chest right over his nipples; two Kiba prints. Kiba wrestled him to the ground the mud covering the sheen of his back. Their tongues began to battle one another swirling around trying to enter the other person's mouth. Naruto shuddered as Kiba's handprint touched his crouch; his muddy hand rubbing against it.

"Oh yes," Naruto cried out grinding against his hand. Kiba loosened the button of his pants; he watched as his mate's pride fought against his pants. The desire to escape; Naruto wanted this so badly. Kiba gripped his zipper; Naruto's eyes leered down at him; his breath heavy. Kiba brought the zip down nice and slow. The second, Kiba got a glimpse of those frog themed boxers, his hand pressed down on his crouch; the mud staining them. "K-Kiba," His breath hitched; Kiba rubbed against his pride _fondling_ his balls from within the thin fabric. Naruto's hips pushed and pushed against his hand; Kiba's hand retreated as he felt a subtle _warm_ poke on his palm from Naruto's pride. Kiba forced a swallow. He wanted to _suck_ on it; it was taunting his tongue each pulse calling his lips.

"Aw man," Naruto leaned forward; his eyes focused on the tiny spec of mud on his eight inch shaft. "You got _mud_ on the shaft; I can't have _mud_ there." He bit his lips like he was worried about it. "I could _die_ you know, clean it." Kiba stared at that throbbing pride still taunting his lips. This presented an opportunity to tease him a bit; Kiba smirked he loved _toying_ with his fox.

"You _might_ be right." Kiba wiped his mud stained hands on his black pants. "I mean you _can't_ _have mud here_ ," He placed his clean finger tip on the head of Naruto's pride. Naruto eyes didn't or better yet refused to drift away. Kiba's index finger gently petted that clean head. "Or _here_ ," That same finger made a trail down the shaft, _slowly_ moving along those full eight inches. Naruto was getting excited; he was nearly begging him to _jerk_ that shaft. His fingers wiped off the spec of mud that had his Naruto so worried. "Probably _not here_ either." Kiba entire hand fondled with his profound balls; taken by surprise by the sudden _strike_ of pleasure; Naruto entire body jolted.

"Yeah, not in either of those," Naruto voice faded out; his eyes staring at his balls as they were _delicately_ toyed with by Kiba's hand. He sat on his knees getting closer _rubbing_ against his hand. Naruto fingers latched onto his shoulders tight; his hips pushing and pushing away taken into steady motion. His face flushed; body began to sweat. Naruto breathed a moan in Kiba's tender ear.

"That would be bad, how would I _suck_ it?" Kiba offered; the steady thrusting stopped as Naruto rested on those words. He knew of Naruto _deepest_ desire; he loved to be sucked by him; nobody did it better. Nobody could; he's Kiba. Naruto forced a deep swallow; sweat dripped from his forehead. He was shaking in _excitement_ his pride pulsed getting harder than ever.

"You want that don't you," Kiba whispered in his ear. "You _filthy_ fox," He wiped a mud line on Naruto's cheek while he remained motionless. Finally, he broke his haze; his blood getting warm. Those Uzumaki lips formed a huge daring grin.

"Well if the _dog_ is offering," Naruto raised his eyebrows at him. "You know I can't resist." He added. "If he does," He crawled over to Kiba his body hovered over the Inuzuka's. "I might _suck_ him back, I might _lick_ it; I might suck it so good. He'll make a _mess_ in my mouth." Naruto opened his mouth pointing inside it; Kiba's hunger was ready to pounce into that hole. "I might even _swallow_ that mess if he's a _good_ boy. Tell me Kiba, are you _good_ boy?" Naruto teased. Well no, nice offer, he'd still take it. "Can you say woof, woof, for me like a good boy?" Naruto placed his finger tip on his nose.

"Woof, woof," Kiba forced Naruto's body against the mud; pressing their lips together. He posed his body over him, holding him down by his wrists. He felt Uzumaki's entire body push forward in a rigid thrust; Kiba _pressed_ his body over his crouch moving against it. He released his wrists _rocking_ his hips in a steady motion; Naruto moaned within their kiss; his hips pushing together with Kiba's begging for more.

Kiba dug his hands in the mud his finger tips covered. His finger lingered over Naruto's chest as those hips rocked against him; feeding his lust. He felt him flinch as he ran his lips down his chest; his finger touching his stomach as it moved near the waistline of his hips.

Inuzuka moved the finger making art on Naruto's stomach. He made a giant Hidden Leaf insignia on Naruto's sun kissed skin. He started from his lower stomach running his finger all the way up to his nipples circling back to the other nipple; ending at his belly button. Naruto's body accepted every delicate touch as the _erotic pleasure_ coursed through him. His art aroused him to no end but once it was finished. Naruto admired the artwork like it was some sort of masterpiece.

"That's so cool, you _drew_ on me." Naruto seemed fascinated by this; ugh yeah it's _mud_. Kiba had no idea why this had his tail wagging. "My turn," He tackled Kiba holding him down. No way, he didn't want Naruto to draw on his skin. "Let me draw," Naruto damn near insisted on it. "Kiba, pretty please, I swear it won't be that bad." His eyes got all flashy looking like a puppy. "It's just one drawing."

"Alright fine," Kiba took off his mud covered pants throwing them aside. "I will be your canvas, don't do anything _weird_." He lied on his back perfectly still in the mud. "I mean it Naruto," Naruto submerged his fingers in the mud. Kiba found it amazing that something as simple as drawing on another person got Naruto's acting so hyperactive. He knew what to get him for his birthday which he missed three or four of them. Kiba had some catching up to do.

"Okay, I need to think," Naruto ran his finger across his chin getting mud there by accident. "I would draw Akamaru but that's going to be hard. Something simple like," He smiled. "I got it," Kiba felt his skin recoil as Naruto's finger tip tickled him beginning his drawing at his waistline. Kiba watched as that finger _tortured_ him. Naruto began his finger ran along the edge of his boxers and slowly too. He wanted that hand to get _devious_ to touch _him_. Still, Kiba said he could draw on him so he'd let him. What the hell? Kiba didn't quite get the picture but Naruto's fingers kept doodling away like a damn kid.

"Done," Naruto slipped off his boxers using them to clean his hands off. There Naruto stood completely _naked_ ; he wasn't shy in the least. Kiba could see everything; Naruto didn't bother to cloak his body anymore. Instead, he acted as if he were dressed, like his pride wasn't hanging out teasing him. Naruto crouched down giggling at him. "Nailed it," Kiba observed the drawing on his body.

"A frog," Kiba stared at the giant ass frog on his chest or to be more precise his entire torso was covered with _animals_. "Aw, you got to be kidding." He nearly screamed; damn he said could draw on him. He had no idea; Naruto was going to open up an art gallery on his chest.

"Oh come on, look, it's a family." Naruto replied. "I got Gamabunta," He pointed at huge frog; yeah hard to miss that. "Gamakichi here," He moved his finger on huge frog's head. Okay? "Gamatatsu over here," That's a lot of Gama. Forget art gallery his body looked like a damn frog exhibit. Why did he let him do this? "Look I even got Pakkun." Pakkun; a pup that's not bad, he'd live with that and _only_ that.

"Naruto," Kiba spoke his tone comforting; he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Your drawing sucks, bad. I mean look at it," He stood on his feet. "You call that a frog," He pointed at the frogs, "It looks more like, scribble scrabble. My drawing is way better than yours."

"No way, mine is better, look I was going for," Naruto stopped in mid sentence. "I forgot to add Tonton, I can't leave out the pig. Hold still," He jumped at him; running his fingers in the mud. Oh hell no, Naruto wasn't drawing a pig on his chest. Kiba grabbed his arms stopping him. "But I got to add Tonton, let me add the pig. I'll add Akamaru too." He forced Naruto hands on his boxer making him wipe his fingers clean.

"Fuck that," Kiba pushed him off. "You're cut off," Naruto grabbed his boxers tugging at them hard. "Hey," He slipped in the mud as Naruto pulled off his boxers. Kiba stood up standing there _naked_ thanks to Naruto's need to strip him. "What was that?" Naruto twirled his boxers in his fingers. His eyes zeroed in on Kiba's naked body.

"I'm not sure really, why don't you ask my _shadow clones_?" Naruto pointed at the shadow clones. "Hey there," The four shadow clones spoke playfully. Kiba turned to face them but they grabbed his body tight. They were restraining him; Kiba struggled to break free.

Together with his clones, Naruto tackled Kiba into the mud creating a huge splash. Kiba's naked body was nearly _covered_ in the thick mud; the clones disappeared. Naruto's hand reached out stroking his hefty balls. Kiba let out deafening moan; that hand so _naughty_ , so fucking hot. He felt him jerk at his hunger, pumping his shaft.

"N-N-Naruto," Kiba spoke his voice husky; he couldn't help it. Naruto was jerking it, teasing his shaft; he had to thrust, fuck that hand. No forget the hand; Kiba had to fuck _him_. He was asking for it. Wait, Kiba smirked. He grabbed Naruto's waist forcing him on his back into the sludge. The naked Uzumaki lied there at his mercy; his finger ran down his skin; Kiba's lips drew closer. There was something else he wanted to do to him first.

"Oh," Naruto eyes shut tight; he could feel that breath of his heating his body to no end. Kiba didn't want to fuck him just yet; Kiba's tongue lashed at the skin of Naruto's pride; his shaft. First, Kiba wanted to suck him a bit. Kiba's lips pursed around Naruto's shaft; going down to his shaved blond pubic hair. Kiba withdrew his lips back and forth on his pride; his wicked tongue _curved_ at the slit. "K-K-Kiba," Naruto wailed; he lied back watching; Kiba went back down on him; sucking _harder_.

Naruto's hips entered a restrained _impaling_ motion his pride _pushing_ into his throat. He adjusted _sucking_ along with those hips. Kiba listened to every cry from Naruto's lips every moan; every plea for more. "Kiba," He spoke faintly trying to resist the moans. Kiba lips released his pulsing pride that _throbbed_ for him. His tongue ran down the skin taking every inch slowly until it was back at tip of his head. His hand grabbed his pride; jerking him off while his tongue _vexed_ his slit.

"Kiba," Naruto cried out again and again; those hips more _malicious_ in their need for a release. Kiba felt a fragment of his bliss _leak_ out despite Naruto best efforts to hold it in; he could _taste_ his bliss pouring out. "Please," His neck drew back more bliss escaping grazing Kiba's tongue. He could sense that Naruto was on verge of blowing his _load_. He was trying to deny it; doing everything he could to resist but Kiba had him; he knew it.

"Do it," Naruto hands grabbed a handful of mud; his head resting in it; that blond hair stained by the landscape. "Fuck me." He pleaded; bliss leaked out again. Naruto hit a loud moan; his whole body fighting so hard to hold it in. He was nearing his ultimate cry of pleasure, ready to surrender "Fuck me," Naruto said it again only this time it was a bit louder.

This was exactly what he wanted to hear. Kiba _aggressively_ turned Naruto over onto the mud. His entire front side nearly covered in mud now. Kiba's fingers _demanded_ the entry loosening his entrance; Naruto's nails dug into the mud. The dogs in the kennels tails wagged in anticipation for Kiba to _claim_ his dominance over Naruto.

 _Dogs_ ; Kiba's lips formed a wicked smile; he couldn't resist. He placed his hand in the mud and gave Naruto's ass a good slap. "Ah," Naruto bit his lips; it stung but Kiba could tell he liked it. Kiba had him _marked_ his print was on his ass now; now he just had to claim it. But first a little more prodding,

"You want it?" Kiba asked him; Naruto nodded. "Well," He positioned Naruto's body in place. Seeing as this was is the Inuzuka Clan _dog_ kennels; he knew only one way to fuck him _properly_. It had to follow the tradition; it had to be _Doggy style_. "I wanna hear you say woof, woof, be my doggy Naruto." He whispered this in his ear. They had a captive audience now; the dogs were watching them; he had to give them a show. "Say it and it's yours." Kiba caught his hunger _between_ his cheeks _rubbing_ against the entry letting him feel his hunger's touch. Naruto eye's wandered back; his whole body demanding to be fucked. He had all the signs; a loose entry, hard nipples, and of course a _raging_ hard on. Kiba had him at his mercy here.

"Your dog," Naruto spoke; so he didn't want to be referred to as his dog. He guessed it was a bit degrading so he'd convince him; seemed fair enough right. "Oh, please," Kiba _pushed_ a tiny bit of his hunger inside taking it slow then pulled it out slower. This was just a taste but it was enough. Naruto nearly _barked_ the words. "Woof," Kiba drove his hunger _deep inside_ him in mid sentence. "WOOF," Naruto screamed out as Kiba started his rough rhythm.

"That a boy," Kiba encouraged his hips _wedged_ against Naruto's entire body. The strength behind every thrust; Naruto's hands began to slip against the muddy surface. The Inuzuka struck fast and hard his shaven pubic hair getting closer, striking faster. "Oh, yes, Naruto." He howled; Naruto's hands were giving out; he was going to bend into in the mud, his torso drenched in mud. More, more, again, now, strike it! Devastation set in as Kiba struck Naruto's _pleasurable_ spot.

"OH KIBA YES,"

Naruto hand's slipped; he hit the mud as Kiba continued to _impale_ him with his hunger. He gripped those _resilient_ hips of Naruto. His hunger _buried_ within him; Kiba's adrenaline pumped his hips _whipped_ against Naruto's ass faster; striking it; giving it a good ride into paradise. Kiba cautiously eyed Naruto's bodies response; his heart, he could hear it race, his muscles _tightening_ , the moans getting louder, he's getting _close_. Naruto was ready to _burst_ ; not yet.

Kiba steadied his hips keeping a close eye on him. Naruto's body began to settle what would have been a release was now merely a tiny _spurt_ of bliss instead. Still, the moans were there; he was spiraling; the pleasure was still there. Kiba smirked; a reward for a good behavior; He struck his _prostate_ nearly impaling it with his hunger.

"Oh, yes, give me more," Naruto's face planted into the mud resting his forehead there. His breath heavy; sweating dripping down his body, those moans begging for it; aching for his hunger even as it _fucked_ him.

"N-N-Naruto," Kiba rasped his voice so husky. His stomach was getting so _taut_. His heart punched his chest. The heat catching him _ablaze_ ; his sweat _slicked_ down his skin even down to his hefty balls that tapped against that entry over and over again. "Damn, ah, yes, fuck yeah," Kiba's seed began drip out of his slit _lubricating_ that entrance; his seed making his job easier. Every _fucking_ thrust getting easier and easier so much dripping out; damn he had so much built up. More, more, don't stop, don't you stop; _fill_ it. Kiba grunted his eyes focused; almost fuck, not yet, easy, take it easy. He steadied his rhythm more of his seed dripped instead. Now strike the fucker; he hit Naruto's prostate hitting it dead on.

"K-K-Kiba," Naruto's body slid across the mud, resting on his stomach. Kiba gripped his hips keeping his hunger in place. He started to pant, his _flood_ was near; he wouldn't be able to stop it again. This was it; come on, fill it. Kiba demanded more dripped out with it; his lips let out a moan; his eyes shut tight so close, oh yes, so damn _close_.

No, grey mist emerged in his thoughts. Kiba tried to ignore it but; Choose; not again. He had to block it out, he had to. His purpose; he _had_ to have it. Choose, stop it. Kiba could feel it this time his hunger diminishing right before his eyes. No please not again, keep it together, think about hot sweaty sex; don't let it win. That ass; that entrance, come on fight back; Kiba growled refusing to give up; he'd fuck him and he would get that orgasm he worked so hard for. Choose; the hammer crashed down on him it was all over.

"Damn it," Kiba yelled. The mist faded but he failed. He was soft and again no orgasm, no big finish just emptiness. Inside; right he was _inside_ Naruto right now. There was no time, Naruto could not find out about this. He removed his flaccid hunger from him as fast he could. Kiba hoped that Naruto wouldn't catch on like Ino did.

"Hey what jus-"Naruto went to speak; Kiba acted faster than ever. He turned Naruto over on his front wrestling him into the steel kennel that held the dogs. He locked their lips, taking his boxers wiping Naruto's pride clear of any mud. "Kiba, wai-," Kiba rested on his knees and wrapped his lips on Naruto's pride _sucking_ at his shaft like a minty candy.

"Oh, fuck," Naruto's head drew back; his thrusts going steady. Kiba _flicked_ his tongue at his head; his bliss dripping out of him. Come on, Naruto; he could tell Uzumaki was trying to fight it trying to not to let out his bliss. "Oh yeah," He rested his head against the cage; his bliss started to _drip_ out; that's right. Kiba sucked him _harder_ ; his lips moving faster on his shaft. Give him a taste, come on, Naruto, do it, that's it. He could feel it _flowing_ out of him; Naruto's control _succumbing_ to Kiba's tongue; to his lips. "I'm gunna, oh fuck," Naruto gripped the back of Kiba's neck tight forcing him down on every inch of his pride. His shaved pubic hair was pushing faster and faster until –There we go- Kiba's tongue _dipped_ in pushing against the flood as it emerged.

"Ugnhh, ah," Naruto's cheeks flared red more of his of _wet bliss_ poured in steady fully loaded shots. Kiba's started to _swallow_ downing his bliss as it came out of him. His thrusts were drying out; his flood stopped; eight shots, not bad. Kiba licked him clean as Naruto's body collapsed to a sit. His mind still hazed; his heart pounding; sweat dripping from his pores. He could barely breathe, let alone speak, this was his chance.

Kiba had to flee; soon Naruto would recover; the Nine Tails would have him back on his feet in no time. Naruto was going to ask why he switched it up; he didn't want to be there for that conversation. He had to hurry; he picked up his muddy clothes. Kiba threw his clothes over the fence and climbed over it. Time wasn't on his side here; no time; he covered his junk with the wadded up clothes scurrying into the shadows as fast he could. Whew, that was close.

"Kiba, wait," Naruto climbed over the fence wadding his clothes up to cover his junk. He didn't bother to get dressed either. It's a good thing it was dark outside otherwise, this could've been bad. The traffic was scarce so nobody would see them running around _without_ clothes on. They were also nearly drenched in mud so that helped. "Kiba," Naruto whispered. Kiba remained in shadows remaining out of sight. He couldn't face him; he didn't want him to know. "I really need to talk to you, come back. It's important. You have to hear this," He didn't respond. "Damn it, whe-,"

"There you are," Sakura ran up to him. Shit; this was bad; really bad; he forgot to distract her. Sakura _saw_ him grab Naruto; she was going to figure out their secret; their cover would be blown. Everyone would know.

Naruto you gotta do it; Kiba knew it was a long shot but he had to bail them out. If there was ever a time he needed him to be _smart one_ ; this would be it. This was _that moment_ ; don't screw this up whatever you do don't let her find out. Kiba's heart began racing; he couldn't be seen especially not now it was all up to Naruto. Could he do it? To be safe, he'd listen in and find out.

"Ew," Sakura shielded her eyes. "Naruto, you're _naked_. Nobody wants to see that." She struck Naruto on the head. "Put your clothes on; what the hell is the matter with you?" She scolded crossing her arms.

"Oh right," Naruto rubbed his head; he was probably trying to numb the pain caused by her fist. "Silly me, I was just ugh," His eyes wandered around for clues for a lie. He nodded to himself. "Streaking, yup, streaking, everybody is doing it." He boasted, "I'm just running around letting everybody see me in all my Uzumaki glory. Man what a rush, nothing feels better than running around naked."

"Uh huh," Sakura didn't seem convinced. "Streaking that's your lame excuse; I saw Kiba grab you and run off. So what's really going on? Let me guess, he stole your clothes. That has to be it I mean come on why else would you walk around like that. Just put on whatever clothes you have, I'll handle Kiba." She offered putting her gloves on. "It's time he learned some manners." Kiba smirked; he'd like to see her _try_ to handle him; he's way too fast for her for one.

"What?" Naruto acted very confused. "I haven't seen Kiba all day, I told you I was streaking. I don't even like Kiba; he gets on my nerves, why would I see him? Sakura you're seeing things; you should probably go home." He suggested. "You must be tired." Smart move; Naruto was trying to change the subject. They may make it out of this alive.

"I admit I am a bit tired," She confessed. "Still, I know what I saw, I saw him kidnap you; I saw it. I know it's crazy but I saw it." Damn that Sakura; so perceptive. Come on Naruto, you got this; keep on her don't let her push you into telling her anything. Kiba encouraged; he was getting a bit nervous starting to doubt Naruto.

"You saw him _kidnap_ me?" Naruto asked her. "Don't you think if he _kidnapped_ me I'd know it? I mean it's damn near impossible to miss something like that. Are you feeling okay? Look I told you I was _streaking_ ; doing things that make no sense whatsoever. It's the Naruto way. It's great exercise and nothing feels better than some fresh air on the skin." Sakura blushed. "Just my body and the wind that's all I need, it really gets me going."

"But I," Sakura shook her head. "Forget it; you are so immature it hurts. Look at you you're _covered_ in mud?"

"Oh this," Naruto wiped some of the mud off his chest. "Yeah I got the sudden urge to roll around in the mud. Sakura, are you sure you even know who you're talking to? I'm Naruto you know I do whatever I want whenever I want; no matter how strange it seems. It's what I do; I mean come on are you really this dense Sakura?"

"Why do I even bother?" Sakura groaned. "Just put your clothes on." Naruto began getting dressed. "It's been a long day; I can't deal with this right now. So ugh, try to wear clothes and no more _streaking_ okay?"

"You got it," Naruto spoke cheerfully. "So ugh," His cheeks reddened. "We are still going on a date tonight, aren't we?" Date; I'll be damned; Naruto actually got a date with Sakura. Kiba smirked; sure she didn't deserve him, Naruto wanted this date; he'd be okay with it.

"It's not a date," Sakura retorted. "I'm merely chaperoning. _Sai is the date_ ," Sai? Did she just say Sai as in the _guy_ with the ink? Was this what Naruto wanted to tell him? That he was going to be _dating_ Sai now; he intended to -This pain- Kiba clinched his chest; he couldn't think it. Kiba knew what Naruto was trying to do.

"We can't back out now, I already told him. This is going to be good for both of you; at least I think it could be. It's funny, I always pictured you with," Sakura chuckled. "Never mind, be sure to get cleaned up. You're going to need to look good for Sai. See you later tonight,"

Kiba couldn't grasp it; he wanted to but, knowing the _real reason_ Naruto was doing this. It hurt so much; he didn't want to think about it. First the nightmare, and now, this; _Naruto with Sai_ ; he barely knew the guy. Yet, he was going to let Sai be the one to claim him; he had been claimed already by _him_. No one else could claim that ass; no one else could be the one to make him forget; nobody was allowed to replace him. It wasn't Sasuke he was trying to forget that night; it was _him_. What could he do?

He couldn't let this happen. He didn't want to know this but he did; it hurt. Kiba had no choice; Naruto didn't belong to anybody. They were only having sex; nothing more. This date; he couldn't stop it but he wanted to. He wanted to be selfish with him but he couldn't. He had to allow Sai to _replace_ him; allow Naruto to forget him.

The pain in his chest; it hurt so much; he wanted it to stop; he wanted to forget what he heard. Unfortunately, Kiba _never_ forgot anything; he was the only one who _remembered_ everything. The pain only got worse; again, Kiba found himself wanting to _scream_ let out every ounce of pain; the nightmare; everything around him; just scream and make it all disappear but he couldn't.

 _End Note:_ _I apologize again for the length of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and as always blades and knives are welcome.–_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	6. Chapter 03: Let Go

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note_ _: Let me first apologize for the extended wait. I haven't forgotten or abandoned the fiction. It's just been awhile before I had time to even write lately. At last normalcy has returned; so again I apologize. I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 03:

Let Go

 _*Naruto Centric*_

In the confines of his house, Naruto's eyes gazed around his room, the wooden floor, ceiling, lastly the dresser. On that dresser was a note; a note he cherished. Suddenly, he felt hands grab him; Naruto wasn't very accepting of the touch but allowed it. Sai rested there next to him undressed; unclothed; sex already after only _one_ date.

Already, Naruto was fucking him, _using_ him to erase Kiba. A complete fail, Kiba wouldn't leave his mind. Naruto knew better than to do this to Sai; he knew better than anyone what it felt like to be used. He knew the consequences of _using_ people for sex; Kiba showed him. Eventually, feelings emerge and fuck everything up. Though, he knew all this, Naruto still stole a method from Kiba's handbook. Maybe, he wanted to love Sai, that's why he had sex with him. That's how it worked with Kiba after all; they fucked every night for several months. That's all they did, nothing else, so that had to be what made him love Kiba so much. Why wouldn't it work this time?

What if there was more to it; something more than sex. Could there be anything more? Yeah, there was, now that he thought about it. Something about Kiba, that made him love the Inuzuka. They never _just_ had sex; they shared laughter, they teased each other, made jokes; Kiba made it fun. It was a game, not sex. Neither of them viewed it that way. Just a game, like cards; Naruto loved games because of that he loved Kiba. He still loves him, what happened with Sai only made it more obvious.

While they were having sex; Naruto refused to be let Sai be one to fuck him. Naruto did it instead; nobody was allowed to take him like that. Kiba was the only person that could; he reserved that place for him. It felt like he was betraying Kiba if he did let Sai do it.

Naruto's mind was made up or so he thought. He wanted to stand by his decision. He didn't want to _make_ Kiba choose. His decision, Naruto would simply let go of Kiba; hand him over to Ino. If only it were that easy, He got of the bed picking up the note on his dresser. This note; Naruto had read it hundreds of times. He was trying not to but he just couldn't help himself; these were Kiba's last words to him or at least he wanted them to be.

" _Don't say that this is the last time, it's not. I'll figure this out somehow, I don't want to stop seeing you; I can't."_

Why did he have to write that? Naruto hated this note; Kiba's note. The words were like lithium to soothe his pain. Those words, they made him love Kiba even more; if that were possible. Why?

Naruto didn't want to love him anymore. Yet, he wanted to see Kiba again. He wanted to _belong_ to Kiba. No, he couldn't think like that. Kiba _belongs_ with Ino; this had to be the _end_ of it. No more seeing him; no more late night visits, _nothing_ ; Kiba had to flee his thoughts. _You don't love him_ ; Naruto repeated this in his head.

Kiba belongs to Ino; she's _the one_ , she has always been _the one_. Ino can take care of him far better than he ever could. Ino is a _medical ninja_ ; if Kiba got hurt; she'd be there. She could _cook_ ; if Kiba got hungry; Ino would feed him and not just ramen actual home cooked food. Ino made a better partner, a better lover, a better… _everything_. There was no contest; he'd lose to her every time. Why not just accept it? Be happy for Kiba. _You don't love him._ These were the words to erase the feelings but, they never worked; Naruto still loves Kiba.

"Naruto," These words; Sai, Naruto hastily tucked away the note into his underwear drawer. He treated the note as if it were his _guilt_ ; he already felt as if he were _cheating_. So much for _loyalty_ , Naruto was already keeping secrets from Sai only a day into the relationship. He was making mistakes; how could anyone love him? Naruto was already proving that he couldn't be trusted. Kiba, he had to let him go, it wasn't fair to Sai. "Is everything okay? You seem a bit, what's that emotion?" Sai began thinking.

"Where is it?" He scrambled around Naruto's room reaching underneath his bed. That's right, Sai was ignoring him last night; Naruto got fed up with it. He knocked his book out of his hands and undressed him. "There it is," Sai pulled out his book titled "Symptoms of a Troubled Mind." Naruto shook his head his mind wasn't troubled. He flipped through the pages. "Ah yes, _depressed_. It says here _Depression_ , is often a huge sign if a person's mind is troubled. Naruto are you troubled? Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Depressed, me?" Naruto laughed like it were a funny joke. "The only troubled mind here is yours." He teased. "I don't get depressed," He took a seat on the bed next to Sai as he read. "Hey listen," Naruto took his book from him. "Last night, the sex, we shouldn't have done it. Not on the first date; that's not how it works. I totally messed up." Naruto blushed. "So ugh, let's start over on that date."

"Start over?" Sai seemed confused. "Do couples _do that_ just start over whenever they feel like it? Wait, how many dates are we _supposed_ to have before we have sex? Is there some kind of rule?" Naruto chuckled; he needed to explain it.

"Relationships are ugh," He scratched the back of his neck. "Okay ugh, think of it like," Naruto grabbed a lone sock from the floor. "Like a pair of socks," He kind of _wished_ he had a better example. "You're this one sock and you gotta find another sock that works. You don't want to walk through life with a looking like it's crazy sock day. So you find your other sock right well, here is the thing." Naruto still couldn't believe he was using _socks_ to explain relationships. "Not all socks are the same size, not all socks are the same design. They are different. Like relationships Sai, every relationship has its quirks, its own design, it's own size; so there's no rules or anything. It's simply finding your other sock."

"Relationships are like _socks_ ," Sai questioned. "I'm going to need to read some more books. I'm pretty sure; your mind is beyond troubled. Naruto, you might need serious help? Should I tell Sakura?" Naruto shook his head; well he _tried_ to explain it. "So ugh sex, we weren't supposed to do it but why? We liked it right? Why wait to do it if it's fun? Is sex like _socks_ too?"

"Ugh, no, not exactly," Naruto cleared his throat. "Okay you see sex is fun, yes we love it. Feels great but see, if you do it on the first date like we did. It makes that person seem _easy_ ; how can I explain it?" He was starting to get a headache. "Okay, sex is ugh, it's supposed to be the one of the final stages of a relationship; like first you kiss, then you fuck. It's gotta be done in that order otherwise if you skip it. It's like telling someone, I'm only interested in sex not you. That's why you earn it. It's not nice, so you get it?"

"So we'd have to date a lot first, life is too short for that; I think we should do it whenever we want. I mean it felt really good Naruto, you are very passionate with your," Naruto cringed; no please don't say that word; this was a huge mistake. " _Balls_ ," Sai finished.

"Thanks I guess," Naruto grabbed his boxers off the floor. Sai watched as he slipped them on. His eyes mostly on his ass; he wanted to be Kiba; Naruto wasn't ready for that yet. "I ugh, I'd really appreciate if you said nothing regarding my _balls_ in the near future though, it's a bit _personal_." He hinted. "You can talk about my chest, my stomach _anywhere_ else. So next time: instead of saying I'm very passionate with my _balls_ ; you could say I'm very passionate with my _body_. Otherwise, people will think you're weird." Naruto started to put on his pants; again Sai focused mostly on his ass. His cheeks formed a light blush; curse him for having a nice ass why don't you.

For the first time, he hated that about his body. That part of him, it was Kiba's but how long did Kiba have _reservations_ for it? When would it be Sai's turn? Naruto didn't know the answer; he just wanted to linger on it for awhile.

"But you _are_ passionate with your _balls_." Sai got out of bed. Naruto felt chills as he placed his arms around his neck. It wasn't welcome, it felt _weird_. Still, Naruto ignored this feeling hoping it would fade away eventually. "I mean last night, you really proved that. You shouldn't be ashamed of your _balls_." Naruto shook his head; man this was getting even weirder. Why did it have to be _balls_? He'd settle for eyes, lips, teeth, anything but _balls_. "They are a part of your body and you use them well." Naruto cheeks got red; why _balls_? For the love of _balls_ , why? Sai, you got to let this go? Naruto would _die_ of embarrassment if Sai didn't.

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, who is _your_ other sock?" Sai's question; it took him by storm. The answer or so he thought, Kiba Inuzuka. Why couldn't he just _let go_ of him? _You don't love him,_ Naruto let out sigh. Nope, he still felt something for the Inuzuka.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Naruto answered. "Who knows it could be you, it could be _anyone_. Well," He smiled at Sai. "There was a guy; I thought he was _it_ you know. The other sock, my other half, I was certain that well; this guy was _all of those_ things. We had so much fun together, we really hit it off, I was so," Naruto stopped himself; he was talking about Kiba. He shouldn't have said any of this. These feelings had to be a secret; why did he tell Sai? Naruto knew better but he did it anyway.

"Forget I said anything," Naruto forced a laugh. "It's stupid, don't worry about it." Sai stood in silence thinking; this made Naruto a bit nervous did he say too much? Shit, does Sai know? Shit, Kiba's going to be so _pissed_ off now. Why did he saying anything? Wait, Naruto _didn't_ say his name. Naruto could tell Kiba that Sai figured it out _on his own_. Yeah, he wasn't the one who fucked everything up. Sai did it, blame Sai, and hide the evidence.

"This guy does he _know_?" Sai raised his brow at him. "It's to my understanding that he may not _know_ these things. Naruto, if you tell him, this guy might view you the same. Perhaps, he already feels that way but is too prideful to admit it. Maybe he's scared that he'll be viewed as a weak person. It seems to me, telling him is for the best." He advised. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Tell him? Naruto nearly laughed at the thought. Kiba wouldn't want to hear that. Even if he did tell him, it'd make Kiba choose; he wouldn't do that to him. Naruto would _never_ hurt him in that way; these feelings. He had to hide them away. Kiba belongs with Ino. "Nah, knowing him, he'd just tease me." Naruto joked.

"I may not understand much, I can tell when something is wrong when someone is hurting. It's easy to detect," Sai's eyes wandered into the kitchen; to be specific the trash can. Naruto stood there in silence; what could he say? Sai had _caught_ his first lie.

Last night, Naruto took his first step to erasing Kiba from his memory. He took the food pills, Kiba left at his house for safekeeping. He poured all of them down the sink and washed them away. He told Sai; he was making a cup of water, lying to him of course. In the trash can, it was the vial that held the food pills.

"Naruto, whatever it is you are hiding from everyone." Sai placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure, you have your reasons." He pressed his lips softly against his. "I enjoyed our date; it was nice bonding with you. I'm learning a lot." He escaped through the window.

A few moments later, Naruto heard a knock on the door. He answered though he was only half-naked, a good thing too. Sakura stood there for moment staring at his frame. She seemed a bit distracted by him. "Naruto," Sakura's eyes lingered there on his chest; what's with her? Sakura had seen him _naked_ last night. Now she was _checking_ him out; was that what she was doing? "Did you do something with your hair?"

"I don't think so," He spoke his voice puzzled. Sakura was _defiantly_ not acting like herself at all. Naruto could tell, she was really _checking him_ out. "Same hair," Naruto brushed his hair back. Man, her eyes, they were treating _his_ _skin_ like _candy_. Naruto had to be nice to her, give her an excuse. "You know I think I borrowed Sai's shampoo; that has to be it." A lie of course but he had to bail her out. Otherwise, he'd have to kiss her; her eyes were torture. He was _already_ getting some _serious_ reactions from his pride to her stares.

"That's probably it," Sakura bit her nail nervously. She recollected her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just ugh, nothing." She stroked her hair back. "Lady Tsunade, wishes to see you. Get dressed so I can escort you to her." Escort him? Naruto knew where she was? The Hokage's room, Naruto didn't need an escort but Sakura offered. What's a boy to do when his crush offers to walk with him? Go with her of course besides; Sakura was starting to notice him. No way, he'd pass this up.

"Sure thing Sakura," Naruto winked at her. "I'll be right out." He left the door cracked to tease her. Naruto _slowly_ put on his mail and jacket on. He left it unzipped letting her see some _skin_. "Ready," Sakura forced a swallow. "Oh right, I forgot to _zip_ up," He cinched his zipper but stopped himself. "Aw man it's _stuck_ ," He lied. "Sakura do you mind, I could use your help with my _zipper_."

"Are you sure it's stuck?" Sakura asked. "I mean can't you do it yourself?" She crossed her arms. "I'm not your maid." Naruto let out a sigh zipping up his jacket; Sakura stopped him midway. "Fine, I'll do it." Naruto stood there as she _toyed_ with his zipper; her hand was shaking as if she were nervous. "Seriously Naruto," He jumped as her hand touched his chest. "Have you been training a lot?" Naruto took her hand off his skin.

"A little here and there," He answered. "What's with you today?" Naruto placed his hand on her forehead; her temperature was a little _hot_. "Sakura, do you want to maybe," He forced a swallow. "Kiss me?" Sakura drew her fist back; oh no, she punched him directly in the stomach. He could feel the wind being knocked right out of him. "But why," Naruto dropped to the floor.

"Get up Naruto, Lady Tsunade is waiting." Sakura continued on; Naruto picked himself off the floor. Why did she have to hit him? Naruto was literally inches away from having a date with her. She was about to cave in. He had her, damn it.

"You were on a date with Sai weren't you?" Sakura asked him; okay so maybe she was still a bit _hazed_ ; Sakura chaperoned with him. She was there, so of course Sakura knew the answer. The good news is now that Naruto knew Sakura liked his _shirtless_ body; he could stand to be _half naked_ around his _lovely_ Sakura chan more often. He'd get her to date him _eventually_. "I'm sorry I bailed on you half way, Ino needed a favor."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." Naruto rested his arms behind his head. "Sai and I, we hit it off okay, we had sex," He drifted his eyes over to her; Sakura was getting nervous. "Yeah, we got _naked_ and did some _adulterated_ stuff, like pretty _hardcore sex_. It was great." Sakura punched his arm.

"On the _first date_ , are you kidding?" Sakura screamed; damn, one minute she's getting all heated up for him in a sexual sense. The next, Sakura hit his arm; Naruto had a bruise thanks to her. Man, her mood swings suck. "So ugh, like what _kind of stuff_ did you guys do?" Sakura whispered.

"Now Sakura, if I told you, I would be disrespecting Sai. Let's just say, he got a _good ride_ by my friend the Nine Tails." Naruto winked at her; not really but he wanted her to think otherwise. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"On the _first date_ ," Sakura sounded astonished. "Is Sai okay? You are _supposed_ to be helping him. Not having sex with him to the point, he could _die_. Damn, we are trying to _introduce him_ to relationships _not_ scare him half to death."

"You know," Naruto rubbed his chin. "I think me and Sai dating, is actually a pretty good idea Sakura. Sai could really use someone there to teach him, you know help him understand. The least I can do is to pound those ball references out of him." Sakura laughed.

"I bet those references make things awkward for you." Sakura paused for a minute as they walked. "I appreciate this Naruto, you volunteering to date Sai." Truth to be told, Naruto _thought_ he was going on date with _her_. Naruto had no idea; Sakura was playing matchmaker and well, he _walked_ right into it. Kiba was going to be upset; that's why the sooner he told him; the better. If Kiba found out on his own without him there to explain; he'd go berserk.

"I think I might just reward you, how about later tonight, _we go on a date_." She offered; Naruto stood there nearly stricken with disbelief. Did Sakura really just- That happened? - "Well you see, Ino thinks that it's a good idea for me to start dating. At first, I didn't want to but last week, I went on a date with Lee." Sakura went on a date with Lee. Bushy brow got a date with Sakura. Naruto could scarcely believe it.

"You should have seen it Naruto, I think Lee really enjoyed himself. It was just one date, nothing became of it. It didn't cost me a thing, yet, something simple like that really made me feel like I repaid him. Well, Naruto how about _we go on a date tonight_? I swear this time, there are no gimmicks. I'm not trying to ship you or _anything_." Naruto nearly _died_ ; Sakura just asked _him_ out. _Sakura Haruno_ just _asked_ _him out_. _Sakura_ and _him_ , on a date _together_ ; this had to be a _dream_. He pinched himself, oh my kami, he _felt_ it.

"Ugh yeah, date sure, you got it." Naruto cheeks reddened. This can't be happening but it is _happening_ , _Sakura and him, on, a, date, together_ – wow - "I'll try not to bring the Nine Tails." Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah, sex is _off_ the table." Sakura added. "I may need to meet or date new guys. That doesn't mean I'm having sex with them." What was he going to wear? Should he wear a shirt, she liked him without one. Wait, boxers or briefs or neither; oh man, _a date with Sakura_. Kiba might die too just hearing it. "Anyway, I promised Shizune, I'd help her gather herbs. I'll see you tonight Naruto, Ichiraku sound good?"

"Ugh yeah, great," Naruto watched as she left. The second the coast was clear; he charged up for the _loudest_ yell ever. "I GOT A DATE WITH SAKURA," Right, now that was out of his system. Naruto needed to see Granny Tsunade. Man, him on a date with -Please for love of Ramen, tell him that he's in the wrong room-

Naruto forced a smile at the beautiful blond standing in the Hokage's room with Granny Tsunade. This just couldn't be happening. Him and Ino Yamanaka on a mission _together_ , well at least it can't get any worse than this.

"Hey Ino, man you've really," Naruto eyes lingered on the smoking _hot_ Yamanaka body. Those curves were just _incredible_ ; her breasts man they really _filled_ out. She's way _prettier_ than he remembered; no wonder Kiba likes her. In order to compete against that body; Naruto had to train more.

Okay remember Naruto; he _isn't_ supposed to know that Kiba and Ino are seeing each other at night. Likewise, she has _no idea_ that he and Kiba also see each other at night or they did. So all he had to do was keep it from her and play _dumb_. He could do this, after a few bowls of ramen. Whatever this mission was he would finish it before nightfall and have his date with Sakura. Oh man, a date with Sakura.

"Ahem, I've really what?" Ino's brows narrowed. "Grown, flourished, Come on Naruto." She put her hands on her hips. "You can't just say something like that and not finish the comment. Sakura's right, you haven't changed at all. Oh well," She patted his shoulder. "You can always impress us next time." Ino encouraged him.

"Nice to see you too, Ino," Naruto cheeks turned red. "Oh yeah, I am taller you know." He placed his hand over his head. He compared to the height he was back then. "See, not so scrawny also I have learned a lot of Jutsu. I've gotten _way_ stronger." He boasted.

"Well, I'm not so-," The entire conversation got _quiet_ ; the room shrouded in silence. Well remember when he thought it couldn't get _worse_. He was wrong, _way wrong_. Talk about awkward situations; why Granny why?

"Oh fuc-," Kiba cut his words. "Hey guys, it's been awhile." Naruto and Ino were staring at him. The silence was there; _awkwardness_ there. "Naruto, look at you, you've real-," He grabbed Naruto pulling him close. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" He whispered. Kiba's guess was as good as his. "Wow, I mean look at you. Still weak as ever I bet."

"Like you'd know," Naruto retorted. "Do I really have to be here with _him_?" He pointed at Kiba. "Where's Kakashi, where's Sai? And Where's Sakura?" Seriously, Granny, where are they? He'd much rather be where they are; herb gathering with Shizune was it? Sakura _might_ need some help.

"This is bullshit," The Inuzuka slammed his hands on the Tsunade's desk in anger. Tsunade glared at him for spilling her coffee. Kiba's hands retreated in response. "I demand to be put with my squad Team Kurenai. I can't go on a mission with Naruto, he'll _ruin_ everything." Kiba yelled. Tsunade eased back in her chair; her glares were staring to scare him. Kiba think here; you're making demands to a lady with monstrous strength. She might kill you. "Oh I get it; I must be the wrong room. Sorry about that, let's go Akamaru." Akamaru barked _ready and eager_ to leave.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious." Ino drifted her eyes over to Tsunade. "You want me to work with those two? This is a _disaster_ waiting to happen. These guys are total screw ups."

"Enough you three," Tsunade turned her attention to him. "Kiba, you're in the right room." She urged him to take his spot in middle between Naruto and Ino. He put his hands in his pockets doing so.

"Wait Granny, hold on," Naruto took a step forward. "Is this mission a long one? I really need to be back before nightfall, I got a date with Sakura." He really didn't want to miss his chance. Sure it was just one date, but still, _it's Sakura_.

"Sakura is actually taking my advice," Ino seemed a bit shocked by this. Naruto turned around; Ino advised Sakura to date him. _She made the date happen?_ She's playing match maker too. Not that he was complaining; Sakura made a _better_ fit for him than Sai.

"Wait, Ino, you got me a date with Sakura?"

"It was nothing really; I just told her that I thought you were hot. I went on about it for couple days, Sakura ate it like candy. You're basically a _sex god_ to her now." Ino crossed her arms; Naruto put on a self assured smile; a _sex god_ huh? He _liked_ the sound of that. "You aren't that bad right Kiba?" She glanced over at Kiba. "I mean if you were a _woman_ you'd have sex with Naruto right?"

"Gross, no way, not ever, Naruto, you got to be kidding." Kiba stuck his tongue out. Ino laughed playfully. "Damn Ino, why would you even imply something like that?" Ino was only teasing; Naruto was sure of it. There's no way she could know the truth yet. "So ugh, Naruto you got a date with Sakura. I never thought that would happen," He laughed. "Sakura with you, man she must be getting desperate."

"Your date has to wait," Tsunade answered. "In fact, you might need to cancel it," _Cancel_ , Naruto frowned. Why Granny? Why? "I have an important mission for you three. One I think, will interest all of you. Sasuke," She began.

Sasuke; that name so many memories; it brought so much nostalgia. There was also sadness resting there; Naruto failed to bring him home. He failed Sakura, this was another chance. Sure, he was teamed with Kiba and Ino. Sure they might have some unresolved issues but this is Sasuke. Naruto refused to fail whatever it was; just tell him what to do and he'll do it.

"Sasuke," Ino voice grew soft. He nearly forgot but seeing her face. That sadness when his name was said. It was as if it were being said to Sakura. Her eyes filled with sorrow; her entire body cold; like winter washed over her skin. It was in that moment, he remembered.

Ino loves Sasuke. Despite that, Naruto never recalled her having a chance like this before. She wasn't there during the mission to retrieve Sasuke. She didn't get to stop Sasuke. She didn't even get to say goodbye, he just left her. But then, sadness faded. Naruto couldn't help but be impressed. It was as if Ino's entire mood just shifted; everything about her focused.

"I understand." Ino eye's beamed up at Tsunade; the determination in her voice. Was this really the same Ino? Naruto was starting to wonder. Perhaps, being on a mission with her wasn't a bad idea. Her determination so strong; it rallied the team. It was like just Ino being there, the mission success rate tripled in percentage.

Kiba's presence had the opposite effect on the team. There was no sign of determination; normally Kiba was always fired up. This time, it was different, he was worried. Naruto didn't blame him, the moment Sasuke left; he left scars. Kiba was the one, who tried to fix it using his body. Kiba did fix them; he failed back then, just like Naruto. Maybe that's why Kiba used his body to mend scars. He just wanted to correct his failures apologize for them. Kiba helped Naruto forget and maybe he was doing the same for Ino too.

Sasuke's return, it probably bothered him a bit. If Sasuke came back, Kiba would lose Ino; she'd run back to him. It would be as if, Kiba didn't exist. Naruto felt the same; he'd lose his date with Sakura, everything would go back to normal. What if Sasuke left again, Kiba would have to mend the scars all over again; he'd have to see them at their lowest; Kiba would have to pick up pieces again.

There had to be a side of him; that didn't want Sasuke to come back. Naruto was sure of it but that smile. Kiba's lips formed a brave smile; a hungry smirk. For someone who had so much to lose from this mission. He acted like he was unfazed by Sasuke's possible return. Was it just that an act? Or was this smile real? Naruto had no idea; Ino was even caught off guard.

"Sasuke huh," Kiba spoke as his entire body radiated with excitement. "Alright Lady Tsunade, you got my interest; let's hear it. I'll get Sasuke back for ya count on it." Akamaru barked fired up; the flames were back. Kiba was determined almost as much as Ino. "I'm not the same as I was back then. Akamaru and I have gotten stronger; I'm ready to prove it." He slammed his fist into his hand. "Right Akamaru," The ninja hound let a bark of excitement; they treated this mission as if it were a challenge "Where's Sasuke at? I'll catch that bastard if it's the last thing I do, running off like that. I'll smack him good for that." Naruto smiled at him; his thoughts exactly.

"Focus, you guys, this is important." Ino scolded them. "I'm not going to lose my chance to get Sasuke back because of you." Naruto and Kiba agreed giving Tsunade their full attention.

"Well, we don't have any clues regarding his location but," Tsunade's lips formed a self assured smile. "We do have a lead; it _could_ bring us one step closer to getting Sasuke back to the village." Seriously, Naruto was at a loss of words. Granny Tsunade really was keeping tabs on Orochimaru. She wasn't giving him the run around. "There's no guarantee; it's accurate either. It's a gamble," Tsunade tapped her finger on her desk. The room got quiet as she thought to herself; her finger still tapping. Naruto counted three before she spoke again.

"The chance is still too great to pass up," Tsunade let out a sigh. "Ino, Naruto, Kiba, listen well, I am hereby handing this mission over to you understood." They nodded. She walked up to them handing Ino the file. Naruto could hardly believe his eyes; a B rank mission.

Naruto unlike them; he was still a Genin. He shouldn't be going on missions this high class was he going to complain? Heck no, this is way too exciting. Forget the date, Naruto couldn't wait to show off his strength; his training with Pervy Sage was finally going to pay off.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune approached her. "This mission is too dangerous for Naruto. You should wait for Kakashi, or send another team. What if he," She was whispering in Tsunade's ear. Naruto knew what had her worried; the Nine Tails; Shizune doubted him. "Please I beg you,"

"Enough Shizune," Tsunade yelled. "I'm giving Naruto this mission. He can handle it; he's not a kid anymore. I'm done treating him like it; you three listen well," She glared at them. "Normally, I would have sent Team Kakashi on this mission. However, I'm in a position where I can't do that. Kakashi and Sai are on a mission as we speak. Yamato is with them as well; however I can offer," A knock on the door was heard. "Come in Sakura."

Sakura; Naruto's heart raced. This mission was going to include her as well. He was glad to have her with him but, this made things worse. Kiba and his secret; It was now at a greater risk to exposure. Still even with Sakura around, this mission could not end in failure; Naruto refused to fail. Sasuke was on the line, his promise to Sakura; he'd keep it no matter what.

"You summoned me," Sakura took a few steps inside. The tension in the room, so great, it could shatter any minute. "What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked. No shock here, Ino was the first to approach her.

"Sakura," Ino took hold of Sakura's hands. "We have a mission it involves Sasuke," She answered. Naruto watched as Sakura's depression eased in; the sadness; Naruto hated it. "Listen Sakura," She spoke calmly to her. "This mission is important, so we have to keep our emotions in check. This is no time for us to be mourning Sasuke. Instead we need to focus. You understand?"

"I understand," Sakura released Ino's hands. She slipped on her gloves facing her master. "Lady Tsunade, tell us more about the mission." Naruto didn't know how but Ino handled Sakura so well. In an instant she was able to turn Sakura's sadness into strength. How'd she do that? That was incredible.

"First let me say this to be clear, this mission is a B rank." Tsunade stressed. "I would much rather a Jounin be there to accompany you. We don't have that option nor do we have the time to make that option available to us." She walked over to the window overlooking the village. "That's why Sakura," She turned towards her student. "You're going with them. You may not be a Jounin but you are a medical ninja and my pupil. It's time we put your training to the test. Prove to me, that training you wasn't a waste of time."

"Yes malady," Sakura bowed her head. "I won't fail, you have my word."

"Naruto, Kiba," Tsunade's eyes shifted towards them. "You have been given two medical ninja for this mission. They are your lifeline, if things get messy. It's up them to heal you; that places you both in the position of having to protect them. Therefore, Teamwork is _essential_." She stressed. Naruto and Kiba nodded. Piece of cake; if anyone wanted to hurt Sakura; they have to go through him and a ton of shadows clones first. They wouldn't lay a finger on her.

"Here's your objective," Tsunade sat on her desk. "There is a group of bandits that have been known to make shady deals with Lord Orchimaru; illegal herbs, drugs," She hinted; Naruto laughed he couldn't help it; hell Sakura and Ino had the same idea in mind. Their eyes remained on Kiba; if this was to be a drug sting; they had their dog. "My thoughts exactly," Tsunade smirked.

"Hey wait, why's everybody lookin at me like that?" Kiba's cheeks started to match his Inuzuka Clan tattoo. "I don't do drugs, my Ma would kill me." Naruto chuckled followed by Ino and Sakura. This was just too funny; Kiba had no idea. "Quit laughin it's not funny, damn it, quit gawkin at me." Akamaru barked; he growled at them. Akamaru got it, Kiba still processing.

"Yeah, we got that part covered." Sakura scrubbed Kiba's hair as if she were petting a dog. "Kiba should find this guy no problem." Naruto couldn't help it; having Kiba act as a drug dog was hilarious. Kiba growled at her getting annoyed. "Go on,"

"I want you to track down their leader. He has several hideouts so he moves around frequently. He moves places every week giving you only a week to catch him. Less if he's onto you. Once you locate the bandit leader, Ino this is where you come into play," Tsunade shifted the room's focus to her. Ino eyes centered on Tsunade as she spoke; so focused. "I want you to infiltrate their hideout and using your Yamanaka style Ninjutsu to get inside his head. See if you can figure out Sasuke's or Orchimaru's location."

"Leave it to me," Ino assured her.

"That leaves only one more thing," Tsunade returned to her seat. "You have only three days to catch this guy." Three days, that's it. Talk about pressure, still Sasuke was on the line here. Naruto refused to let this opportunity pass him up. He's going to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, back home. No matter what it takes; he'd catch this guy. "If he is not captured before then, odds are we won't get a chance like this again. Now then, are there any questions concerning your mission?"

Only the obvious one; who was leading this mission? They had no jounin, all of them Chunin but him. Like that mattered, Naruto's lips formed a witty smirk; he'd be the leader. As the next Hokage, it had to be him besides he's the strongest. His shadow clones were ideal for Ino's jutsu; ideal for protecting and fighting; he made the perfect lea-

"No more questions," Ino answered as if she owned the role. She tucked the scroll away into her ninja tool bag. "Naruto, Kiba," She called over to them; Sakura didn't seem to argue. Of course, she wouldn't mind Ino playing leader. Naruto stood his ground; not happening, he was going to lead this mission not her. Kiba crossed his arms staying put; damn he wanted to be leader too. "What are you guys doing? There's no time for this," Ino groaned. "Boys, seriously what's with you guys and leadership?"

"I don't know, I think it's because I'm better suited for it," Naruto hinted. "My shadow clones will be doing most of the work; I'm going to be the one working really hard. Plus, this mission pertains to Sasuke; I know him best. I should lead the mission."

"Are you kidding?" Kiba scoffed, "Naruto, you couldn't lead us to lunch. I'm leading this mission; Akamaru is our sniffer." Akamaru barked standing firm. "This guy is selling drugs. I'm the guy that's gunna find him. Without me, you have no idea where he is. If anyone is leading this mission it's me." Oh really? He figured it out just now; yeah some leader.

"Boys," Sakura called out to them. "If you keep standing around like that, you are going to be left behind." She pointed; Ino was already leaving them. Sakura chased after her; they were leaving them; typical Ino move. Abandon the team if she doesn't get her way. Yeah, some leader; Naruto groaned.

"Wait up," Naruto chased after them. "You guys need me."

"Aw man, this mission blows," Kiba shook his head. "Let's go Akamaru you know how Ino gets when she doesn't get her way." Akamaru barked.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba raced to get next to him. The ladies were still ahead of them; the coast was clear. "I shouldn't have to tell you this but, Ino and Sakura." He paused. "They can't know about us." What? Naruto stopped, how were they going to keep it a secret? Sure they fooled Sakura once, or well he fooled Sakura once. But now, Ino was there; how were they going to hide it from _both_ of them? How many times could he use the streaking excuse? How many times could Kiba bail them out?

Naruto knew what needed to be done; he had let Kiba go before they found out. Could he really hurt Kiba like that? No, he had to hurt Kiba like that otherwise Kiba would lose Ino. Kiba belonged with her, she was better for him. _You don't love him_ , Naruto repeated. He let out a sigh chasing after them.


	7. Chapter 04: Masks

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 04:

Masks

 _*Naruto Centric*_

The four of them left the village; Ino and Sakura were closer than ever playing catch up. They were also starting to discuss strategy for the mission. Naruto was trying to listen, trying his best to focus on the mission; this was about Sasuke. Still, he could only focus on _other_ things. Kiba, he was there with him listening to the briefing. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary; Kiba was good at hiding things. He made it look so easy, Naruto was nothing like that. He was worried they'd get caught. "Naruto," Ino yelled. "Are you getting any of this?"

"Ugh," Naruto concentrated on Ino; the mission. Focus Naruto; she can't know about this. He and Kiba had to stay a secret. Just for a bit longer, He just had to hang on for a little bit longer. Naruto knew what needed to be done to keep them safe; he had to break the arrangement. Tell Kiba he no longer wanted anything to do with their game. He just wanted out, yeah he just had to tell him that. "I got it." He answered; Ino shook her head at him. "What?" He shrugged.

"What did I say just now?" Ino asked him. Naruto thought about it, he had no idea. He was still worried about other things; come on focus here. "If you got it, you should have no trouble repeating it." She crossed her arms waiting. Damn like he knew; he had no idea what she said. "This mission is very important; I can't afford any screw ups." She glanced at both him and Kiba.

"You said that you wanted us to survey the situation first," Kiba answered. "You told us not to charge in recklessly like usual. We got it," Naruto let out a sigh of relief; Kiba just saved his ass. "Get on with it." He complained. "We were already briefed by the Hokage."

"Yeah well this pertains to Sasuke," Sakura reminded him. "We have make sure we get everything. This mission if it goes well it would look great for us. Think about it not only will there be a chance at getting Sasuke back to the village. We are also taking on a high ranked mission as Chunin without a Jounin to guide us. It'd look great on our profiles. You guys want to be Hokage right?" Naruto and Kiba nodded. "This mission could be a big help getting you there," She's right; tough missions like this is what made Kakashi Sensei so strong. That settles it; Naruto knew what needed to be done for the sake of the mission. Sorry Kiba, Naruto raised his hand.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino questioned. She crossed her arms; it was easy to tell. She was starting to get annoyed. Ino wanted to get on with the mission; she didn't want sit here going over it fifty times first. She wanted to cram it and move on; they all agreed it was for the best since time was their enemy here. That's all the more reason; he had to do this.

"I really gotta pee." Naruto cheeks reddened. "Like really bad," He stressed. None of it was true; surely Kiba would see right through it. This was only an excuse to be alone with him. Kiba did nothing said nothing, he didn't want to be alone with him. Right because it'd draw attention to them. Sakura groaned face palming in frustration; she bought it; good.

"Gross," Ino shrieked; now she was really annoyed. "I didn't need to hear that." She scolded him; her hand rested on her hip. Sakura shook her head at him; they were both scolding him. Great they both bought it. Now he just needed Kiba to cooperate. Though, he wasn't doing anything at all to help. Kiba was trying to act normal. How were they going to be alone _together_ if only one of them was trying to be alone?

"Naruto, you are such a pain," Sakura complained; she sounded pretty annoyed too. "Would it kill you to say you have to use the bathroom like everybody else?"

"Exactly," Ino agreed with her. "We barely left the village," She made him turn and face the village; Naruto could see it from a distance. They had long way to go before they reached their destination. Only three days to get there. "Can't you just hold it?" Naruto rushed over to a nearby bush.

"I got it," He started to unzip his pants. "I'll go right here, it'll only take a sec." Ino stepped back; yeah he was standing pretty close to her. Sakura quickly rushed in with deadly punch to his head; he angered her.

"Naruto," Sakura grabbed his jacket. "You're gross, get out of here with that go use a bush or something." She screamed. Naruto glanced at the bush he was using before Sakura grabbed him. "A different bush, not the one right by Ino's feet. What the hell is the matter with you?" Ino cleared her throat. She wanted to take over now; great.

"Yeah, what Sakura said." Ino yelled. "Are you trying to piss me off? Why do I bother? Just go to the bathroom," Naruto grabbed Kiba. "What now?" Ino screamed. "I told you that you could go _why_ are you still here?"

"Kiba has to go too," Naruto answered.

"What!" Kiba yelled, "I do-," He covered his mouth. His muffle talk was really hard to translate but he was getting mad. Kiba was trying to get free but Naruto held him tight. Akamaru was barking at him demanding Kiba's release. The ninja hound was furious; he trying to bite him.

"You heard him he's gotta pee," Naruto smiled at her. "Hear that, he even said if didn't go right now he'd piss himself." Ino rolled her eyes at him; he was getting on her nerves. Akamaru's angry barks weren't helping either.

"Naruto, take him and go," Ino warned. "This guy isn't going to wait for us to catch him. I just think you should know that Naruto," She yelled as he retreated into the forest with Kiba. Alone at last; that was hard. Akamaru made taking Kiba by force difficult.

"Ou," Naruto's released Kiba's mouth after being bit by him. "You bit me,"

"Get your grubby hands off me," Kiba yanked himself free from Naruto's hold. "What were you thinkin?" Kiba was furious; well Naruto did sort of snatch him away. "I thought I told you we had to keep it a secret. This is the opposite of that,"

"Hey I needed to talk to you," Naruto confessed. "What else was I supposed to do?" He let out a sigh. Kiba bit his hand to settle his nerves. Otherwise he would want to fight him.

"Alright so talk, get it over with," Kiba added, "Ino is going to be onto us especially since Sakura already suspected something last night. Those two together are bound to figure it out. So whatever you gotta say; say it now." He leaned against a tree. "If it's Sai, I already know." Naruto stopped; he knew about that already. "You want a ribbon or somethin?" He guessed. "Look, if you want to run around being Sai's little bitch then do it." What was that? Naruto glared at him; did Kiba really just say that to him?

"What of it," Naruto countered. "I can least say I've been on a date with Sai. You haven't done anything like that for me. Hell, at least with him. I don't have to lie to anyone," Kiba growled at him. Didn't bother him, Naruto's date with Sai; it bothered him a lot. "Don't get mad at me, I tried to tell you but like always you don't listen to me." Naruto glared at the Inuzuka. "I'm not the one, who dragged me off to have fun without even listening. I didn't take off before I could even get a word out. What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Kiba turned his head. "None of your damn business." That's it he was hiding something from him. That's why he took off that night; what was he hiding from him? This was the first time, Kiba has ever hid anything from him; it had to be huge. "Look you done bitchin at me, we really need to get back." He went to leave; Naruto stopped him.

"Hold it, you might get away with running from Ino but that doesn't work on me," Naruto forced Kiba to look at him. "What's going on with you; it's something. I know it, so tell me." Wait no, why did he care? Naruto was trying to leave Kiba not stay. "It's none of my business," Naruto backed down. "Forget I asked." He released Kiba. "I didn't want to talk about Sai, I wanted to tell you that," Naruto knew this was going to hurt them both. What choice did he have? If they didn't stop this; Kiba would lose Ino forever. "I want out."

"What," Kiba ears throbbed at the word. "You want out, why?" Naruto couldn't answer that. "What did I do?" He smirked. "It has nothing to do with me. It's about Ino," He put his hands in his pockets. "You're wrong Naruto, dead wrong," Wait Kiba knew what he was thinking and why he wanted this. "You think Ino is better for me, that I belong with her. Why cause she's a medical ninja, a cook, everything your not but your wrong. I don't need any of that, I take care of myself."

"Yeah that's what I thought," Naruto confessed. "Ino is better for you, so take her. I got Sakura or Sai, either one is fine with me really." Neither of them were Kiba but Naruto was okay with that or at least he'd pretend to be. "Either way, if we don't stop your at risk of losing her. It's better this way, so that's I why I want out." He explained. "I'm helping you out, taking away your choice so you won't have to chose Kiba. So take it," He went to leave. Kiba grabbed him stopping him; just let go already.

"I don't want that," Kiba argued. "You don't want that, admit it." Naruto was _giving_ him this; why was he not taking it his way out. Why was he fighting for him; he didn't want to be fought for. He just wanted out; why hold onto something this tightly; it's toxic.

"Your mother doesn't want us together," Naruto added. "You know that, Ino is your best bet so take it. Quit trying to change my mind."

"I'm not changing anything," Kiba argued. "When did you get this good at lying Naruto?" What was that? Did Kiba just call him liar? "I already told you before. I know when you're lying you can't lie to me. Every time you say you want out; it's a lie. Your heart stops for a sec, your pulse tells me otherwise. I can hear it, better than that I can smell it. You get all sweaty when you lie to me, so quit it already." Bullshit, that's not true. No way he knew that.

"I said quit it," Naruto yelled. "I already told you, I want out. I don't love you so stop it already." Kiba shook his head; why wasn't he affected by that?

"Another lie," Kiba smirked. "You don't love me, that's a good one." He stepped forward. "Prove me wrong Naruto, if that's true then," He brought his lips closer. Naruto felt sweat pour down his body; Kiba's body so close to his. His lips so close; what was he doing? "Leave right now, if you do that I'll let you go, if not, then you're lying simple as that. Go ahead, prove me wrong. You got the balls for that?" Naruto wanted to move but couldn't; he's right it was a lie but still, he wanted it to be true, he wanted it to.

"Damn it," Naruto was defeated; he couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried; Kiba was right. "So what do we do? It's clear I can't leave, I can't keep lying to everyone. I'm no good at it, what if we get caught by them." Kiba placed his finger on Naruto's lips.

"So we get caught," Kiba brought his lips closer. "You said yourself you can't keep lying and I don't care if Ino sees it. Do you care if Sakura were to see it?" Naruto shook his head. "Then kiss me right now, we're being watched by them." Kiba whispered in his ear. "Ino and Sakura are behind those bushes," He explained. "I caught their scent awhile ago, they just got here. so if you were to kiss me; they'd see it. As of now, they think we're fighting." He showed him he had his claws at his throat. Right because when he grabbed Kiba; he was angry at him. Kiba masked it to appear as if they got into a fight. "You want her to know all you have to kiss me right now that's it. It's up to you." Naruto pondered this for a moment; Kiba was willing step out of the shadows for him. Never once have they ever done that. They promised it to be a secret; it had to be. But still,

Naruto didn't have long to decide. What would happen if they were to know? Would Ino be furious like he thought? Would Sakura be upset at him after he lied about it? More importantly could either of them be trusted with this secret; when they got back the village; it had to once again be a secret. Kiba couldn't afford to let everyone know; his mother would be furious; his clan furious at him. Naruto didn't want that for him but at the same time, he really wanted this, to be seen if only by one person other than themselves. For once being allowed to show at least one person, the way things truly were. In this case it was two, but it didn't matter. Could he trust them not to tell anyone about it? That was the real decision to make here.

"Well," Kiba waited for him to make his move. "Are we doing this or not? I can't hold you like this forever. I mean I could but, eventually they'll know something is going on here. " Naruto decided, he knew what he wanted. He was going to do just that, Naruto took Kiba's slamming his body against the tree behind them. "What are you," He jerked at Kiba's pants; he was devastated but understood. Kiba's lips formed a prideful smirk; the girls spied on them. They wanted a show; Naruto would give them one. "So much for kissing," Naruto tugged at his pants again pulling his body closer. He wrestled with them only for a moment; the second those pants fell to the ground. Naruto sunk to his knees. "I see so that's what you want," Kiba remained still; Naruto started to lower Kiba's boxers. The Inuzuka breathed a hard moan; He took Kiba's hunger into his mouth sucking on it.

"Look at him go," Ino spoke holding holding binoculars. Kiba glanced at her. "Ugh, don't mind me, I was just-," She handed Sakura the binoculars. "Let's go Sakura," She went to run; Naruto's shadow clone blocked her path. They stood firm; now that she knew; they needed to have a talk. Sakura stood still in complete disbelief.

"Ino you were right," Sakura spoke finally. "They really were having sex together," She reached into her wallet handing Ino some Ryo. "I had no idea that, I mean I saw Kiba snatch him but, I didn't know it was for that. Naruto why didn't you say anything?" She screamed. "You let me put you with Sai, if I had known you were with him. I would never have done that." Wait, Naruto stopped; Kiba zipped his pants up. Ino knew; Sakura was clueless, that made no sense after she saw them. He was sure she'd be first to know about them.

"Yeah about that," Kiba approached, "Naruto is mine, that is my ass, it belongs to me. Nobody ships my ass but me," He was furious at her; maybe that's why he wanted her to know. "And for Sai, of all the," He fought the urge to curse. "Why the fuck did you think it was okay to ship my ass? That's mine, Naruto is mine, leave him alone. I could strangle you for that, I _should_ strangle you for that." He yelled. "Have you lost your head or somethin?"

"I didn't know," Sakura confessed. "I thought he was with Sasuke." What? Why would she think that? "I thought he and Sasuke hooked up during the retrieval. I was trying to break them up, I didn't want Naruto with Sasuke. Sasuke is mine," Ino tapped her shoulder. "Right, Sasuke is ours." Ino nodded. "I wasn't trying to break up you guys up."

"Me with Sasuke," Naruto pointed at himself. "Why does everyone think that? Kiba did you think that?" He nodded. So even Kiba was guilty of thinking it at some point. "Ino, did you think that?" Ino nodded. Great so he's the only one.

"You guys kissed," Ino added. "Everyone thought it," Naruto let out a sigh; yeah they did. "That's why I tossed you toward Sakura, it was a smart move on my part. It was killing two birds with one stone, I couldn't pass it up." Naruto rubbed his head; the whole village thinks he's dating Sasuke. At least now he knew. Anyway, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is Ino knew about him and Kiba. She had figured it out on her own, there was a dent in the secret; they had to figure where they went wrong. How did she come to that conclusion?

"That was until, I started sleeping with Kiba," What Kiba was the dent? Not him. "I would have never known had he not made it obvious." Ino stated.

"I did no such thing," Kiba argued. "I didn't make it obvious, you figured it out. Now how'd you do it?"

"Kiba, you made it obvious," Ino repeated. "You never _once_ left the bedroom after sex. You never _once_ searched for me during the day, none of that started until," She waited for Kiba to fill in the blanks.

"Naruto came back to the village," Kiba shamefully answered. "That proves nothing, I didn't make it obvious, you pried. I could have just been so happy to see my friend." Ino raised her brow at him.

"After sex?" She asked. "You were happy to see your friend _after_ we had sex. That must be some friend," Kiba blushed. "Admit it, you told on yourself."

"She got me," Kiba confessed. Naruto smiled at least it wasn't him. He did everything right for once. "Wait but that doesn't explain the bet, you made a bet with Sakura, she betted we were together. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday," Ino answered. "After you left the hospitial, it was Sakura who came in not Shizune. We fixed the table and talked, we were trying to guess who's dating who and Naruto came up. she thought Sasuke, I thought you only cause I had a hunch not for any other reason. I was hoping that I'd lose the bet, I didn't intend to win, it just happened." Naruto laughed; poor Sakura; Ino unintentionally beat her; she's inherited her master's losing streak. "Speaking of. who's the guy?" She asked. "We betted on that too." Kiba pointed at himself. "Sakura, pay up," Sakura took her wallet out; damn she beat her twice. "I'm getting me some new shoes."

"I'm the one bought them remember that," Sakura complained. "So I knew those two were together," She pointed at Ino and Kiba. "Ino told me when it happened; I had no idea about you two," She pointed at Naruto and Kiba. "So what are you going to do? Kiba can't be with both of you; he has to choose." Kiba cringed; why did that bother him? The moment the word _choose_ was said; it was like he heard nails on a chalk board. He hated that word; it proved it Kiba was struggling with this decision.

"Not right now he doesn't," Naruto offered. "Ino, I get the feeling that you really don't care that Kiba and I are doing things together. Otherwise you'd already be mad right?" He knew he was right; Ino had no problem with them. "Kiba and I, we aren't exclusive and if you don't care, then I don't care, I just want to be able to see him; that's it. I don't want to lose Kiba over this. Share?" He offered. "We could argue over it, you could leave him if you want, but I don't think that's what you really want." He gave a minute to think on it.

"Kiba and I, we never said anything about being exclusive either. There's nothing saying he can't be with us both until he decides. So okay, if you don't care then why should I?" Ino was going to allow it; Kiba didn't have to decide right now but he did have to choose eventually. Naruto just didn't want him to hurt over it. Kiba inside he knew; he was relieved to hear this; Naruto gave him time.

"Well since we're sharing," Kiba smirked. "Why don't we borrow a tent and make it official; the three of us on a bed. Do what we do and come back? Sounds like a good start to me." Naruto glared at him; did he just suggest a threesome? "What," Ino glared at him; she was mad too. "What did I say? Aw come on guys, you can't blame me for trying." Yes they can and they are. "Don't be like that."

"Grounded," Ino pointed at his nose. "You are grounded, you are _never_ to suggest that. I may be okay with him that doesn't mean. I'm okay with him doing sexual things to you while I'm there; I will share with Naruto indirectly otherwise you can forget it. Though I will admit, you guys are cute together," She winked at Naruto; he blushed, Thanks for the complement I guess, he shrugged. "So I will allow you to kiss in front of me but that's it. Those are my terms," Ino crossed her arms letting them decide. They agreed to them; it was reasonable.

"So it's settled then," Naruto wondered. "We're going to share." Ino nodded. "So wanna exchange notes?" He walked next to her. "We can talk about Kiba all you want," Ino smiled; this was a start of something really great. -Hey- Kiba snatched him from her. "I'm trying to bond with her," Naruto explained.

"No, bad Naruto," Kiba flicked his nose; that hurt. Just a second ago; they agreed to share him. He shouldn't be upset by this. "There's only one thing you guys are going to bond about," Kiba replied. "You two are going to go on and on about my sex life; I don't want you two talking about my sexual habits. It's personal and I don't want to hear how I like my dick rubbed or anything like that. Got it?" Naruto frowned.

"Oh come on, you don't want me to pass on my notes to Ino,"

"You share nothing with her. I don't care what it is; you don't tell her anything and she better not tell you anything. Got it? Great just great; you guys are going to be buddies now talking about my body like it's some sexual experiment. I'd rather her be mad at me." Naruto laughed; Kiba wasn't saying it but he was glad this worked out.

"Alright fine, I'll let her figure it out." Naruto put his arms behind his head. "You know, this is actually kinda nice," He admitted. For so long, their relationship was a secret; it was hidden from everyone. In order to keep it that way, they could never kiss in public or hold hands or do anything to draw attention to them. They had to pretend to hate each other; never once did they ever get a chance to be open about it. They feared the eyes of the village. Now that Sakura and Ino both knew and they were away from the village. This was their chance to finally be honest about how things really were. The first time, he could ever, Naruto held Kiba's hand.

"What are you," Kiba of course he wasn't going to be used to it at first. After months of never being allowed to do something like this while people watched him. He was used to swatting his hand away or simply ignoring him saying something like an insult to mask the feelings. Worried, his eyes glanced over at the girls; they were behind them watching him. He was getting nervous; it was a lot for him to get used to.

"Fine," He accepted Naruto's hand. "Only until we get back to village after that, nobody is to know of this. Ino, Sakura, you heard that right? " Ino and Sakura agreed; they were going to keep the secret. It was nice to step out of the shadows just for little while.


	8. Chapter 05: Sorry

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _It appears as if in the last Two Chapters; I may have weakened the interest. I hope to restore it with this chapter. I read over the previous set trying to figure out; where the recent chapters lagged. I admit it's because I wasn't as invested into the details as the previous set. My apologies, please feel free to read, review or even share a few thoughts –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 05:

Sorry

 _*Naruto Centric*_

The stars were starting to come out. The sunlight was beginning to fade; they had walked for what seemed like hours. Naruto watched the sky as it turned to nightfall; only _two days_ left to catch this guy. They were almost there, just a bit, Naruto's eyes began to get heavy. He was getting tired; he wasn't the only one; Sakura was walking a bit sluggish. Kiba was on Akamaru's back both of them taking caffeinated food pills to stay awake. Ino had borrowed some to help her stay focused on the mission.

Naruto wanted to request for a break; his feet were aching and well, he needed some rest. He could use a nap at least; Ino told him they had to make up for lost time. That bathroom break set them back, he had to stay awake. Come on, focus Naruto. He shook his head trying to fight the urge to pass out on the grass. Kiba's yawning was _torture_ ; every time he did it; it made Naruto yawn. This was like an ongoing chain; Kiba would do it, then him, then Sakura and then Ino. It was starting to really annoy all of them.

"Kiba quit yawning." Sakura shouted. "You're making me tired. I need to focus on the mission," Kiba yawned again; here we go. "I said quit it," She pulled him off Akamaru. Somebody was getting cranky. "I told you to stop,"

"I can't help it, you try staying awake after the kind of nights I have been having. Hell, my yawning is a great thing. Get used to it." Kiba yelled back. "I'm tired and I'm in no mood to deal with you, so just," He yawned again; Ino chuckled.

"I guess those herbs are working after all," Ino pointed out. "I'm glad, you're sleeping again Kiba." Wait, Kiba hasn't been sleeping; since when? Kiba was too tired to respond to her. He looked as if he were going pass out any minute now. "Now if only we could fix your _other_ problem." Kiba blushed; Naruto glanced over at him. Other problem; what other problem? Kiba had many problems but that's just Kiba. This sounded like an actual problem.

"Drop it, Ino," Kiba yawned getting back on Akamaru's back. "I'm too tired for to deal with you or Naruto right now. So for now, Kiba is on standby; he'll get back to ya." Akamaru whimpered; Kiba pet him. He seemed to be pretty tired too. "I know boy, it's been a minute since we RESTED." He yelled the last part in Ino's ear. Somebody else is cranky.

"Kiba, don't test me," Ino countered. "I could _snap_ at any minute; I need my beauty rest." She complained. "If Naruto hadn't _faked_ a potty break, we would be asleep right now. Blame him, not me," She yawned. "This is your fault Naruto. You set us back," Naruto didn't hear her complain when he sucked Kiba's well, he did a good job.

"Yeah, Naruto," Sakura groaned. "I'm so tired, I can barely walk and it's your fault." She accused. "How am I supposed to focus on the mission when I can barely stay awake? We could be attacked right now; we would lose. I'm too tired to do anything, Kiba's barely moving; that is half our team gone. Why cause you decided to take a potty break."

"You gotta go, you gotta go," Naruto shrugged. Sakura drew her fists; she was going to hit him hard. Kiba got in the way; she stopped. It was nice having Kiba as a shield.

"Look we're all pissed," Kiba explained. "Yeah, _Naruto_ fucked up the schedule. You don't see me complaining about it. If _anyone_ should be; it's me. I'm took a whiff of a _sleep_ herb earlier. I thought we were going to _sleep_ tonight, I was wrong. Now, I have to try to fight this thing because he took a bathroom break. I'm pissed off, so if anyone gets to _bitch_ at Naruto; it's me." He barked. "So shut your mouth and move your feet. I'm tired."

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd hit you." Sakura dragged her feet. "Ino, are we there yet?" Naruto was certain the team was going to last much longer without any sleep. They might try to attack him over it; it was his fault after all. Kiba was starting to have a pet turtle; Akamaru was barely moving.

"Actually," Ino stopped in place. "We're ahead of schedule." The entire team let a sigh of relief. Finally, Naruto dropped to the soft grass beneath him. Kiba got off Akamaru's back. The second he did Akamaru went to sleep; the ninja hound started snoring over there.

"Here, we should take these," Kiba handed out caffeinated food pills to everyone. "Sakura had a point earlier; we're no good if we're tired." They each took their dose. The second the pill took effect; Naruto felt a rush of energy hit him. It was like he just ate an energy supplement. He felt a jolt of adrenaline and was wide awake. These were powerful; how strong were those herbs? "Ino, you're leading us right so what's next?"

"We'll set up camp here," Ino stated. "It's dark so it's best we start again first thing in morning. One of us will have to keep watch. We'll draw straws or play game of rock paper scissors to decide who goes first. Sound fair?" They agreed on rock paper scissors. After the count of three, it was decided. Sakura played rock, Kiba played rock, and Ino played rock. He went with scissors; should have known. This might have been payback; he wasn't sure.

"Naruto you keep watch tonight, Kiba as his playmate, you're next to keep watch. So you get to relieve him for his breaks." Kiba agreed to the terms; it gave him an excuse to be alone with him. Of course, he'd take it. "Now then, you guys set up the tents." Ino and Sakura handed them their bags. Why did they have to be the ones to do it? Naruto decided to let it go; Kiba was already setting up Ino's tent anyway. The herbs were still making him sleepy; that's why he wasn't arguing over it. Kiba was too tired to even argue. Naruto started helping him; that way he'd finish faster. "Sakura, let's gather the firewood. We could use a nice warm fire," Ino went deeper into the Sakura followed her.

"Kiba," Naruto started setting up Sakura's tent. "You set up Ino's tent first does that mean you're sleeping with her tonight?" The second he asked; Kiba's face gave it away. He didn't know _who_ he was spending the night with. So perhaps them sharing; didn't really solve anything. Kiba still was _stuck_ in middle; _stuck_ at the same crossroad. Nothing's changed. "I don't understand, I thought this would help you? That's the only reason I agreed to share with Ino. I didn't want to at first but I did it for you." Naruto explained.

"I still gotta choo-," Kiba cringed; he hated that word for some reason. "Decide," He corrected himself. "I'm glad you guys are getting along. I am, I want that," He confessed. "It's not that easy Naruto, if it were I'd already be with one of you. The longer it takes me to decide on this; the harder it's going to be when I do decide. One of you is going to get hurt, I can't change that. I wish I could but I can't." Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"That's why I offered to let you go, I don't want you to get hurt either." Naruto confessed. "I tried to forget using Sai. Hell, I even poured your food pills down the sink. I really tried to forget you like I did my failures and even Sasuke. I couldn't, you caught me. Every time I tried you saw right through it." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't of agreed to this arrangement, you'd be with Ino right now."

"Sorry for what?" Kiba began setting up his tent. "I was one who asked you remember? I remember that day clearly," He stopped for a moment. "I guess it's more my fault than anyone's. If I had been stronger, if I had of done what I wanted to do; what I tried to do from the start. I wouldn't have hurt anyone,"

"What do you mean?" Naruto was confused; what did Kiba want to do? Kiba let out a sigh. "What is it?" Kiba sniffed the air; hold on he asked him a question. "Hey," He tried to grab Kiba and get his attention. "What were you-,"

"Shh," Kiba pressed their lips together softly. "We'll talk about it later, Ino's back." He whispered; Kiba didn't want Ino to know about this? She already _knew_ they were having sex together; what more could he hide from her? Naruto accepted the terms; not like Kiba was going to give him a choice.

"We're back," Ino set the firewood down; Sakura began setting it. "Kiba have you figured out where you're sleeping tonight? I figured Naruto since you're grounded." She untied her gorgeous blond hair; it flowed from it ponytail into a flow of golden delight. Naruto again could see why Kiba struggled with this. Ino wasn't someone you just let go of, she stuck to you. Her beauty dragged you in and her charm reeled you in at the same time. These two forces were working together forming what could only be called; Ino Yamanaka. Kiba was but a fish, she was the fisherman or woman in this case. It was the same way he felt about Sakura.

"So I was thinking," Ino ran her fingers through her hair. It must have bothered her to have it tied up in that ponytail for so long. "I could let you off the hook, if you'd like to _negotiate_ the terms," She offered; Kiba moved beside her. "Here," She handed him two rocks to make the fire. Kiba began striking them together; the sparks were forming as he did.

"I'm listening," Kiba struck them together again creating flame. "Whatcha got?"

"I was thinking that if you and Naruto," Ino blue green eyes glance at him. Naruto didn't understand how _he_ fit into the terms. What did any of their arrangement have to do with him? "If you guys were to _kiss_ in front of me and Sakura, I could erase your punishment." Kiss, she wanted them to kiss in front of her; what that's crazy. I mean sure, they've done worse but in front of her and Sakura; that was a first. They just came out and told them; they weren't prepared for full on exposure. "Well?" She waited for Kiba's response. Kiba decline it; accept the punishment. Naruto refused to kiss in front of Sakura; he still cared about her. Well he did do something _else_ to Kiba and she saw it but still, he didn't want her to think he didn't like her anymore. That wasn't true.

"Kiss," Kiba thought on it. "You'd like to see us kiss is that all?" Ino and Sakura nodded at him. "Wow, that's a bit lightweight don't you think?" He sneered; what was he doing? Kiba what are you doing? Please don't do what he thinks, he knew Kiba's brain. He also knew that look he was giving them; that wicked smirk; the taunting eyes, the _cockiness_ in his voice. Kiba was gearing up for a challenge. "I don't know maybe if you girls _inspired_ us," He placed his hands on Ino's shoulder; rubbing them softly. "I could _make out_ with him," Ino blushed; Sakura giggled. "I mean if you girls maybe _kissed_ or even _made out_ for us, who knows just how _far_ I'll take it. Come on Ino, you know you want to." Ino bit her lip.

"I'm listening," Ino was going to accept this; Kiba appealed to her competitive side. "What did you have in mind?" She challenged. "Were you suggesting a game?"

"You bet your sweet ass I was," Kiba sneered. "Me and Naruto against you and Sakura; Guys vs. Girls, anytime, anywhere, _winner_ gets to watch the _loser_ make out with their partner." He did not just challenge her; they were supposed to be _sleeping_ right now. What happened to being tired? They were going to stay up _longer_. No way, Ino please don't accept this.

"Is that a challenge?" Ino glared at him. "Are you challenging me? Kiba you better watch it, you know damn well, I got you by the balls. You can't beat me; you're having sex with me; that means I own you."

"Does it, I'm not so sure," Kiba teased. "Maybe it's me that has you. Maybe just maybe it's you who is _enslaved_ by me; perhaps it's my body." He climbed on top of her. "My canines," He showed her his canines; so clean. "Or it's this." He pointed at his hunger. "Face it, Ino you can't beat me; I'm the king. I'm the master of seduction, the _animal_ that can't be tamed." Ino nodded.

"Sakura, we got an ass to beat," Ino glanced over at her. "Game on, Kiba," She challenged. "Animal that can't be tamed. Well, he's about to be tamed by _me_." She pointed at herself. "Get ready Naruto cause Kiba is going to be kissing you before this night is over."

"Ugh, no, he's not," Naruto challenged. This game just got interesting; Sakura and Ino were going to _make out_ if they lost. He'd have to be an idiot to fall asleep now; it was game time. Roll up your sleeves and get ready; it's on. "You girls are going down." He pointed at the ground. "Kiba and me, we can't be beat we're the next Hokage. We're unstoppable. Believe it."

"Ino, I'll handle this," Sakura approached Naruto. "Look Naruto, you won't win against us. We're _smarter_ than you and Kiba _combined_." She stated as a fact. "It's better to just admit that you can't win. So you should just kiss Kiba and get it over with." Naruto glared at her; like hell he was.

"Kiss Ino and I will," Naruto got face to face with Sakura; he'd take her. Name the game; he'd win it. They exchanged glares. "In fact I'm so sure you're going to lose; that I will _raise_ the stakes." He added. "If you beat us, I will make out with Kiba and _we won't even wear a shirt_. So that means you _can't_ wear a shirt if you lose either. You have to kiss Ino in your bras. What's the matter Sakura," He noticed she was starting to back down. "Chicken, scared we're going to win." Kiba started making chicken noises.

"Game on," Ino shouted. "You boys are going down, I'm not a chicken. I will take you down and look gorgeous doing it," She flipped her hair back. "Let's raise them even _higher_ ," She offered; bring it; they weren't scared. "We're going to play truth or dare; if you pick truth you lose a piece of clothing. The first team to have both members _fully_ naked loses. If you lose, you got to make out with Kiba naked; how's that?" She challenged. "You scared yet?" He's not scared; he'd do it. Kiba wasn't scared either; he was eager for this.

"Bring it, like I said anytime, anywhere," Kiba barked; he pressed his finger against Ino's upper chest. "Right Naruto," Got that right; they'd win and look bad ass doing it. Ino snorted flames from her nose like bull ready to charge. She stormed into her tent in a rampage.

"Ino, wait," Sakura chased after her. "What if we lose?"

"Sakura, shut up and get ready," Ino shouted from her tent. "They asked for this, we aren't losing. You know what to do." Sakura nodded going into her tent. What were they planning? Those girls were up to something; he didn't like it one bit.

"Naruto, we got a game to win," Kiba spoke. "Get ready put on your _hottest_ clothes; let's give those girls something to look forward to." You got it; Naruto put his hand out; Kiba gave him a high five. "Let's kick some Ino ass," He barged into his tent.

"Sakura, please don't be mad," Naruto shouted. "But I gotta _destroy_ you. You asked for it."

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura screamed back.

Naruto rushed into Kiba's tent. "What are you," Kiba covered himself he was completely naked. Seriously, it's not like he hasn't seen anything before. "I'm getting dressed, what's wrong with you?" Naruto reached into Kiba's bag. "Hey get out of there, that's _my_ stuff," Kiba rushed over trying to stop him.

"I just need to borrow some clothes," Naruto admitted. "Everyone knows your clothes are better than mine, you want to win this thing or not." Kiba smacked his hands; ou that hurt.

"Okay but let me do it," Kiba searched his bag. "Damn, you can't just start reaching into other people's stuff like that. I have things in here that are personal," Like what? Naruto tried to take a peek; Kiba pushed him aside. "Get away from my shit; I said _personal_ that doesn't mean stick your nose in it." He took out a pair of black pajama pants and a wife beater; they were both were of a thin fabric. The girls would be able to make out his frame. "There and," He handed him a pair of boxers. "Wear those too just in case they get that far. I'd rather you wear dog bone boxers than Gama boxers." What he had a problem with frogs?

"Actually," Kiba smirked. "I got you somethin'." He pulled out an orange pair of pajama pants that matched his regular pants in color. They were still of a thin fabric like the other pants, and soft too. "Wear that instead," Kiba tossed him black muscle shirt to go with it. This shirt had a red swirl on front just like his jacket only bigger. "It's your welcome home present," Naruto blushed; he didn't have to do that. "It's not much but I had to do something for you. I figured you could wear it to impress Sakura; it's not that much different than what you usually wear just hotter." It was more of summer theme; so in a sense it was hotter.

"Kiba, I don't know what to say," Naruto stared at the clothes confused. He really did like his present; rather than getting him clothes; Kiba preferred. He always told him how he _hated_ the orange on him. Instead, Kiba got him clothes that Naruto _himself_ would have wanted. Kiba accepted him; bad taste and all, it meant a lot. It proved there was more to this; more to _them_ than Kiba led on. "So ugh when did you buy them?" Naruto asked; there's _no way_ these clothes came from the Hidden Leaf Village. He would have bought them already if they had.

"I ugh ordered them," Kiba explained. "I had a delivery ninja ship them to my house. I had forgotten that I bought them for you. That was until I got them in the morning before the mission. I had to guess on the size; I think I got it right?" Kiba showed him scratch paper; he was doing the math. No, that wasn't Kiba's handwriting. "I took the measurements of your twelve year old self, made it into some kind of game. Shikamaru of course, solved the game and I got the correct measurements. At least I think he did, I hope he did." Kiba confessed.

Naruto couldn't help but be impressed; he really put a lot thought into this. He managed to get measurements for the clothes while still keeping their secret. That was a risky move; Kiba thought it was worth it.

"Go ahead, try em," Kiba forced a smile; he was getting sweaty it had him nervous. Naruto understood why; this _wasn't_ a move Kiba typically did; he _never_ went this far for him before. He usually got him Ramen for his birthday; something he could easily sneak in. This was nothing like that, this took thought. "Aw you hate it, I knew it," Kiba groaned. "Damn, I'll fix it, what else you want just name it?" He went to take the clothes; Naruto pulled them to his chest. It wasn't that; he was just well, he just, he liked them so much. Naruto just wanted to minute to remain in the moment for a bit. Kiba's first time giving him something that wasn't food.

"Kiba, I like them," Naruto answered. "They're perfect, thanks you know you didn't have to-," Kiba blushed scraping his foot across the ground nervously.

"Yeah I did," Kiba spoke in a soft tone. "After several months of doing what we did; after everything I'm putting you through right now. I had to give you something, the note wasn't enough." Naruto placed his hand Kiba's shoulder.

"That's a lie, the note _was_ enough," Naruto explained. "I clung to it the entire time I was gone. It kept me going; when you told me about how you wanted to help your clan. That this was why you're doing all this, it felt great. You gave me a reason, to be able to help your clan and change Konoha for the better. What more could I need? I still want to do that Kiba," He placed his hand on Kiba's cheek. "I mean yeah, you have Ino now. It changes pretty much the entire plan but even if your with her. You can still _use_ me to fix your clan; that's what you want isn't it?" Why did these words seem to make Kiba so sad; he was trying to hide it but it was if he had hurt him somehow?

"It's what I _wanted_ ," Kiba spoke softly. "Not what I _want_ ," Does that mean he wants Ino? "Ugh," He ran his finger across his eyes was he crying a bit just now. No way not Kiba; he wasn't the type to do things like that. "You should try the clothes on, I gotta know if Shikamaru got the measurements right." Naruto had to have imagined the tear; Kiba crying, no way; not possible he put on the tough guy act. Kiba didn't have a weak side if he did; he never once showed it to anyone.

"Right, I guess I should," Naruto laughed. "It'd be pretty silly not to right?" Kiba replied with a nod. "Wait, does this outfit include boxers?" He asked; Kiba chuckled.

"No, that'd make taking your clothes off harder. I like _easy_ access. Not buying you boxers. That's my gift to myself. " Kiba explained. "But you should wear the boxers I just handed you. We kinda need boxers for this." Naruto couldn't argue there; Sakura and Ino were out for blood. Naruto figured since he was here; he'd just change. Not like Kiba hasn't seen his naked body before right? Hell, Kiba was standing there naked too.

Naruto started to unzip his jacket; Kiba removed his hand. He took over lowering the zipper slowly; Kiba wanted to be the one to undress him. He wasn't going to stop him; why would he? Kiba's eyes the way they took everything in as his jacket came undone. Kiba was taking his time with this wasn't like him. Maybe it was because he too wanted to cling to the memory.

This was the first time he ever went this far for him; Kiba wouldn't take that risk again; he couldn't afford to. Kiba gripped tight on the jacket's sleeves bringing it down his torso. "I've never seen you," Naruto watched as that jacket dropped to the floor. He stood there in his mail; the only thing covering his bare chest. "Act this way Kiba." He smiled at him; it was nice to see him clinging to something for once. "I like it,"

"You talk too much," Kiba pressed their lips together. His tongue slipped into his mouth; Naruto let out a faint moan. Kiba broke the kiss taking the mail off him; he lifted his arms letting that mail slide right off his sunkissed skin. He placed his finger on Naruto's lips. "Quiet let me enjoy this, I just to want to hear." Kiba pointed at Naruto's heart; it was beating so loud. When did that start happening? He nodded if that's what the Inuzuka wanted. Naruto remained there in silence; his eyes watched as Kiba loosened the button of his pants; his finger tips clasping the steel zipper.

Naruto's breath grew heavy. Why did watching Kiba undress like this make him so…hard? Man it was the worst kind of torture imaginable. He was stricken with the urge to pounce on him; to force a kiss, it was _unbearable_. The desire to reach and take hold Kiba's hunger and jerk him until a _mess_ was made. It was _stronger_ than ever. Man, he could already _see_ himself doing it. Hell, he'd lick the mess clean if Kiba would just let him do it. The zipper got lower and lower; he was forgetting to even breathe. Kiba grasped onto those pants pulling them down to his ankles. The second they did, Naruto's intentions became clear. His pride emerged out of the slit in his boxers; Kiba withdrew not expecting it so soon.

"Look who's excited," Kiba teased. "I'll deal with that later." He took it helping it back into the hiding spot. "We don't have time for that," He added. "We got a game to win remember," Naruto shrugged.

"You started it," He spoke playfully. "It's not my fault you make me all fired up like that." Kiba shook his head. "It's taking everything I got just to-," Kiba placed his finger over his lips; right he wasn't supposed to be talking right now.

"Step out of your pants," Kiba ordered; Naruto did as he asked. He took the pants adding with his jacket. "Now then," He grabbed hold of Naruto's orange and black boxers. He gripped the waistline tight sliding them down to his ankles. "Step out of these," Naruto again obeyed him. "Change," Kiba handed his new clothes. Are you serious? Not even a little bit of intercourse; come on he _stripped_ for you.

"Naruto, be patient." Kiba pressed their foreheads together. "If I deal with it with now, I won't get to deal with it later. That's no fun; we got a game to play. Odds are; I'll be dealing with your problem very soon." Kiba kissed him. "So like I said, be patient."

"I guess you got a point," Naruto slipped on the boxers Kiba gave him. He pulled up the pajama pants and quickly slid on the shirt. Kiba was getting dressed while he was; by the time he was finished so was Kiba. "I better get some, I'm serious." He scolded. "After you did that to me, I better get a lot of it. That was by far the _hottest_ and _cruelest_ thing you have ever done to me Kiba." Kiba patted his head.

"But you _liked_ it didn't you?" Kiba teased; Naruto's cheeks flushed; well duh. "So do the clothes fit okay?" Naruto turned getting accustomed to his new sleepwear. The muscle shirt fit just right; the pants were perfect too. The clothes really shaped his figure. Shikamaru's measurements were right; was there anything he couldn't figure out? If turned into a game; Shikamaru could solve anything.

"Yeah, they fit," Naruto smiled as he stared at Kiba. Well, well, look who's dressing to impress. Kiba's was looking pretty damn hot in that thin grey wife beater. He looked even better in those thin puppy dog printed pajama pants. It was mixture of adorable with a side of sex appeal. Naruto could make out his muscles in that shirt; it was that thin. "What boxers did you pick?" Naruto gasped as he checked; it was either the coolest most awesome thing Kiba ever did for him or insulting that he did it. Kiba was wearing _his_ Gama boxers; Naruto was wearing Kiba's boxers and he was wearing his; they _switched_. They were wearing each other's favorite boxers. "Guess Gama's hanging with you."

"Don't worry Gama is getting some action." Kiba smirked. Gama _better_ get some action after what Kiba did earlier. Naruto rushed to the see the girls; he was fired up now ready to win this thing. However, Kiba grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Naruto, I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" Naruto faced him. "What are you sorry about? For stealing Gama," He nudged his stomach. "Don't worry about that, I'll be getting _those_ back later." Kiba wasn't laughing; hey that was so funny. At least he thought so; come on Kiba; that was funny.

"Just sorry," Kiba said it again; but why? Naruto laughed bringing him close to him.

"Kiba, you're so weird sometimes." He hooked his arm around him. "Come on we got to kick some Ino ass remember," Kiba smirked and led the way. That's better; at least he was smiling again. Now then; it was time to win a game of Truth or Dare. Bring it on Ino and Sakura. Their team was going to win for sure. What could Ino do that Sasuke couldn't? They've played this game with the guys several times. There's no way she'd win. This game was playing to their strengths…

* * *

 _End Note:_ _The three dots are there because originally I was going to put their game on the same chapter. Of course that would have made this chapter lengthy; trying to avoid that. The next chapter is coming really soon. I promise. It just needs a bit of touching up. So what is Kiba hiding? Will Naruto find out during the game or not? What else is being hidden? Find out in the Next Chapter... –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	9. Chapter 06: Games We Play

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _Let the Game's begin. What more can I add? A warning this chapter is a bit lengthy my bad, I tried to narrow it down but failed. I didn't want to divide into parts this time. Don't hurt me for not doing so. Anyway, feel free to Read, Review or even share a few thoughts. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 06:

Game's We Play

 _*Naruto Centric*_

"We got this," Kiba took a seat by the fire; Naruto joined him. In these outfits which were flaunting their bodies; it would have both Ino and Sakura trapped in a haze of _sexual_ tension. This felt like a smart play for their team; another reason why they'd-Holy Ramen- "We don't got this," Kiba's eyes widened; his mouth was starting to unhinge; he was even drooling a bit.

"Hey there," Ino came out of her tent; her arm holding open the curtain. Her body stuck in pose that could only be described as hot as fuck. Her curves; her body was laced in an outfit that had to be considered lingerie. That purple fleece covering her skin seemed transparent; it was but one fabric that had a lot to offer. Naruto could see her purple lace bra and panties to match it. She was sex appeal; the very essence of it. How in the hell was he going to compete with that body? "What's the matter Kiba," She winked at him, "I thought you were going to say something a bit _cocky_."

"I ugh, I ugh," Kiba was frozen in place; he couldn't speak or move. He was ensnared by the outfit. "Damn where'd that hot ass outfit come from?" He asked. "I mean damn you're hotter than, you're hotter than, I don't know you're just too hot. Look at those curves,"

"I know," Naruto agreed; she's just too hot for human eyes. How was either of them going to focus on the game with her dressed like that? Kiba was going to be _useless_ now. Well played Ino, well played. "Kiba," He shook his partner, "Snap out of it man, she's doing that to on purpose. Don't let those hot curves fool you; she's only trying to-,"

"Oh Naruto," Sakura called out; no please, not her too. Naruto couldn't take it; he'd be useless too if she were to, if she were to- Well that- She came out wearing almost the exact same lingerie as Ino; the only difference was the color; she wore it in pink. That fleece showing her skin like that; how was he going to focus? "What do you think?" She smirked. "I look pretty hot right? I bet you wish you never challenged us now." They were giggling at them.

"Kiba, we don't got this," Naruto agreed. "Let's just make out and get it over with." Kiba slapped his face leaving a mark.

"No, that's quitter talk, we are unstoppable. We are unbeatable, together we are stronger than steel. It's going to take more than a couple girls in pretty hot ass clothes to take us down. In fact," He slammed a condom package on the ground hard. "That outfit is coming off; I don't care what it takes, I going to have them clothes removed. Are you with me Naruto?" Kiba took out a condom package handing it to Naruto; just in case. There was no telling how far these dares were going to go.

"I'm with you Kiba," Naruto stood confident as he faced his enemies. "Sakura, you shouldn't have worn that now it's on. Now I gotta win this, I don't care what it takes or how far this goes. You girls are going down if my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" A little over the top but you get the point; he wasn't going to lose.

"That's more like it," Kiba gave him high five. "Bring it," He barked; Ino shook her head.

"Consider it brought," She took her seat in front of the fire. Sakura sat next to her. Naruto returned to his spot. "Oh Kiba," Ino smiled at him. Her blue greens shined in flames of the campfire. Her lips formed an adorable smile. She appeared like a puppy begging for attention. "Can we go first pretty please? I mean we're _just_ two girls; surely you can afford to let us go first. I'll give you a kiss," She licked her lips. Was that lips gloss? "Yum, its _cinnamon_ flavored." Kiba blushed; No Kiba, Bad Kiba, it's a trap. Don't fall for her feminine charm.

"Ugh yeah, sure," Kiba wouldn't take his lust filled eyes of her lips. He was licking his own lips eager to lick the gloss from her lips. "Whatever you want Ino," She got him. "Now about that kiss." Ino pressed her lips against his. Just like predicted; Kiba licked her lips tasting the gloss. Naruto could smell the cinnamon from here. "Girls go first," Kiba licked his lips; it must have tasted great cause he acted pretty proud of himself.

"Thanks Kiba, you're so great," Ino encouraged. "Now then," Ino and Sakura smirked; what were they planning now? Naruto knew Kiba was in a trance right now; he wasn't over the outfits yet. That last move proved it; if that didn't. The fact his eyes were _staring_ at Ino's chest the entire time; did. "Kiba truth or dare,"

"Um dare," Kiba answered; yes, score they could still win. Ino's lip curled like a sad puppy; No Ino, that's not fair. The adorable lip curl, with those sad eyes, it was bound to make Kiba go easy on her. "Aw don't be sad," Kiba bought it; he was over there feeling bad for her. "Okay truth, I'll pick truth." He took his thin grey wife beater off; great now the girls had a head start. Naruto glared at his so called partner; whose team was he on? Hers or theirs, come on Kiba, focus. Naruto froze realizing that Kiba was _shirtless_ right now.

Kiba sat there; his frame Naruto had seen it dozens of times. However, it never ceased to catch his interest; that caramel skin tone. Kiba had those nice protruding muscles, a sturdy chest, and who wouldn't like those perfect sculpted abs. The air made his nipples a bit hard too; there was gentle cold breeze out tonight. Still Kiba's skin appeared so warm, heated, like a living breathing heater. Sakura and Ino were impressed by his frame; though Ino had seen it before. This was a first for Sakura. Yeah no denying it, Naruto had a hot fuck buddy. Right he had to focus.

"Aw Kiba, you're the best," Ino took his shirt placing to the side starting what would be the pile of clothes. Kiba scratched his nose; blushing at her. Great; he was _useless_ to him right now. Also if Kiba took anymore clothes off; he'd be _useless_. "So when did you and Naruto start your arrangement? Was it before or after Sasuke left the village?" Naruto didn't understand why she was asking that. Kiba had to answer it though; those were the rules.

"Let's see," Kiba thought for a moment. "Our arrangement didn't start until three weeks before Sasuke left." Ino and Sakura exchanged glances for a moment; it was no surprise. They must have thought it was after considering what Sakura had said. The part where she thought Naruto and Sasuke hooked up after the retrieval; though it was false. Or was it because they thought he was with Sasuke before he left and somehow moved over to Kiba afterward. The fact of the matter was; he was never with Sasuke. It was just a silly rumor started by an _accidental_ kiss.

"So Naruto never was with Sasuke," Ino asked; Kiba didn't answer. Right, it was no longer her turn to ask. It was their turn to. "Oh right, go ahead." She allowed.

"Naruto, I'm still a bit distracted," Kiba admitted; his lust filled eyes still focused on Ino's everything. At least he was able to admit it; that was a start, "You go ahead and take this one," Naruto replied with a nod; he'd take it. Not like he really had a choice here.

If Kiba were to go; he'd ask Ino cause she's the _only person_ he sees right now. She would entice him with her beauty; pick dare. She'd make Kiba feel so bad. He'd go easy on her and they'd still be behind. At least Naruto had a fighting chance. Sakura wouldn't be that lucky. Speaking of, Naruto knew one thing; right now the best move he could make was against Sakura. If Ino were to remove something it'd only go against their team. Kiba would be even more _distracted_ than he is now. So he had no choice here; it had to be Sakura; she had to be the target until Kiba snapped out of it.

"Okay," Naruto began now that he knew what to do. "Sakura, I really don't have much of a choice here." He admitted. "Truth or Dare," He chuckled; come on Sakura; you're a smart girl. She had to know if she chose dare; he had her. There's no way; she make it through the game; he's a master at this and Kiba would be too if he wasn't er, _distracted_.

"Dare," Sakura brushed her hair back. "Naruto, I really hope you aren't going to be cruel to me," Her lip curled. Her entire expression changed; her eyes tearing up; she was pulling an Ino here. Why was it working? "I offered to go on a date with you. You remember right? You aren't going to hurt the woman your about to date. That would be mean of you," Damn it, the date if he was cruel to her; he'd never get it. Damn he had no choice.

"I dare you to place your finger tip on your nose." Naruto spoke in defeat; the _easiest_ dare he's ever given to _anyone_. Sakura _had_ him just like Ino _had_ Kiba; they were going to lose now. Sakura smiled doing the dare; she had the _nerve_ to stick her tongue out at him. If she wasn't so hot right now; he'd dare her to do so much worse.

"Place your finger tip on your nose," Kiba scoffed. "Naruto, what the hell was that? You call that a dare, I call that being a chicken, are you a chicken?" He pointed at him; no worse he's been whipped. They both have. Where's the white flag when you need it?

"Wow that was easy," Ino laughed. "You guys _suck_ at this game." Kiba growled; perfect; this was what needed to happen; Kiba was insulted. Now they could play. "Okay our turn, Sakura go ahead I'll let you have this one."

"Okay, Naruto," Sakura smiled at him. "Truth or Dare," She was doing it again; that cute face trying to sway him. Come on Naruto fight back; be a man. For once stand up to Sakura. You can beat her if you try; come on be strong. He can do this, he can do this, keep the shirt on say dare.

"Dare," Naruto answered; he did it! Yes he fought Sakura's charm and won. Sakura jumped; she wasn't expecting a comeback. She cuddled up to him trying again to tame his desire to win with his desire for her. Sakura even brought her lips close; he wanted to kiss that cherry lip gloss. He wanted to taste it so bad but no. Naruto was determined to defeat them. No amount of lip gloss was going to change that. "No, I said Dare," He repeated. "I said it and I mean it." Her charm wasn't going to be enough anymore; he wasn't going to be a pushover. He said the girls were going down and he meant every word. "Dare, Dare, Dare and Dare again. I am not letting you beat me forget it."

"Fine," Sakura hissed; she was mad. Naruto foiled her plan; now she was going for the kill. He just knew it; maybe he should have picked truth; her glares were scary. "I dare you to kiss Ino," –What did she say? Kiss who now?- Kiba's gunna kill him if he did that.

"What," Ino yelled. "I'm not kissing Naruto, are you crazy?" She retorted. "Sakura, we're on the same team here. Don't make me kiss Naruto." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm just killing two birds with one stone, remember?" This reply; she was getting back at Ino for putting Naruto with Sakura. This way she would have Sasuke for herself; clever move almost worked. Now Ino was paying for it.

"Without me," Kiba yelled. "Oh you bitch, what the fuck did I say about shipping my ass? I said quit it," He tried to tackle Sakura; Kiba was furious. Naruto used shadows clones to hold him still. "No, she asked for it, that bitch is getting _blended_. She did it again, she's getting it." Kiba starting squirming, biting doing whatever he could to get his hands on Sakura; the Inuzuka was angry.

"Kiba, Kiba," Naruto held him seeing his clones were being taken out so quickly. Kiba was on a wild frenzy; he attacked whatever got in his way to Sakura. "Relax, take it easy," Kiba slowly but surely calmed down. "I won't do it without your approval; I would never do that to you. I'll give her my shirt if that will make you feel better." He offered. Kiba began to settle down; his claws faded and fangs withdrew; he was over it at least he hoped so. "Feel better," Naruto smiled at him.

"Yeah," Kiba spoke softly. "Sakura, you are so lucky he stopped me." Naruto let him go. "Not," Kiba jumped at her; Naruto tackled him in mid air. "Damn you,"

"No, you can't hurt Sakura, if you hurt her," Naruto brought his lips to his ear. "You'll hurt me too," Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. Kiba would _never_ hurt him; he knew that. "Like I said, I won't kiss her unless you say its okay." He gave Kiba a minute to think on the subject. He was really taking in the situation taking everything into account. As it stands, their team is losing; If Naruto lost his shirt it would only set them back further. "Well," Naruto was prepared to remove his shirt; Kiba would never go for this; it was best to admit the loss and lose the shirt.

"Go ahead," Kiba answered. "It's only a kiss right?" He asked; Naruto nodded. Just a simple kiss; that's all it was; Kiba had nothing to worry about. "We're losing, we gotta do it. Just ugh, make it quick; that's all I ask." Naruto would try to make the kiss as painless as possible for him.

"Okay," Naruto stood across from Ino. "I'll do it," She rose to her feet taking her spot. Naruto like he agreed wasted little time with the kiss. He grabbed Ino by her waist with both hands drawing their lips into a quick kiss. Kiba watched as they kissed and it was a bit odd, he acted more confused about it than anything. It was like; Kiba thought he was going to be mad but he wasn't.

Naruto nearly jumped as the kiss intensified in meaning; Ino tongue broke into his cavern. He could feel it pushing against his tongue fighting with it. He hated to admit it but he was satisfied with the attention. Naruto couldn't help himself; he brought her closer; their lips entangled together; she was such a great kisser. Kiba, this wasn't right, he had to stop it. He broke the kiss almost out of breath.

"We did it," He stared at Ino only for a moment; what made her do that to him; why did she kiss him like that? Naruto wanted to hate it but he enjoyed it; if Kiba knew about that; he'd be hurt by it. It was best he forgot their kiss and carried on with the game; so she's a great kisser. It's not he was drawn to her because of it; Naruto was better than that.

"Don't get the wrong idea Naruto," Ino spoke. "I just don't like giving kisses unless they are done right. Even if it is you, I have a reputation to uphold." She was probably known as the best kisser in Konoha. That kiss; it was hard for it not to be considered the best. "Don't go thinking because I stuck my tongue in your mouth that I'm attracted to you because I'm not."

"Well, I'm not attracted to you either," Naruto countered. "Kiba can have you." He returned to his seat. "You aren't mad that she did that are you?" He asked Kiba. Naruto figured he should since she flat out told Kiba that's what she did to him.

"Not really sure, the kiss really," Kiba began thinking. "It was interesting to watch, I got hard watching you two, is that bad?" Hell, Naruto didn't know. Who's to say it was good or bad? It was just a simple well not so simple but it was a kiss, If Kiba liked it, well then at least he wasn't mad. That's all he cared about. Also he got to keep his shirt on; a bonus.

"Kiba did you say hard as in," Sakura giggled. "You're such a bad boy." She went to check to see; Kiba covered himself up.

"The hell is the matter with you," Kiba barked. "So I got an erection from that; that doesn't mean look at it. A man's junk is his business stay out of it." Ino chuckled.

"You can always stay _on_ it," Ino teased. "Right Kiba,"

"Anytime you want Ino," Kiba countered. "Though if you want to walk later, you'd might want to reconsider. You know how animals are.." Kiba hinted. Ino twirled her hair in with her index finger.

"I wouldn't mind taking a walk on the wild side," Ino teased. "After all you have so much to offer." She stared at Kiba's erection as if it was taunting her. His cheeks reddened and he hid it. Wow, she made Kiba nervous that took skill. "What's the matter, can you handle it?"

"I can handle it, all night long." Kiba offered, "The question is can you?" He licked his lips at her. Kiba's eyes were already undressing her. This was the exact kind of motivation their team needed. Kiba was hungry; hungry for sex. He would settle for no less now. "Game on, Ino." He smirked; his canines were taunting her. "It's our turn right?" Naruto nodded at him; Kiba was in the fray and now its game time. Their team is going to win now. Sakura and Ino better just accept that there's no beating Kiba Inuzuka at Truth or Dare "Ino truth or dare," Kiba asked her. "I warn you, if you pick dare, you're going to regret it." Ino's face formed a cute puppy face; she was trying to sway him. It was too late for that; Kiba was out for blood. "Sorry but you're going to need to do better than that, I'm _hungry_ Ino. That means I want those," He pointed at her chest; she gasped. "Well what's it going to be Truth or Dare?"

"Well um, first," Ino slapped him on the face leaving mark. Right that was for the breast comment; Kiba deserved it. "Second," She removed her fleece garment; it was more like a short gown which was mostly see through. Underneath it were her purple lace bra and panties; they were tied; Ino made the game fair both sides only had three pieces of clothing to remove before they lost.

"Nice," Kiba licked his lips his eyes staring at her chest. The bra was stretchy and hugged her nicely; Naruto _hoped_ he wouldn't get distracted again. "I guess that means truth," He started to think for minute. "Okay got it." He repositioned his body sitting crossed legged. "I gotta admit something before I ask; I don't really buy the whole I thought Naruto was with Sasuke bit. I get the feeling there was more to it than that, it's like you hooked Naruto up on purpose. Why?"

"You saw through that," Ino let out a sigh. "Wow you're more observant than I thought. You got me. It wasn't just because we thought he was with Sasuke. In fact, Sakura and I knew he wasn't, she's been on his team forever; if something were going on between them she'd know it. There was another reason; it's a bit hard to explain actually." She could at least _try_ to explain it; hell, Naruto was being tossed left and right; both girls were messing with him playing _matchmaker_. The least they could do was explain why they did that to him.

"Kiba, Naruto, when is the last time you guys took a look around the village at night?" Sakura asked. They exchanged glances; they never really sight seed at night; they just went to each other's houses and did stuff together. "Naruto, I'm not surprised you don't know anything about it. You've barely returned to the village. Kiba, what about you," Kiba was thinking really hard; he was blank too. Neither of them understood what they were talking about. "Have you ever taken the time to look around at night?"

"Nah, not really," Kiba answered. "I mean the village is usually quiet at night. Nobody is ever around; it's like a ghost town. Why bother? What was I going to see stars?" He guessed. Ino let out sigh, Sakura did too. What did they know that neither of them knew? "Why would you want me to look around anyway?"

"Just when we get back, promise me you will," Ino spoke. "The village needs help Kiba, the only ones brave enough to speak up and do something about it is us. Trust me the second you see it, you'll understand what I mean." The village needs help; was she serious? Naruto didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. What was she even talking about?

"Just look around, take a second and look," Sakura added. "Ino isn't making this up. Do you think we'd put Naruto through that if we didn't have a reason?" Naruto wasn't sure on it; he think on it some more. Anyway, whatever they were talking about could wait until they got back. Right now Ino was asked a question, a truth. She didn't properly answer the question. She answered it with a command no way Kiba would accept that as an answer.

"We'll look into it," Kiba offered. "Ino, that wasn't an answer, you replied with a command that's the same as avoiding it." He began thinking for another question instead; Kiba was never one for the truth part of the game. He sucked at asking the big questions.

"Okay, I will give you something else to go with my answer," Ino offered. "It's a _hint_ to help you understand what I'm trying to explain. Naruto," He glanced up at her; what did she want from him? "There's a reason you and Sakura can't be together right now," What did she mean by- Naruto's eyes widened; Kiba was shrouded in shock. Ino pressed her lips against Sakura's; they were kissing. Sakura and Ino were kissing right in front of them. They didn't know how to respond to it; the two women they both _wanted_ since they were _twelve_ were kissing in front of them. "You guys weren't the only ones who thought of this, we're doing the exact same thing as you are." Ino explained.

"Give us a minute," Kiba spoke; Naruto nodded quickly. He grabbed Naruto dragging into his tent. That happened? That really happened? Naruto was trapped in a panic; Sakura and Ino were with each other; they were doing the _exact same thing_ as them. Which meant, that meant, those two were having sex _just like them_. Deep breaths, Naruto, breathe. "Naruto, you're freaking out over here,"

"I know," Naruto began pacing back and forth. "Did you see it? Did you see it? You saw that right? That wasn't the eight cups of ramen I ate on the road. That really happened right? I saw It Kiba, those two kissed they were like," Naruto pressed his lips against Kiba's. "That, it was, it was, should we thank them?" Kiba busted out laughing. "What did I say?"

"Gee, I don't know sure, let's thank them: "Hey Ino thanks for kissing Sakura in front of me." That sounds like a _brilliant_ idea."

"Really," Naruto lips formed a self assured smile. "You think so,"

"I was being sarcastic," The smile faded; oh. "No you don't thank them." Kiba explained. "Wow, did that just-, man I never expected that." He let out a deep breath. "I gotta admit that was fucking hot," Naruto nodded. It was like the hottest thing ever. "Ino said they were doing the _exact same thing_ as us, that means." He stopped. "Holy shit, you don't think they are having sex too?"

"I mean that's what we're doing; they stole our thing," Naruto yelled. "We started it, they should-," He really wanted to say they should _stop_ doing it. However, the second he gave it a thought it was hot seeing Kiba's ideal girl lust after his dream girl. Why stop it? "Keep doing it. Yup, they need to keep doing it." It seemed like the perfect response to this. Kiba didn't seem to care; he was more baffled than anything. He was really taken out of his element here. "I can't believe it," Naruto added. "They have been doing this the _entire_ time. I never would have found out had they not kissed just now. They are keeping their secret better than we did. Should we be mad at them for being better at this than us?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kiba was freaking out too. Good at least he's not the only one. "They don't have a manual for this; I made this cause I like having sex with you. That's why I did it; you don't think Ino likes having sex with…Sakura?" Let's see Naruto would like to have sex with Sakura. So he would like to think it would a very interesting and insightful experience especially for Ino. She had to have liked it; it was Sakura, who wouldn't? "Wait, what if she likes having it with Sakura better than she likes having it with me?" Kiba chuckled; yeah no, see if that were the case. Ino wouldn't still be with Kiba right now. She'd find a better guy. "Wait, Wait, Wait," Kiba stopped to think. "If she's doing this with Sakura then why did she start it with me? This was her idea Naruto, not mine. I wanted a date with her not this; I _settled_ for this." He explained.

"Oh so Ino gets a date, not me," Naruto complained; how about a trade? Let him get the date and let Ino have the sex. "Come on I want a date, I'd kill for a chance like that." Naruto confessed; Ino had no idea how lucky she was. Kiba could never go on a date with him; they could _never_ be seen together. At least, Ino could be. His Clan had _nothing_ against Kiba being with a woman.

"You really wanna date with me?" Kiba raised his brow at him. "Wow this is totally backwards; you're supposta want the sex. Ino is supposta want the date." Well, she doesn't. Naruto does, so how about a swap? If only it were that simple; Naruto groaned. "How's this," Kiba began thinking. "I'll order take out or somethin' and we eat at your place. That could be considered a date right? I mean sure there's no fancy diner or anything like that but," Kiba scratched his nose. "We're together so it's gotta be a date right?"

"I guess it could be," Naruto added. "I got it; I'll get some candles and make my house look all romancy and stuff. Then it has to be a date," He nodded proud of his idea. "So how about it, wanna go on a date with me?"

"No," Kiba answered in a playful tone. "Who'd wanna go on a date you?" He smirked. "I would." Naruto hugged him; they were going to have a date together. Naruto was so excited about it. "It's odd, this actually going to be my first date." Kiba has _never_ been on a date before? Right of course not, He was too busy having sex with them to get a date. Wait, Naruto got to be his first date; this only made it better.

"When we get back, you're going to get dated." Naruto smirked. "I'm gunna date you so hard," Kiba shook his head at him. "You better Believe it."

"Naruto, if you say believe it one more time," Naruto went say it; Kiba growled at him. Naruto decided not to go there with him. "Smart boy," He pat his head. "Wait hold it, I think I'm starting to get it." Get what? "Sakura and Ino are hiding the fact their having sex. What if by having Sakura date like for example you. It'd make it harder for people to think that they are well you know." Kiba was onto something here. Sakura was dating people to cover up the fact she's messing around with Ino. That explains Lee and him, there's way more to it than either of them thought.

"So um," Naruto began thinking; how exactly are they going to respond? In truth, they were really shocked. But they couldn't let _them_ know that, could they? "What are we gunna do now? We can't just hide ourselves in your tent forever; we gotta face this."

"I have no fucking clue here Naruto," Kiba admitted. "I'm not even sure if I'm supposta to be mad about it," He began thinking on it; Naruto was too. So Ino hid Sakura from Kiba. Kiba hid him from Ino. However Ino found out about him. Kiba was completely clueless about Sakura. Should Kiba be mad over this? Well Naruto tried; he got nothing. "Okay, let's figure this out." Kiba got scratch paper writing down everything that they knew. "Am I mad?" He asked himself after writing everything down. "Um, I don't feel mad." He nodded. "Right because Ino said we _weren't_ exclusive, she accepted you, I should accept Sakura right?" Naruto shrugged; he's still lost on the subject. "Right," Kiba shook his body taking him by the shoulders. Naruto nodded; he didn't know what else to do. "Okay that's what I'm going with."

"Okay so nobody is mad," Naruto added. "I say we play it cool act natural, pretend like it didn't happen. We can do that right?" He wasn't sure he could; Naruto at least wanted to try. "Well can we?"

"Yeah, we got this, play it cool," Kiba took Naruto's hand. They walked out his tent; Ino and Sakura stared at them for the longest time.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura questioned. "You two were in there for _fifteen_ minutes."

"You guys didn't," Ino motioned sex; Naruto blushed. She really asked them that? "I mean you should have saved yourselves for the game. It kind of kills the point of it."

"It's none of your business what we did in there," Kiba answered. "I was just thinking. It took a minute; anyway back to the game. Ino, like it or not, you _still_ didn't answer my question." He accused. "Kissing your playmate is still avoiding the damn question. Here's a new question for ya, when did the two of you start this arrangement of yours? Before or After Sasuke left the village?"

"It was the day after," Ino answered; Naruto was relieved to hear that. He and Kiba were first to do this. They were ahead for once. "Okay so now it's our turn again," She repositioned herself to get comfortable. "Kiba, Truth or Dare," She asked. "Now that you two _know_ about us; I'm no longer going to take it easy on you. Choose wisely Kiba," She warned.

"I guess I don't need to take it easy on you either," Kiba challenged. "Like I said, you're going down." He smirked. "Dare, do your worst." He crossed his arms. Ino eyes glanced over at Naruto; what was she thinking now. Her eyes were slow as they traced down his skin. Naruto blushed; right that kiss earlier between Sakura and Ino; it _aroused_ him. He was sitting there with an erection just like his partner Kiba; Ino was staring right at it too; what was she planning?

"I dare you to," Ino tapped her finger against the grass. "Deal with that." She giggled pointing Naruto's pride; it nearly jumped at the command. She wanted Kiba to touch him in front of her. Well Kiba has touched him before but never with eyes on them. This was a first for them.

Naruto was starting to get nervous. Wait, did she want him to take _it_ out; he hoped not. Naruto didn't want Sakura to see his manhood; he wanted his measurement to take her by surprise. "To be fair; since Naruto is fully clothed. Kiba you have to jerk him while those clothes are still on; he also has to well, you get the picture." Naruto half smiled at Kiba; he was still wearing Kiba's favorite boxers. If Kiba did this dare; they'd be _dirty_. "Well,"

"Naruto get over here," Kiba urged him closer; Ino held her hand out to stop to him. "What now?"

"Naruto also has to sit on your lap while you do it," She added. Naruto's eyes glanced downward. Kiba was super hard right now; it'd poke him if he sat on his lap. Um, this was going to be intense. Especially for him,

"Alright," Kiba grabbed Naruto; he felt his hands take him on to his lap. Kiba must've known her intent; the moment Naruto took his spot; He felt a hard _poke_ right near his entrance. He had positioned him so that he'd _feel_ it with every _jerk_ , with every _tug_ that was made. Even with Kiba's hunger clothed; it still managed to make him _crave_ it. "What's the matter," Naruto felt the Inuzuka's hand graze his hair; those finger tips were running down his neck to his muscle shirt. He couldn't help it; Ino and Sakura were watching him. He was getting stage fright; the nervousness set in. His skin started to prickle at the touch. That was until,

Kiba brushed his lips against his ear. "Shh," He reached underneath Naruto's muscle shirt feeling his bare skin. The swirl design on the front of the shirt wrinkled against Kiba's touch as his _warm_ touch ignited his tender skin. It combated the gentle cool breeze that filled the air tonight. "Don't be nervous Naruto, just pretend they aren't here." He whispered. "It's just us," Naruto closed his eyes taking Kiba's advice. He felt Kiba's _heated_ touch run down his chest, the _burning_ sensation started to _grow_ inside him. "That's it, that's a good fox." Kiba voice never broke a soft whisper; the girls couldn't hear him. His right hand so naughty in the way it _teased_ his flesh. Kiba's took it nice and slow; as his hand; his finger tips felt his adman. Naruto could feel Kiba getting closer; Uzumaki's stomach pushed inward with his breath. Once it did, Naruto's need for air granted Kiba a slight opening to his pride; Kiba took _full_ advantage of that entry. His hot finger tips rubbed the waistline moving so slow towards his pride. With every breath; Kiba got closer and closer; until he-Oh, yes-

Naruto took a deep breath trying to fight his urge to moan. Kiba's hand cupped taking hold of his _heavy_ balls stroking them inside his orange pajama pants. He wasn't letting up, until he…-Oh damn Kiba just like that- He felt the first jerk take effect. Every jerk faster than the next driving Naruto's body into a constant thrill ride of ecstasy. It didn't stop there, Kiba's left hand was stroking his blond hair as his right had his flesh was _trapped_ in a plea for a bliss filled release.

"Unn," Naruto let out a grunt, he was being sexually tamed by Kiba; it was incredible. Still, he covered his mouth. Naruto refused to let out any moans; Sakura was watching them. She could see every jerk, every pump, she was watching as Kiba was forcing a _release_ out of him. He didn't want to appear weak, his masculinity was at stake; if Naruto cried out for Kiba; it make him seem weak. He had to be strong, come on, don't moan, and don't cry out for Kiba, Naruto just had to remain silent. Kiba's heated hand it was…no, not faster please no. Naruto couldn't it hold it in any longer. Uzumaki's voice was breaking out, his vocals betraying his intentions. Kiba was so good at this; Kiba knew just where to stroke, exactly where to jerk.

"Kiba, unn," Naruto's body reacted; his heart _pounding_ , his hips _thrusting_ so vigorous. Kiba fought to keep him on his lap. His head rested on Kiba's shoulder, he was striking so hard; Kiba didn't need to-Oh Kami- there it was a wicked hot _poke_ from Kiba's concealed hunger. Naruto thought he'd die without it; Kiba _had_ to fuck him. Take him somewhere and do what Kiba did best. Forget the dare just take him, damn Kiba he was so persistent with the jerking and pumping. Another poke; Naruto couldn't take this much longer, his cheeks were red, his body flushed in desire, sweat dripping from him. "Oh, I can't," Naruto's voice broke out in a loud moan for more. "Do it, take me, please just-," Naruto felt it drip out his bliss break through him; just a glimpse of what _came_ next. The jerking stopped; thank you, he thought it he was going to _bust_ all over himself. It would have- Naruto let out a soft moan.

Kiba's thumb ran across the slit, his bliss, the Inuzuka was using it to lather his tip. Naruto gripped the grass tight even ripping it from the ground. "Oh Kiba," Naruto begged for another thrill ride; jerk him again. Do it until, there was nothing left for him to spill out. "Unn," Naruto's back arched against Kiba's chest; his whole body threw itself into action. He was jerking again, no Kiba wasn't doing _anything_ ; Naruto was doing it he was _pushing_ his pride into Kiba's hand's make shift entrance. Kiba merely guided those hips; he pushed them faster and faster.

"I'm gunna, I'm gunna," Naruto could _feel_ it; a buildup of pleasure _coursing_ through his entire body. His adrenaline pumping, Naruto hips were begging for his _big_ finish. It _came_ ; he _came_ striking his thoughts into a rush of lights. Naruto's heart raced out of his chest. All he could feel was his release _drenching_ the boxers; Kiba's favorite boxers _ruined_ by him. Kiba gave him few subtle pumps, to ease his fury of thrusts as they came to a complete stop. "I'm so sorry, "He apologized. Kiba was going to be pissed; he just gave his boxers a bath. "Don't be mad at me."

"Mad?" Kiba stroked Naruto's blond hair. "I'm jealous that was some release." Naruto nodded he was still a bit out of breath over it. "What are you a fountain?" Maybe, Naruto sure felt like one. Naruto blushed as he felt a poke from Kiba. If Kiba's hunger didn't stop that; he would start requesting for round two. His flesh wasn't ready but his mind was.

"I feel more like a cow," Naruto replied. "You milked me," Kiba busted out laughing. "How could you? I'm not your cow."

"I didn't even know I had a cow," Kiba added. "Your name is now Naruto Moozumaki." Kiba joked in a playful tone. Know what; Naruto had to admit it was kind of funny. He felt another poke; it was time to move. He crawled out of Kiba's lap; no more poking; he couldn't take anymore teasing. "Are you mad?"

"No," Naruto laid his body on the grass. He planted his face in the grass afterward. "I'm just moving cause if you keep poking me like that. Ino and Sakura are going to get more than they bargained for. I'm pretty sure they don't want us to have sex."

"I would like to weigh in," Sakura raised her hand. "I would _love_ to watch you guys have sex." Kiba blushed; Naruto just lied in the grass. He thought he was going to lie there in the nice soft grass forever. His body felt so freaking heavy. Now he was tired again. He'd lay here for a minute and recover. His mind was still suffering from the side effects.

"Wow, Kiba you didn't hold back at all," Ino was impressed. "The way you manhandled Naruto; that was pretty intense." Kiba shrugged.

"Yeah, I never do hold back with him." Kiba took his grey wife beater from the pile of clothes or what would be a pile. He used it to wipe his hands clean of Naruto's release.

"You should," Naruto screamed though they could hardly hear him. His face rested in the grass. Kiba was the only one who _could_ hear him. In truth, Naruto never wanted him to hold back. Kiba liked to go all out and he did too so it made them perfect for each other. It was like a game to them; a pretty fun game. He felt Kiba's shadow stand over him. He crouched down; kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Would you get up for a sec," Kiba helped him bring his body to a sit. Naruto blushed as he felt Kiba's hands grasp his pajama pants. He was going to whip out his pride for what? Wait the girl's were still around what if they, what if Sakura saw his… you know. "Shh," He placed a finger over his lips. Naruto realized Kiba's back was facing the girls. Neither of them would see him exposed like that. "Those are my favorite boxers. I need to clean you up so it doesn't stain." He explained; Yeah if Kiba did that in his Gama boxers; Naruto would act fast in cleaning him up too.

"Go ahead," Naruto whispered; he stretched out the waist band of his pants and boxer bringing them over his pride. The cool air touched it; he cringed so cold. "Just hurry, this breeze is killing me." Kiba replied with a nod. His hot breath _brushed_ against Uzumaki's pride heating it up for him. "Thanks," Kiba started using his shirt to wipe up the mess he made. With a few delicate swipes here and there, Naruto's pride was clean. He concealed his junk and Kiba returned to his spot.

"What were you guys doing?" Ino questioned.

"I made a mess, I cleaned it." Kiba explained. "It's our turn now," Kiba returned his focus to the girls. Sakura and Ino gave them their full attention. "Naruto do you want this one?" After much thought, Naruto figured it was best Kiba did it; his brain was still trapped in what happened just a second ago. He could still feel the intense pleasure though it had already dissipated his mind was focused on it. "Naruto, you with me,"

"Um, you take it," Naruto answered. "I'm still recovering; I just literally had my mind blown by you. I'm no condition to ask _anything_ right now. Thanks a lot, Kiba." He spoke his voice filled with sarcasm though it was wasted on him.

"No prob," Kiba patted his head. "Anything for my cute lil Naruto," Kiba pinched Naruto's cheek; real cute Kiba. "Isn't he cute?" He asked them; Ino and Sakura nodded at him. "Okay so Truth or Dare, Sakura," She did not hesitate on this; Sakura removed her fleece top adding it the pile. She wasn't willing to face a dare from Kiba. "So truth," Naruto knew why Kiba picked Sakura; it was another present for him. This was supposed to be his turn to ask after all. Now both Sakura and Ino were in their lace bra and panties; Kiba had his shirt off, Naruto was of course fully dressed. The boys were now winning. "Truth, huh," Kiba thought on the subject for a moment. "Got it,"

"In your arrangement with Ino, who is the guy and who is the girl?" Kiba asked. "You asked us, it seems fair that we ask the same." Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to know that answer. He guessed Sakura would make for the guy; she had shorter hair for one and her super strength kinda pegged her as the guy. As to where Ino messed around with flowers and had a sense of romance; she could arguably be pegged as the guy too though.

"We never really thought about it," Sakura answered.

"It's true, we didn't ever think about stuff like that." Ino added. "We just did whatever, why make it more complicated than that? Ask something else." She allowed; there was no answer for that question. Kiba began thinking of another one; it was clear he had nothing; he was about to accept that as the answer but- Naruto raised his hand. He had a better question; a question he _needed_ to hear the answer to and he needed Sakura to be honest. It was now or never,

"Can I ask in Kiba's place?" Naruto requested. "It's clear, he's got nothing, but I do and I really need to ask this. I can't live my life without knowing the truth; I gotta know." Kiba stared at Ino waiting for the reply to the request; he had no problem with it.

"We are on teams here so," Ino thought about it. "If Kiba can't think of anything then I suppose you have a right to step in and ask. Go ahead Naruto," Ino you're the best. Naruto would hug her if she weren't in her underwear. Kiba might get bugged by that but after his kiss with her. Odds are; Kiba wouldn't care.

"Sakura, don't get mad at me, I just have to know so I can finally put this to rest okay?" Naruto was afraid to ask but he knew he had to. Kiba and his arrangement; it was _created_ so he wouldn't be alone. It allowed him to pursue Sakura without feeling as if he had no one. It was like a shield to combat loneliness; both Kiba and Naruto needed that shield. Now, _only_ he needed it. Kiba _got_ the girl; he pursued Ino and _got_ her. Now he needed to try for Sakura so he had to ask her this.

"Was there ever a chance? Was there even a hint of you that actually felt something for me? I guess what I'm trying to ask is: is it always going to be Sasuke? Go ahead, just say it. I can take it Sakura but I have to know if we ever had a chance at this or if I was just wasting my time trying." Naruto cringed bracing for the pain that followed the question. Deep down, Naruto knew her answer but he had to hear it from her mouth.

"Naruto," Kiba was baffled by the question. It was obvious that Kiba didn't expect it, this fact was written all over his face. Kiba already knew the answer; they all did; Naruto just needed her to say it to him. As much as it would hurt him; some things _had_ to be said in order for him to finally let go of this to let go of her. "Come on, you don't need to-," Naruto refused to back down; Kiba didn't want to see him get hurt. He was trying to protect him but Naruto wasn't a kid. He could handle his heart breaking; it had to break otherwise he'd just keep trying. It would be a never ending cycle unless Sakura stopped it here and now; like it or not, it had to be done.

"It's complicated Naruto," Sakura answered. "Some things aren't that simple. I admit there is a _piece_ of me that thinks we are meant for each other but compared to Sasuke. It's not enough, I'm always going to want Sasuke, I could try to be with someone else but I'd come back to Sasuke. That's just how I am. Even with Ino, I _still_ think about Sasuke; he's always going to be there. Ino, is here because neither of us want to spend our lives chasing Sasuke and wind up empty handed. It's a shield to protect us both, the same as it was for you guys. The only difference is, Naruto you're chasing me and I'm chasing Sasuke, I hate to say it but I'm not going stop chasing him; Ino may have given up but I'm not." In a word, Naruto wasted his time trying. It would always be Sasuke; those were her exact words. She didn't love him like she did Sasuke and she _never_ would. He wasn't loved if Kiba left him now for Ino; he would be _alone_ ; the shield would be gone. It was scary thought being alone again.

"I ugh, I understand Sakura," Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes; it hurt so much. Still he had to hear her say it; it was the only way. "I'm glad you were honest." He took deep breath; he wasn't going to chase her anymore. No date, no nothing, Sakura could chase Sasuke to her heart's content. Naruto wasn't going to get in her way anymore. For now, he had Kiba; he's enough. "So ugh, it's your turn."

"For the record, I didn't give up," Ino argued. "I just got tired of waiting for his ass to show. I still want Sasuke but I also want to be loved properly. If he won't do it, then I need to find a guy who will simple as that. If Sasuke isn't waiting for me why should I wait for him? So I went with Kiba, he helped me forget about Sasuke and come to that understanding. Naruto could do the same if you just let him Sakura. That's why I hooked him up with you in the first place."

"I've said what needed to be said Ino, that's my decision. I'm not going to have sex with Naruto as way to solve my problem with Sasuke. That may be what you and Kiba did, but I'm not like that," Sakura explained. "Right our turn, Ino you can have this one." Sakura allowed.

"Naruto," Ino began; he knew exactly what she was trying to do here. Kiba had two pieces of clothing left, Sakura had two pieces of clothing left, and Ino had two pieces of clothing left. He had three; she was leveling the playing field. Well tough, Naruto decided he was going to be _fully_ dressed for the entire game. Kiba bought these clothes for him; he'd keep them on until Kiba took them off. So forget it. "Truth or Dare,"

"Dare," Naruto answered. "Look whatever you got planned Ino. I'll do it. I'll do whatever dare that you throw at me. It's pointless to try, the boys win. You can't be beat us at this why cause I'm Naruto, I will do anything once. Sorry but you lose."

"I _refuse_ to accept that." Ino retorted furious by his remark. "There has to be something you won't do," She argued. "Everyone has a weakness even you Naruto, mark my words you _will_ take your shirt off for me. This dare will claim that shirt." Not a chance; this shirt is staying on his body till Kiba takes it off. "Ah ha, I got you." What? "I know your weakness," She crawled over to her bag; whatever it is she's wrong.

Naruto has no weakness; hell even Kiba knew that; at this game Naruto was the hardest to beat. It took hours just for them to get him to lose. It was usually because he fell asleep. It was known as the automatic surrender.

"Where is it?" She smirked. "Perfect," Ino revealed a cup of Ramen; Naruto couldn't believe this. She dragged Ramen into this game; now it's personal. "Naruto, I dare you to throw _this_ away." Throw it away; throw away Ramen but, it's Ramen perfectly good Ramen. Not even touched, it could be eaten not thrown in the trash. "Well, are you going to do it or not?"

"But, But, But, it's ramen," Naruto frowned; it was going to hurt him to throw away his favorite food. "I like Ramen," He reached for it; that poor cup of Ramen was being abused. He didn't want to throw it away. "Don't make me throw it away; it's cruel." Naruto had no choice; Ramen was a sacred dish it had to be _eaten_ first. Naruto took off his shirt tossing it at her face. "Take it," Naruto snatched the ramen from her taking to his tent for safe keeping. Kiba didn't know what to say about it; he was shocked. Naruto could tell he was impressed that Ino found his weakness.

Naruto returned to his spot. He stared at his shirt in the pile; his muscle shirt. The shirt he thought he'd wear the whole game in the pile. He sat there shirtless; his sunkissed skin revealed to the girls. His structure was nearly identical to his partner, Kiba. His muscles flashed in the night; Sakura bit her nail as she stared at him. She must be reconsidering the sex idea. Though, she'd have to do a lot of convincing now; Naruto wasn't going to used by her. Ino was even a tad impressed by it; she'd glance occasionally. Kiba smirked touching his skin; Naruto swatted his hand; he didn't _want_ to be shirtless; he still _wanted_ to win damn it. Call him a sore loser but he hated this.

"So I guess its truth," Ino smirked; she was so proud of herself for getting his shirt. The game was even now. "Do you _love_ Kiba?" This question; the weight of those words, It came crashing down on him. Ino had to have known the rules to the arrangement. She was bound by them just like he was. The first person to say I love you or admit that they love Kiba Inuzuka; got him. Those were the rules; it was the _only_ rule.

Naruto knew the answer it hung in his throat. Yes, I love him. I love him; I've loved Kiba since the day I left the village. That would have been his answer. But if he answered it _now_ ; Kiba would lose Ino. It'd break him; his heart would _shatter_. Naruto didn't want to hurt him in that way; to see Kiba like that; it'd kill him.

The campsite was so quiet; everyone waiting on his reply. Naruto didn't want it to be this way; he didn't want to confess. He loved Kiba too much to hurt him; that's why he put up with Ino. Now, the words were stuck in his throat clawing to the surface; how easy it would be to answer but the pain of the words. He couldn't do it; there had to be another way; a way out of this. Come on Naruto, think, is it too late to throw away the Ramen?

* * *

 _End Note:_ _In regard to the Sakura X Ino arrangement. It will be further explained in my upcoming Fan Fiction_ _Girl's Night_ _. Just like Naruto X Kiba was further explained in the Fan Fiction_ _Boy's Night_ _. To be honest, I wanted to post Boy's Night and Girl's Night at the same time. Afterwards, I was going to post the Something More Fan Fiction. But as you can plainly see Sakura x Ino isn't found out until so much later in the fiction there really was no point in doing Girl's Night beforehand. Anyway, so how exactly will Naruto escape this question? Will he answer it? Everything could be decided in the Next Chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review or even share a few thoughts. –_ **Kiba Blackfire**


	10. Chapter 07: Trapped

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _I apologize for the length of this chapter. I really wanted to take time and invest in the feels in this chapter. So I may have got a bit carried away on them, my bad. Anyway, feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts._ _- **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 07:

Trapped

 _*Naruto Centric*_

"Do you love Kiba?" Ino's question, it was stuck inside his head. He had to answer it and be honest; he couldn't lie. Naruto knew the rules of the game. However, this affected the rules of a _different_ game. The rules of the arrangement; everything _hinged_ on that one question. _Do you Love Kiba?_

The first person to _admit_ or even to _say_ they love Kiba Inuzuka; got him. Kiba made Naruto a promise; it was that promise that made Kiba hold onto him so tight. He promised, if Naruto ever developed feelings for him; he'd take him. No questions asked; they were together and that would be the _end_ of it. Kiba would say goodbye to Ino; it would be _just_ them. Seemed perfect but the _pain_ Kiba would face if he lost Ino.

Naruto knew the weight of that pain. Kiba told him how he had always cared for Ino. Even during the academy; Kiba had fallen for her. It wasn't her appearance, her personality, it was her scent. The second he got her scent; Kiba was captivated by her. The more Kiba got to know her, the more captivated he became.

Kiba longed for the day he'd be with Ino. He had that now, Naruto couldn't just take it away because he loved him. It wasn't fair to Kiba, love him or not. It was Kiba who had to be the one to say it this time; nothing else would do anymore. Still Ino asked him, "Do you Love Kiba?" It echoed in his mind, it was like a loud chime to his ears. Naruto _had_ to answer it. "Do you-," Quit it. "Do you love-," Naruto gripped his head the echo was there. It wasn't stopping, make it stop. "Do you love Kiba?"

Naruto shut his eyes trying to drown out the question. All he could see was flashes of Kiba, memories making everything _worse_. The clothes, the dog kennels, the night he came home, and the night he left. There were so many of them, so many reasons as why Naruto felt this way about Kiba. Too many to count, every moment like a poison seeping into his lungs _choking_ him. How easy it would be to _say_ but to watch Kiba _suffer_ to see him in pain. It wasn't worth it.

Now, Naruto was the one _hurting_ but it was better he hurt than Kiba. He could endure this pain for him; he won't say it. No matter how much he wants to; Naruto kept those words lodged in his throat even as they choked him, _strangled_ him.

Naruto could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. No, this wasn't an ache. His heart it was _bleeding_ like he had been stabbed. This question; it was _killing_ him. It was _suffocating_ him; he gripped his throat trying to breathe but he couldn't. Everything was closing in around him; getting closer and closer until it _crushed_ him. It was like a steel cage; he could never escape from. He felt so faint,

"Naruto," Kiba's voice, he was worried about him. He had to say something but he couldn't breathe. His body so _heavy_ , he couldn't, Naruto could feel the weight of his body collapsing to the ground. That same weight was saved by Kiba chest; he caught him. "Naruto," Kiba took hold of his shoulders shaking him; still he wasn't able to respond. _Breathe_ , but he couldn't. _Speak_ , again, he couldn't. He was gasping for air, clinching onto his throat. He was choking, the words still _choking_ him. If this went any longer, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"Snap out of it," Kiba hit Naruto's chest; He felt wind pour out of him all at once. It was as if he had drowned, he starting coughing loudly trying to catch his breath. "What happened to you?" Kiba ran his fingers through his hair. It was still too soon for him to speak. "Ino, you have some fucking nerve," He yelled in anger.

"Excuse me," Ino argued. "I did nothing wrong it was a simple question. Do you love Kiba? After how long you guys have been doing this; Naruto should know." She explained. "So don't get a mad at me." She put her hands on her hips. "How was I-," Kiba broke her words talking over her.

"You know damn well, what you asked wasn't a simple question." Kiba accused. "You _know_ the rules of the arrangement and you _know_ what asking him that means. It was not your fucking place to," Ino cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Are you serious? I asked a question Kiba, it's the point of the game. I can't believe you're getting all worked up over this." Ino screamed. "Naruto, do you love Kiba?" She faced him; Naruto still couldn't talk yet. Even if he did, it was clear no matter if it killed him. He wouldn't answer that. "A simple yes or no will do." Kiba eyes took the form of evil glare at her.

"Don't give me that look, you know damn well how he feels don't you?" Ino accused; Kiba bit his lip trying to hold his tongue. Kiba was trying to keep his cool and not explode at her. "I'm right aren't I? Aren't I?" She repeated. "You have to know by now Kiba. Even you're not that dense." Naruto couldn't stand to hear this; to hear those two fighting over him, fighting over a question he couldn't answer. Kiba's ass was getting chewed and it was his fault because he couldn't answer it.

"I have to go the bathroom," Naruto voice was still very faint. It was difficult for him to speak. Ino could hardly hear him. It was obvious; she thought he was lying to her again. Ino must have thought he was trying to avoid the question. He wasn't, this wasn't an act. That really happened. Still she didn't believe him. There was at least one person that did,

"Naruto isn't lying, he really has to go." Kiba answered for him. "I know because no matter what he does; he can't lie to me. I can smell it and hear it." He explained. "Akamaru," The Ninja hound woke from his nap. "Go with Naruto, make sure he's okay. I'll handle things here." Akamaru barked walking to Naruto's side.

"Kiba you," Naruto tried to talk but Kiba cut him off.

"Naruto save your words. I don't know happened to you but you were choking. We can talk when you get better right now. You need to go." Kiba wasn't going to budge on this; Naruto walked deeper into the forest. He could hear Kiba and Ino arguing over the question; he had never seen Kiba so _furious_ at anyone especially not Ino. Kiba cares about her; he could lose her over him yet in that moment. It was like Kiba didn't _care_ anymore.

Naruto walked endlessly into the forest. This question; it tried to kill him or maybe it was him. Naruto was willing to _die_ before he told Kiba how he felt. He was that invested in protecting Kiba that he'd even give his own life to do it. There was no denying he loved Kiba Inuzuka _more_ than he loved himself. Kiba was first, he _always_ will be. But, this meant _nothing_ these thoughts. They did him no good. What good were his feelings if he had to _hide_ them all the time? Nobody knew how he felt, Sai sort of knew but it wasn't enough to say he did.

"Akamaru," Naruto's voice was still bit hoarse from choking. The ninja hound was standing right next to him; it was kind of _embarrassing_ to relieve himself in front of Kiba's faithful hound. After what just happened to him, the _first_ thing he wanted to do was to go to the bathroom. "Could you ugh, give me a sec, I gotta pee." Akamaru seemed confused by this command. "I said gotta pee, go somewhere else." He wasn't moving at all. The ninja hound didn't get it. Maybe his voice was too soft for him to hear him. Naruto could try to talk louder this time. "Akamaru, Naruto pees, you go elsewhere," He tried to shoo him off by throwing a stick; he ignored it.

"Arf," Akamaru rushed over relieving himself on a tree. He sat back down; Akamaru was trying to _show_ him how to do it. Naruto groaned, he wanted privacy, this hound was granting him _none_. Akamaru took a seat waiting for him to go. How does Kiba get him to do what he says? He won't even _try_ to listen to him.

"Fine, you win, I'm just gunna go," Naruto turned his back to him; Akamaru rested his body in the grass. He really wasn't going to leave his side. Right, because Kiba told him to look after him; like he needed a babysitter. Naruto tried his best to ignore the fact; Akamaru was near while he relieved himself. "I better not get in trouble over this. If Kiba gets mad cause I peed in front of you, I'm going to say it's your fault." Akamaru again didn't seem to care.

"Okay," Naruto finished his business and pulled his pants up. Akamaru rose to his feet; the hound walked taking each step with care. He sat beside Naruto. He started to whimper it was like Akamaru wanted to be petted. Wait this was _more_ than that…

Akamaru was trying to _counsel_ him? How did Akamaru _know_ that he was hurting? Nobody _knew_ at least Naruto didn't think that they did. Was it possible that Akamaru's animal instincts could somehow sense it? Naruto couldn't say for sure, still he rested on his knees stroking his thick white fur. Akamaru stepped closer dropping to sit as Naruto sat there petting him.

Strange, he never thought of this before. It must be because it was so easy to miss. Naruto knew Kiba's position, knew his feelings, and even knew he struggled with his decision. What about Akamaru? How did he feel? Nobody ever bothered to notice how this affected him. Now that Naruto was alone with the Ninja hound. He sort of understood those feelings a bit.

Akamaru had been _there_ for Naruto and Kiba when they started this whole thing. He was _there_ , he never saw the sex but he was _there_. Akamaru was _there_ to see Kiba's feelings, to see Naruto's feelings, and he must've known them.

Also Naruto couldn't dismiss this fact. Akamaru was _there_ for Kiba and Ino too; he had to know their feelings too. If Akamaru knew the feelings, he also knew the pain. The hound had to have known about how this hurt Kiba. How this decision ate Kiba's heart tearing it two ways. Yet even knowing all this; Akamaru could do nothing but be _there_ ; just _there_ that's it.

The pain Akamaru must be facing to see Kiba this way; to see him hurt and not be able to do anything about it. It was far greater than any pain Naruto faced, it had to be; at least he could do something about it. It still hurt Kiba but at least it was something. As Naruto stroked his thick fur, he started to understand that pain. It was so much, yet Akamaru hid it so well.

"It's been hard on both of us hasn't it Akamaru," Naruto wrapped his arms around Akamaru. The Ninja hound accepted the embrace. That sadness, Naruto wished he could do something about it but there was nothing he could do. Kiba had to decide this time; it had to be him. "We're both hurting you know, yet nobody seems to notice it. We like to hide it don't we?" Akamaru tongue licked his cheek, it was then Naruto noticed that, he was crying. The tears streamed from his eyes like rain; Naruto wanted to stop them. Naruto couldn't, not this time.

"I'm trying Akamaru," Naruto rubbed his eyes yet still they fell. "I'm trying so hard to hold onto Kiba, I am." He confessed. His feelings were pouring out of him with each tear. Naruto's willpower faded, he couldn't hide it anymore. He needed to say it at least one more time. Just one more, that's it; this time, he wanted someone, anyone, even if it were just a dog to hear it. He had to confess,

"Akamaru, I need you to make a promise to me okay?" The hound stopped licking the tear and listened. "I'm going tell you a secret I haven't told anyone, you gotta keep it for me. I can't go another day without saying it. So please promise me you won't say anything." Akamaru barked at him; he took that as a yes. He rested his heavy head on Naruto's lap.

"I love Kiba," Naruto stroked the hound's fur. He finally said it; it felt great just to admit it. Why stop there? "I love him so much Akamaru, I'd do anything for him." Naruto couldn't help himself, the truth poured out of him just like the tears. How easy it was to admit these things; Akamaru was getting a full on confession out of him. It was like a heavy weight being lifted from his chest.

Naruto rested his head on Akamaru's thick fur his eyes buried. He was crying but these words, he couldn't stop them. "I'm trying not to force him into this. it's not for me to decide. But damn I'd lying if I said. I didn't want him because I do." Naruto clinched Akamaru's fur as he confessed to the furry pillow.

"Every day it gets harder and harder trying not to say those words to him. It's so hard Akamaru, but I can't do it. It has to be Kiba this time, it _has_ to be." Naruto continued to let the tears fall as the hound just listened to him. This was exactly what he needed a wall to listen while he confessed everything he held inside. These hushed words broke from his lips.

"I have to know that Kiba loves me just as much as I love him. I need to hear that just once, I've already lost Sakura. Kiba's all I got now, so if I lose him. If Kiba chooses Ino, I'd happy for him, I would. It's just if doesn't choose me then I'm alone." Naruto felt his heart crack like glass. That word it stung so much. He never even realized its weight, alone. Being without Kiba, it was the same as being alone. "I hate _being_ alone." Naruto buried his face in Akamaru's fur. He cried and cried until there were no tears left anymore. He was so glad Kiba wasn't here to see him like this; this would have killed Kiba to watch. –A realization- It sparked in his mind like thunder cracking against the ground.

Why didn't Naruto realize this before? No he _did_ realize it, he even hinted towards it. That letter; it made it clear, everything so clear. Kiba has decided. No, the decision was never there to begin with. Kiba was using him, he didn't love him. It was all just an act for the Inuzuka Clan.

The letter stated he wanted to fix his clan; that was his reason, it said nothing about Kiba loving him. It said nothing about them being together; nothing at all. Just that he wanted to fix his clan, that's it. Why didn't he realize this sooner? Kiba was fooling him the entire time. Kiba needed Naruto to believe that he loved him to fool the clan. He was faking it; there was no decision.

"Ino," Naruto spoke, "It's her of course it is," Like he ever stood a chance against her. Ino didn't have to hide; he did. Ino gave Kiba a freedom he could never get with Naruto. Their connection could only exist in the shadows. That alone, made Ino better for Kiba than him. Naruto also knew how Kiba felt about her. Kiba never spoke of how he felt about him; it proved that Kiba was only using him. Still… even if that's the truth, he could pretend that Kiba's affection was real. It was better than being alone; better to be used than alone. Anything was better than that.

"Naruto," Kiba called out to him. Naruto made haste; he dried his eyes of the tears. He ran over to a nearby stream washing his face. If Kiba knew he spent this whole time crying; he'd scold him for it. "You out here," Akamaru let out a loud bark; he was giving Kiba their location. "There you are, are you okay?" Kiba started checking him closely. He was still a bit worried about him. In fact, Naruto recalled Kiba's face when everything happened. It was as if he scared him. "You seem okay to me. You're breathing again."

"I'm good as new," Naruto assured him. "I just needed to use the bathroom," Kiba shook his head. "Right, I just lied, I hate that you know these things." Kiba pulled him to his chest. "What about the game, are we still playing?" Kiba shook his head.

"We're pausin' it for now," Kiba answered. "Ino and Sakura said it would be like some extended intermission whatever that means. We are going to continue it next time we camp; they're asleep now. Also ugh," He scratched his nose. "Ino wanted me to tell you that. She wants to talk to you in private first thing in the morning before we leave. I told her I'd ask, so you up for it?" Naruto didn't know what to say. Ino wanted to talk to _him_ in private about what? He had _nothing_ to do with her and Kiba. Yet somehow he keeps being _dragged_ into it. He figured he'd at least hear her out.

"Ugh yeah, it could give us some girl time," Naruto answered; Kiba wasn't comfortable with his response. Right, the notes; he was still worried about it. "I'm kidding," He laughed. "I'll talk to her and don't worry I won't spill any of your deepest darkest Ino love filled secrets."

"Yeah, keep those to yourself." Kiba added. "I don't want Ino knowing what you know. That's why you two getting along _sucks_ for me. Enough about that, you should get some rest. After what you just went through, you need to regain your strength. I'll keep watch tonight." What? Naruto traced Kiba's figure; those sleep herbs he had taken on the road. They were still _whipping_ his ass; Kiba was so tired their game only made it worse. It's funny because it was _his_ idea in the first place. Still, the Inuzuka was in no condition to be alone tonight; especially, if he was keeping watch. Naruto had to be there with him just to be safe.

"I refuse to accept that Kiba," Naruto knew this would start an argument. Kiba was being _protective_ of him right now. That's why he wanted him to rest. It made sense but Naruto didn't _need_ to be protected; Kiba _needed_ someone to look after him. Though, Kiba was too prideful to admit it, he needed Naruto right now. "I lost the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors; you guys beat me. I gotta keep watch that was the deal."

"No, don't worry about that." Kiba made him turn and face camp. "Get some rest, that's all I care about right now. I'll handle everything, I got Akamaru." He reminded him; Naruto shook his head. No he wasn't asking; he was _telling_ him.

"I'm helping you," Naruto turned around. "I told you I feel fine. I can talk again, and I'm even breathing normal. I'm _fine_ Kiba. You're the one who needs help right now. Look at you, it's like you're going to crash to the floor any second now. I can't let you be by yourself." Kiba let out a sigh in defeat. That's right, Naruto had him.

"You sure you're okay?" Kiba sniffed him to make sure. "You smell fine, your pulse is normal. Alright I guess you can stay up with me. It gives me an excuse to keep an eye on you at least. You had me worried back there." He began his walk through the forest. Naruto walked beside him taking his hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Naruto, I mean it. I can't _stand_ to see you hurting. Are you hurting now?" Naruto wanted to _lie_ but now that he knew. Kiba saw passed them; there was no longer a point to it. Better to accept, he's in love with a lie detector and move on.

"I'm hurting but not physically." Naruto answered. "I wouldn't worry about it though. I'm fine, it's nothing, really." Kiba pulled him to his chest. "Kiba, I told you it's-," Kiba wrapped his arms around him. These arms were trying to _protect_ him but they couldn't. This pain was on the _inside_ , not outside.

"If you're hurting, it's never nothing; don't say that," Kiba pressed Naruto's head to his chest. His embrace was so tight; even if Kiba's embrace did nothing to cure the pain. It was a nice warm feeling to have Kiba this close to him. "I never wanted you to get hurt over this. You understand that right?" Of course he did. Naruto didn't blame him, Kiba's reason for using him. It was of good intentions and he would linger on that fact. "Just hang onto me a bit longer, okay?" Naruto nodded; he'd do that. What else could he do? Kiba was _all_ he had left. Even if this were a false connection; it was easy accept it as the truth. Naruto chose to be blind pretended not to know Kiba's desire. He'd play a fool and remain a fool until Kiba revealed the truth.

Together they patrolled the forest, it was calm and vacant. Aside from the owls and the nature around them; it was just them. No sign of enemies. It was nice to be alone with Kiba like this. He was being so protective though. Kiba wasn't letting him out of his sight, he was checking for any signs of danger as if threats were _constant._ What happened back at camp; it bothered the Inuzuka.

"Kiba," Naruto tapped his shoulder. "It's safe, even _I_ know that now. Let's take a break together," He walked ahead taking a seat in the nice soft grass. He had great view of the stars. There were a couple of colorful frogs residing in a nearby pond.

Akamaru was quite taken with their presence. Naruto didn't want take the hounds fun away. Akamaru was watching as the frogs jumped around the pond. When they got close; he sit there and sniff them. Once he did that; the frog jumped into the water hiding like he scared it. The frogs had a good reason to be scared; Akamaru seemed like an overgrown behemoth to them. So why not let the Akamaru have some entertainment while they relaxed; the Ninja Hound deserved it.

"I guess a break won't kill us," Kiba took a seat beside him. "Besides these owls are still making their _annoying_ owl noises. If anyone threatening was around they'd be silent. Every _tracker_ ninja knows that." He rested in the grass staring at the stars. "So you're really okay right?" Naruto rested on his back beside him; he already answered that like a thousand times. He didn't want to answer it again. So he wasn't. "I guess you are huh?" Like Naruto told Kiba every time he asked him that. Kiba was so worried about him; he's fine.

"Kiba," Naruto figured this was the perfect time to ask. They were alone, it was quiet, and the stars were out. Kiba liked looking at them sometimes not always. But he had to know more about what Kiba was trying to _use_ him for. It was the _only_ thing keeping them together; this was what Kiba _pretended_ to love him for. He just wanted to know what it was going to be like, their false connection. Where did the story of it end?

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto rested on his side. He watched as Kiba eyes gazed at the stars. His eyes would fade in and out. "We're helping your clan right?" Kiba didn't answer; so he continued. "What exactly are we going to do? How do we fix it? How are we going to fix something if we don't or at least I don't know what the hell it is we're doing?"

"You really wanna know?" Kiba turned to his side facing him. Naruto traced his Kiba's chest as he nodded at him. He really did want to know; so tell him. "Well, in order to fix the Inuzuka Clan's logic towards same sex pairings." Kiba brought him closer to his chest. Naruto was again sitting on his lap but this time. No poking, Kiba was _just_ holding him. "Many things gotta be done and none of them easy." He began. "First, I either have to be Clan Leader or Hokage something of a high rank that can't be ignored. Or I guess you could just be the Hokage and I can be whatever. It doesn't matter as long as we're together." Okay well, Naruto dreams of being Hokage. So he gets to add being with Kiba to the mix, not like he didn't want that. Sounds _ideal_ actually; fixing his Clan will be easier than he thought.

"What's next?" Naruto turned facing him. He swathed his arms around the back of Kiba's neck. He stared into Kiba's allured eyes. "I mean if that's all then it's not hard to do at all. We _both_ dream of being Hokage as long as _one_ of us gets it. You're Clan is fixed," Naruto shrugged.

"I mean what?" He laughed like he was telling a joke. "Do we have to _convince_ them we're in love or that we're so love that _nothing_ can compete with it?" Kiba didn't laugh or respond; he just listened. "We can do that, I mean come on we _faked_ hating each other, everyone bought it. How hard could it be to _fake_ being in love," Kiba's eyes peered away from him. It was like these words bothered him. However he didn't say anything so Naruto went on.

"I already feel like we are but we aren't right?" Kiba didn't answer; he wouldn't look into his eyes. So he was right. Kiba was using him. "I'm only being _used,"_ Kiba bit his lip it was if this word frustrated him. "Which is fine, I want that." Kiba released his lip taking a deep breath; he was calming his nerves. Or was he pretending that the word wasn't said. Was this to be some kind of warning? He chose to ignore it.

"Second, this is the _hard_ part Naruto," Kiba explained as he ran his fingers through his hair. "In order to convince the Clan; their _wrong_ and that same sex pairings can be a good thing for the Clan. Let's face it, they acting on the logic that we gotta _reproduce_ in order to _strengthen_ the Clan. Odds are _against_ us there, in order to _prove_ them wrong." Naruto felt Kiba take him to his chest like he was cuddling him, so warm it felt to be held this way by him. Kiba carried on with their story.

"We would have to convince _most_ of the clan members that our _affection_ towards each other; is _stronger_ than the numbers." Stronger than…numbers; they had to fool enough of them into thinking that. Well it's possible, Naruto is being _fooled_ right now and he's convinced. He didn't understand; Naruto wanted to be used yet. The clothes, Kiba bought him, to think he believed that he did that out of love. These clothes were only bought to fool a stupid Clan and to fool him; he believed it. He let himself be that ignorant.

"Once they're convinced, we ugh, we gotta ugh, ugh, we gotta ugh," Kiba was really stumbling on the words. His cheeks got all red, his heart raced. He was even getting a bit sweaty. They gotta what? Come on, Kiba out with it. The suspense was killing him, so he was being used for a Clan. If their story had an ending this was it. Naruto could feel it; if the ending was worth it; he'd let it go. Come on what's next?

"We gotta get hitched." Kiba rushed the words out. What! MARRIAGE, are you serious? Naruto nearly jumped out of his spot. It was like a huge clay bomb was dropped right on top of him. The explosion so great, Naruto was obliterated by it.

They got to get MARRIED;Naruto MARRIED to Kiba Inuzuka. That was not what he expected; not even a little. MARRIAGE, Their story ended with MARRIAGE. They were going to fake even MARRIAGE for a stupid Clan.

"It's harder than it sounds, we gotta convince them to even marry us by proving their number theory wrong." Kiba carried on like the word wasn't even said. Hellooo, he said it, Kiba said MARRIAGE, Naruto needed a minute to BREATHE. "It's the only way they'll agree to do it. Also, they can't know about us till we're high rank. We'd have to hide ourselves the _entire_ time." Kiba finished. "You get what I'm trying to explain right?" Kiba snapped his fingers at him. "Earth to Naruto, I'm talkin to you." Naruto held a finger out; he needed a moment here. MARRIED as in MARRIED as in HITCHED. Holy crap, MARRIED, shit, that's like how do you even describe a feeling like this? Nothing could have prepared him for that not even Ramen and that's saying something.

"MARRIED," Naruto removed himself from Kiba's lap. "Wow ugh Kiba, I'm flattered but _married_. I mean MARRIED like husband and I guess," He shrugged his shoulders. " _Other_ husband; MARRIED like a _union of love_ right?" Kiba raised his brow. Are you kidding? Kiba was missing the point; it was like he said it and it just disappeared into thin air. MARRIED Kiba, you could least try to understand that this was by far. The biggest what the fuck moment ever!

"We gotta get MARRIED." Naruto repeated in nice and slow for him. How in the HELL were they going to pull that off? "I mean wow, MARRIED. Oh my god; MARRIED, are you kidding me?" He was freaking over this; Kiba might as well just go ahead and propose shit. "Ino will NEVER go for that, I mean you can't _marry_ me. You're going to be _dating_ or _fucking_ her; I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure she's going to be jealous of that. I mean MARRIED that's like, wow. We gotta figure this out. How can you _marry_ me if you're only _using_ me?" Kiba cringed at the word; why did it bother him? Again Kiba tried to ignore it.

"Yup married," Kiba spoke. "As in we gotta wear rings and shit." Okay good at least Kiba heard the word this time. Naruto wasn't crazy Kiba really said it. "It's the only way. If we do that it'll erase their logic and they'll accept us. Only then can the Inuzuka Clan be fixed. You realize what that means right? Just so they'll _accept_ me for liking a guy; I gotta do _all_ that shit and marry him just to fix the Inuzuka Clan. I'll have to hide you until the first part is done. Otherwise, I'm scum. You get that?"

"Oh my god, oh my _freaking_ god, I have to get _married_ to you." Naruto started pacing back and forth. "Why did it have to be _marriage_? That's like, it's totally messed up. I mean you're _not_ in love with me." Kiba tried to speak but he cut him off. "You're just _using_ me to fix your Clan." Kiba growled; Naruto carried on.

"I guess ugh, shit," Naruto let out a sigh. "There is _no_ other way is there?" Kiba shook his head. "Okay we can get married and the _second_ we fix your Clan. We can break the wedlock and go our separate ways. It's not exactly ideal but at least you get your Clan fixed and get Ino. I mean I guess I don't mind being used," Kiba eyes formed a glare; Naruto ignored it, "like that. I just thought." Naruto hated this. He didn't want to be _married_ to Kiba for a Clan. He wanted to be _married_ for love and no other reason.

This was to be their fake love story. It carried them all the way to marriage and stopped. Kiba was going to take it that far. Kiba would use him that much for his Clan. It would make for a nice story if it was real but, Naruto had to accept the fake version. Kiba could use him; he needed to use Naruto. It was the only way to help the Inuzuka Clan.

"Just explain everything to Ino and," Naruto didn't want this; he was doing it for Kiba. "I'll mar-," Kiba glares grew more furious. It was as if he was enraged by something. That anger created intense flames around the Inuzuka. Kiba was pissed at him. What did he say? He was just doing _exactly_ what Kiba wanted. It was written in the note; Kiba wanted to fix his Clan that was his reason for _all_ of this.

"Use," Kiba tried to hold his tongue. He was going to show restraint. It was clear Kiba couldn't maintain control over his anger. "Use, Use, Use, Wait, Hold it, oh, Never mind, _Use_ some more." Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs. "Do you even hear yourself?" He grabbed Naruto by his arm holding it tight. Naruto tried to make him let go but he wouldn't. Kiba's anger only got worse. What did he do? "I can't fuckin' BELIEVE you think that I'd do that to you. After EVERYTHING I did," Kiba's fangs bared, his temper only getting stronger. "Why?" He let go of Naruto's arm. Kiba clinched his chest like he hurt him. It was clear why Kiba was hurting; he left marks on Naruto arm from his tight grip; Kiba never wanted to hurt him.

"Why Naruto, why would you think I'd want that?" Naruto didn't answer; Kiba knew why. "You're not a fucking tool," Kiba paced trying to calm down. He didn't want to hurt him but Kiba's anger was still flaring. "You're not a damn tool, quit saying I'm using you." Naruto eyes glared back at him; so now he's in _denial_. Kiba is _using_ him; read the fucking letter. It reads use me, I'm available. I'm easy to manipulate and control so go ahead use away. "It pisses me off every fucking time you say it," Kiba admitted. "I don't want to,"

"Use me," Naruto finished for him. "Yes you do. Admit it, you're using me; these clothes everything you did. It's all for the Inuzuka Clan, not me. You don't care about me at all, you never did. Tell me Kiba how long did it take you fuck Ino, like what a day after I left. " He covered his mouth; he didn't mean to say that. He got mad and spouted words. "Kiba, I," Kiba went to bite his hand to settle his anger. That's right; he just needed to- No Kiba you need to-

"Fuck it," Kiba claws grabbed Naruto's arm tight. Naruto cringed in pain; his grip was so tight on his arm. Where was he taking him? "I fuckin knew it, damn I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I fuckin knew it," Knew what? Kiba was dragging clear across the dark forest saying it over and over again.

"Damn it," Naruto pulled his arm free from his tight grasp. "KNEW WHAT?" He shouted at him. "What did you know?" He yelled. "Come on if you know so much then out with it already." Naruto crossed his arms. Kiba went to speak; forget it. He knew exactly what was going on.

"You're getting pissed at me for doing what _your_ letter pointed out. For doing what _Kiba_ wants, you're mad at me for that. No, I doubt that." Naruto confronted Kiba. "You're mad cause I caught onto your plan. Your damn right I did." Kiba was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Naruto refused to let him. "Know what? I don't care, you want to use me then use me okay? Don't lead me into thinking you care because you made a _stupid_ promise."

"What plan?" Kiba yelled. "Gee, I sure wish I knew I was planning something," He pointed at himself every time the word I was said. Kiba's anger was growing like wildfire. "Man I must be real smart." Kiba's voice was shrouded in sarcasm. "There's some kind of plan and I didn't even FUCKIN know about it." He barked so loud it scared the owls off. Kiba's anger was only getting worse; no surprise. He's only mad cause he got caught.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Kiba slashed a tree with his claws trying to calm down. He left deep gashes on the bark. "I KNEW you'd act this way. I KNEW better, I fucking KNEW yet I still sent that damn letter." Kiba bit his lip drawing blood to settle his anger. "I'm not using you okay." Kiba's words were calm again.

"Yes you are," Naruto countered. "It's okay. I want to be used by you. Even if it's fake I'd rather be used by you. Kiba, you care about the Inuzuka Clan. You wouldn't have sent that letter if you didn't. So stop the bullshit and just use me." Kiba went to leave; Naruto created several Shadow Clones to block his path. It'd take Kiba quite while to defeat that many of them. Kiba had no choice but to hear him out. Even if the Inuzuka was so pissed at him; he couldn't stand to be near him. Naruto needed Kiba to at least listen to him.

"Kiba," Naruto placed his hands on the back Kiba's neck making him look at him. "It's _okay_ to use me, I want that. I remember when I went on my first high ranked mission. I met a boy named Haku." Kiba shook his head trying to leave again. "I'm not done yet," He blocked his path. "Listen, just listen." He crossed his arms at him; Kiba was still pissed but Naruto was hoping his explanation would help him understand why he wanted to be used.

"Haku served under someone, he was a member of seven swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village. His name was Zabuza. Haku served this guy and even acted as his tool, his weapon, he was willing to do whatever it took to make Zabuza's dream come true. He even _died_ for that dream for that person. He risked _everything_ for Zabuza. I wanna do that for you, so _use_ me Kiba." Naruto explained. "If I get to do that for you; it's worth it. So use me to fix your Clan. I don't care marry me do whatever it is you gotta do but _use_ me. I can do this so just _let_ me."

"No," Kiba refused forcing him aside. "I _don't_ want to use you. You're not some tool to be used. Come with me Naruto, I need to you to come with me. I can't sit here and hear you talk about that damn letter anymore. It hurts, every fuckin time I hear it." Why did it hurt? It's what Kiba wants, Naruto knew that. That's why he's _giving_ it to him. Even if Kiba didn't love him; even if everything was but a sham to fool everyone _including_ themselves. He _still_ got Kiba for a short while; it was worth it.

"It's worse than hearing that _stupid_ word." Kiba dried the tears from his eyes. Were these tears out of anger? It was hard to tell; he felt Kiba's hand take his arm again. His grip still so tight; Kiba probably didn't even _realize_ he was even hurting him. Considering how protective Kiba was and is over him. It meant he was so blinded by his anger; his protective nature just vanished. Why did it vanish because Kiba was _that_ mad at him.

"Fuck it. You think you know what I want. You wanna know well guess what. You're about find out what the hell I want." Kiba voice was shrouded in fume. His entire body was trapped in a blind rage. Naruto felt a quick jerk on his arm; Kiba's razor sharp claws were scraping at his skin.

"Ou, Kiba that hurts," Naruto winced in pain. He stared at the light scratches on his forearm. The Nine tails chakra would treat them. Still for Kiba to be mad enough to harm him like that; it was a scary thought. He was _that_ furious at him. _What_ did he do? _Where_ was he taking him? _Why_ was Kiba so pissed off that he wouldn't even speak to him? What if it wasn't him he was mad at? What if it was someone else? It could be Ino, him, Sakura, or maybe Kiba was angry at himself? Kiba said he'd show Naruto what he wanted. So show him….

 _End Note:_ _So what's to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review and even share a few thoughts. As always, thanks for reading. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	11. Chapter 08: Lies

**Disclaimer:** **I Don't Own Naruto S. this for fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _I hope you guys can forgive me for the extended wait. Like mentioned in my profile, I am also working on a fiction or rather a book I intend to publish. I hit a huge spree on that story and when I get those I tend to linger there until it fades. Otherwise, I risk getting Writer's Block. I hope to make up it up to you with this chapter. I added some extra descriptive YAOI bits just for you. Feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts._ **–Kiba Blackfire**

* * *

Chapter 08:

Lies

 _*Naruto Centric*_

The trees within the forest, rushed by so fast; Kiba was still dragging him by the arm. His steps getting faster and faster; He was like a bull charging at the color red. He wasn't talking, he wasn't speaking, Kiba was just angry. Naruto's arm stung from the scratches; he'd forgive him for it. Kiba wasn't doing any of this on purpose; this wasn't him. He had just lost control; the wild animal took over. It's anger; Kiba tried to contain it. He tried but Naruto knew somehow he fed it more. It didn't take long for him to take notice of the destination.

Naruto stared at their empty campsite. The camp fire was put out; Ino and Sakura were asleep. They were alone; Naruto felt a strong jerk as he was tossed into Kiba's tent. His whole body flung forward hitting the ground pretty damn hard; his ass served as his only cushion.

"Hey," Naruto tried to leave; Kiba shoved him back down. He heard the tent seal shut trapping him inside. "Kiba what is this?" He wanted to shout but he'd wake the girls. "I thought you were," Kiba opened the tent; that was… "Kiba, what are you doing?" Kiba held Naruto's bag inside was everything he needed for the mission. He opened it dumping every bit of the contents on the floor.

"Kiba, what the hell," Naruto got on his knees picking his stuff off the floor. His eyes locked onto the letter Kiba wrote him; he needed to grab it before it got lost. Naruto went to reach for it but Kiba snatched it first; he was just too fast for him. "Kiba give it back," Naruto eye's formed a piercing glare at him. He held out his hand, if Kiba was smart he'd hand over the letter. Kiba shook his head at him refusing to give it back. Fine then, he would take it by force. He charged at Kiba preparing to punch him. The Inuzuka gripped his fist catching it mid strike.

"No," Kiba replied; Naruto reached for the letter but the Inuzuka still refused. "This letter," He waved it at him. " _This_ letter," Kiba spoke a bit louder careful not to wake the girls. "Is complete bullshit," No, it's not, Kiba was just saying that caus-Kiba no, please don't anything but that-

Naruto watched as that letter was _torn_ in pieces by Kiba's hands. This letter, it was _all_ he had, it was _only_ thing keeping Kiba and him together. That connection was gone, just like that. Naruto crawled over trying pick up the pieces as they fell. He had to fix the letter, he could rearrange the pieces and where's the tape or glue or- Damn it, why did he do that?-

"I can fix it, it's okay," Naruto started rearranging the pieces in the correct order. "I've read it, I know what goes where, it's okay Kiba I can," With a quick jerk, Naruto was removed from the floor and taken into Kiba's arms. No Kiba you don't understand he had to fix it before he forgot his reason. Before he forgot the words; he had to fix it, he had to; he had to. Naruto tried to get to the ripped pieces of paper. Kiba refused to let him; the letter Kiba, he wanted to... "Kiba, please I gotta," Naruto tried to move he took him by his arms holding him still.

"Listen to me," Kiba placed his hands on the back of his neck; Naruto fought and fought to get the ripped letter. The _pain_ of seeing that letter in pieces; it overwhelmed him. Naruto felt his heart tear the same; Kiba had hurt him on purpose. He tore that letter in front of him, on purpose. He couldn't listen, he was hurting too much to even try. That's why he had to fix it. The tears dripped from his eyes the more he stared at the ripped letter; the more it hurt. It was like a knife was being jabbed deep into his chest.

"The letter," Kiba made Naruto gaze into his eyes. It was but an attempt to make him take his eyes away from the torn letter. "It's a lie," He explained. Naruto shook his head, he refused to accept that. "It's a lie, It's a lie, It's all a lie." Kiba confessed. The tone in his voice it was as if he was hurting to admit it. Still, Kiba was wrong, that letter wasn't a lie. It couldn't be; it just couldn't.

"There's only one piece of it is real, that's it. I _lied_ to you, I'm sorry but I did." No, No, No, Kiba had to be lying right now. Still, Kiba's face it was hard to deny it. He was ashamed of the letter, he felt guilty for lying to him. "I lied, I hate that I did it, but I _lied_ to you." Kiba embraced him holding Naruto tight. "I lied to you Naruto, it's not real. It's fake, It's a wall, a mask, call it whatever you want but it's not the truth."

"No you're lying," Naruto refused to believe that; Kiba cares about the Inuzuka Clan. He did to even deny it would be a lie. The _only_ reason he had Kiba was because he wanted to fix his Clan. Kiba was using him for that reason; he wouldn't have made something like that up. It's not a lie, it's true. "Kiba, it's not, the Inuzuka Clan is important to you. You-,"

" _You're_ important to me." Kiba corrected him; these words. Naruto was left speechless at the sound. "Yes I care about my Clan, yes I wanted to fix their messed up logic. I was twelve my head was filled with all sorts of things. My Clan was always first, I wanted to help my Clan see that they were wrong. So yes I made the arrangement, yes, I used you at first." At first, meaning Kiba wasn't using him anymore? No, he had to be. Naruto knew better but for some reason. He let himself fall prey to these words.

"Don't you get it? I'm not using you anymore; this," He brought the warmth of his lips close, "is me being selfish. I want _you_ to have _you_ for myself and no other reason. You're important to me Naruto," Kiba finger tip traced the outline of Naruto's lips. His touch so smooth, he wanted to be kissed by Kiba, to feel their lips connect. "You are so damn important to me. I would go through hell just to be near you. I'm facing hell right now for you, for both of you." You're important to me these words the meaning so strong. They set his heart ablaze; his whole body ached for those words. They called to him, Kiba's words made his blood boil. Just hearing his lips say something like that…

"Say it again," Naruto brought his lips near the lips that formed those _captivating_ words. So the letter was gone, so Kiba lied, but these words, they erased _all_ the pain. To hear Kiba admit that he mattered; that he wasn't a tool, that he's important. It meant more than any letter ever could. Kiba lips formed a daring smirk. "Say what you said earlier," He pleaded to hear Kiba's words, those four or arguably five words he craved the sound. He begged for the echo.

"Say what? I'm not using you," Kiba didn't get it; Naruto shook his head. "I lied," No, not that either. "Oh, that," Kiba's warm hands took a firm grip on Naruto's hips. "You're important to me." The way Kiba's eyes stared at him when he said it. They took him into a trance he could never escape. Naruto could feel his heart race. In this moment, Naruto knew one thing, he wanted Kiba. Every time those words left his lips, Naruto _wanted_ him. He craved Kiba's body now more than ever before. Kiba needed to fuck him now!

Naruto tugged hard on Kiba's pajama pants. The Inuzuka was thrown off guard by the force. At the same time, Kiba was breath taken. Their bodies crashed into each other on the piles of scatter tools. Kiba's hands cleared the floor around them of the sharp objects. The kunai were flung slicing through the tent as Kiba threw them.

Naruto let out moan of satisfaction as Kiba's clothed hunger pressed against his pride. He grabbed Kiba's upper back forcing him down on him, in order to fight a mutual moan. Their lips connected, their tongues glided against each other. Kiba parted their lips as if he wanted to speak. This wasn't the time for words, Naruto's tongue tangled with the Inuzuka's even as Kiba tried pulling away.

Naruto took Kiba's waist rolling over on top of him. Kiba's legs were now a bit spread, his knees formed a bend. "Fuc-," Kiba's hands gripped Naruto's shoulders as he forced his pride against that throbbing hunger. The Inuzuka's breath let out a rasped moan, His hands dropped as Naruto's crushed their lips together. Naruto slipped his hands underneath Kiba gripping _tight_ on his rear as he pushed Kiba's hunger into him.

"N-N-N-N-aruto, you gotta unn," Kiba's head arched back; No more words, just _take_ him. Naruto tugged at Kiba's pants sliding them down his legs. The Inuzuka slid his feet free of the cloth taking hold Naruto's shoulders. Naruto could see Kiba's lust in those eyes. He wanted to fuck, he wanted _him_. Naruto knew it but Kiba stopped him. "You can't," Kiba stopped the grinding; he held Naruto still. This wasn't like Kiba. He never stopped from doing things like this. "I can't." He corrected himself. Naruto didn't understand any of this…why would Kiba stop him?

"Can't what?" Naruto pressed their lips together. Kiba _could_ , he knew he could. Naruto's hand lingered on the waistline of those Gama boxers. His fingers were grazing underneath the fabric tormenting Kiba. He could feel the heat burning his skin; Kiba's hunger reacting to his touch. Kiba's eyes glanced down as his fingers lingered inside his boxers. Kiba shut his eyes tight taking Naruto's hand stopping him before Naruto grasped his peaked hunger.

"I can't," Kiba repeated. "Naruto, it's no good." He took Naruto's hand out of his boxers. Kiba eyes shifted toward ripped letter. It was like it distracted him but Naruto was over it. The letter was a lie and he's okay with that. The truth was way better, Kiba said he's important. "You remember in that note, I said there was one piece that was true."

"Yeah, I bet it was…" Naruto took a minute to think.

"Don't say this is the last time, it's not. I'll figure this out somehow, I don't wanna stop seeing you; I can't." Kiba spoke the part word for word. It had to be true, to think Kiba remembered. "That part is true, the only thing that is." He rose to his feet. "I need to show you something. I promised to show you what I want." The Inuzuka picked up his bag dumping everything on the floor. Kiba's supplies and Naruto's supplies were now both scattered on the floor. "I told you I'd figure something out, well I did." He picked an envelope off the floor.

This envelope, the second Naruto's eyes read the front. He _had_ to have it, _Naruto Uzumaki_ his name. This letter was for him. "This one isn't a lie," Naruto went to take it. Kiba's feelings resided in that tiny envelope. The things Kiba would never say out loud there in _that_ letter. "It's not finished yet." Kiba pulled it away from him.

"Who cares, it doesn't have to be," Naruto would give anything just for a glimpse of Kiba's innermost feelings. He knew Kiba's feelings towards Ino. He knew nothing about how Kiba felt about him. If he read that, he would know. It was everything he could ever want. That's it, this letter, it made sense. It was no ordinary letter attached to it; Kiba's confession. If Kiba gave that to him, he'd set him free. Naruto would tell him he loved him. All he _needed_ was that letter. "Kiba, why are you holding onto it? Just give to me, you have no idea what giving me that letter means to me."

"I do know," Kiba admitted. "Trust me, I do. I just can't give it to you yet. This letter means more than you think. It's _you_ Naruto, to me, this letter is _you_." Kiba set the letter on floor leaving it there. "And this," He picked a single red rose off the floor. "It's Ino. Every time she leaves a note to me. Ino always leaves a single rose. I saved every one of them in a vase in my room. It's the one thing I cling to. I collect them because they make me think of her." Kiba set the rose on left side of the envelope.

"Every night I'm going to sit here like this." Kiba sat in between the two items both in arms reach. "I'm going to pick one and burn the other. While these two things are out like this; if I even touch one by accident and not the other," Kiba eyes never once left those items as he spoke. This was the crossroad Kiba feared, his greatest fear and he intended to face it alone. Brave but, this couldn't be easy for him. Naruto wished he could help him somehow but what could he do? Kiba had to figure this out on his own. Did Kiba say one of the items would burn? "That's who I pick. Even if I step on one and not the other, the decision is made. I told you I'd figure it out and I am."

Why was Kiba being so hard on himself? Naruto didn't want him to decide like this. If Kiba burned an item that he cherished; Kiba would get hurt. It would be like placing half of his heart into a pit of flame. He would force himself to watch as it burned, as the flames spread turning half of his heart into ash. The pain of that, Naruto didn't want to see Kiba that way.

But at the same time, he understood; the person that was left in the flame, like it or not, they'd be hurt. These flames resembled pain; this was Kiba's way of bonding with the pain; so they wouldn't bear it alone. They'd hurt the exact same. So this was how Kiba intended to decide. Kiba wanted to use these two items to decide.

Naruto eyes glanced at the letter, to imagine it in flames. It would hurt but he'd accept it if Kiba let him read it first. He just wanted to know Kiba's feelings. That's what _he_ wants. To lose that in flames, it'd kill him. He just had to know, if Kiba felt anything for him at all. Was there love here? He hoped so or was he just a mere friend. That letter answered everything. Naruto knew that so he had to ask.

"Before you decide I just," Naruto forced a swallow before he spoke. He feared the answer deep down he knew it. Kiba's intentions are clear; he'd make this decision alone. Ino wouldn't watch the rose burn, Kiba would. Likewise, Naruto wouldn't be there to watch that letter burn, Kiba would. It'd burn before he even got to read it. Kiba's feelings left in the ashes. "I would like a peek, just a small peek. I will be okay with the flame, I just wanna," He reached for the letter; Kiba gripped his arm preventing him.

"Naruto, I can't do that," Kiba embraced him. "What's inside that letter, I know what it means to you. It's me, I'm right aren't I?" Naruto nodded as he brought the Inuzuka close. "If I were to let you read that before I burn it. It wouldn't change anything, it'd be Ino. If you get it, it means I picked you. Only then can you read it otherwise it'd hurt you." He placed his knuckle underneath Naruto's chin. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. I don't want to hurt either of you. Ino has no idea that I keep the roses. If she knew it'd be the exact same as that letter, she can't see them burn either. What I showed you is between us alright?"

"Okay," Naruto agreed, Kiba promised he'd show him. He wasn't going to show Ino because she couldn't know about the roses. If she saw them, Ino would say she loves Kiba, she'd know Kiba's feelings towards her. Those roses were Kiba's confession to her. Some of those roses, they were left by her as a kid when she was teasing him. They'd pass notes teasing each other back to back. It was a game to them and how Kiba got to know her without spilling his feelings for her. "I'm glad you showed me," Naruto blushed as Kiba's eyes focused on his arm; the scratch marks from his Kiba's claws.

"I did that," Kiba bit his lip in frustration. "I hurt you, I didn't mean to," Naruto smirked letting the nine tails chakra mend the marks. "Naruto, I,"

"Kiba relax so you got mad," Naruto patted his head. "I got mad too, we both did. We fought it happens. Don't worry about it," Yet, Kiba was still worried. "Hey Kiba, what did you say earlier?"

"I said you're important to me," Kiba answered, "And?" Naruto pressed their foreheads together.

"Exactly, I know you didn't mean it. If I'm important, it's the same as being something precious to someone. Haku also taught me that, people who have someone precious to them to protect. It makes them stronger. So if that's the case that means you want to protect me right?" Naruto explained; Kiba nodded. "Then that means you never wanted to hurt me to begin with. Guess what?" He poked Kiba's nose. "You're important to me."

"I am?" Kiba blushed. "Naruto you better not be bullshitin me. You better mean it," He barked. Naruto laughed. "I knew it you lil-," He tugged at Kiba's boxers connecting their lips. Kiba broke the kiss. "You really mean it? I'm important to," He pointed at Naruto.

"Yup, you're important. In fact," Naruto placed his hands on Kiba's rear. "You're so damn important that if you don't have sex with me right now. I'm going to explode all over the place!" His voice was shrouded in panic. Naruto threw himself at Kiba clinging to his chest. "You gotta save me," He pleaded playing into his little joke. "It could get pretty nasty." Naruto added as a warning.

"Explode?!" Kiba jumped in surprise. "Man that sounds serious," Kiba pretended to think. "Too bad I didn't pack another jacket. I guess I'd better do something about it. I'd hate to clean that shit up." Kiba's right hand caressed his neck bringing him to those delectable lips of his. "Important huh,"

Naruto felt the warmth of Kiba's breath enter his lungs. That breath striking Naruto with a drunken haze; one kiss was all it took. Naruto knew he'd lose his damn mind. Naruto could already envision the upcoming events. He'd be fucked by Kiba; he could feel Kiba's body conjoin with his. Their hearts would beat a perfect tune of ecstasy. The heat would gather, everything getting hotter and hotter until he felt a sudden…yes, he'd take that release.

"K-Kiba," Naruto cheeks reddened as those Inuzuka's hand proceeded to touch his tender neck. Kiba nose picked up on his intentions; he could now _smell_ Naruto's need for him. "I gotta have this," He placed his hands on Kiba's bare sturdy chest. The texture of his caramel skin smooth, _vigorous_ ; he wanted to feel that body _against_ him. He'd give anything for it, Kiba had to do it. There was no way he'd last another minute with Kiba's breath on his lips. That breath craved a kiss, a kiss that would start something even _greater_. A battle for release, a game they knew all too well. "I want you," Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. He could still feel that torturous breath entering his mouth; Kiba's lips they had to kiss him, they had to.

Kiba was trying to fight but Naruto knew better. Kiba's body quaked at his plea for him. The Inuzuka wanted to fuck him. He was resisting the urge to thrust, he desired it. Kiba ached for his need to be inside him. The mere words I want you was enough draw him in, his breath closer now; those lips even closer. Kiba eased into his surrender, almost there. Their lips were so close he could feel a gentle peck, Kiba's breath so heavy.

"Damn it all," Kiba fangs snapped biting his lip hard. He withdrew from the kiss. Naruto didn't understand why did he do that? They had sex several times yet this time Kiba refused it. He _never_ refused it. "Damn it," He picked a tissue off the floor from their supplies holding to his bleeding lip. "Damn it," Damn what?

"What's going on?" Naruto rushed over to grab some tissue to help with the bleeding. Why would Kiba risk hurting himself to avoid sex? This made no sense. The second he tried to get close Kiba, he wrapped himself in ball hiding a corner. Kiba was trying to get away from him now. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I told you," Kiba held the tissue to his lip. He dabbed at the blood for moment. "I can't do it," He tossed the tissue aside grabbing another. Naruto still didn't understand; Kiba can't what? "Damn it I have to spell it out for ya don't I?" That would help. "I can't cum, get it? I got no juice, no seed, nada, I got no release. Damn it, it's unfair, I want it. I want you so bad right now but," He threw the tissue now that the blood stopped; Kiba didn't need it. "I can't do it, Naruto, I just can't."

"You can't," Naruto couldn't help but feel responsible. Kiba couldn't get a release anymore and it was because of him. This decision, it took that from Kiba. He was forcing Kiba to decide, he did this to him. It's his fault, Kiba couldn't…this had to be worst thing that could happen to Kiba. If anyone was used to a release it was Kiba, he got it all the time. Between Naruto and Ino; Kiba was always having sex always getting a release. It never stopped; Kiba always got it. To be without it, it was like taking away his purpose for the arrangement. Naruto did this to him. "I had no idea," He dropped to his knees. "Kiba, why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Kiba sat there in the corner shaking. He was trying really hard to stay away to avoid sex. "This has nothing to do with you. Just ugh," Leave, Kiba was going to kick him out. No, Naruto refused to accept that. He wasn't going to leave not until they figured something….-Ino- Naruto cringed at the name. Ino had _mentioned_ that Kiba was facing another problem. This was it, the other problem. She knew about it. That wasn't good.

"Ino, she knows about it," Naruto stated. "Before she spoke of it, didn't she?" Kiba replied with a nod. "Okay so she's a Medical Ninja right? She's gotta be trying to help ya. Have you two talked about it? What are her thoughts? You gotta give me something. I can't just sit here and see you like this. This is my fault, I stirred you up and I had no idea that- Kiba, I'm really sorry that I,"

"It's not your fault," Kiba explained. "We did talk about it some not a lot. Before the mission, she ugh," His cheeks reddened. "She made me visit her in the hospital again to talk about it. She thinks that it can be overwhelmed. She hopes that if we keep having sex. The mental block would break and I'll be normal again. That if she were to bring forth as strong enough desire for a release it can be forced. Though, I'm not cooperating with her."

Kiba is refusing to even try her theory. Naruto knew one thing; Ino is trying to help him. She wasn't the type of person to leave Kiba like this. If Kiba wasn't cooperating with her, she'd eventually give up. Kiba had her now but if he continued to shut her out. He'd lose her. Now if only he could-No, he had a better idea-

"Kiba, what if you did it with me?" Naruto offered. "What if you were having constant sex with me? Would you try it then? I mean if it's going to help you then, I don't mind." Kiba shook his head.

"I'm not sure it's gunna work," Not with that attitude it's not. Come on Kiba, you at least gotta try her theory. It was foolish to dismiss it. Ino is a medical ninja; she knows a thing or two about these sorts of thing. Kiba needed to try her theory. "This goes deeper than that, this mission think about it," Kiba stated. "The whole point is to-,"

"Bring Sasuke back home," Naruto understood now. Kiba thought Ino was already going to leave him for Sasuke. Naruto doubted she'd up and leave him like this. However Kiba did say he offered Ino the date, she wanted the sex. If Kiba couldn't do that, she'd find someone as in Sasuke a guy that could. There was no telling whether she'd do that to him; it's Sasuke. Ino has always been attached to Sasuke. There's no telling what she do when she saw him again. It was possible that Kiba would lose Ino over this.

If Kiba were to lose her, it'd be as if they'd never been together. Ino would go back to ignoring him. There would be no choice to make, she'd be gone. This wasn't what Kiba wanted; he wanted to choose using those items. That was going to happen Ino wasn't allowed to leave him. Naruto wanted that letter but this wasn't how he was going to get it. That letter resembled everything he wanted; he's going get it not because Kiba had no choice. Naruto would get it because Kiba picked him. It was the only to be sure Kiba was happy, Naruto would do whatever he could to help.

"Kiba, I know this really puts a strain on things," Naruto admitted, this mission meant Kiba had only one day left to get better. They had one day to catch this guy, if they caught him, and Kiba wasn't better. It was over. "I'm not letting Ino hurt you, no, not this time." He walked closer to the shaking Inuzuka. He was trying to steer clear of sexual tension though he wanted it. So Kiba had no release, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He still wanted sex just like he did before. It was just reduced to teasing now. "Kiba," Naruto rested on his knees in front of him. "It's okay you know, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never do that but I do wanna help you,"

"Naruto, I can't," Kiba curled in a tight ball. "If I keep not," He paused. "What's the point? I get nothing from it but more embarrassment. It's not exactly something I like not experiencing over and over again. It pisses me off, I hate not cumming, its annoying, even worse than that it's like taking away my purpose. I was good at this; it was all I knew; now it's gone. I got nothing. I'm no good to anyone not you, not Ino, nobody."

"You're wrong," Naruto tried to get close; Kiba's canines teases his lips. He was trying to restrain himself. "I like you Kiba with or without it. I admit it was what drew me to you. It's what started this for me. It's more than that now. I told you you're important to me. That also means," Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's arm. The shaking was still there; Kiba was trying so hard to resist.

"If I see that you're hurting, I have to help you. I can't stand to see you like this, so," He brought his lips close to Kiba's. He could feel Kiba caving into his desire. Kiba's guard was dropping, the ball he cased himself in fading. The shaking stopped as they stared into each other's eyes. He took his hand bringing it slow toward Kiba's hunger that begged for him. Kiba gripped tight on his hand refusing to let him. Naruto knew this had to be tough for him; Kiba was ashamed of what he could no longer do.

"Let me," Naruto whispered the soft words into his ear. "Who cares if you can't, you still enjoy it, that's enough for me." Kiba grip faded giving into what he wanted.

"Do it," Kiba shoved Naruto's hand into his boxers. He threw himself on top of Naruto as his hefty balls pressed against Uzumaki's palm. He could feel Kiba's breath seeping into his mouth. Each intake of air driving him into a drunken haze; that kiss; he'd take it. Naruto grabbed Kiba's thick brunette hair forcing their lips together. Kiba's head jerked back; he hitched a loud moan. Naruto's hand chafed against Kiba's peaked hunger.

"N-N-aru-to," Kiba husked another moan. His vigorous hips struck at Uzumaki's palm. Naruto used his other hand to grasp at the back of Kiba's neck. Their lips parted but as their tongues grated against each other licking each other's tongue. Naruto crushed their lips back together re positioning his Inuzuka's body. He slipped his hands inside those Gama boxers taking Kiba's rear squeezing tight on his cheeks as they kissed. He rammed his pride against Kiba's bulge.

Kiba went to howl for him instead he bit his lip to keep from waking the girls. Naruto took a risk here, normally Kiba scolded anal actions. He hoped to get away with it this time. He wiggled his finger toward Kiba's entrance; he was tight there mostly because he never allowed himself to be fucked by a guy. Kiba hated to be dominated by others; he found it offensive and got pissed at anyone who tried. This was a huge risk, yet, the moment Naruto's finger went inside Kiba let it slide.

"Whew," Naruto let out sigh of relief. He was certain this was going to infuriate the Inuzuka. Now that he knew he was allowed to at least finger the entrance. He'd have fun with it, after all Kiba needed to loosen up a bit. His other hand searched for Kiba's lubricant that he dumped on the floor. Their lips remained connected as he searched. His other hand was fingering that entrance teasing the Inuzuka. His hips rubbed their masculinity together, Kiba rasped moan after- Found it- He gripped the lubricant bottle trying to open it. It wasn't easy doing it with only one hand especially while he had Kiba distracted.

"Naruto," Kiba stopped his eyes staring at the lube in his hand. "What are you doing?" He growled. "You aren't trying to-," The Inuzuka's eyes formed an anger filled glare. "Drop it." Well Naruto tried. Naruto let out sigh. At least, he knew his boundaries. He put the lubricant down leaving out of the fun. Instead Naruto inserted a second finger into Kiba's entrance, it was taking longer but at least Kiba didn't think he was trying to claim dominance over him. Last thing he needs right now was to piss him off.

Kiba's body shifted as his hands gripped at the waist of Naruto's pajama pants. The air brushed against his skin as the pants were removed sliding down him. Naruto kicked himself free of them as he took over. He went to lean in for a kiss but Kiba eyes took notice of his favorite boxers. Those dog bone boxers it was as if they were taunting him. He felt a sharp tug at elastic strap as his body was thrown on top of Kiba's The crash of the connection so great it hurt a bit, but the moment it happened his pride mashed against Kiba's hunger with such vigor, he had to…

"O-h, KI-ba," Naruto threw his hips into motion until Kiba's grip clinched his waist laying him on his side. Naruto placed his hand into Kiba's boxer fondling his aching hunger. He rested on his other side as his lips pressed against Kiba's lower stomach getting closer to that throbbing hunger. He stretched out the band resting underneath Kiba's hefty balls using to hold the boxers in place.

"Unn," Kiba's cheeks reddened as Naruto's wet tongue coated his hunger. He licked his way up and down Inuzuka's eight inch shaft. He ran his tongue over the head, poking it into his slit. Kiba's claws emerged eager for that sodden cavern take him. Not quite yet, Naruto slid the Gama boxers off Kiba's skin as he licked underneath Kiba's heft balls. His hand jerked his hunger while his tongue proceeded to play. His wet tongue struck every nerve; Kiba stared down at him caught in a deep pant.

"N-N-Na-Naruto," He cried out faintly as Naruto lips formed naughty smirk at him. He forced his lips down taking in a few inches sliding his smooth lips back up. He went further down; before he could Kiba took a tight grip on his golden locks.

Kiba's strength so strong on his head, Naruto found himself nose deep in his shaved pubic hair, every inch resting in his wet cavern being tasted. He didn't complain, instead he began sucking, and even hummed creating sharp vibrations to leave Kiba in his grasp.

"F-F-F-F-Fuck," Kiba watched as Naruto sucked away at his hunger; his blue eyes gazed up at him teasing that Inuzuka. The goal was to make Kiba want to cum so bad he'd fight his mental block and blow his load everywhere. Naruto would make that happen even if he had to suck him all night long. With that mind, Naruto re positioned himself lying there on his side. Once he was comfortable, Naruto shoved Kiba's every inch back into his mouth.

Wait a sec, Naruto smirked deviously at his thought. Kiba was powerless right now; he was sucking him so hard. All the Inuzuka could do was moan, lay there and moan. He was lying on his side which means, his entrance was…Naruto forced his finger back inside pushing in and out of him as he sucked him off. Even better, the lubricant was right there behind Kiba's all he had to do was grab it. He focused on his sucking while his hands slowly moved toward the bottle. Almost –Oh Kami?!- Kiba's head when did it, he was…why didn't he notice this before?

Kiba's head was in the perfect position and he was now licking his….that tongue, that warm wet tongue, like a dog to water was lapping at his, "K-K-K-K-Ki-Kiba," Naruto cringed popping Kiba's hunger out of his mouth. The Inuzuka was mercilessly licking his balls. That lick took a slick turn gliding up and down the inches. How the hell was he going to get the lube now? Kiba had caught on; he's good, really good. Kiba encased a few of his inches into his warm wet cavern. Slowly, the Inuzuka brought his warm lips back up, his tongue slithered across his tip resting there. Uzumaki threw his hips upward pushing deeper into that wet cavern. Naruto wrapped his lips around Kiba's hard aching hunger, sucking on it like it was a treat. He had regain contro- What was, -

"Uhnn," Naruto husked as he felt a lubricated finger push inside his entrance. Kiba had found the other bottle of lubricate and was using it to…-Another finger! - "Ki-Ki-Kiba," Naruto broke from sucking Kiba's hunger. The Inuzuka's fingers were pounding into his entrance while his lips, his tongue, his mouth, tasting his every inch. Naruto felt helpless against the immense pleasure coursing through his body as Kiba sucked and fucked him at the same time. How was he going to regain control?

That bottle, it was his only hope, Naruto forced his head back down on Kiba's hunger, The Inuzuka hitched a faint moan letting up on Naruto's pride. This was his chance, Naruto reached out before Kiba's lips reconnected. Got it, He moaned as Kiba went back down on him. He tried to keep still as he squirted the lubricant into his hand. He plunged his slicked finger inside the Inuzuka's entrance and soon added another. Kiba let out a moan as he laid there panting now being sucked and fucked as well. Now he was the one trapped but soon; Kiba found strength.

Together they found themselves trapped in the same pool of bliss; Kiba's lips sucking, his fingers pushing while Naruto did the same. Kiba was getting so loose; Naruto knew he could fuck him if only Kiba would let him. He was more than ready. The same could be said about him. Naruto's entrance begged for Kiba's entry; to be taken by his hunger to feel every inch pound him into oblivion. Naruto's jaw muscles started to cramp up, he popped Kiba out of his mouth and started to lick at him. This would do for now, what was, Kiba took freed Naruto's pride from his mouth, his fingers pulled out of his entrance; what a relief, Kiba was getting exhausted. They could- Kiba?!-

Uzumaki's body was turned over on his back. The sweat slicked body of Kiba Inuzuka ghosted over him, his heft balls and throbbing hunger resting over him. Kiba forced his head down sucking at Naruto's pride; He forced his mouth open in a loud moan, as Kiba lifted him up slightly forcing his fingers back inside his entrance as he…

Kiba's hips moved shoving his hunger into Naruto's wet cavern. Naruto gripped at Kiba's hips demanding more thrusts. Harder thrusts, the Inuzuka had to find his release and force that release down his throat. Naruto wanted to taste it, his sweet release. "Ki-ba," Naruto gripped his cheeks tight as his abs started to tighten, his heart raced. He was sweating struck with roaring flame as Kiba sucked away as his…he was getting so close. "Uhnn," Naruto tried to fight but his mouth demanded the release; Kiba's lips fought for a taste. So hungry in his need for Naruto's release; he scratched at the ground watching as the Inuzuka…that's it, suck him, just like that almost there.

Naruto went to cry out but Kiba used his inches as a silencer shoving them into his mouth. The Inuzuka's hips were trying their damnedest to paint his wet cavern. Naruto was soon engulfed in a shroud, everything caught in a slow blur as he plunged his hips into Kiba's mouth. He panted loudly watching as he drenched Kiba's throat with his bliss. There was just so much pouring out, Naruto knew Kiba was struggling to swallow but he managed.

"Heh," Kiba smirked wiping lips clean of Naruto's release. "You really _did_ explode," He joked. Naruto laid there trying to gather his thoughts as his heart beat began to simmer down. "In my mouth," Kiba added as He sat there. It was then, Naruto realized Kiba was soft again which meant…he checked to see if Kiba perhaps came in his mouth. There was a little bit but this wasn't enough to be the considered the orgasm. It was more like a sample, Kiba was soft; the mental block had once again interfered. Kiba was probably going to give up now. Naruto figured he missed the orgasm again. No way, Kiba intended to keep at it when it wasn't, "Ki,Kiba," Naruto was a bit out of breath. He watched as Kiba layered his hands with lubricant what was he…

"I wanna try again," Kiba spread Naruto's legs slipping two fingers into his entrance. He didn't argue; Naruto intended to let Kiba try as many times as he wanted. He would offer his body to help Kiba just as Kiba offered his back then. "I'm going to cum this time," He took his time loosening Naruto's entrance taking his actions nice and slow. Naruto laid there taking in every bit of the pleasure; even if he wasn't hard. He could still feel the warmth of Kiba's fingers as they lingered inside him. Kiba's intentions were clear. Kiba was taking his time so he would get aroused again. Naruto would soon recover too; they'd try again. They would keep trying until Kiba was better, Even if it took all night. Naruto would offer himself again and again hoping that Ino's theory was correct.

"Naruto," Kiba's fingers continued to play as he talked. "What you said about me and Ino, about how I waited a day, that's not true," He let out a sigh. "Ino and me, we have only been at this for a couple months. I barely got her; I just want you to know that. When you left, it hurt me a bit. I didn't forget you not for a second. You're important to me and no matter what I decide. You always will be." Naruto leaned forward facing Kiba; what he said. Naruto didn't mean it; he was just angry, Kiba didn't have to explain. He did it anyway,

"I never forgot you either," Naruto confessed. "I tried but, you were always there. When I close my eyes, I saw nobody but you. I could hardly sleep without you beside me. It wasn't easy leaving the village with Pervy sage. It hurt to leave you behind. I just," Kiba brought him close to his lips. "I had no choice, I had to get stronger. I had to keep my promise to-," He felt the Inuzuka break his words with a kiss on the lips. Naruto cringed as Kiba's hand took his hips. He lifted him up slightly; Naruto's heart raced as he was placed on Kiba's hunger; Kiba was inside him. Kiba hitched weak moans as Naruto began to ride those inches until his Inuzuka hit a climax. It was there, when Naruto gazed into Kiba's eyes that night he finally realized. The letter meant _nothing_ to him, Kiba Inuzuka meant _everything_. Naruto would help him even if they had to do this all night…

* * *

 _End Note:_ _I will try my best not to make my next update quite so long. I really do apologize for that. So what happens next? Will Naruto be able to help Kiba? Let's not forget, Ino wanted to speak to Naruto, wonder what that's about? Find out in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review, or even share a few thoughts, thanks for reading._ **–Kiba Blackfire**


	12. Chapter 09: Stay

_Author's Note:_ _Sorry for the wait, my life got kind of busy. Not to worry, I haven't discontinued the fiction, it lives. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. As further apology I have the next chapter in the works and it's nearly finished. Feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts._ **–Kiba Blackfire**

* * *

Chapter 09:

Stay

 _*Naruto Centric*_

"Naruto, Kiba, you guys need to," This voice, Naruto tried to drown it out. Just a few more minutes, he cuddled up to his Inuzuka as he lied there snoring. Kiba was out like a light totally worn from pulling an all night fuck session. He needed all the rest he could get. - Wait! - All night fuck session which means he was… Naruto jumped up as he comically placed his hands over his exposed appendage.

"Ino, what the hell," Naruto tried not to scream. He didn't want to wake his sleeping Inuzuka. Kiba had been fighting the effects of a sleep herb all night. "I'm naked get out," He threw a pillow at her, she dodged it as if it were nothing. "Ever heard of knocking," Ino ignored him wandering Kiba's tent. She smirked as picked up not one but two empty lubricant bottles.

"So ugh, you guys were ugh," Ino crouched down sniffing the lube to see if it was flavored. Naruto's cheeks reddened talk about invading someone's privacy. "You two had been fucking all night huh?" She set bottles down. "Funny," Ino placed her hand on her agile hips. "Kiba is supposed to be doing this with," Her eyebrow raised as Kiba turned over. Naruto soon felt the warmness of Kiba's hands take a tight hold on him keeping him close. "Are you ready for that talk now?" Ino offered, Naruto replied with a nod. However it wasn't going to be easy, his eye's leered over at Kiba who held him so tight he wasn't going to be able to leave.

Now that Naruto thought about it, Kiba tended to do this to him a lot in his sleep. Maybe subconsciously Kiba was afraid that he was going to leave him behind again. Nah, that's not like him, Kiba wouldn't let himself be that attached to anyone. Still he also held Naruto like this before he left. This all started the day he told Kiba that he was leaving to train with Pervy Sage.

"Sure, ugh, just a sec," Naruto a bit coy, rubbed the back of his neck. He was still trying make Kiba let go but he wouldn't. Ino chuckled lightly to herself. Perhaps even she was impressed by just how attached Kiba was to him. "I'll be right there," The sleeping Inuzuka still wouldn't let go, Naruto was really trying to make him but he wouldn't.

"I'll be waiting in my tent." Ino left giving him some privacy. Naruto struggled to get free but Kiba refused to let go of him. Come on Kiba let go. He has to talk to Ino, it's important. The Inuzuka couldn't be reasoned with, there was no winning Kiba's grip was too tight. He had no choice; he had to wake him up.

"Kiba," Naruto whispered, it had no effect. He groaned as he gave Kiba's sensitive nose a gentle tickle. The Inuzuka's eyes twitched bothered by the touch. "Kiba, wake up." Kiba's drowsed eyes started to flicker open still fading in and out.

"Wha," Kiba's voice sounded faint, he let out a tiny yawn. "Just a little longer okay," He rested his head on Naruto's chest trying to get back to sleep. Naruto tickled his nose again, "Ah come on. Do you really have to go?," He yawned again holding onto the Uzumaki. "Stay here with me just a bit longer." But Kiba, Naruto couldn't stay their mission had time frame which is less than twenty fours to catch some big time drug dealer. He needed to talk to Ino, get the conversation over with and, Kiba snuggled up to him making him blush. "Don't make me bring Akamaru into this." He was willing to resort to Akamaru's puppy face. But Kiba…that's so unfair, you can't drag the ninja hound into this.

"Kiba, you know I can't stay." Naruto replied. Kiba still wouldn't release him. This need for him, it was starting to…Kiba? The Inuzuka started to speak while he was dead asleep, why didn't Naruto notice this before? Kiba talks in his sleep.

"Do you really have to leave the village with the Pervy guy?" Kiba murmured, "I won't see you again until, well," What was Kiba talking about? Wait he was dreaming about Naruto leaving with Pervy sage, did him leaving really bother him that much? "You just gotta stay with me, I'll get Sasuke back for ya, I already promised Ino that I'd…," That explains it, Kiba made the same promise to Ino, that he'd bring Sasuke back for her. That's why this mission didn't bother him when they got it. It was a chance to make Ino happy. "Stay Naruto, just… stay,"

"Kiba, I gotta go." Naruto pried himself from Kiba's grip. At last he was free, Naruto grabbed the nearest clothes he could find slipping them on. As he was leaving, his blue eyes gazed at Kiba. If he had said these words to him before he left with Pervy Sage, if he had known. Naruto would have stayed for him. There was no mistaking it, Kiba got hurt that day. He just wouldn't show it; Kiba didn't want to seem weak.

"Get some rest Kiba, I'll be back to wake you."

He walked over to Ino's tent, Sakura walked out fixing her hair. "Mornin Sakura," Naruto smiled at her. "I guess you spent the night with Ino last night huh?" Sakura blushed, yeah figured as much. Sakura giggled adorably.

"Aw, that's so cute Naruto," What's cute? Sakura pointed towards his clothes. Wait a sec these clothes were…Kiba's. Naruto was wearing Kiba's thin grey muscle shirt and puppy print pajama pants from last night. "You're wearing your boyfriend's clothes," Naruto's cheek reddened it was an accident he was in a hurry and grabbed the nearest thing. Ah, what's the point? He's too tired to explain it anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I am, though, Kiba's not," Naruto admitted, "He's not my boyfriend at least not until he decides. So ugh," He pointed at their tent. "I bet Ino's waiting for me in there." Sakura replied with a nod. Naruto marched towards the tent, best to get this conversation over with.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke, Naruto stopped before entering the tent. "The way I see it, or at least the way it looked last night. I think Kiba is a boyfriend to both you and Ino. He cares for you both, so why can't he just date both of you. Neither of you seem to care," Yeah, right now they didn't care but eventually one of them would. Naruto knew that, Ino wouldn't be satisfied with just sex forever. Soon, she'd want all of Kiba just like Naruto did, that's why Kiba had to decide.

"If it were only that simple Sakura," Naruto let out a sigh. He entered the tent where Ino had begun gathering up her things. "You wanted to talk to me, is it about the mission?" He took a seat on the floor. "Look Ino,"

"Relax, it isn't about the mission." Ino waved off the words playfully, "It's about Kiba, so ugh, did it work?" She took a seat on her sleeping bag. "You had sex with Kiba all last night, what happened did you get to him to cum or not?" Naruto shook his head. "You're serious, he didn't."

"Not once, I tried. Believe it," Naruto answered. "I even let the nine tails have a crack at it," Ino's eyes widened as if that had bothered her. "Oh not to worry Ino, Kiba has had sex with me in Nine Tails state before, our second time having sex. I lost control and, Kiba could handle it though it was only one tail then. He's able to handle two tails now, Kiba's gotten stronger."

"Well yeah, he's a Chunin now," Ino replied, "He was a Genin then, still I can't believe Kiba can handle that, and you're sure he didn't cum after that." Naruto replied with a nod. "I guess I could try maybe if it's me, Kiba just might be drawn to girls now. There's no telling what's blocking him," She crossed her arms thinking. "This would be so much easier if Kiba let me enter his mind to see the mental block for myself at least then. I'd know what we're dealing with here. Naruto do you think that you could convince Kiba to let me?"

"Why me," Naruto pointed at himself. "You're fucking him too you know. Also you saw how Kiba reacted during that game. His eyes were glued to you, just ask him yourself. Besides," He bit his lip, to be honest Ino's plan to enter Kiba's thoughts. It sucks. "Kiba's thoughts are personal you know." He argued. "I understand that," He stared directly at Ino as he said these words. "Your clan has the ability to enter the mind of another person and you want use that to help Kiba. I want to help Kiba too, we both do. It's just," Naruto clinched his hand into a fist. "I'm not sure entering Kiba's mind is the best way to go about it. I mean come on this is Kiba's mind, not some strangers."

"Exactly it's Kiba's mind and its being damaged Naruto," Ino argued bothered by this fact just as much as Naruto was. "Whatever this block is, it isn't going to go away. I can fix it, if sex isn't working then what choice do we have?" Naruto still refused. There's got to be a better way, if Ino did that. Kiba's every emotion would be laid out in front of her, she'd read them like a book. Kiba would have nothing to hide, his every flaw exposed.

Naruto could understand that feeling a little. He couldn't lie to Kiba; he's a lie detector, not like he wanted to lie to the Inuzuka in first place but. It's just, what if Naruto was trying to lie to protect him, Kiba would see through it. He couldn't lie, so Kiba would get hurt anyway, having that taken away. It was like being isolated forced to tell the truth no matter what. If Ino went into Kiba's mind, it would be the same. Worse even, Kiba would no longer be able to hide anything from Ino, she'd see the roses, everything Kiba wasn't ready for her to see forced out of him. That's why there had to be a better way, anything was better than this.

"Not this one, this isn't a choice, this is entering someone's mind and forcing everything out into the open." Naruto argued, "Ino I get it, believe me I get that you want to help but this isn't the way to do it. Kiba's mind isn't a toy, he's important to me." He placed his hand on his heart. "Ino, you don't get it, he's-," She broke his words.

"He's important to me too," Ino countered. "I love Kiba. I would never do anything to hurt him." Naruto froze at the words, she said it. Just now, Ino said that she loves Kiba. If Ino said that to Kiba, she got him, the arrangement over. "Yes that's right, I admitted it, I also know that you love Kiba too. That's why I gave you a chance to admit it last night."

"You wanted me to," Naruto couldn't believe it, Ino was handing Kiba over to him last night. He denied it but, she was okay with Kiba choosing him over her. Just like Naruto didn't mind losing to Ino. Win or lose, they'd both be there for Kiba. "I just wanted Kiba to say it this time, I want him to choose. It's the only way to make sure he's happy. Now let's get back to your plan," To be honest, Naruto didn't want to think about the words Ino said, it was painful to know if Kiba had walked in and heard that. Naruto would lose his beloved Inuzuka just like that, it was just that easy.

"I won't let you enter Kiba's mind," Naruto spat. "It's out of the question. Not until we try my way first," He punched his chest. "If that fails," He rested his hands at his sides. Naruto really couldn't stand Ino's plan but, Naruto balled his hands into tight fists. Regardless, it's a plan. "I'll let you," He answered in defeat. "But only then got it?"

"What is your plan?" Ino countered, Naruto blushed. Well, you see ugh… he didn't have one. Naruto sulked. "I figured as much," She let out a sigh accepting defeat. "You are such a knucklehead, all right Naruto, I'll grant you some time to come up with a plan. One condition, if you're plan fails, you convince Kiba to let me enter his mind. Kiba won't listen to me, every time I bring it up, he gets angry and we fight. But," She glanced over at Naruto. "Kiba might listen to you, the bond you have with him is different somehow. Kiba listens to you, it has to be you Naruto."

"Fine, I will talk to him after we try it my way first." Naruto reminded her. "Also, if you do enter his head, just know," His blue eyes formed a menacing glare directed at Ino, "I will be there watching your every move. If you so much as scratch his brain," Naruto's eyes shifted from blue to Nine Tail's red letting her know just how serious he was about protecting Kiba. He wouldn't hesitate to enter the Nine Tails Chakra Cloak and take her down. "You'll be answering to me got it." Naruto warned, Ino didn't seem to be bothered by his threat. "Like I said, Kiba is important to me, I will protect him no matter what. Believe it." Ino shook her head.

"I just told you, I have no intention of hurting him." She repeated. "That's the last thing I want," Ino placed her hand over her heart. "I don't want to do this to Kiba either. Whether I want to or not, doesn't matter," She explained. "Kiba is suffering because of us. we got to do something to help him. So if you can offer a better way, I'm willing to listen but we have got to think on it together."

"Okay, that's fine by me," Naruto smirked. "We'll help Kiba together," Ino smiled back at him. "So ugh, you love him," That confession earlier still bothered him. What if Ino said it to Kiba and ended this whole thing? What then? Don't think about it, only one thing mattered right now. "Ino, if you do love Kiba like you say do. Make me a promise, promise me," He forced a swallow. "If Kiba picks you over me, promise me that you won't hurt him. All I want from this is for Kiba to be happy."

"That's a promise, though," Ino chuckled, her lips formed a friendly smile. "I wouldn't want you to sell yourself short." She encouraged as she rose to her feet. "You have just as much pull with Kiba as I do. He cares about both of us the same. Kiba just expresses it differently. I only know this because," She started to leave the tent but stopped herself. "Kiba has told me how he feels about you. Did you know that sometimes Kiba talks in his sleep?" She knew, Naruto gasped that's right, he literally just learned that. "I'm sure you noticed it by now, when he does talk in his sleep it's only about you." She added. "Like I said I didn't know it was you from the beginning but now, it makes sense. Kiba cares for you more than you even realize,"

Ino knows, she knows, the feelings Kiba refused to share with him. Ino knew them all, if she told him, Naruto would know what's written in that letter. She could tell him, everything. Naruto wanted to know, more than anything and she could…Ino could…tell him. What was he going to do now? Pass it up or hear what's he's been dying to hear since…he left.

"If you're interested, I'm willing to talk but," She winked at him. "I want you to tell me how Kiba feels about me, it's a fair exchange, think about it Naruto." Ino draped her bag of belongings over her shoulder leaving the tent.

"This is so confusing," Naruto screamed. What the hell is he supposed to do? It's a fair deal but, Naruto made a promise to Kiba. He told the Inuzuka that he wasn't going to tell Ino what he knew. Naruto knew everything Ino wanted to know. She knew everything he wanted to know. No, he wouldn't do it, it went against his ninja way, breaking a promise it's the same as breaking his word. It's settled, Naruto would find out by the letter nothing else would do.

"Naruto," Kiba cracked the tent. "We're leaving," He tossed Naruto his gear and clothes. Ino must have woken him up. He changed clothes together they put up camp and pressed on. "So ugh," Kiba took Naruto's hand. Akamaru began to walk beside them. "What did you and Ino talk about?"

"Nothing," He answered, Kiba growled getting frustrated. Right, the Inuzuka knew when he was lying. Still, "We just had some girl talk that's all," Naruto shrugged. Kiba let out a sigh. Akamaru tilted his head a bit confused.

"Girl talk," Kiba repeated, "Like what Naruto? You're a guy," Akamaru barked in agreement. "What do you know about girl stuff?" He argued, "I mean what? is Ino…, is she," He brought his lips to Naruto's ear. "Pregnant?" Naruto shook his head at him. "Good cause if she were, there's just no way I'm the dad. I wore condoms every time, just because my Ma wants me to have lots of babies doesn't mean I want to." He explained, Akamaru barked. "Yeah well it's not up to you either Akamaru," Akamaru whimpered in defeat.

"It's not that," Naruto replied petting Akamaru's head. "I'm pretty sure if Ino were having a baby. She defiantly wouldn't risk going on missions." He added, the ninja hound licked his cheeks sniffing his pocket. Naruto laughed so he noticed, he pulled out plastic ball. Naruto sometimes used it to practice his Rasengan trying to pop the white ball like he did before in Pervy sage's training. "Go get it Akamaru," Naruto tossed the ball, Akamaru bolted off to get the ball. "I wouldn't worry about that Kiba. Look, I can't tell you, it's a secret. Just trust me on this," Kiba groaned, Akamaru came back with the ball wanting Kiba to throw it.

"Whatever," Kiba threw the ball for Akamaru like before, he bolted off. "So ugh," He scratched his nose a bit nervous. "I didn't say anything weird to you this morning did I," Akamaru laid down chewing on the ball, Naruto knew that plastic white ball was going to be covered in drool now. Not like he cared, it was just a training tool. "I had this weird dream," They continued to follow behind the girls, Akamaru followed behind them chewing on the ball. "I just wanted," Naruto cut his words.

"No, you didn't say anything," Naruto lied, Kiba's feet stopped for a moment. "Look can you just let me have this one lie?" The Inuzuka bit his lip. A loud pop was heard. Akamaru jumped back thinking it was an enemy attack. The ninja hound barked at the flat ball, even growling at it. The noise must have startled him. "Come on do you really want to talk about it if you did say something to me?" Akamaru sat in front of Naruto begging, he wanted another plastic ball. Shamefully Naruto was all out of toys for the hound to play with.

"Yeah, whatever I said, just do me a favor. Forget it." Kiba blushed as he tossed Akamaru a piece of beef jerky as a reward for popping the ball. "It just came out," He scrubbed his hands in Akamaru's fur, petting him. "I mean you leaving didn't bother me at all. I was training the whole time, ask Hinata or Shino. They'll tell ya," Naruto smiled at Kiba, odd, Kiba somewhat recalled what he said. Does that mean that the Inuzuka is aware that Ino knows how he feels about Naruto? If he did well, it made sense. Naruto knew about Ino, it only made sense for her to know about him. That would explain why Kiba didn't want them to two talking to each other.

"Naruto," Kiba yelled baring his canines in anger. "Don't smile at me like that, I said to forget what I said, you leaving with that Pervy guy didn't bother me. " Naruto chuckled, sure it didn't, yeah right, look at him. Kiba's blushing so hard right now. His cheeks were starting to match the Inuzuka clan tattoos.

"Okay, I'll forget it but, you got to kiss me first," Naruto leaned over Kiba's shoulder as he pet Akamaru. "One kiss might be enough to erase what you said," Kiba stood as they walked together Kiba holding his hand. His touch so warm, then again that's Kiba for you. "I don't know though. Those words were pretty intense," Kiba turned his head trying to hide his blushing face. "It could take two kisses to forget. Hell, we might have to have sex later. In order for me to forget, it's was bad, really bad." Kiba jumped biting his nails having a nervous breakdown.

"Oh man," Kiba covered his cheeks, "What did I say?" Naruto pressed his lips on Kiba's. This kiss lasted only for a short while. Naruto half smiled at him, he enjoyed messing with his Inuzuka.

"Would you look at that I forgot," He teased patting Kiba on the head. "So I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" Kiba replied with a nod. "You know," Naruto rested his head on Kiba's shoulder as they walked. "It's not weak to admit that you need someone even a little. Even if you did want to me stay Kiba, it only means that," Kiba loves him. Naruto didn't say it knowing if he did. Kiba would get defensive these were words, he just wouldn't say.

"Say that I asked you not to go with the Pervy guy?" Kiba offered, "Would you have stayed or," His eyes drifted over to him. Naruto brought Kiba closer placing his arm on Kiba's broad shoulders. He brought his lips to Kiba's sensitive ear. This time, Naruto wanted to make sure Kiba could hear his heart beating, so he'd know that this wasn't a lie.

"If you wanted me to stay, I would have Kiba." He whispered under his breath. "If I had known that leaving was only going to hurt you. I don't think I would have left." Naruto answered, Kiba closed his eyes taking in truth of those words. "Also, you chose to let me go why? If you really wanted me to stay, why not just say so?" Naruto shrugged.

"You were better off with that Pervy guy," Kiba answered. "He was going to train you, make you strong. If, you really wanted to keep yer promise to Sakura. You had to go with him, it was yer best shot." In other words Kiba cared enough to let him go. "Not like it hurt for me to be," Naruto kissed his cheek, Kiba tried so hard to be strong without him. It meant a lot that his Inuzuka. He was willing to put Naruto first even if it meant that he was getting hurt in the process. "Let's just finish the mission." Kiba's cheeks reddened.

"Oh boys," Sakura waved at them, "Don't forget, tonight we finish our game." Naruto and Kiba smirked, right, the game they were playing before. If Naruto remembered correct, he and Kiba were shirtless and Sakura and Ino were too, two garments left. Should be interesting, especially since if the girls lost, they had to make out in front of Kiba and Naruto, no way they were going to lose.

"That reminds me," Ino added, "Naruto, you never answered the truth. That means your team needs to be penalized, I think to Kiba should pay the price, no pants. Is that fair?" Kiba growled, great the girls had a head start.

"Fine, have them," Kiba allowed, "I'll still beat you both. In my boxers," He sneered. "Right Naruto," He held his hand out, Naruto gave him a high five. "Get ready to pucker up and kiss my ass," He screamed. "Cause we're gunna win."

* * *

 _End Note:_ _What's going to happen on this mission? Will it bring Kiba to his choice? Can Naruto and Ino find a solution to fix the mental block? Find out in the next chapter, which as I mentioned before, it's almost done so be ready for it. Feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts._ **–Kiba Blackfire**


	13. Chapter 10: Innocence

_Author's Note:_ _I'm turning my focus mostly towards this fiction. Reason being, when I stopped posting for a bit, ideas started to pour in. There were some ideas that were bad, some good, so I needed to sort them out. Not easy, but now that I got my heading. I'm hoping to post two chapters back to back from here on. Now in this chapter you will discover an unexpected twist. Some readers may love. Others not so much, I'm taking a risk here. Fair warning, there is a_ _LEMON scene in this chapter. That's one of the reasons this fiction is Rated_ **M** _. I hope you enjoy as always feel to leave a review or share a few thoughts._ **–Kiba Blackfire**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Innocence

 _*Naruto Centric*_

The four of them arrived at their destination and just like predicted this wasn't going to be an easy mission. They were inside a town putting on an annual festival crowded with people, smells of food lurked in every corner. Hopefully, Kiba and Akamaru could smell passed this though. "Kiba," Ino commanded. "Try and sniff out the area, see if you can," She held out a plant, Naruto gasped is that weed. "Look I don't use it; Tsunade gave it to me to check for this guy. Kiba smell it," Naruto pulled Kiba away from it, no there's telling what would happen. "Look, do you guys want to find Sasuke or not? One sniff that's it, do it from afar if you have to."

"I got it, Naruto its fine. It's the mission, I got no choice here," Kiba explained, he started to sniff at a distance so whatever effect it had it wasn't going to be as strong. "Wow, that stuff smells weird, my head's a little fuzzy. Give me a minute here," He started stumbling, Kiba, you feeling okay? Akamaru seemed to be trapped in a daze too. "I feel like I'm floating guys," Ino let out sigh. Sakura stabbed Kiba with syringe injecting him with medicine to get rid of the effect.

"Well how do you feel?" Naruto asked curiously. Kiba shook his head as Ino got rid of the plant. "Was it intense?" Kiba's nose crinkled, he started sniffing the air. "Kiba, come on, tell me."

"Would you shut up, we're on a mission. This is no time to play twenty questions." Sakura scolded, "Kiba do you smell the plant anywhere else?" Kiba began to enhance his senses. He sniffed the air again for what seemed like a few minutes.

"I smell it in the trash can but even then, it's odd. I don't like this place." Kiba added like he was worried about something."The food is blocking my sense of smell it's making me hungry. But that's all I smell is food and," He sniffed again. "Flowers must be you Ino," she blushed slightly. "Akamaru and I are going to take a look around see if we can find this guy." He whistled Akamaru snapped out of the plants effect and joined Kiba's side.

"Kiba whatever you do don't engage him." Ino advised, "He's rich according to the file and if he's got money, he's got lackeys." She explained. Kiba nodded, disappearing with Akamaru to find the target. "We need to find out just who his hired help is and how strong they are before we trap him. Otherwise he could turn the tides on us, Naruto think you can handle it." You bet, Naruto kept Granny Tsunade's advice in mind, Sakura and Ino were their teams medical ninja, they had to be protected so.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto created twenty clones of himself. "Scatter," The clones disappeared into the crowd. "I'll stay here with you two, if my clones find anything they'll dispel themselves and let me know. We can't afford to take any risks. We're so close to getting Sasuke's location." He explained.

Together the three of them searched for any signs of abnormal chakra levels. Any hint as to where the lackeys were but, they got nothing so far. Naruto wasn't sure why but he agreed with Kiba, this festival had to be worst place to track a person. It was crowded, literally covered in all sorts of smells, these noises laughter, talking, all sorts of sounds. They were at a disadvantage here, it's hard to even move so even if they found the guy. It wasn't going to be easy to chase him down. "Hey isn't this," Sakura walked over to a flyer, "Ino, Naruto, take a look at this." She called them over, they rushed over. "Isn't this the guy?"

"Let's see," Ino pulled out the scroll, Naruto gathered his clones close to shield them so spectators couldn't see the mission scroll. The fact they were ninja had to stay hidden for now, drawing attention to themselves wasn't in their best interest here. "It's a match," She busted out in shock, "Yoku Mitsuda, that's our guy, he's playing judge to a beauty contest. This is perfect, we got him."

"Says here the winner gets to go on a date with him," Sakura read, "As well as getting a hefty sum of prize money, this guy is a big time drug dealer, making deals with Orochimaru, like Ino said he's rich so and least now he know why he's so hard to find." She pointed out that this festival was all his cover. He used the traffic of the festival to hide himself. "Ino are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The girls giggled at each other, what's the plan, what were they thinking? Naruto didn't get it.

"We enter the contest and nab our target," Ino placed her hand on her hip. "Smart thinking Sakura, together we can nail this mission." She held her hand; Sakura gave her a high five. Wait that plan sucks; they were supposed to be the medical ninja for this mission. If Ino and Sakura put themselves in harm's way, it jeopardized everything. "Naruto, you wait,"

"No way," Naruto argued. "Sakura, Ino, this is a bad idea, this is a B rank mission remember. I can't just let you two go enter some contest to catch this guy. This Yoku guy is a dangerous man, what if you get captured or killed?" They weren't even listening to him. "Sakura, Ino, listen this isn't the time to," Sakura and Ino were too busy discussing the contest.

"Darn it," Ino snapped her fingers in defeat. "It says here we need to sign up as a group of three girls, unless we got three females, we can't enter." Naruto let out a sigh of relief, thank you; luckily they only have two girls. "But, what if," No, Naruto blushed as Sakura and Ino nodded at him. "Naruto come on, you can be the third girl." She took his arms. "Come on you can finally put that sexy Jutsu of yours to use."

"Hell no," Naruto screamed. "I'm not entering a beauty contest. This is degrading, besides," Sakura batted her beautiful eyes at him. "Sakura, this is serious, you could get hurt and I made a promise to protect both you and Ino."

"You _are_ protecting us," Ino stated. "By entering this contest _with_ us, you can keep a close eye on us, protect us." She added, "This is actually perfect, we got this guy by the balls here. We'd have to be stupid to pass this up." They'd have to be stupid to fall for it, it's a trap.

"Kiba would never go for this," Naruto rubbed his head. This was going to make the Inuzuka mad, he just knew it. "You know how Kiba gets when it comes to me dating other people especially when that person is another guy." He stressed, "Kiba's gunna kick my ass, if I do this, Kiba's gunna,"

"Kiba's gunna what," Kiba walked up only hearing the last part. Naruto decided that since he couldn't lie to his Inuzuka, he just wasn't going to say anything to him. Ino and Sakura could handle this, he's out of it, he wanted no part of the anger that about to burst from Kiba's body. "What's everybody talking about?" Ino and Sakura blushed; Naruto scooted away from the scene. "Well, out with it." Kiba spoke up. "Okay fine since you won't talk, I will, I got nothing I can't track this guy," He admitted. "What about you, did you-," He noticed the flyer in Sakura's hand. "What's that?"

"Um, nothing," Sakura lied. "Just a flyer, just a meaningless flyer," She went to toss it in the trash, Kiba stole it from her. "Kiba, wait, I can explain." Kiba began reading the flyer ignoring her. This is bad, Ino might survive but Sakura. She's doomed, Kiba's gunna kill her.

"A beauty contest," Kiba laughed like it was a joke. The silence only proved that this was no joke. "Yer shittin' me right? Ino you have got to be shittin' me, this isn't you're plan right? Tell me you're not this stupid, this guy is expecting us to pull shit like this. Yer giving this guy what he wants, are you really this dense?" Ino scoffed.

"Excuse me, at least I'm offering a plan." Ino argued "If Sakura and I enter this contest with Naruto," Kiba glared at her in shear rage. Fire emitted from his body, like a wild fire. Kiba Inuzuka was pissed.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kiba howled, "Tell me you aren't suggesting that we put my ass," He pointed at Naruto. "On the market for everyone to see, that is my ass, and I'll be damned if I let some perverted sick bastard put his dirty ass hands on my ass. Naruto is mine, get it, mine, I'll kill any bastard who dares to touch my ass. This idea," He growled baring his fangs. "It was your idea wasn't it?" Kiba screamed at Sakura. "What the fuck did I say about shipping my ass, that's it, that's it, I have tried to be as gentle as I can be for Naruto's sake. But now fuck it, you're going to get it, forehead." Sakura glared at back at him, oh great, now they're going to fight.

"Say that again you UGLY ASS MUTT FACE," Sakura screamed back. Naruto gasped, Ino jumped into action as Sakura tried to punch Kiba. "I'll clobber you for you for that, I make you wish you were never born." She threatened.

"FOREHEAD, FOREHEAD, FOREHEAD," Kiba screamed. "I told you not to ship my ass, first it's Sai, then it's Ino and now you did it AGAIN! How MANY times do I have to EXPLAIN it? NARUTO BELONGS TO ME. That's my ass you're shipping." He charged at her. "I'll tear you and you giant forehead apart for that." Kiba jumped, Naruto caught him in mid air. "LET ME AT HER, I'll grind her into dust, I'll fucking tear that ass shipper apart."

"Kiba, teamwork, teamwork, come on man, what about teamwork?" Naruto continued to struggle as Kiba fought to get free. He accepted defeat smirking, that's relief he calmed down. Kiba laughed, what's he planning?

"Right Teamwork, Akamaru get over here," Kiba shouted. That's not what Naruto meant by teamwork. "Quick Dynamic Marking, piss on her face," He ordered, Akamaru barked jumping into the air, no Akamaru don't. Naruto created a clone, the clone jumped at the hound pinning him down before he peed on Sakura.

"That's it," Sakura tried to get free but Ino held onto her keeping her pinned. "Kiba, you have the nerve to tell your dog to pee on me, I'll kick your ass." She shouted, "Ino let me go, let me punch him, I just need one that's it."

"Cut it out," Naruto and Ino screamed getting between them. "Damn," Naruto panted worn out from restraining Kiba, Ino was on the same page those two were determined to fight each other. "First of all," Ino fixed her hair. "It's my idea, not Sakura's." She explained, "Kiba if you want to get upset at anyone, get upset at me." Kiba calmed down, he wouldn't hurt Ino no matter how pissed he was. Sakura settled down taking a breather.

"Also Granny Tsunade said that teamwork is _essential_." Naruto reminded them. "We got to work together on this mission or we fail, we lose Sasuke, we lose everything if we don't start getting along. That means you guys too, I'm okay with Ino, she's okay with me even though we're both fucking Kiba we get along, that's not easy but we're doing it so get it together you two." He ordered, "I'm not losing Sasuke because you two can't get along." Sakura let out a sigh.

"He's right," She agreed. "Naruto's got a point. We can't keep fighting like this Kiba, I promise not to ship Naruto anymore." Kiba let out a sigh.

"That's more like it," Kiba groaned. "I'm sorry I called you forehead," He mumbled, Sakura accepted Kiba's apology considering it wasn't something he usually did. "Well, I don't care whose idea it is, Naruto is mine. I'm not letting him go out there." He scratched the back of his head. "Damn, I'm already risking someone important to me here," Kiba motioned towards Ino. "I'll be damned if I risk both of you." His canine teased his lip as he thought to himself. "I got no choice here," He gazed up at Naruto, what was Kiba thinking? He seemed so focused on him for some reason. "Naruto I need you to ugh," Kiba scratched his nose bashfully. "Could you ugh," Well out with it, "Teach me Sexy Jutsu." Did Kiba really just, the whole team was blasted away by these words.

"WHAT?!" Naruto was dumbfounded by what Kiba had just asked him to do. Kiba Inuzuka, the guy in their relationship was going to pretend to be a woman. He wanted to learn a Jutsu that transformed him into woman. Sure it was to protect him but, Naruto never thought Kiba would…do that for him. Ino's mouth unhinged, Sakura's eyes shot out, none of them saw that coming. "Well ugh, yeah sure, I'll teach ya, just ugh, let's just ugh, this way."

Naruto brought Kiba down the alleyway, nice and secluded so nobody could see them practicing Ninjutsu. So nobody could see Naruto lose his damn mind because Kiba was going to be a girl, act like a girl, he'd have breasts like a girl. Kiba, a girl, this was just not what he expected at all. "Are you sure, you know you don't have to-,"

"Shut up and show me," Kiba demanded, "I don't want to stand here all day. It's bad enough I got to do it once, I said I wanted to learn so teach me already," Okay bossy, Naruto took a deep breath to settle his nerves. Time to get serious, Kiba said he wanted to learn Sexy Jutsu so; it's time to teach Kiba just like he taught Konohamaru. Though, this is Kiba an experienced Chunin so it shouldn't take as long. "Well, are you going to start or what?"

"The key to Sexy Jutsu is curves, it's a basic transformation so," Naruto began, before he knew it smoke clouds gathered around them, Kiba had already began the Jutsu. "Kiba, I wasn't," His mouth dropped as Kiba stood there with perfectly sized breasts, gorgeous curves, like a damn goddess over here. Naruto blushed as his nose started to bleed out, Kiba's fucking hot. "Finished," Naruto's mouth dropped in complete shock it was way better than his sexy Jutsu when can he have sex with this hot girl standing completely naked in front of him.

"Well," Kiba placed her or his hands on his or her hips, those hot curves. Naruto would give anything to hold them. Kiba flicked back the long strands of his or her hair that reached the mid back, the way that hair moved striking like burning hot current. "How did I do?" Kiba let out a sigh, "It's odd, I thought they were supposed to be clouds covering my breasts?" Kiba looked down, "They look nice to me, but I don't know what do you think should they be bigger or…," Kiba began squeezing them toying with his or her breasts. "They feel fine to me,"

"Kiba stop touching your breasts," Naruto shielded his eyes trying to a gentleman here but damn. Kiba's just so fucking hot as a chick. He had full hard on begging to touch her or him. Does it matter anymore? "Girls don't touch their breasts."

"They don't," Kiba stopped. "That's weird if I had breasts I play with them all the time." That's because you're a guy in a girl's body. "Hey why are you shielding your eyes Naruto Sensei," Naruto…Sensei, why did that make him so hard? "Are my features not good enough for you? Should better my curves, or increase my breast size? Which is it? I got it, maybe it's that my ass isn't to your liking, though I got to say, I worked really hard on it." She turned shaking her ass as if it were a tail. Naruto blushed, if Kiba didn't stop this he'd have to fuck him or well her now.

"Great work, you nailed the Jutsu perfect Kiba," Naruto answered. "Nothing is wrong except I really wish the clouds were there because now all I want to do is fondle you're breasts. I need some ice," He complained, his erection was begging to come out and play. "Kiba, you're just too hot."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you so um," She bit her nail. "Naruto, would it be okay if I borrowed your jacket, you see I'm a bit naked right now and I don't want to walk around in the festival like that." Right yeah, Kiba had to stay in female form for the remainder of the mission. Naruto took off his jacket tossing to Kiba. She slipped it in on hiding her breasts. She blushed realizing she had no pants either. "Naruto, could I ugh, borrow your underwear?" Kiba asked, Naruto blushed, his what? "Well you're a guy and you're pants are too big and well, my Ma likes to wear men's boxers." How does Kiba know that? "Look it's a long story and I don't want to explain it." Kiba barked, "Come on hurry up get naked."

"You're just trying to get laid aren't you," Naruto unbuttoned his pants. "With those hot ass curves and you're need to make me strip. This is not fair," He lowered his zipper bringing his orange pants down to his ankles. "I'm trying to be nice and not have sex with you." He tossed those pants over to the female Kiba, she caught them. "You do realize that I haven't been, well that I've never," Kiba took steady steps closer to him, her flawless hips striking at him with every step. "I haven't had sex with a woman before, this is new to me and," Naruto took the waistband of his swirl designed boxers bring them passed his raging hard on, that demanded Kiba's body. "I'd give anything to," Kiba pressed her lips against his breaking his words. "Make you the first again," He whispered as his hands caressed those dexterous hips of Kiba's.

"I guess that would," Kiba sniffed Naruto's boxers. "Strange being a girl somehow makes these," She shook Naruto's boxers at him. "Smell more enticing, it's like your dick is some kind of drug and I want it," Naruto blushed shyly. "Really badly," She stared down at Naruto's crouch. "Huh, you should probably put it inside-, I mean ugh, you should put these on." She handed Naruto back his pants. "Before I suck your dick," Wow, Naruto could defiantly get used to this.

"So you want to fuck me Kiba," Naruto teased as he pulled up his pants. "Wait a second here, you're the girl that means," He laughed to himself as he zippe-, "Shit," Naruto cried out as the zipper nicked his hard shaft, Kiba groaned bring his zipper down for him.

"Tuck it in like this," Kiba pushed Naruto's pride back zipping up his pants. "There see," Naruto blushed, Kiba just, she just touched him. "You got to be careful when you're hard Naruto," She scolded, if Kiba wasn't so hot, he wouldn't have got hard in the first place.

"Right," Naruto eye's lowered staring at Kiba's perky breasts partially concealed by his unzipped jacket. "Since you're the girl now, doesn't that mean that," Man her breasts were mocking him; Naruto gripped his pants tight trying to resist the urge to touch them. "I'd be ugh," His cheeks turned dark red as he fondled his finger together. "Fucking you instead," Kiba's canine teased her lip as she slipped on his boxers.

"I guess so," Kiba answered. "Wait do you think that since I've never been a girl and had sex before that this body is a virgin body. What if the fact that as a guy I'm not virgin makes that transfer over and I'm not virgin girl either way if I am a virgin then," She started to button up Naruto's jacket to conceal her bare breasts. "This is so much like it was when we first," That's right Kiba took his innocence, they took each others. The day the arrangement started was the exact same day they were no longer virgins. "Maybe if we did have sex it would erase the mental block," Slowdown Kiba might be onto something here.

"That's got to be it," Naruto kissed her cheek. "If we recreated the moment when we took each other's innocence, it could I mean maybe the emotional connection would be strong enough to break the mental block. Is that what you're trying to say Kiba?" He offered finally on the same page as Kiba. "It's brilliant we got to have sex right now. I could fix you," Naruto threw his body at Kiba but she stopped him before their lips connected. "What's wrong," Kiba gripped her head as if she were getting a headache. "Don't tell me, it's getting worse isn't it?" He guessed.

"No, it's nothing probably just the lack of sleep." Kiba rubbed her aching head. "Anyway, I'd rather not try this until we're sure it's gunna work." Right, from what Naruto gathered from last night, the more they try to force it the worse it gets so, best to be certain. "Besides," She smacked Naruto's ass making him shudder in excitement. "A girl like me doesn't cum easy." She winked at him, yet the torture continues. "Let's go show the girls," Naruto took her hand as they walked, he can began to ponder a few things.

"Kiba ugh, since you are a girl right now," Naruto forced a swallow. She glanced over at him, "Does that make me you're," He gulped scared to say it. "Boyfriend," The Uzumaki blushed, her fang teased her lip as she pondered it. "I mean it's just Ino's got Sakura and, she's not gunna need you for sex and, I was just-," He stammered getting really nervous.

"Sure, you got a point." Kiba shrugged. "It'd keep those perverts off me. You can be my boyfriend while I'm a woman but only then." She pointed at his chest. "I'm only yours when I'm a woman got it, otherwise I'm yours and Ino's. She has no use for me as a woman." Naruto's face lighted up at last Kiba could be his and only his.

Sorry Ino but Kiba's a girl, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, Naruto never got to be the guy, he never got take care of Kiba, they just took care of each other. This was Naruto's chance to show Kiba just how much he loves him. "I might actually enjoy this Kiba," Naruto confessed, she let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Just promise me," Kiba spoke, "You won't get attached to this. I'm only a girl to protect you Naruto, that's the only reason I'm doing this. It's for this mission only, after the contest is over. I'm turning back to my original form and _staying_ on that form." She explained. "I get you might like this but for me this is weird." Naruto nodded, strange this promise it was the exact same promise they made which began the arrangement. Kiba told him, don't get attached to me, Naruto did, just like before, he's still attached. Naruto began to realize this one promise. He couldn't keep it if he tried. No matter what form Kiba took, he loved him.

"I'd like you ladies to meet my girlfriend, Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto pulled female Kiba forward, Ino and Sakura exchanged glances both impressed by the transformation though, Kiba's going to need some clothes. The guys were all staring at her; it was starting to get on Naruto's nerves. "Hot right," Sakura held her breasts comparing them to Kiba's, she blushed. Yeah even Kiba had bigger breasts than her. It doesn't mean anything, Sakura's still hot.

"I hate you," Sakura scoffed. "How could Kiba have, this isn't fair, how come he gets bigger breasts than me?" She argued. "Ino, tell him to shrink those breasts right now." Ino shook her head at her.

"It's simple see," Ino stood next to Kiba, Naruto got it now. Kiba's breasts were identical to Ino's; he pictured Ino when he made this form. "Kiba just copied me, so of course he has bigger breasts than you Sakura." She let out a sigh. "Now here's the bad news Kiba," She turned towards him. "The fact is you're still a guy in a woman's body."

"Yer point," Kiba retorted. "Of course, I'm a guy with balls and a dick, a nice set if you ask me. So what I can still pretend to be a girl for a stupid contest, how hard could it be?" She shrugged, "In fact, I'm perfect for this, I'm a guy, I know what guys want 'cause I got balls and a dick. Watch," He or she walked over to the candy stand.

"One sucker, make it, cherry flavored." Kiba ordered. The male vendor handed him the sucker. Kiba rubbed the head of the sucker over her lips. Guys were staring watching as she licked at it with her wild tongue. "Yummy, this sucker is _so_ delicious, I could just," Kiba moaned as she sucked on it, nosebleeds started to emerge. "Yum, I could _suck_ this all day." She stuck it back in her mouth, Naruto gasped that tongue was obliterating that hard candy. After only three seconds, the sucker was reduced to mere stick; Kiba slipped the stick out her mouth. "All gone, that was _so_ good." Naruto covered his nose, that was, that was, holy crap, Kiba's tongue is awesome. "Got anymore?" The vendor handed Kiba a whole stack of suckers. "See, I got this." Kiba stashed the suckers in Naruto's ninja tool bag.

"Okay, but its one thing to be a girl," Ino explained to her. "It's totally different to act like one, this is a beauty contest Kiba, you got act like one. The fact is women don't think like guys, we're wired different so you have take that into consideration here." She's right, even Naruto knew that much, sure the sucker got their attention but that could also be a bad thing.

"I live with my Ma and sister, they're both girls." Kiba reasoned. "Also you and Sakura could teach me," She grabbed a sucker from Naruto's ninja tool bag putting it in her mouth. "Either way I'm not letting Naruto go in my place." She went to put the sucker back in her mouth, Naruto snatched it placing it his mouth instead. "Hey, that's mine." He draped his arm on her shoulder.

"Now a good girl knows how to share," Naruto kissed her forehead. He started to stick the sucker in his mouth but she stole it back. "Kiba give that back, it's mine." She stuck her tongue at him sucking on her sucker. "You're lucky you're hot Kiba." He pouted a bit upset he lost a sucker to a beautiful Inuzuka.

"I like to suck on things too, Naruto." Kiba whispered this in his ear. His cheeks turned dark red; well he knew something she could suck on if she wanted to. Just give him a sec, he'd get it out for her, Naruto smirked. "So we got our third chick, now what?" She placed her hand on her hip.

"Well you can't call you Kiba if you're a girl," Ino added, "It's a boy name, you need a girl one. Otherwise the judges will suspect something." She offered, "Any ideas," Kiba threw the empty sucker in the trash.

"Kina," She answered. "That's close to my real name and it's a girl name, so it'll work at least for the mission." Sakura and Ino nodded agreeing with her decision. "Okay from here on, I'm Kina, not Kiba." She scolded glaring at Naruto. Right, he was bound to be the first to get confused. "Akamaru," The ninja hound woke from his nap, he yawned and took a look at the female version of Kiba. He forced a doggy laugh at her. "Quiet, it's not funny." He joined up with them. "Ino, give me that flyer." Ino snatched a beauty contest flyer off a post. "Akamaru, I want you to use dynamic marking on these girls, eliminate the competition for us." Hey that's cheating.

"Kina, you can't do that." Ino shouted. "That's so wrong; you can't just send Akamaru out to pee on the competition." Kina ignored her sending him anyway.

"We're ninja, we don't have to play fair," She raised her brow at her. "This guy is dangerous and he's our only shot at Sasuke. I'm not taking any risk of losing that, so Akamaru's gunna make it easier on us." They heard a loud scream; several women darted out of a tent covered in pee. The competition was gone; they were all that's left. Akamaru stepped out of the tent laughing as the girls fled the scene. "Good boy Akamaru," Kina pet him. "So what's next?" Sakura and Ino chuckled at each other playfully; they both turned their attention towards Kina. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So tell me Kina, how do you feel about dresses?" Ino asked, Kina growled at her in disapproval. "It's a beauty contest, odds are you got to wear a dress to enter." She explained. "So, let's get you a nice dress," She took Kina's arm.

"But, But, But," She stammered, "I hate dresses, I'm a guy, we don't wear dresses. Dresses are evil; I don't want to wear a dress." Kina was being scooted into the dress store. "No, don't make me go in there, I'm begging you. Naruto," Kina gripped the doorway her claws fighting to escape Sakura and Ino. "Don't let them take me." They started pulling her away.

"Oh come on, don't you want to look pretty." Naruto teased helping them get Kina inside. "I want my girlfriend to look all nice and pretty in her tight little dress." Kiba screamed as they took him dress shopping. This is going to be fun, Naruto walked inside with them. Akamaru waited outside since no pets were allowed inside.

"What about this one?" Sakura offered pulling out a frilly pink dress. Kina's face turned green, she was going to throw up. "Oh come on, isn't it pretty?" Sakura ghosted the dress over Kina's frame. "Pink is so your color." To be honest, Naruto didn't think the dress looked too bad but it wasn't Kiba's style. "I like this one," Sakura revealed a red dress much more appealing than the pink but, still wasn't Kiba. "Come on, this dress is cute."

"What about purple?" Ino offered showcasing a purple dress with sparkles on it, it had that princess look. Still wasn't Kiba though, "There's got to be something, you can't enter a beauty contest in Naruto's clothes." Kina tried to pick a dress but it made her so uncomfortable, she didn't like this at all. What if maybe, Naruto gave a light push to help Kiba handle this?

"Black, Kina should get a black dress." Naruto offered laying that option out there for her. Just like he thought, Kina warmed up to the idea. "Think about it, she's always wearing black around the village. So it's got to be black," He walked over picking the dress; he thought best suited his girlfriend. "Like this one, it revealing, Kina probably wants to look sexy and, this dress allows her to do that. Also ugh," He noticed a choker with steel spikes, Kina would like that. It's a like a collar so of course she'd like it. Naruto handed her the dress. "Wear this too; it's like a sexy collar." He handed her the choker. "I mean, I think it'd look great on you honest."

"Naruto wins," Kina took the price tag off the choker putting it around her neck. She handed the tag to Naruto so he could pay for it. "The dress isn't so bad, I guess," She blushed as she gave it a look, it allowed her to show off her slender legs, and had v cut to draw taut to her breasts. The shoes, right, a dress needed heels. Ino handed her a pair of black heels that tied the dress together, "This is the outfit I'm going with, not like I got a choice here." She took Naruto by his ninja mail kissing him. "Come with me, Naruto. I got to reward you for picking out my dress." She dragged Naruto into the fitting room leaving the dress outside it.

"I thought you said that," Naruto pressed his lips against hers as she lowered his jacket to the floor. "You wanted to," She took his hands placing it on her bare breasts. "Wait," Naruto husked as she rubbed his aching crouch, he still wanted her even now. "Forget it," He forced her against the wall the secluded fitting room, the enclosed space so compressed. Their bodies had no choice but to touch. "Are you sure it's okay?" Kina took his zipper lowering it as she dropped to her knees. Oh that tongue, she's licking it, his pride pulsed nearly begging to be sucked. Kina licked the fleshly head of Naruto's pride dipping into the slit. "Oh yes, that's it," Naruto spread his legs apart letting his pants drop to his ankles.

"You're so good at this," He let out a soft moan, as Kina took him into her burning hot mouth so wet, don't thrust. He fought the urge as she flicked her tongue at his pride, taking in a few more inches drawing back a bit sucking harder. "Uhhn," Naruto arched against the wall watching as that mouth enslaved his lust. Her eyes gazing up at him, her lips formed a playful smile. "A little more," Naruto placed his hand on the back of her neck bring her down to his pubic hair. "There we go," He hitched a moan. Naruto stared at her breasts, this wasn't enough. This was his first time being intimate with a woman, blowjobs were great but, Naruto needed to fuck her.

"Let me do it," Naruto begged, "I wanna do it; I want to try, let me do it." He breathed hard forcing her lips to stop. "I can break that mental block, let me fuck you Kiba." He mewled. She stared at his pulsing wet pride rising to her feet. "Please let me," He gazed deep into her eyes, stroking her hair back. "Kiba, please, I want to help you." Kina breathed against his neck, her heart pounding, she began taking off the boxers. Naruto felt her hand take his helping him find her cleft.

"Touch me," Kina whispered, "I want to feel what Ino feels when I touch her. Show me Naruto," Her breath seeped into his mouth, feeding his lust. Naruto eager for more slipped his finger inside her, "Uhnn," She took hold of his pride jerking him off as Naruto poked and prodded inside her with his finger. "This is, uhhnn," Naruto couldn't explain it, he enjoyed the way his finger was able to draw a reaction from her body. Every moan, every plea, all because of his one finger, What if he? "T-Two," Kina murmured, Naruto poked faster driving her closer with each prick. "Uhnn, so this is what Ino, Uhnn, feels when I," She moaned louder.

"Wow," Naruto was astonished to feel so much heat dripping from her legs. Each time he did it, he felt more, every time his pride pulsed getting harder each time he played with her cleft. "Kiba, you're getting so wet," He whispered in her ear, the feel of that wetness, those moans breaking from Kiba's lips. Naruto never wanted to stop, "Uhnn," He bit his lips as a bead of his release emerged from all the jerking; her hand was matching his every move perfect. "Hey," Naruto panted being a bit curious here. "When you're wet like that, does it mean that you like it?"

"Y-yes, N-Naruto, that's what it means." Kiba explained. "It also means," She raked her claws through his hair forcing him to throw his body at her so hard it cracked the mirror on her side. "Fuck me Naruto," She begged, Naruto's pride pulsed at the sound. He removed his fingers from her, taking her legs spreading them apart. Uzumaki wrapped both of her legs around his waist holding her against the wall away from the cracked mirror. "Fuck me," She repeated Naruto kissed her taking his pride into his hand positioning it just right now all he had to do was…fuck her.

"Uhah," This cry came from them both. Together they fought for even the slightest hint of air, Naruto's heart raced, sweat broke from his pores, Kiba's body heat so intense, the connection alone was enough to…he almost blew. Naruto's hand slammed onto the wall cracking it, all in an attempt not to, his pride already dripped with the need for release.

Wait a sec, the moment Naruto pushed his pride into her. He felt some sort of resistance keeping him putting all of it inside her. Kiba's a, as a woman, she's a, virgin. This is it! The solution to the mental block, Kiba even thought it might work, if Naruto, if he fucked her took her innocence creating the moment of the arrangement all over again. It'd be strong enough to, Naruto could do it; he's able to help Kiba.

"Its gunna work Kiba," He pressed his lips on her collarbone lightly biting the skin. "I know it will," He wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just got to," Naruto readied himself for another thrust this time he'd force his every inch into her, break her innocence and with that the mental block. Naruto threw his body into her, Kiba claws gripped him tight as he was about to- What the- Light broke into the room, the door flung open.

"Naruto, Kiba," Ino screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" She tapped her foot at them. "Are you two romping in the fitting room?" She scolded. "Kiba have some class, do it on the bed not the fitting room." Kina blushed slightly; they were both a bit busy here. Naruto is trying to be a hero and break the mental block. "Naruto, take it out," But Ino, he's trying to save Kiba. "Naruto don't make me repeat myself this is a mission not a romp fest. You two can do this later, when we're not on a time frame."

"Are they," Sakura gasped. "Kiba, you naughty girl," Kiba blushed hiding underneath Naruto. "Naruto, you should know better than to have sex with her. You're supposed to take her on a date first, now take it out and get dressed." But Sakura, "Now Naruto," She yelled. Naruto groaned getting off Kiba, he zipped up his pants, and slipped on his clothes "I can't believe that'd you'd fuck Kiba in a fitting room, have some class. Wait," Sakura blushed. "You guys broke a mirror." They blushed. "Wow, breaking stuff too, now we have to pay for that mirror."

"I'll catch ya later," Naruto kissed Kiba lightly. "I wasn't finished," He let out a sigh; Sakura grabbed him dragging him away from his girlfriend. "Where are you taking me?" Sakura threw him out of the store. "Hey," She blocked his path so he couldn't enter the store.

"Boys wait outside," Sakura exclaimed. "We'll take care of the rest. You've done enough," She scolded, Naruto put his hands in his pockets. It was Kiba's idea, Naruto just went with it. "While you're out here, you and Akamaru see if you can detect the lackeys. We got no leads on them. It's time to change that, just leave Kina to us." Naruto handed her some of his funds to pay and the price tag for the chocker. It should cover Kina's outfit as her boyfriend he wanted to treat her. "You really do like him, don't you?" He nodded at her as she went inside.

"Well, Akamaru, it's just you and me," He crouched down petting the hound that woke from his nap. "It's just us guys, what do you say we celebrate by getting a bite to eat." Akamaru barked wagging his furry tail. "That's what I thought, let's eat." Naruto rushed off with Akamaru maybe together they could get a lead on the lackeys.

"Predictable," A woman spoke as she lowered her hood. Her long blond hair flowed smoothly towards to her mid back. "It's just as we thought," Her sapphire eyes glanced at Naruto's headband as he was buying food. "Ninja from the Hidden Leaf, they have arrived." She shifted her eyes towards the ninja hound next to him. "They are using smell to track us, typical Leaf tactic," She let out a soft sigh. "It seems that I was right to cloak our scent after all," She pulled out a small bottle of perfume. "I guess that means you owe me one." She spoke into her headset. "Now then," Her eyes leered over at the clothing store. "What to do about those three, I guess I'll just have to squash their plan." She snapped her fingers; two hooded figures joined her side.

"Boys, if we play our cards right, we might capture ourselves a Jinchuriki." Her devilish lips formed a naughty smirk. "If we do that, I just know my dearest Deidara is going to finally admit that my beauty is a work of art. So flawless, that he has no choice but to fall desperately in love me." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh my dearest Deidara, why must you tease me like this?" She rested her hand over her heart. "I only wish to share my undying love for you." She confessed. "Boys, keep a close eye on that Jinchuriki." She ordered, they replied with a nod disappearing. "As for me well," She whipped out a single fan brushing a light breeze against her delicate skin. "I've got a contest to enter."

* * *

 _End Note:_ _I'm really sorry this chapter ended up being a bit longer than anticipated. I just wanted to make sure I captured everything. What's going to happen at the contest? Will Naruto get captured? Is it possible that Kiba's condition is getting worse? Find out in the Next Chapter. As always feel free to leave a review or share a few thoughts. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	14. Chapter 11: Infatuation

_Author's Note:_ _Just a reminder, Kiba is Kina, not to worry, he won't remain a female. This is only temporary so bare with me. I hope you enjoy as always feel to leave a review or even share a few thoughts._ **–Kiba Blackfire**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Infatuation

 _*Naruto Centric*_

Naruto searched the entire festival but there were no signs of anyone with abnormal chakra levels. Akamaru wasn't having any luck either. The ninja hound kept sniffing around but it was like his nose was being blocked by something. "Still nothing Akamaru," The hound whined disappointed in the results. "Don't worry, we'll find them. What about that drug? Can you at least smell that?" Akamaru covered his nose. He'd take that as a no. This contest was really their best bet at catching this guy. "It's okay, Granny Tsunade said this was a B rank mission so, I guess we should have expected it to be a bit difficult." Naruto turned around, it was weird he this strange feeling that he was being watched. "Akamaru, do you smell anything?"

Akamaru seemed to be acting normal, no signs of distress. Maybe he was just imagining it if anyone was there Akamaru would know it. "Huh, let's just get back to the girls. I got a bad feeling about this mission." Naruto raced back to the dress store. Akamaru followed him. Strange, smell was supposed to be their means to finding this guy but it wasn't working. If that wasn't going to work then, Naruto could use shadow clones but what good would that do, he had no idea what he was looking for. Where's a Hyuga when you need one?

"Akamaru, we need to hurry back," Naruto picked up the pace. Akamaru barked grabbing Naruto throwing him on his back. "Guys, I got a-," His thoughts shattered, his cheeks started to flush. This was…Sakura.

Naruto never thought that she could be so pretty. Her hair was tied up in with red rose hair pin in a style of pure elegance. She was wearing that plain red dress she offered to Kiba or Kina now. It really suited her. He didn't know what to say. "Come with me, there's a lady I'd you to meet," She took his hand taking into the forest outside the festival. What lady? Naruto wasn't sure what Sakura was talking about?

"Naruto," Ino's lips formed a cute smile. Her blond hair was tied up with purple hair tie with floral accents. Her hair styled in its usual fashion but, that dress. It was the purple dress, she offered to Kiba or Kina, she looked like a princess. How could anyone top that? Ino and Sakura both, looked incredible, Naruto hardly recognized them. "I'd like to introduce you to your girlfriend," Sakura and Ino chuckled playfully. "Kina Inuzuka," She stepped aside showcasing their project.

"Th-that's," Naruto pointed at the brunette beauty standing in front of him. "Ki-Kiba," He couldn't believe it. There was only one word came to mind when his eyes met with hers, perfection. There's no way, this woman was Kiba Inuzuka, just no way. This make over, that dress, she was so breathtaking. Naruto's heart raced, his legs shook, he was at a loss for words here. She's just so…amazing.

Naruto's eyes trailed up from the elegant black heels to those dexterous legs. He tugged at his jacket as he gazed up to her perky breasts which were overkill in that evening dress. She wore that spiked choker like before, her hair cut shorter than it was originally. Naruto preferred the long hair but, this hairstyle really suited Kina. Her brunette hair reached her lower ear, her bangs draped to left side spiking back just a bit. Her ears were pierced with bog bone shaped piercings. This girl, this woman, it's hard to believe that this was Kiba Inuzuka disguised as a female.

"Well, what do you think?" Kina asked him, "Am I ugh, do I look okay?" Naruto embraced her eager to hold her close. Better than okay, she's perfect. "Easy, it took Ino hours to do my hair." She stepped back. "Plus the heels aren't exactly comfortable, do you have any idea how long it took me to get used to them?" Kina blushed as tears started to drip from Naruto's eyes. "Why are you crying, come on Naruto get a grip, it's still me, Kiba." She blushed a bit scratching her nose.

"I know that," Naruto held her against his body tightly. "It's just that," If only Naruto would allow himself to say it. this would be the time to. Kiba, I love you. Tears started form in his eyes trying to fight the words he held in. Kina touched her cheek, feeling these tears on her face. She didn't say a word, instead she did just what Naruto wanted, she said nothing, did nothing. She just let him cry, Naruto didn't want Kiba to see him this way but this time. He just couldn't hold it in. "Ino, Sakura," He start dry out his tears. "Thank you for doing this, I'm glad I got see it." They replied with a nod.

"Let's just get this contest over with," Kina stepped out of Naruto's embrace. "I'd like to be a guy again if you don't mind. These shoes are killing me." She went to hop on Akamaru's back but Ino scolded her. "What, I can't ride Akamaru?"

"Not in that dress, you will get fur on it." She reminded her. "This is still a beauty contest we can't afford you to make any mistakes Kina." She let out a sigh standing next to Akamaru instead.

"Hey Naruto, did you have any luck finding this guy's lackeys?" Kina put her hands on her hips, Naruto shook his head. "Serious," Akamaru barked getting her attention, "What, are you serious Akamaru?" She crouched down, as Akamaru continued to explain. "Now that you mention it boy, I haven't picked any abnormal scents either. Naruto, let's go on a date." She offered, Ino and Sakura glanced at each other shocked by the words.

"What? A date, as in, you want to go on a date right now?" Naruto's cheeks reddened. "I'm not even dressed for a date, I didn't bring flowers, or," He checked his gama wallet, good he at least some Ryo to spend.

"Kina, this is hardly the time to," Ino argued but Kina cut her words.

"It's not an actual date, a pretend date, I'm using the date as cover." She explained, Ino backed off understanding her logic. "I'm going to expend my chakra to boost my senses see if I can find these guys. Something feels off, I'm not about to enter this contest until I figure out what's going on here." Kina took Naruto's arm, "Let's go," Naruto took his date into the festival. He walked around with her, as Kina heightened her senses. "Akamaru's right, it's like there's a thick fog blocking our sense of smell." She explained. "I can get passed it a little but, it's still no good."

"What do we do?" Naruto asked, "I mean if you can't sniff these guys out. The mission is a bust, we have no way of tracking-," She covered his mouth.

"Shut up for a minute, I got an idea," She shut her eyes, her ears twitched. Right if Kiba couldn't sniff these guys out, he could listen for them. Though, the festival was loud how Kiba going to drown out the noises. "It's no good, too many pulses." Kina bit her lip drawing blood. "Damn it, they got us. Oh well, let's just enjoy the date." Kina placed Naruto's arm on her shoulder, her lips got close to his ear. "Naruto, two of them are following you. I can't smell them but I do hear their footsteps. They're light footed, that means they have to be ninja like us. I think they're targeting you." Him, was it the Akatsuki?

"So um, let's go get a bite to eat, my dearest Naruto." She laughed playfully. What's with the mood switch? Kina kicked his shin, right she's pretending to let her guard down. Naruto took Kina to get food as they were. She rushed into the alleyway to give the guys the slip. Smart Kiba was trying to single them out, that way he could identify them.

"Damn," Ninja stars flew at them. In haste, Kina took her high heel off throwing it at the weapons stopping them dead in their tracks. She kicked her other heel into the air catching it as they ran faster. "Naruto, behind you, are those the Akatsuki robes?" She asked, Naruto checked, kunai flew at them. She turned the corner causing the kunai to clash into a wall. He couldn't get a good look but the robes weren't marked with red clouds. "Well?" Kina brought him back into the festival. Those guys couldn't attack them while they were surrounded by people. It'd cause a commotion. "Are they or aren't they?"

"No," Naruto answered. "It's not them," Kina bit her lip as if that frustrated her. "Wait you wanted it to be them?" Why if it was the Akatsuki, they could be in danger. Kiba could get hurt. Naruto didn't want the Akatsuki to find him now not while Kiba was near him. He didn't want Kiba to be wrapped up in that, Naruto wanted to protect him from it.

"I was hoping I'd get to fight a member of the Akatsuki." Kina confessed, "Guess not, it bugs me that those guys think they can steal you away from me like that. I'll teach every last one of them bastards, I don't care how strong they are. I will protect you Naruto." Akamaru caught up to them handing Kina her high heel back, the one that she threw earlier.

"Then who's going to protect you," Naruto started fixing her hair for her. "I get that you want to help Kiba but the Akatsuki are no joke. I've seen how powerful they are, they could kill you Kiba. I've got no choice but to fight them, I'm a Jinchuriki but you, Kiba you don't need to put your life at risk to save mine." Kiba refused to listen. He still intended to protect Naruto. "Kiba,"

"Are you done," Kina crossed her arms as if she were upset. "I'm not just going to stand by and let these Akatsuki have you. If I run across one of them, I'll do what I have to keep you safe. That's not up for discussion Naruto, I will protect you got it?" Naruto let out a sigh.

"Then, I'll protect you too." Naruto held her to his chest. "I'll keep you safe Kiba, no matter what." He promised. Kina turned her head to hide a blush, that's right the contest. "Anyway, you'd better get to that contest before it starts." She pressed her lips on Naruto's cheek.

"Right, I'm a bit worried about going knowing these guys are after you." Kina put on her heels. "It's not like I got a choice here," True, this contest was their best chance at catching this guy. "Naruto when you are on the lookout for these guys. Stick close and use shadow clones to find them. It'll be safer that way," She advised, Naruto replied with a nod. He watched as Kina met up with Ino and Sakura to enter the contest.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto created six clones of himself. "Scatter," The clones darted into different directions all of them keeping an eye out for those guys that were tracking him. Akamaru took a seat by Naruto, since he was using shadow clones and Akamaru's sense of smell was blocked. He decided the two of them might as well enjoy the contest.

"It's finally time to begin, now guys, myself included." The host placed his hand on his chest. "I warn you we got ourselves some real beauties this year. It's a shame, I can only date one of them," He frowned sadly. "Who's ready to meet this year's contestants?" The crowd cheered, "Who's ready to see some flaming hot, mouth watering ladies?" The host yelled, guys began to cheer louder. The whole crowd fired up, their cheers so loud as if they were anxious to begin.

"Our first beauty is a living cherry blossom, please welcome Sakura," He announced, the crowd cheered, Naruto cheered with them.

"Hey there," Sakura waved at the judges. She was wearing that red dress that demanded attention. "Like what you see?" She struck a sexy pose winking at the main judge their target. She had the judges mesmerized by her beauty. Naruto fought a blush being swept away by her, he was starting to remember what he liked about her.

"I'd like to see _that_ cherry blossom right guys?" The host hinted. Sakura's green eyes ignited with a burning rage. Her fist tightened, no Sakura don't, Naruto wanted to scream. She was going to blow their cover. These guys couldn't know that she's a kunoichi from the Leaf. But like usual, Sakura just couldn't help herself.

"You pervert!" Sakura drew her fist back. "CHA!" She punched the host the impact so great it knocked his teeth out. The audience gasped all shocked by her strength, some of them afraid. Naruto didn't blame them either. Ino peeked from behind the curtain after hearing the collision, Kina let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that," She blushed acting a bit shy. "I guess I don't know my own strength." This was all an attempt to hide the fact she's a kunoichi. The judges whispered amongst themselves. The host was out of it, Naruto was nice enough to send a shadow clone to drag him off the stage. Ino and Kina were both hoping that the judges didn't notice that Sakura's a kunoichi. The judges lifted their score sheets.

Sakura managed to score a total of negative 30 points out of 30 points. The opposite of what she was supposed to get, epic fail Sakura. "Oh come on, I didn't hit him that hard." Sakura retorted. The judges booed her off the stage. "It was just one punch," She faked a laugh hoping to plea her case but the judges weren't happy.

"Get off the stage, you monster." One of the judges yelled. "What kind of lady hits like that? That's not attractive you can't just go around punc-," The main judge rose from his seat. This action alone caused their words to silence. So this was their target.

The young man had spiked black hair cut short, his bangs draped over to left side of his face. He dressed in black. The man looked as if he were a dark prince. He reminded Naruto of Sasuke. This wasn't their target. He's too young to be. Yoku was middle aged, this guy was a teenager like them. He did resemble Yoku's picture but this wasn't him. Plus, Naruto could tell just by the way he reacted to Sakura's actions, he wasn't going to be easy to capture.

"So," He smirked slight, a bit cocky. "You're one of the ninja the Slug Queen has sent to fetch my father," His father, that explains why they look similar. "Not to worry, my father died by an unfortunate accident," He grinned, wait did this man kill his own father? "He was a real pervert anyway, hardly capable of running a business such as this." The man took a seat on the table, his green eyes watching Sakura carefully. "My name's Daku, the truth is I'm your real target." He took a sip of his drink. Sakura tightened her hand into a fist.

"Don't bother," Daku swirled the ice in his drink around. "I've already seen what you can do." She stepped back, he had the upper hand. "Let me show you, what I can do." He pointed at the sky with his index finger, Sakura gasped. Daku had her completely surrounded by sharp deadly swords and even daggers. This guy he could infuse his chakra into these weapons and manipulate them as if they were puppets.

"Think you can hack it, princess." Daku set his drink down, "The way I see it, you're already dead. You make one move towards me, I'll kill you myself." He warned her. "Go ahead try me princess, I dare you." Sakura stood there, her eyes wandering the stage trying to find some way to get close to him. Naruto wasn't sure that was going to be possible, Sakura stood no chance against him alone. He started to jump in with Shadow clones but…

"CHA," Sakura obliterated the entire stage with her monstrous strength. The deadly weapons rained down on her, she grabbed the wooden piece of the shattered stage using them as shields to block his attack. She jumped to the side evading the rest. Where'd Sakura learn to dodge like that? "Don't," She ran at him charging up for another attack. "Underestimate me." She screamed at him. "You're going to tell me where Sasuke is and you're going to tell me," Sakura evaded Daku's weapons again getting close to him. "Right now," Sakura went to strike him down but he sidestepped her attack like it was nothing. She proceeded trying to hit him with her fists.

"Not bad," Daku eluded her every punch, "That strength of yours does you no good if you can't touch me," He called one of his many swords to his hand striking at her, Sakura dodged his attacks. "You're too slow," He appeared behind her. Sakura braced for his attack, this was it, Naruto's chance to join the fight. He gathered his chakra into the palm of his hand using a shadow clone.

"Keep your filthy hands off Sakura," Naruto appeared above him. "Rasengan," He felt his jutsu collide with steel object but, not his target. What he was certain that if he used Sakura's attack as a distraction he'd nail this guy. Wait a minute, the smoke cleared from the collision. This object was a shield, a giant armored shield. "What the," Naruto's Rasengan it barely hurt the shield, he couldn't even scratch it.

This was no ordinary shield either, it was circular appeared as if it could be thrown like a shuriken. It had sharp edges, spikes on the front which luckily, Naruto missed them or they would have stabbed his hand. How it could this shield withstand an attack made by the Fourth Hokage himself? "Nice save, Shirudo," Daku evaded Sakura's fist jumping back.

"Anything for the young prince," Shirudo chuckled. Naruto withdrew as weapons descended from the sky to strike him down. How many of these blades could Daku control? Also what the hell was he going to about the guy with shield, he's heavily armored. Naruto was going to have a tough time hurting this guy.

"You've got an impressive jutsu there kid," He smirked. "I got something better," Shirudo spun chunking the giant shield at him. The sharp edges spun, Naruto ducked the shield diced through the festival heading back toward the Uzumaki. Why was it circling back, it shouldn't be able to. He dodged it again, it shifted direction heading toward Sakura.

"CHA," Sakura punched the shield with her strength instead of hitting Daku. Damn it, Sakura had him, she cringed as her knuckles started to bleed from hitting the spikes. "I missed," Daku threw a smoke bomb at her blinding her. "Oh no, you don't," Sakura rushed passed the smoke. Their target he was trying to escape. "You're not going anywhere," She chased after him. "Ino, he's escaping," She called out.

"Like hell he is," Ino took off her heels and began chasing after him with Sakura. "You're our ticket to Sasuke, I'm not letting you escape. " She ran faster, Ino, Naruto noticed a guy hiding in the shadows. Another enemy, how many were there? That jutsu was…

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," The guy unleashed a huge dragon made up of water to strike Ino. "Sorry but, I must protect the young prince," Ino braced herself for the impact, perfect timing. Kiba jumped in back in his regular male form striking the water dragon with a powerful Fang Over Fang. "Oh that's just peachy, who let the dog out?" Ino took advantage of Kiba's interference and chased after their target with Sakura.

"Kiba, look out," Naruto screamed, the shield circled towards Kiba. The Inuzuka was trying to target the water style user with another Fang over Fang but instead he collided with the shield. Kiba slid back leaving a dent in the shield stopping it from attacking again. "Nice, Kiba you've really,"

Kiba tackled Naruto as Shirudo crashed down on top of them. His massive weight left a crater in the ground. Thanks to Kiba, they both dodged his attack but the water style user escaped. The Inuzuka bit his lip as Shirudo blocked their path.

Naruto could tell Kiba was worried about Ino and Sakura. They were way ahead of them facing the target alone. To be honest, Naruto was worried too, he didn't want Sakura to get hurt but, he had faith in her. She's Granny Tsunade's student, if she's anything like her master. She'd be able to handle herself at least until they caught up. Besides, Ino was with her, together they could take on anything. He had to believe that but Kiba…

"I don't think so dog boy, Wind Style: Sleeping Cyclone,"

A huge gust of wind swirled around Kiba as he tried to chase after Ino. This wind current, its strength was incredible. The cyclone of wind kept Kiba trapped inside if he stepped outside it. Kiba got diced up by the wind. The Inuzuka was having trouble staying focused. This wind it had to be tampering his keen sense of smell. Naruto could see Kiba's eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

"Be a good dog and stay," A woman with blond hair emerged from what remained of the festival. She held a small fan decorated with a rose design in her right hand. The woman dressed in elegance wearing a floral dress. She brushed a gentle breeze against her skin using her fan. Now it made sense, the reason that giant shield was able to attack like that. This woman was using her chakra to control the wind currents.

"Jinchuriki," That word, Naruto growled at her in anger. She's after the Nine Tails. "It's time you came with me," Her blue eyes locked onto him. "My dear Deidara wants to capture you." Like hell, Naruto wasn't going anywhere with her. "I'd love to hand you over to him on a silver platter but to do that I need you alive."

"Deidara, who is he?" Kiba appeared above her trying to attack her. Where'd he come from? The whirlwind vanished. Akamaru rested inside it trapped in a deep sleep. So, the Kiba that saved Ino was Akamaru. Before Kiba could strike her, her entire body scattered to the wind as mere flower petals. Soon after, a strong scent entered Kiba's nose, he shook off the effect. "He's after Naruto right?" Kiba tried to sniff her out.

The woman chuckled appearing behind the Inuzuka. She swung her fan pushing him back with a vigorous gust of wind. Kiba's claws skid against the dirt as he remained on all fours. Once again a scent entered his nose. Every time it did Naruto began to notice the effect. She's slowing him down but how?

Wait a second, Naruto was starting piece together her battle tactics. This woman, she was using her scent as a weapon. Somehow she could channel her scent through the wind currents and even change it in the heat of battle. Kiba's in danger, if he continued to fight with her. She'd do to him what she did to Akamaru. He had to,

"Going somewhere," Shirudo swung his shield at Naruto to prevent him from helping Kiba. Damn it, he almost forgot about this guy. Naruto tightened his hands into a fist, he couldn't help Kiba until he fought this guy first. They had the perfect set up, this woman was perfect for fighting Kiba and this guy could easily delay Naruto. Damn it, they were at complete disadvantage here.

"This Deidara guy, he's an Akatsuki isn't he?" Kiba remained on all fours watching her every move. He growled prowling around her trying to think of a way passed her far range attacks. Without Akamaru, Kiba couldn't catch her off guard.

"What of it?" Her lips formed an evil smile. "Why the sudden interest in the Akatsuki?" She turned her focus to Naruto, Kiba growled. "Oh I get it, you _love_ your little fox don't you?" She teased, Kiba's cheeks reddened.

"Shut up," Kiba lunged at her in anger. She pushed him back with a gust of wind. He shook his head as another dose of that scent struck his nose. "It's not like that, Naruto he's," Kiba got on all fours. "He's important to me!" He corrected her getting defensive. Kiba appeared behind her, he struck her but she evaded his attack. She swatted Kiba in the face with her fan hard enough to knock him back. She must have really slowed Kiba down.

"Pay attention," Shirudo swung his shield at him, Naruto dodged. He was trying to stay focused on his fight. How could he when he knew that Kiba was in danger? Naruto promised Kiba, he'd protect him no matter what. He refused to break that promise. The woman's eye shifted over to him as if she noticed something.

"And the little fox adores his cute little puppy," She chuckled playfully. Naruto blushed in response, so what if he loved Kiba. It wasn't like it was any of her business. "I must say you've made this way too easy for me." What was she talking about? Kiba charged at her, "What's the rush?" She blew an enticing kiss at Kiba, at the exact same time a powerful whirlwind of pink mist struck Kiba's sensitive nose. His claws stopped just before striking her.

"My apologies, I totally forgot to mention that," She closed her fan as if the fight was already over. "I'm a Genjutsu type," That's not good, "My Genjutsu is directed toward the sense of smell." She ran her finger across Kiba's chin his eyes were trapped in a deep haze. Damn it, what did she do to him? "Come with me, dog boy." She pressed her lips against Kiba's. That bitch, she had the nerve to kiss Kiba in front of him. Naruto's eyes shifted from blue to Nine Tail's red, he'd kill her.

"Jinchuriki, if you value your boyfriend's life. I encourage you to follow us if you can that is." She snapped her fingers. Shirudo blocked Naruto's path. "Give foxy a workout," The woman walked away, Kiba willingly followed her. Kiba snap out of it, she had him under some sort of trance.

"Kiba, it's a trap, snap out of it, Kiba," Naruto yelled but he wasn't listening. Whatever this Genjutsu was, it had him brainwashed. "Damn it," He tried to chase them but was pushed back the giant shield. "I don't have time for this, Kiba needs me." Naruto yelled, Akamaru barked waking from his nap. He raced after Kiba. "Good boy, Akamaru, get Kiba, I'll catch up."

Naruto's eyes formed an evil glare at Shirudo. Anybody who dared to hurt Kiba had to deal with the Nine Tails. "This is your last chance to get out of my way if you don't." His orange jacket sprung open as red chakra poured into him. "I'll smash that shield of yours and break every bone in your body! " Naruto screamed in anger.

A whole horde of shadow clones wielding Rasengan charged at him. "I'll pulverize you," Naruto charged at him full speed. Shirudo threw his shield wiping out the clones in one toss of the shield. Naruto appeared beside him punching him the jaw. He rolled across the ground performing hand signs. More shadow clones rushed at him as Shirudo began his Ninjutsu.

"Earth Style: Raging Quake Jutsu," He slammed his palm against the ground. An enormous earthquake began ripping the earth beneath Naruto's feet apart. He stomped on the ground the quake large enough to launch his shield into the air. "I'll wrap this up," Shirudo caught his giant shield, "You can forget about saving your friend, I'll capture you myself." He held his shield in front of Naruto as he tried to regain his footing. "Charge," This guy was going to crush him,

Naruto wouldn't let him. He'd defeat him and save Kiba. He infused the red chakra into the palm of his hand using a shadow clone to help him. "I don't care what it takes," He glared at Shirudo, "I won't let you bastards have Kiba," Naruto charged at him infusing more chakra. "Rasengan," He slammed his jutsu into the shield focusing on the dent Kiba made earlier in the fight. "RAGHHH," He screamed as his chakra began to tear through the shield's heavy defense. The size of Naruto's Rasengan kept increasing in size until it demolished that shield.

The forced propelled Shirudo backwards his body sliding across the dirt. Naruto panted as he did just as promised, every bone in his body was shattered by that Rasengan. But he wasn't dead. Naruto didn't intend to kill him. "What did that bitch do to Kiba?" Naruto screamed crouching down grabbing him by his foe by his torn shirt. He wouldn't answer. Naruto punched him in the face breaking his nose. "Answer me," He yelled. Shirudo chuckled thinking this was some sort of joke. Naruto struck him again. His knuckles now stained by his blood. "I said answer me or next time I'll," A Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand more than ready to obliterate his face.

"Sayuri's got your friend trapped in her Genjutsu," He explained. "It's not just any Genjutsu kid, it's her strongest Genjutsu. She calls it her Infatuation Genjutsu." Infatuation, as in love, as in Sayuri made Kiba fall in love with her. "Men fall prey to it easily, once she's got them, they can't break it. Your friend is nothing but a puppet and Sayuri's pulling the strings." He laughed, Kiba's just a puppet. So if Naruto went after him, it was an obvious trap but. He was so tempted to fall for it. "She's going to kill him if you don't show. I'd worry less about your friend and more about those girls. You _can't_ save him but you _can_ save them." He advised. "My partner went after them, I can assure you if he catches those girls. He will kill them." That's right, the water style user he went after Ino and Sakura. They were in danger, Kiba was in danger too.

Naruto had to choose between. The mission his only shot at getting Sasuke back and keeping his promise to Sakura. Or Kiba, his best friend, and the person that he claimed to love. Naruto could only choose one. Shadow Clones weren't going to enough to save them both. What's it going to be, the mission or Kiba? He didn't have long to decide. His whole body was shaking in fear of this decision. Think, Naruto think.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it," Naruto punched the ground over and over again until his knuckles bled. He knew the answer. Kakashi Sensei gave him the answer. Ninja who abandon their friends are worse than scum. That means He had to save Kiba. There was no other choice. What about Sakura what if she got killed because he chose Kiba? What if Ino got killed, Kiba would never forgive himself for letting her die. Naruto couldn't think like that,

Naruto had faith in Sakura, she'd live, Ino would too but right now Kiba needed him. This wasn't the time to hesitate. "I'm coming Kiba, just hang on." He ran full speed into the forest where she took Kiba. No, this wasn't going to happen, not again, Kiba wasn't going to be another Sasuke. He'd save him no matter what it took. "I won't leave you Kiba, not again."

* * *

 _End Note:_ _Will Naruto be able to save Kiba? Could this be the key to breaking Kiba's mental block? Is this next chapter, the end of the story? Find out in my first ever self titled chapter Something More…Feel free to leave review or even share a few thoughts. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	15. Chapter 12: Something More

_Author's Note:_ _I'm sure you have noticed that I have added Graphic Violence to my warnings on this fiction. The reason for this is because well, this chapter has a nice flair toward action. I hope you enjoy, Feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts._ **–Kiba Blackfire**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Something More

 _*Naruto Centric*_

The forest carried on, Naruto rushed passed the trees hoping to save Kiba, for so long, he thought it. For so long, he wanted to say it but never did, only that one time, it wasn't enough. Now that Kiba was gone, taken by the enemy he wished Kiba had heard it that night. The words that meant everything, I love you. Now it could be too late. Kiba could be gone, yet again, this is all his fault.

Naruto should have protected him better. Kiba's everything to him and like a fool. He let him be taken away. No, He wasn't going to let that happen. He's stronger now. This wasn't going to end like it did with Sasuke. "Hold on Kiba, I'm almost-," Naruto's feet skid as he stood there in a vast plain, a small lake beside them with a giant waterfall rushing down into the water. Dark clouds filled the sky, thunder cracking but no rain.

It was there in the grass covered plain Kiba stood his eyes trapped in a trance. It was just like that guy said Kiba was nothing but a mere puppet. His face was empty, expressionless. Kiba, Naruto would give anything to make him that face smile again. This mission; this arrangement; the promise, Kiba had suffered so much over it. The Inuzuka's mind was already being torn in two just like his heart. But to add this, to further damage Kiba's mind. It's unforgivable. Naruto had to do whatever it took to save Kiba's life.

"I'm here now let Kiba go," Naruto reasoned with Sayuri. This woman had Kiba's life in her hands. It was her Genjutsu and only she could break it. "You said that you wanted the Nine Tails right?" She smirked at him. "I'm right here, just let Kiba go and take me instead." Naruto punched his chest. "I'll fall prey to your Genjutsu, I'll do anything you want. Just let Kiba go,"

"Such words, you must really love him," She placed her index finger on her red lips. "If you insist foxy," Sayuri blew a kiss at Naruto pink mist spread from her lips. The compelling mist was burned away by the heat produced by Nine Tails chakra. "It's seems the fact you're a Jinchuriki makes you immune to my Genjutsu. That's no good, see now, I got to keep dog boy here as insurance."

"I said let Kiba go!" Naruto appeared behind her intending to strike her with a Rasengan. The Naruto that stood to face her before dispelled. This was one of his Shadow Clones. Before the surprise attack could connect. Naruto was hit with deadly head butt from Akamaru. She must have trapped him in her Genjutsu too. "Akamaru, snap," Kiba appeared in front of him.

"Ki," Naruto jumped back his jacket had been gashed by Kiba's sharp claws. "Kiba, it's me, Naruto why are you," He stepped back getting away from Sayuri, Kiba's attacks ceased, he was protecting her. That's right, she's controlling him. Kiba's in love with her that means he'll do anything for her. In order to harm her, Naruto had to hurt Kiba first.

"I wouldn't try to make anymore moves," Sayuri pulled out her fan. "My dog doesn't like it when strangers get too close to his girlfriend. I warn you, he bites." Kiba's eyes formed a menacing glare at Naruto. He even growled at him, "Now then, let's discuss terms shall we?" Kiba pulled out a kunai holding to his own throat. Naruto gasped, Kiba no, damn her. "Come quietly Jinchuriki and I'll spare his life, if not," Kiba began to move the kunai. Naruto began to shudder after seeing Kiba's blood taint the kunai. "His life is in _your_ hands, decide or _I_ will."

"Kiba, listen to me, it's me Naruto." He placed his hand on his chest. "She's got you under some sort of Genjutsu you have got to snap out of it Kiba, I'm begging you." Naruto pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you." The truth is he couldn't let the Akatsuki have him either. "Kiba, I," Naruto balled his hands into a tight fist. "I'm sorry this is my fault, because I'm a Jinchuriki. You're getting hurt because I," His eyes started to water, tears flowing. "You can't expect me to fight you Kiba not after everything that we've," What could he say? Kiba could no longer hear him.

"That won't work," Sayuri called Kiba to her side. "He's mine now, nothing you can do or say will change it, isn't that right love," Kiba pressed his lips against hers. He began caressing her in front of Naruto. "Now choose foxy," Kiba held the Kunai to his throat again. Naruto's eyes leered up at her. Fine, if Kiba wasn't going to snap out of it then. Naruto had to fight him.

This wasn't going to be same as the Preliminaries for the Chunin Exam. Kiba's a Chunin, he's gotten stronger; they both have. Naruto never wanted to hurt him. He never wanted to fight him. Kiba's everything he wanted to protect. However, it wasn't about what he wanted anymore. This was about doing what he what had to do to protect the person he loved. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"Kiba, I said snap out of it." Naruto charged at Sayuri hoping to strike her but Kiba struck him with his claws. It was no good. Kiba wasn't going to stop protecting her. He clinched his side, blood dripping from the deep wound. The Inuzuka wasn't playing around. Kiba really intended to kill him if it meant protecting her. "So I guess I got fight you first Kiba," He forced a laugh, "I don't suppose I could ask you to go easy on me huh?" Naruto joked. Kiba got all fours preparing for his next attack. "If it's a fight you want, come and get it Kiba," Naruto created Shadow Clones.

Kiba entered man beast state with Akamaru. The clones managed get a few hits on Kiba but they weren't able to get a serious blow on him. Akamaru swooped in using Fang over Fang to eliminate the clones before they got surrounded. Once they were defeated, Kiba lunged into air striking at Naruto, he dodged, Kiba's paw slammed into ground creating a small crater. He growled charging Uzumaki on all fours. Naruto tried to evade the attacks but Kiba swiped him, he's just too fast for him.

"Ah," Naruto gripped his arm, his blood continued to drip from the gashes made by Kiba's claws. He gripped the wound tight trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto couldn't afford to hold back anymore, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto clones gathered around Kiba covering the entire field. "Let's get him," The clones charged at Kiba and Akamaru, They managed to wipe some of the clones out using Fang over Fang. "Rasengan," Naruto landed on top of Kiba, he dodged the attack causing Naruto to leave small crater in grass plain. He's just too fast.

The remaining clones charged at Kiba relentlessly providing Naruto more cover. Kiba unleashed a deadly fang over fang plowing through the clones. He was headed directly for Naruto. Akamaru was swooping in from the left, Kiba the right. Naruto jumped back barely evading the attack. Kiba tossed smoke bombs blinding him. While trapped in smog, Kiba lashed at him relentless with every attack, Naruto endured every hit as he tore at his clothes, cut at his skin. At last, He finally caught an opening striking the Inuzuka in the jaw hard enough to knock him back.

Kiba fought to get back on his feet wiping his busted lip. Naruto collapsed to one knee trying to ignore the pain but his wounds were deep. Every attack left him bleeding, "Ki-ba, I," Naruto strained. "You're important to me, remember that okay. I'm only doing this to protect you." He reasoned as he tried to stop the bleeding. "So if I hurt you," The Uzumaki pulled out a Demon Wind Shuriken. "It's because I can't bear the thought of losing you." Naruto hurled the Shuriken at Kiba. He dodged it just like Naruto planned,

"Gotcha," Naruto appeared from the Shuriken he threw, a Rasengan in hand. Akamaru let out a loud bark warning Kiba of Naruto's incoming attack. Damn it Akamaru, the Inuzuka dodged him landing on all fours. Kiba began to slash at him but Naruto blocked as Kiba gashed his arms, He held Kiba still using what strength he could muster.

"Kiba, I think that I'm finally starting to," Uzumaki's words went unfinished when Akamaru lunged into air marking him. That's not good, Kiba's next move. "Don't Kiba. I don't want to hurt you." Kiba spun swiping Naruto with his claws. Akamaru grouped up with him. Kiba growled eating a food pill, he slammed his palms together. Naruto rushed forward trying to prevent Kiba's next tactic, if Kiba did that Naruto had to resort to stronger attacks.

"Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo, Double Headed Wolf," Kiba and Akamaru fused together into the shape of giant wolf. The wolf's mouth dripping with slick drool, its claws so sharp, Naruto stopped in place. What was he going to do against that thing? The wolf was gigantic and it was about to. "Wolf Fang Over Fang," Quick Naruto created a Shadow clone to throw him out of the way of the attack. The wolf ripped through the trees drifting across facing Naruto again. The powerful shockwave that followed the attack left gashes on Naruto's arms. So even if he dodged it, it still did damage, that wasn't good. –Oh no, he's, Kiba's-

Not again, there's no time, Naruto began perform the hand signs for summoning Jutsu. Come on Chef Toad, this wasn't the time to be busy. Naruto bit his thumb drawing blood, "Summoning Jutsu," He screamed slamming his hand down. Gamakichi appeared. "Damn, where's Chef Toad?" Naruto asked. "I really need him,"

"Why," Gamakichi searched around and eventually faced the Giant wolf. "Oh, isn't that, what did you do this time Naruto?" He scolded. "You really pissed Kiba off." Naruto groaned. He didn't do anythi- Kiba charged with another brutal fang over fang. Gamakichi leaped out of the way, taking Naruto with him. He leaped far enough to where the shockwave couldn't hurt them. "He's really trying to kill you. What's going on?" There wasn't time to explain, Naruto needed Chef Toad right now. "I'll let pops know, you're going to need him for this." He disappeared, much appreciated.

"Come on out Gamabunta,: Naruto bit his finger slamming his hand down again. This time, the Chef Toad made an appearance. "Hey how about showing up the first time whenever somebody tries to kill me." He complained nearly shouting at Chef Toad.

"Are you giving me orders Henchmen?" Chef Toad spat. "So my boy tells me you pissed of the Inuzuka kid again," He blew smoke from his tobacco pipe. The smoke struck the Giant wolf's face forcing him to inhale the smoke. This was Chef Toad's way telling the wolf that he knew the beast could smell him and wasn't scared of it at all. The wolf let out an enraged growl seeing this as a challenge. "Yeah he looks pretty pissed, let's teach this dog how to play dead." He pulled out his giant sword, that's more like it. Though Naruto had no intention of killing Kiba, "Let's do this mutt," He swung his massive sword, the two headed wolf bit down on the blade throwing it aside like it was nothing but a dog toy.

"Chief Toad, Kiba's under a Genjutsu," Naruto informed him. Gamabunta fought with the wolf as it swiped at him with his claws. He dodged jumping back trying to frog kick the wolf but he rolled over getting at Chef Toad's side. "That woman over there," Naruto pointed at Sayuri who remained far in the back. "She's the caster," Chef Toad grabbed one of the wolf's heads as those sharp fangs tried to snap at him. "Chef Toad, think you can get her." The second head went to snap at Gamabunta with its deadly canines. He performed an enormous leap backward to evade the attack and get some much needed distance on the wolf.

"I'll give it a try," Gamabunta inhaled. "Water Style: Liquid Bullets." He fired water from his mouth like bullets. The Giant wolf evaded every shot, he aimed a few at Sayuri but the Giant wolf blocked her keeping her from getting hit. The wolf was slowed down by the water that drenched his fur, but the jutsu wasn't enough to bring it down. "Persistent mutt," He caught the beast as it tried to lock his deadly fangs on him. "Damn I can't get a good grip on him," The slippery drool dripping from the wolf's mouth weakened his traction and grip. "Naruto I need you to,"

"Got it," Naruto knew what to do. Claws and Fangs, Naruto started to transform Gamabunta into the fearsome Nine Tails. Before he could, Kiba spun striking them with a powerful Wolf Fang over Fang. The collision was strong enough to send Gamabunta tumbling. Naruto landed on his back tumbling across the ground. -The shockwave!-

Naruto created a wall of shadow clones to shield his body as best as he could. The damage wasn't as great since the water on the wolf's fur slowed him down. It was still strong enough leave gashes on Naruto's chest and arms as he blocked. Luckily, he was able to survive it. Gamabunta was gone though, the attack caused him to dispel. Kiba reverted back to his regular form too exhausted to maintain the transformation.

Naruto fought to get on his feet. Kiba growled at him getting on all fours, he was panting a bit worn from wrestling with Chef Toad. He tucked a food pill into his mouth to regain his chakra, he even tossed Akamaru one. "Kiba, you've really," Naruto panted, he used so much chakra. He used some in an earlier fight, he resorted to clones, transformation, two Rasengans, and two summons. Kiba was still able to fight him, the Inuzuka wasn't backing down.

" _Naruto,"_ This voice was…Nine tails? What did he want? _"I've noticed that aren't relying on my power. Use me, together we'll take him down. It'll be easy to crush him just use my power Naruto."_ No, Naruto refused to rely on the Nine Tails. He had his reasons. Those reasons were why he…Naruto placed his hand on his heart.

"Kiba, I know you can't hear me so it doesn't matter if I say this or not but," Naruto clinched his bleeding arm, his wounds, they burned. This was the result of Akamaru's dynamic marking. His body was straining to move. "I think I finally realized why I love you so much." Naruto gazed back his reflection in the water.

"At first I thought it was the sex," Naruto thought back to every moment, every second that he felt Kiba's touch, each touch mending his every flaw, erasing his failures, helping Naruto forget them. "But it's something more than that. Then I thought," He walked closer to Kiba struggling to get close. "It was the friendship we gained by our connection," The laughter, the games they played, every word spoken, promise made, and even the pain that they shared.

Kiba was only one who understood Naruto's feelings for Sakura. Back then Naruto wanted Sakura so badly. He fought so hard to get close to her but Sasuke always came first. Kiba understood that, it was the same for him. Kiba had feelings Ino Yamanaka. Kiba has always had strong feelings for her since he was a mere kid in academy. He never got close, just like with Naruto, Sasuke always came first. "It's something more than friendship, even more than," Naruto placed his hand on his heart. "Love,"

"That word can't even measure up these feelings Kiba, not anymore. After all this time searching, I finally understand." Naruto's voice filled sorrow. He didn't want to hurt Kiba even now. To be faced with fighting Kiba, it was ripping his heart at the seams. "Do you remember when we fought in the preliminaries Kiba?" Naruto asked him, not like he expected a response but…

"Did you know that I couldn't use the Nine's Tail's Chakra to fight you? Orochimaru sealed me," Naruto placed his hand on his stomach; the seal. "When I fought you Kiba, I didn't fight you as a Jinchuriki," His eyes started to water. "I fought you as," He forced the tears stop, his fist tightened. "Naruto Uzumaki, I was me, that was all _me_." He gazed into Kiba's eyes still trapped in haze that pained him to see. "You put _me_ to the test, not the Nine Tails but _me_ Kiba, my dream to be Hokage," Naruto chuckled recalling every word said that day. "You laughed at me, mocked me. You put even that to the test, I got to show everyone I was serious, that's because of you Kiba." He forced a smile. "I think that's the reason why you mean so much to me." Naruto confessed. "That's the reason why I'll do anything to protect you."

"Just like back then, I'm not going to fight you as a Jinchuriki," Naruto gave Kiba a look of pure determination. "I'm going to fight you as Naruto Uzumaki," He rushed toward Kiba. "The future Hokage," He created thousands of clones, covering the entire field. "Let's go Kiba, show me just how strong you are," The clones yelled as they all rushed toward Kiba. Smoke clouded the field from Kiba's smoke bombs, the clones fought each one determined to take down Kiba.

The number of clones had Kiba overwhelmed even with Akamaru helping him. Together they got back to back in man beast state wiping out the clones as they came close. They were getting a few strikes but the smokescreen left the clones at a disadvantage. Kiba and Akamaru resorted to Fang over Fang which wiped out what was left of the clones.

Kiba's attack came to a stop when, the smoke cleared. That's right Kiba you hesitated that day. Naruto stood there as a Kiba clone right beside Akamaru. This tactic was the exact same as the one he used in the preliminaries to trick Kiba. Once again, Kiba eyes betrayed his nose, come on Kiba. This had to jog your memory help you understand just who it is you are fighting. Kiba fight back, don't let Sayuri have you.

Kiba growled striking Naruto just like he did back then. Instead of reverting to his regular form, Naruto turned into Akamaru. Kiba went to strike the other clone but stopped just before hitting the real Akamaru. He turned striking at Naruto, so he's learned from his mistakes. The Uzumaki evaded sliding back, Kiba kept up the assault, Akamaru joining in too. Kiba was worn from the clones, so was Akamaru, Naruto felt their speed dropping with each attack.

Naruto blocked their attacks countering with a punch, Kiba blocked it. Naruto quickly spun striking him once more with a punch to the jaw. The attack was stopped by Akamaru's sharp canines. The Ninja hound bit tightly down on Naruto's wrist holding him in place. This left an opening for Kiba to…

The Inuzuka's fist struck Naruto in the face only to discover that he attacked a substitution, Naruto's jacket laid there in the grass instead. That way, Kiba would still catch his scent but lose the real Naruto. He prowled the area trying to sniff Naruto out, the jacket made this more difficult for him. Kiba had to ignore it and search for his scent in a different place. But Naruto's scent wouldn't be found anywhere else because…

Naruto jumped out of the water that was beneath Kiba's feet hitting him directly in the jaw launching him into the air. "Na," He kicked Kiba higher into the air. "ru," Clones emerged kicking Kiba even higher."To," More kicks, the real Naruto appeared above him. "Uzumaki Barrage," He struck Kiba's head with a heavy axe kick sending his body down into the water.

"That had to do it," Naruto began panting as he crouched down nearly out of breath. "Now it's just you and-," Naruto turned seeing a log float up in the water. -A substitution?!- Kiba, where is he? One of his own clones punched him knocking him into the currents of the waterfall. Kiba broke the transformation, damn it, he copied one of his shadow clones.

"You got me," Naruto rubbed his busted lip from Kiba's attack. "I'm impressed Kiba," He pulled his soaked body away from the water fall. "You used my own trick against me. But," He smirked, "Try copying this," Naruto charged at him with Rasengan, Kiba countered with Fang over Fang negating the jutsu using the combined strength of him and Akamaru to stop it. This caused them to repel each other and slide backward. Kiba ate a food pill slamming palms together. The giant wolf again, Damn Kiba wasn't letting up.

"You left me no choice Kiba. I'm out of moves here." Naruto confessed as the double headed wolf towered over him. He couldn't summon Chief Toad to save him this time. The only way to survive this was to hopefully overpower it. Kiba's chakra wouldn't hold out much longer, his intentions were clear. One final clash,

Naruto gathered chakra into the palm of his hand. More, the clone sped up making Rasengan grow in size. More, it grew bigger, one more time, this was it. Naruto's chakra was all gathered into one massive Rasengan, big enough to cover the enormous size of the thick furred wolf. He was too exhausted to dodge if this failed, Naruto would have no choice but use the Nine Tails. If he did that, he knew the fox would kill Kiba.

"Snap out of it already," Naruto glared at the Inuzuka. "I don't want to hurt you," The wolf prepared for the attack. "Damn it, Kiba," He charged at the wolf with a giant glowing ball of chakra in tow. "You should listen to someone when they confess their feelings for you," Naruto screamed loudly, a shadow clone grabbed Naruto's arm flinging him toward Kiba. "Take this," The wolf's body entered an enormous Wolf Fang over Fang, big enough to rival the Naruto's massive Rasengan.

"ERAHHHHH,"

The collision ensued ripping the entire field apart, smoke gathered around. The entire area shook as they continued pushing against each other. Neither of their attacks backing down, a perfect match in power. Sweat broke from Naruto's body as he fought with to push the wolf back as it ripped everything apart trying to push Naruto's massive Rasengan back. Naruto added more chakra, increasing the size. Kiba matched him again using his shear strength.

An explosion occurred, the Rasengan faded, Kiba reverted normal, Akamaru too. Naruto panted lying on the ground having little to no chakra of his own. The Nine Tails chakra was all he had left, Kiba pushed him that far. Naruto's entire body was covered in claw marks from the collision, badly wounded but he was still able to move barely. Kiba's body was covered in burns from Naruto's chakra, he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Naru," Kiba rested his head on his chest. "To," His lips pressed against Naruto's. The moment their lips touched, he could feel Kiba's strength fading but he was fighting the exhaustion. "I heard you," He whispered faintly. He…heard it, Naruto's cheeks reddened.

"What you said before," Kiba strained the words, "You meant every word, your heart never stopped beating. So does that mean that," Yes Kiba, Naruto held him in his embrace. It means that he loves him. "So you do, you love me. That's good," He planted his palms on the ground forcing his damaged body to move despite the burns and bruises that covered his skin.

"Let's take this bitch down." Kiba offered as he held his hand out to Naruto. He grabbed it as Kiba forced him to stand up, it hurt but Naruto could manage. He was a bit confused, it was clear that both of him used up a lot of chakra in their fight against each other. The only way Naruto could even think about fighting her was if he used the Nine Tail's chakra but he didn't want to risk losing control. "Listen," Kiba held Naruto to his chest. "I got an idea," He brought his lips to Naruto's ear as he whispered the plan. That's brilliant, it just might work.

"I'll be damned," Sayuri blew the smoke away from the collision using her fan. "You managed to capture the Jinchuriki," Kiba stood over Naruto who laid there in defeat. "Deidara will be pleased to hear that I succeeded in capturing the Nine Tails. He's sure to confess his love for me now." She smirked. "I guess I'll no longer need you," Kiba held a kunai to his throat. "It's been fun but, this fight's over." She stood next to him as she checked Naruto's body. "Wait a second, something feels a bit,"

"Gotcha," Kiba smirked breaking the transformation. He pretended to be Naruto and Naruto pretended to be, he smirked holding a Rasengan in his hand. "Nobody messes with me," She turned Naruto struck her with a Rasengan point blank in the stomach. The impact was strong to send her body spiraling into a tree. "We got her," Kiba rose to his feet. "I told ya, it'd work." Yeah but, Naruto passed out using what remained of his chakra. If it weren't for that food pill Kiba gave him, the Nine Tails would have had to jump in. "Easy Naruto, I got you."

"You vile creatures," Her blue eyes glaring at them menacingly. "How dare you mess up my art," Sayuri screamed. She's still alive. She's tough for a girl. "My hair is ruined," She grabbed her frizzy blond hair. "My clothes damaged," She stressed showing them the tears in her elegant dress. "Oh, no," She gasped. "My perfect skin," Her eyes started to water, "Is that," She stared at her finger tip, blood dripped down from her lips touching finger tip. "Is that, blood? I'm bleeding, and what this," She felt her stomach. "Those are burn marks, you bastards burned me." She yelled at the top of her lungs. "You'll regret ruining my art," She started performing hand signs.

"Fire Style: Scorching Flower," Sayuri ignited the air with flames which spread like flaming flower petals. She sprayed perfume into the flames, the oil made the flames even stronger. Perfume, so that's how she's been changing her scent during battle.

"Perish you wretched dog," She screamed in anger. Kiba having Naruto draped on his shoulder evaded the flames. "You dare break my Genjutsu, You're supposed to be in love with me." Sayuri swung her fan adding wind to fan the flames. Kiba dodged her again as the flames scorched the area. This woman's anger was getting the best of her.

"Sorry Lady, but my heart's taken by," Kiba glanced at Naruto. "Someone else," He smirked eating a food pill, "Rest up Naruto, I'll take care of the rest." Naruto forced himself to stand, not alone he wouldn't. He could tell she's weaker now, even in their weakened state. They could take her down. They just needed something strong enough to compete with those intense flames. It wouldn't be easy since she had oil and wind working together to strengthen them but, Naruto had an idea.

"Granny Tsunade said teamwork is essential," Naruto's body ignited with red chakra. "Besides like I'd let you show me up, I'm going to be Hokage after all," He winked at Kiba. "Think you can do that Giant wolf thing one more time?" Kiba put his hands in his pockets, a smirk formed.

"Ah, I get it, you want to use _that_ Jutsu," Kiba shrugged. This was just a jutsu they were considering ever since Naruto showed Kiba the Rasengan. It was just a silly idea at first, made up by a couple of class clowns. "Fuck it, let's give it a go, I'd never pass up a chance like this," He pulled out his last food pill tossing it to Akamaru. "Let's go Akamaru," Akamaru barked anxious to show off. "Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo, Double Headed Wolf," Kiba slammed his palms together. The Giant wolf appeared opening his mouth wide for Naruto.

"I'm not going to like this but," Naruto hopped in the wolf's mouth. The inside of his mouth smelled like dog, also covered in drool. The Uzumaki was already soaked in it but this wasn't the time to complain. He created a shadow clone to build chakra into the palm of his hand. He even added a bit of the Nine Tail's chakra. The massive Rasengan emerged from the wolf's mouth, radiating with a blue light of chakra. "Okay I'm ready," He encouraged adding chakra to soles of his feet to hold position. "Do it Kiba," Too bad Sayuri smelled like perfume, she set herself up for a beating.

"Wolf Fang over Fang," The Giant wolf ripped apart the field coming straight for his target. The rotation just like they predicted mixed with the power of the Massive Rasengan. The enormous Fang over Fang was now laced with Naruto's Nine Tails chakra.

"We don't got a name for this jutsu yet," Naruto's cheeks reddened. Damn it, it needed a name. "Let's ugh, ah, screw it, RasenFang." He screamed. The Wolf Fang over Fang streamed with a powerful blue light. Their conjoined attack so destructive, it obliterated everything in their way. The speed so intense, a second shockwave formed behind him.

"I'll burn you alive," Sayuri swung her fan trying to compete using powerful flames but Naruto's and Kiba's conjoined power overwhelmed them. "Deidara, I failed you," Sayuri was struck by their attack. Her body being shredded and burned at the exact same time until there was nothing left of her. At the collision the entire area shook like a massive earthquake breaking at the earth causing it to rattle and quake. The rotation stopped, as the chakra around them faded.

"We did it," Naruto panted, "We beat her," Naruto jumped out of the wolf's mouth. His whole body was now covered in dog drool. "Ah, man," He complained shaking the drool out of his hair. He ran his hands down slobbery skin. "I'm all sticky and gross." There's got to be a better way to perform this collaboration jutsu. Kiba broke transformation clinching his stomach laughing like a hyena over there. Akamaru was joining him in his laughter.

"What's the matter Naruto, you're all wet." Kiba wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "This almost makes up for the fart." Naruto's cheeks reddened. Don't tempt him, he might just do it to spite him. One big fart with Kiba's name on it, believe it.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto screamed, "You got the easy part." Though he had to admit it was nice to see Kiba smiling again. That laughter, he missed it. "I'm going to smell like dog for weeks." He made look of pure disgust, Kiba wouldn't stop laughing and well…it was contagious. He bent over holding his knees laughing alongside Kiba. That jutsu, it was easy to tell Kiba was proud of it and well Naruto was too, it was their special Jutsu, only they could do it and they could do it together. If only Saku-The girls?!-

Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket from the battlefield. "Come on, we got to complete the mission. Ino and Sakura need us," Naruto slipped on his jacket and raced off, Kiba stayed there for awhile staring at the battlefield then back at Naruto. "What's wrong Kiba? We got to go," Naruto's eyes motioned towards the ladies who were in danger.

Kiba just stood there, his hands shaking, like something bothered him. Naruto could tell Kiba wasn't himself like their fight somehow changed him. "It's nothing, I was just thinking." About what, The Inuzuka continued ahead with Akamaru. "Let's go Naruto,"

* * *

 _End Note:_ _I hope you enjoyed the fight between Naruto and Kiba. I worked really hard on it, well on this whole chapter really. Now then what's to happen next? Will they succeed in the mission and why did Kiba stop to think? Find out in the next chapter. (I guess this wasn't the Epilogue after all.) Feel free to leave a review or even share a few thoughts. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	16. Chapter 13: Guilt

**Warning:** This Fiction is **Rated M** for reasons mentioned in the Summary.

 _Author's Note:_ _The reason this post took a week longer is because well, I had a lot of angles to work with. Originally I was going write this chapter Kiba centric. Though, like I mentioned before I'm really trying to avoid that. Which is why Ino's side feels a bit lost but rest assured it's not. She is just as much in this triangle as Naruto is. Anyway, feel free to leave a review or share a few thoughts._ _**–Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 13:

Guilt

*Naruto Centric*

The dark clouds began to gather thunder cracked unleashing a violent rain. The droplets of rain crashed soaking the vast forest around them. Lightning flashed lighting up the dark forest. The noise ringing loud, Kiba had been silent. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on with him, ever since their fight together. Kiba hadn't said a word to him. Was it because of…?

Naruto eyes filled with a deep sadness, those burns that covered Kiba's skin. The tears on his clothes, these were all done by him. He said he loved Kiba but if he really loved him, he would have never hurt him like that. There was no other way…He reasoned. Kiba wouldn't stop attacking him. But he did he have to go as far as….- The loud clash between Naruto's Massive Rasengan and Kiba's Wolf Fang Over Fang echoed in his mind. - Kiba survived the collision but suffered the most damage. Was Kiba mad at him? If so he had every right to be.

"Akamaru, I-," Naruto felt terrible, that Rasengan it hurt Akamaru too. Both Kiba and Akamaru suffered damages from his attack. Kiba fought with the pain, he was running on shear adrenaline now, his worry for Ino pushed Kiba to his limit and beyond it. Not that Naruto blamed him for being worried about Ino, Kiba loves her and would do anything to protec- Was that what Kiba saw in the Genjutsu casted by Sayuri?- It would explain why Kiba fought so hard to protect her, he thought he was protecting Ino that Naruto was trying to hurt her.

"Kiba, what did you see in that Genjutsu?" No response, Kiba just kept pushing through the storm. "Do you want to talk about the fight?" Naruto offered. He would talk about anything right now, just to kill this silence between them. "Hey, you know what would be great if we continued that truth or dare game from before, I bet you're just dying to see Ino and Sakura make out naked. I know I am," Naruto chuckled, still nothing. "Kiba, please just say something anything, this silence is killing me. I confessed my feelings for you and you're being completely silent."

"We need to hurry Naruto," Kiba increased his pace at least he was saying something. Naruto caught up to him. Kiba's seemed so lost in thought, what was he thinking about? The fight maybe, or was he really that worried about Ino. This silence, He would give anything to make it disappear. Thunder cracked the sky as their search for the Sakura and Ino continued.

They rushed through the forest in this storm for what seemed like hours. There was nothing but the sound of thunder in the background. Lightning struck again, Naruto let out a sigh. They were completely bathed by the rain of the storm. "We're getting close," Kiba spoke breaking the long silence. Akamaru barked moving faster through the storm.

It was there in the clearing, they saw a cavern. The cave emitted a flaring light like flames from inside. Somebody had to be inside taking shelter from the storm. Kiba didn't hesitate to check, Naruto was a bit worried, what if it was that guy and not Ino, what if because he saved Kiba. Ino got killed, No he couldn't think like that. Kiba would be so hurt, if anything happened to her. He followed Kiba inside much to his relief, Ino was inside. She had a couple of bruises, light scratches, her purple dress torn. She had gotten into a fight with the enemy but she's alive.

"Ino," Kiba embraced her tight in his arms. His hands were shaking like he was afraid, afraid of losing her. Kiba still had feelings for her, even though Naruto told that he loved him. The decision had yet to be made. Not like that mattered now, all mattered was Ino's safety. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear." He let out a sigh of relief. Kiba was just worried about Ino, that explained the silence. "Damn, what were you-," He growled punching the ground in anger. "Damn it,"

"You're hurt," Kiba eyes widened taking notice of the light damages dealt to Ino's physique. "Where's the bastard that did this to you? I'll fuckin' kill him." Kiba sniffed the air his sense of smell was close to useless in the rain. That's why it took them so long to find Ino in the first place. "Just give me a sec, I'll find him, when I do that bastard is as good as dead. He'll pay for hurting my woman."

" _You're_ woman," Ino raised her brow. "I'm not a possession Kiba, I'm a person." She corrected him. "I don't need you to protect me, see," She walked out of the cave leading Kiba to a black pit created by a huge supply of paper bombs. "I set a trap here lead the guy to it using Mind Transfer Jutsu and a clone to distract him. He totally fell for it," Nice set up, Naruto was impressed she must be taking a few pointers from Shikamaru. "Though I do admit," Kiba blushed scratching his nose, "It's cute that you were worried about me." She pinched his cheek, "You must really care about me huh Kiba?" He jumped back blushing red.

"Yeah, so maybe I do." Kiba retorted. "It's just you're important to me and I thought you were hurt and….I don't have to explain myself to you Ino." He crossed his arms turning his head. "You could have just let me save you." Kiba blushed a tad bit embarrassed, Ino laughed.

"Nah, I think I prefer it this way," Ino said casually. "After all, I couldn't let myself look bad with Sakura here. She's my rival. I got to make sure I show up her up at least once." She stated as a fact. "Otherwise, I risk making myself look bad." Naruto chuckled it was kinda cute watching Kiba get upset over not being able to play the hero. His cheeks were all red, Akamaru was barking wishing Ino had least saved them some of the fight.

"So where is Sakura anyway?" Naruto asked breaking up the moment. She wasn't in the cave with them. "Don't tell me she's out there fighting Daku herself. The guy can manipulate weapons using his chakra, what's Sakura going to do against that. We gotta help her." Ino let out sigh, what did he say?

"I wouldn't worry, I already entered Daku's mind. It turns out Sasuke beat us to him. He had placed him in a Genjutsu." Ino explained, Sasuke he just kept slipping past them. Damn it, they were so close. "The more I tried to find Sasuke's location, the more the Genjutsu ate at Daku's brain. The memory would be erased long before I found it." It was just another failed attempt to save Sasuke and keep his promise to Sakura. Granny Tsunade wasn't going to like this mission report. Sakura, she must be trying to accept her failure too, Sasuke meant everything to her and yet he got away from her again. He'd leave her alone. She'd join the group when she's ready.

"Just great," Kiba complained. "Leave it to Sasuke to pull a fast one on us. It's good thing I like a challenge." He smirked, Naruto nodded, that's right this wasn't over. He'd still keep trying to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village. He'd keep his promise to-, -Kiba?!- "Son of a-," Kiba arched gripping his right side. He rested his weakened body on Ino's shoulder. The burns from Naruto's Rasengan, they must still be hurting him. Kiba husked, trying to fight with the pain. Naruto stared at his hands, he did that to him. He didn't mean to hurt him like that.

"Kiba," Ino voice filled with worry. "You're hurt," She ran her fingers through his brunette hair as he fought with the pain. "Let me have a look," He caught her hands stopping her from lifting his clothing. "Kiba, if you're hurt as a medical ninja it's my job to treat your wounds."

"I'm fine, it's nothing," He assured her. "I just got a few cuts, I'll live." Ino glared at him not buying his answer. Naruto knew that was a lie, those weren't cuts Kiba. Those were burns, heavy burns from his Rasengan. Their clash, Naruto hurt him. "Ino, I said I'm fine, drop it." Kiba warned. "I'm fine, this is just a scratch." He tried to stand up, only to rest on Ino's shoulder again.

"Kiba, you don't look good," Ino argued, Kiba heaved trying force himself to stand up. "Just come with me and I'll treat you." She tried to grab his arm but he wouldn't budge. "At least let me," She tried to lift his shirt again, he held it down so she couldn't. "Kiba," Ino pressed her forehead against his. "Let me help you, I already told you that I loved you before the contest."

What, no, Naruto's heart stopped for moment, Ino said it first, Kiba heard Ino say it first. She broke the arrangement first which means. The rules stated whoever said they loved Kiba first, got him, Ino is going to be with Kiba. But wait, Kiba didn't say anything about it. If he knew that he had to be with Ino, why did he kiss him during the fight? It made no sense, the arrangements are over. Ino gets Kiba but why didn't it feel like it was over?

"Ino, I know you did, I'm glad to hear it. Naruto said it too," Kiba brought her to his chest. "You both did, now I just need to," He let out a sigh. "It's up to me now." He forced his body to a stand. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head. A lot has happened and I need to sort some stuff out." Kiba walked off with Akamaru.

"You _told_ Kiba," Naruto accused pointing at Ino. How could she do that to him? They agreed that they were going to let Kiba decide. Ino went behind his back and broke the arrangement. Smart move Ino, send him away, so you can steal Kiba. "If he hadn't of gotten rid of that rule stating that whoever said they loved him first got him, it would have been you Ino." He shouted, "You tried to stea-," Ino let out a sigh cutting him off.

"That rule didn't exist," Ino crossed her arms, tilting her hip. "Kiba's promise to us is this: If we developed feelings for him then he chooses us. It doesn't matter who says they love him first, that was never even stated in the arrangement. Kiba was using it as way to decide but it does him no good if we both say it." That means nothing's changed except Kiba had to be the one to decide, there's no way around it.

"Tell me what made you say it to him?" Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "Did you two have a moment or somethin'?" Ino didn't answer. Right guess it wasn't his business. That was between Kiba and Ino couldn't blame him for being a little curious.

"Tell me Naruto," Ino gazed into his eyes. "What happened between you two? I can tell something is bothering Kiba. I'm willing to bet _you_ know exactly what's bothering him. So tell me how did Kiba get hurt Naruto?" He didn't want to answer that, Kiba's hurt because of him. If Ino found out that Naruto had hurt Kiba, she'd get upset and try to protect Kiba meaning she'd make Kiba choose between them. That's why Kiba wasn't showing her his wounds. "Well," She waited for an answer.

"Just forget about it," Their fight flashed in Naruto's mind. He wanted to forget it and maybe Kiba did too. But at the same time, Naruto didn't want to forget it was like being caught in limbo. He never wanted to lose the feelings he felt during their fight. He didn't want Kiba to forget his confession. But why would Kiba want to forget that unless, -Kiba's aware?!- Naruto's heart ached at the thought.

"Oh no, Kiba," The entire time Kiba and him fought, Kiba must have been aware of his actions. Why else would he try to forget it? Kiba tried to kill him and what's worse is Kiba knew he was trying to but couldn't stop himself. The pain of knowing that he tried to kill someone important to him, it must be eating at Kiba's mind. Kiba didn't even like scratching Naruto's skin, this was way worse than that. "I gotta go see him," He rushed off.

"Naruto what the hell," Ino shouted. "I asked you a question, that doesn't mean take off. Get your ass back here." He ignored her entering the storm to find Kiba. "Whatever, when Sakura gets back we are leaving."

Naruto began his search for Kiba. The storm was still raging on, thunder cracking, lighting striking leaving a flash of light. The rain seemed to carry on endlessly. Kiba really shouldn't be out here. The storm wasn't fading, it was only getting worse. As he walked through the wet terrain, his clothes dripping wet, blond hair soaked by the storm. He began to hear the sound of…splashes? Curious, Naruto followed the sound, this had to be the only hint he had in regards to Kiba's whereabouts. He was starting to get worried. "Ki-," Naruto eyes searched from behind the wet trees of the forest. His beloved Inuzuka was standing in the water of a nearby stream in his boxers.

Kiba's shirtless body was soaked by the rain. His thick brunette hair was dripping with water. His eyes shrouded in fear. His entire body trembling, it's just as Naruto thought, "Blood, there's so much, I did that, that was me," Kiba gripped his head tightly, Kiba…, that blood Kiba's referring to on his claws. It's Naruto's blood. That proved it. Kiba was aware of what he did during the fight but couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"I hurt Naruto, I did that, I tried to," Kiba's hands stopped as he stared them in horror. Naruto's eyes began to water, Kiba that, "I tried to kill him. He has to hate me," What, no that wasn't you, it was just a Genjutsu. This wasn't Kiba's fault. It was, "I hate me," Kiba don't say that, this wasn't your fault, its Naruto's fault. Its because of him, you had to go through that. Don't you get that?

"Arf, Arf, Arf," Akamaru barked over and over again trying to help Kiba find himself. The rain continued to pour drenching the hound's fur as he barked. He had to be so worried about Kiba, like him Akamaru had to be aware too. This was confirmed, the second Akamaru caught sight of Naruto. He shamefully approached him. His eyes full of sadness, a few whimpers escaped him as he begged Naruto to forgive him for what he did. Naruto crouched down stroking his thick wet fur,

"It's okay Akamaru, it wasn't you." His lips formed a friendly smile at the hound. "I bet you're worried about him too." Akamaru whimpered in sadness. He must hate seeing Kiba like this. That made two of them. "Don't worry, I'll fix this, Kiba will be good as new." Naruto promised him. Akamaru rushed into him for a brief hug. "Why don't you go back to the cave and wait for us." He scratched him behind the ears. Akamaru barked rushing off into the forest, his tail wagging. Odd, Akamaru never listened to him until now.

"Kiba," Naruto spoke, Kiba stopped scrubbing his hands. He wasn't looking at him. Kiba's back faced him as he stood there in the water. That pain, Naruto felt it too. they were both hurting inside almost broken. He had to mend the scars left by their fight. "Listen to me." Naruto stepped towards the water, he didn't care that he was fully dressed. Kiba was in so much pain, he had to make it stop. His shoe sunk into the water, the second Kiba heard Naruto getting closer. He began back away into a corner trying to create a distance. Words couldn't express how it hurt him to see Kiba like this, it was all his doing. Naruto was to blame for all of it those burns on Kiba's skin a constant reminder of what _he_ did.

"I'm sor-,"

"Don't you even say it Naruto," Kiba turned to face him, those were tears in his eyes. The rain that fell on them, the Inuzuka had been using it to hide his tears. "Don't say you're sorry," He turned hiding his face, he was trying hard not to let Naruto see the tears in his eyes but Naruto saw them. Each one like a kunai to his chest.

"I _am_ sorry Kiba," Naruto stepped closer, "I'm sorry for turning my Rasengan against you, I'm sorry for hurting you, and more than that." His blue eyes began fill with tears. He tightened his hands into a fist as the tears fell like rain from his eyes. "I'm sorry for being a Jinchuriki if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't have had to go through that. It's my fault," He placed his hand on his chest. "Not yours,"

"That's bullshit and you fuckin' know it." Kiba yelled. "You can't help what you are Naruto. The fox was sealed inside you. That wasn't your choice. Being trapped in a Genjutsu, letting the enemy turn me against you, I could have prevented that. If anyone is to blame for what happened, it's me." He bowed his head letting his tears fall. " _I_ did all this, _I_ attacked you, and _I_ forced you to attack me. Don't say you're sorry." He repeated nearly shouting at him.

"Fine then I won't," Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes with his forearm. He started to walk towards his hurt Inuzuka anything to embrace him. Those tears, they just had to stop. Kiba began to shiver stepping away from him.

"Naruto, no, you got to stay away from me. I'm dangerous, I tried to kill you." Kiba reasoned. "Don't you get that, I could-," He tried to step back again but Naruto took his arm pulling him into his chest. "I didn't want to-," Naruto placed a finger over his lips.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He pressed Kiba's head to by his shoulder. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Instead," Naruto pressed his forehead against his Inuzuka gazing deep in to the sadness that filled those eyes. Kiba turned his head refusing to face him but, Naruto tilted his chin staring into those eyes once more. "I'll say this," He wiped away the tears from Kiba's eyes.

"I love you."

Kiba took him by his blond hair pressing their lips together. He forced Uzumaki's mouth open by spreading his lips apart. Naruto's heart raced as his lover's deft tongue slipped into his sodden cavern trying to taste his words. More, he grabbed Kiba bringing him closer into their kiss. That immensely skilled tongue of Kiba's chafed rough against Naruto's tongue. Kiba's keen hand began to unzip his soaking wet orange and black jacket, rubbing underneath the netted mail, the warmness of his touch meeting with Naruto's toned sun kissed abs.

"Ki-," Naruto could feel a difference in Kiba's actions. It was clear this time, Kiba wasn't fucking him. This time Kiba was making love to him, sharing his emotions with him, for the first time. He knew for a fact, Kiba had fallen for him. He could tell by the way Kiba's claws demanded his jacket's removal, demanded his flesh like it was a drug he had been chasing forever. He shrugged off his jacket that had been soaked by the rain. Kiba's hands pulled it down crinkling it down his arms as he tasted his zest lips.

"Fuck it," Naruto hurled his jacket off wrapping Kiba in his arms kissing him with roughness. These damn clothes, Naruto just couldn't take it anymore. He had to get them off. He threw his arms up to the darkened clouds breaking the kiss only a second. The netted shirt lifted from his wet skin, passed his arms and was flung into a tree by Kiba as their lips intertwined, their tongues licking each other. "Unah," Naruto threw his body into Kiba as that hand smacked his clothed ass gripping tightly as they kissed. Oh yes, Kiba's tight grip, pushed his hard aching pride into that hungry bulge growing in Kiba's boxers. He threw his hips into Kiba's bulge hard enough to force a light howl to break from the Inuzuka's lips.

"Fuck this," Kiba tugged at Naruto's pants so aroused he clumsy fondled with Naruto's button trying to find it underneath the warm water. His nails turned to claws. In one quick motion those claws gashed at Naruto's pants tearing them clean off him. He hurled the two tarnished pieces of Naruto's pants outside the spring. The Uzumaki felt a strong tug on the elastic waist of his boxers throwing their erections into each other. Together they broke out in light moan forcing their lips together to drown it out.

Naruto still couldn't shake the fact, that Kiba tore his pants clean off him. He had never seen Kiba want him this badly. "Kiba you," He shuddered in delight as Kida's hand took a dip into the water reaching into his soaking wet boxers toying with his heavy balls, chafing against them. "Who even cares, I got plenty." He waved off the damaged pants forcing their lips together. Not like it bothered him to walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village in his boxers. They'd get over it. Naruto's hand caressed Kiba's masculine chest feeling at his stimulated nipples down to hardened abs. His hand dipped into the water reaching into Kiba's dripping wet boxers fondling those hefty smooth balls of his.

Kiba broke the kiss, pecking against his neck as one hand played in Naruto boxers, his thumb rubbing slowly on the lower part of his hard aching pride. Naruto tightened his grip on Kiba holding him closer, as his tongue dipped into Naruto's taut collar bone. The incredible body of Kiba's began to sink lower into the water as his tongue wiggled into his belly button. Those lips moved lower pecking his taut hips.

"Ah," Naruto cried out, Kiba's head disappeared into the water. His head rubbed against Naruto's clothed aching bulge. He felt his foot move as Kiba removed both his shoes. The Inuzuka popped out of the water tossing out of Naruto's shoes out of the water. Naruto went to kiss him, before he could Kiba sunk back into the water. "Wha," His mouth shot open, as his boxers began to descend to his ankles. Kiba wasn't about to….Naruto's boxers floated up over the water's surface. His eyes widened, no freakin way.

"Kiba, what the-," Naruto's sentence broke as Kiba's tongue licked at his heavy slick balls. He felt Kiba's hand caressing them as his tongue lathered them. "Oh," He shut his eyes tight as his Inuzuka wild tongue played his hard dick beneath the water. He tried really hard not to thrust his hips but the second he felt Kiba's mouth engulf the head of his pride, Kiba's skilled tongue lapping at the slit running back and forth across it in slow motions. That task proved impossible, Naruto reached underneath the water gripping Kiba's russet locks pounding that throat with his powerful hips.

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes," Naruto's hazed eyes focused solely on fucking Kiba's mouth until he shot his load deep inside that throat. "Suck it, Kiba, god, this feels, Uhhn," Naruto's head ached back a light flood dripped out of him into Kiba's mouth. He pushed his hips faster until…Kiba's head came back up for air. What the- he wasn't done yet. Oh…Kiba began gagging, gasping for air, he accidentally choked him with it.

"Whoops my bad," Naruto apologized. "I forgot you needed to breathe." Kiba took deep breaths trying to get as much air in his lungs as possible. "I was really into that blowjob." Kiba spat, his eyes glancing over at him. Naruto's cheeks reddened, embarrassed by his lack of control.

"I can tell, you fuckin' choked me with your dick." Kiba pointed at Naruto's crouch. "I'm not a damn fish. I need to come up for air just like every other human." He shouted. "Damn Naruto, I know you want to fuck my brains out but do you have to drown me too?" Well, maybe, it depends. Will Kiba be sucking him in this scenario? If so, then yes, he has to drown him too. That had to be the best blowjob ever. "That's it, it's your turn." Kiba lower his boxers down stepping out of them, they floated up. "Come here," Naruto moved closer, Kiba shoved his head underneath the water.

"Wait," Naruto lifted his head up out of the water. "I just thought of something funny." Kiba raised his brow at him. Kiba was going to love this, it had to be funniest thing he's ever thought of. "I'm about to be your blowfish get it? _Blow_ job, _blow_ fish, its funny Kiba." He laughed, Kiba rolled his eyes. "Come on this is some high grade stuff here. The least you can do is laugh," He shoved Naruto's head back into the water.

"I swear you say the dumbest shit," Kiba stared down as Naruto licked at his balls, his hand pumping Kiba's hard dick while he licked. "That's…nice," He arched his head back gazing at the rain clouds. Naruto lathered Kiba's raging hunger running up and down it with his slick tongue then tucking the succulent head into his hungry lips. He began bobbing his head on Kiba's full shaft, his hand deftly teased his heft balls as he sucked on his dick. He felt Kiba's hips rock a bit but in a controlled manner that way Naruto wouldn't choke on his hard eight and half inches. He gripped Kiba's ass cheeks tight forcing the full length into his mouth down to his shaved russet pubic hair.

"Uhnn, you like that huh," Kiba pushed his hips a bit faster. "Ah yea," Naruto felt Kiba's sweet seed drip into his mouth at the taste he ran his tongue over the slit stroking the source. He bobbed faster trying force Kiba to fire his sweet load into his mouth. He shoved Kiba's hips deeper into his hungry lips only to be pulled out of the water by his hair.

"Hey," Kiba shouted he must have been saying it for quite awhile. He seemed a bit worried. Naruto began breathing heavy. Right, he totally forgot he couldn't breathe underwater. "I like gettin' head but don't fuckin' drown yourself over it." He grabbed Naruto by soaked hair crushing their lips together. Kiba's hot breath poured into him as he offered his oxygen to him. "Ya know,"Kiba raised his brow at him. "Yer not a very good blowfish," Naruto laughed. "What blowfish drowns?" Kiba chuckled playfully.

"So you _did_ get it," Naruto exclaimed. "Told you it's funny," Kiba stopped his sentence forcing their lips to together. His whole body was pulled into Kiba's as a finger dipped into his entrance. Naruto raked his nails into Kiba's tough body soon collided onto the wet grass outside the stream. The rain continued to pour down their bodies, as Kiba got between his legs kissing him roughly, poking into his entrance with a single finger.

"I'm not-," He cringed. "Loose enough Kiba," Damn it where's the lubricant? That's right they used the last of it during their all night fuck session. Just great, how was Kiba going to fuck him now? –Huh?-

"Turn over," Kiba ordered, Naruto turned lying on his chest. "We're out of lubricant but its okay," He licked his finger sticking it into Naruto's entrance, he was checking to see just how loose he was. "I'll just use my tongue," wha-, Kiba stuck his head down spreading his cheeks apart. He gave his lips a nice lick and began to lap at that entrance. –Oh fuck yea! -

"Oh yes, that's it," Naruto blurted, Kiba shoved his ass closer to his tongue letting it swirl around the rim like muscles like a dog licking a bowl. This was…Naruto felt two fingers rub his prostate slowly. "Uhnn," Kiba's tongue dipped back in licking wildly. Oh fuck, Naruto wanted to scream to the heavens, the way that deft tongue flicked, licked, even fucked his entrance it was unreal. He buried his hand in his blond trying his best to suppress his moans.

"Oh fuck yea," Kiba husked, he could hear his hand jerking his cock. "That's it," Kiba pumped his hunger faster. Naruto forced a swallow wishing he could watch Kiba jerk off. That thought faded when Kiba's tongue swirled at his entrance. He threw his head back as three wet fingers dipped inside him in a smooth manner. –Wha- Naruto's body flipped and before he knew it, Kiba's hunger disappeared inside him and had began to rub at his prostate. "T-T-Th-The-There we go,"

"Ah, yes, that's it you got it," Naruto screamed out, Kiba's hips rocked in perfect rhythm striking his prostate religiously. "Oh, god, yes, that's it, fuck me Kiba, aw, yea," He cried as those hips obliterated his spot, taking full advantage of it like he owned that prostate. He could tell, Kiba's instinct were back, the man was fucking him like a professional Inuzuka minus the doggy style. Its Kiba's favorite sexual position allowed him to reach the prostate easier. But this position, it was just as nice maybe even better.

Kiba's eyes were nothing short of perfection, his eyes staring so deeply into his. Never once, did those eyes leave his. He wasn't fucking him, Naruto could tell, Kiba intended to make love to him something Kiba never usually did. It was always about getting off but this time, the rhythm wasn't rough, it was gentle almost as if Kiba wanted to linger in the connection that they shared. This had to be Kiba's way of saying it, I love you. "N-N-N-Naruto," Kiba steadied his pace. "S-S-S-Say it for me, just one more time okay, I just w-w-wanna hear it." He placed his keen ear against Naruto's heart.

"I love you, Kiba," He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. The Inuzuka shut his eyes. It was easy to tell Kiba was only focusing on his heart beat now. His hips pushed into him steadily, nothing like Kiba used to do. But this too, was bliss. Kiba's arms embraced him holding him tight, as every inch of his hunger rushed into him, at a faster pace. Fuck, Naruto moaned, his stomach started to tightened, his raging hard on ready to burst any minute. No he was about to…oh fuck, not yet…don't cum. He wanted to enjoy just a bit….

"I-I-I-I got it," Kiba slowed his pace down letting Naruto catch up. "You don't cum till I say so," He resumed his previous rhythm. "For once, I just want to enjoy it. I'll fuck you harder next time." He assured him. Kiba pressed his lips against his softly. Naruto let out soft moans as Kiba struck his prostate smoothly, lightly guiding him to his release. "Naruto," Kiba whispered in his ear, "What are we going to do when we get back to the village?"

"First, I want to take you a real date, Ino wanted the sex but I'm getting that date." Naruto answered. "Maybe if you want, that is…" He brought his lips to Kiba's ears. "You could live with me Kiba, it must getting tiring go place to place you know. My place can be your home, if you want it to be that is, unless you'd rather-," Kiba kissed him soft on lips.

"Nah, I'll pack my shit but," He brought his lips to Naruto's ear. -What?!- His azure eyes widened in shock, Kiba just-, "That's if you want to that is, it's not like-," Kiba's cheeks reddened. Naruto didn't know what to say. What could he say, this was huge. "Wha," Kiba's pace slowed a bit. What's wrong? The rhythm came to a complete stop. "Shit," Kiba took hold of Naruto's hips thrusting into him rapidly. Don't tell me, it's the mental block acting up again. Naruto moaned loudly as Kiba ravaged his prostate. He was trying to make him cum before his erection died out. "Son of a-, come on, Naruto blow it. Get your cum out, before I-," Kiba shook his head sinking his claws into the grass. His face changed, this was his man beast state, "Naruto, get ready to cum, I'm going all out." What does mean by...

"Uhhn," Naruto octaves struck high, damn Kiba wasn't kidding, He had no idea Kiba could move his hips or hunger that fast. Kiba's dick was striking him relentlessly back to back, he wasn't stopping. Oh fuck, so close, damn he knew Kiba was good at this but never this good. The guy was fucking like him like a wild cheetah in heat. "Oh fuck, uhhn, that's it Ki-Ki-Kiba, fuc-fuck me, right there." Naruto's body flipped as Kiba shoved his dick back inside him fucking him doggy style.

"Oh, no you fuckin don't," Kiba strained. "Stay hard, don't you dare quit on me." He screamed out. Damn it, Kiba went soft again. This time, Naruto didn't cum either, No it's getting worse, "Did you…," Naruto shook his head, he bit his lip in anger drawing blood.

"Son of a BITCH," Kiba punched the ground causing his knuckles to bleed. "Why?! Naruto fuckin' said it, Ino fuckin said it, they both fuckin said they loved me. Why is this still happening?" Kiba shouted at the rain. "Why do you still want to me to cho- to cho-," He gripped his head. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't they do it? Why the fuck does it gotta be me?" I already told you," Kiba took a deep breath. "I CAN'T FUCKIN' DO IT," He screamed at the top of his lungs, thunder cracked. Kiba's losing it, Naruto could tell, he was on his last legs here.

"I can't take it anymore," Kiba fell to his knees holding his head like he was in pain. "I can't," He breathed out. "I gotta see Ino, she has to get rid of it, there's no other way." What no, if he does that…

"Kiba," Naruto embraced him holding him to his chest. Kiba's body was shaken up, its clear this couldn't go on much longer. Time ran out, Naruto needed to think of something now. Man, how could he let it get this bad? Come on, think. "Are you sure that you can't decide Kiba?" Of course, he couldn't, Kiba has fallen for them both. "Listen, you don't have to decide if you don't want to. I'm okay with sharing you with Ino, I understand, I do." He held Kiba tight to his chest. "It's just if Ino enters your mind,"

"I know," Kiba voice filled with sadness. "I never wanted it to come to that. This wasn't the same as it was when I had to decide between you, Shikamaru, and Sasuke for the arrangement. It was easy for me to pick you," Wait, he got it. What if it could be just like it was then? Kiba could decide so much easier that way. He had an idea! Naruto figured it out.

"Kiba, that's it!" Naruto grabbed Kiba by his shoulders shaking him. Kiba didn't seem to follow but Naruto knew exactly how to fix this. His azure eyes gleamed with hope. Naruto knew without a doubt this plan was going to work, it would be impossible for it to fail. "You're going to be okay,"

"Seriously," Kiba took his shoulders shaking him. "Tell me you're serious. Tell me you thought of somethin'." Naruto smiled at him. "I'm gunna be okay?" Yeah, he's going to be just fine. Kiba seemed to believe this too. "What's your plan?"

"I need to convince Sakura and Ino to finish our game of Truth or Dare. We were so close before but I didn't even realize it until just now Kiba," Naruto exclaimed. Kiba tilted his head, okay so he lost him. Naruto still had a plan and it was going to work. "Just trust me. I know how to fix this without Ino entering your mind." He pressed his lips against Kiba's cheek. "You're going to be okay Kiba." He hugged him tight. "Everything is going to be just fine. I gotta go. I got a lot of convincing to do." He wadded his clothes into his arms racing back to the cave flashing Kiba a thumbs up.

"Naruto wait, how the hell is Truth or Dare going to fix this?" Kiba shouted, he'll just have to play to find out. There was no time to explain. "EARTH TO NARUTO" He screamed at him, "I asked you a question, give me an answer." He chased after him grabbing his clothes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?" it wasn't going to be easy, Naruto just knew his plan was going to succeed. He was so sure of it, it was just matter setting it into motion now. This is going to work, believe it!

* * *

 _End Note:_ _What did Kiba say to Naruto? How will the mental block be resolved? Want a hint? Read my fiction_ _Boy's Night_ _seeing as this fiction is inspired by that one. Now, Get ready for some hot Yaoi/Yuri/Lemon fun because Truth or Dare is back on in the next chapter….End Game! As always, feel free to leave a review or share a few thoughts._ _**–Kiba Blackfire**_


	17. Chapter 14: End Game

Author's Note: _There's a reason I waited to resume the game found in Chapter 06: Games We Play. Worry not you won't have reread the chapter or anything unless you want to. I do apologize for making you wait so long for an update. I had some trouble getting Wi-Fi to post and among other things. Again, I apologize for the wait. Feel free to leave a Review or Share a few thoughts._ – _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 14:

End Game

 _*Naruto Centric*_

The storm had subsided the clouds parted unleashing the bright light of the sun. It didn't take long for the harsh rays to strike their bodies with a burning heat wave. This heat also a sign, they were getting closer to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Home…

Naruto brushed his hand through his blond hair as sweat poured down his face. His black muscle shirt with a red swirl began to collect his sweat. His burnt orange pajama pants were beginning to feel as if they were forever glued to his body.

Well, remember when he said that he had a plan. Naruto did have a plan and it began with starting up the Truth or Dare game again. Unfortunately, he wasn't getting anywhere. Ino and Sakura were eager to get back to the village ready to put their failures behind them. The thing is closer they got the village, the more _alone_ he felt.

Once they got back to the village, Kiba and his relationship had to return to the shadows. Nobody could know about them. If the Inuzuka Clan found out, Kiba would be punished. They had their reasons. Kiba existed only to bring numbers to the Clan. This is the fate for all the men of Inuzuka clan. It's because of this Naruto began to realize that…living together with Kiba couldn't happen.

"Naruto," Kiba spoke breaking the long silence between them. His eyes were filled with a deep sorrow. "What I said before about living with you." He put his hands in his pockets. "I really want that but you know as well as I do that," Kiba paused. Tsume, Kiba's mother would never allow it. She'd find out about them and Kiba would be punished by his Clan.

"It's okay Kiba," Naruto's lips formed a smile, a _fake_ smile. "I totally get it. Your mom is like the evil villain of all Yaoidom. You told me that before. I knew what I was getting into and," He took Kiba's hand. "It's worth it. This mission even as bad as it turned out." For Naruto, this mission was but a happy dream.

For the first time in what had been several months. He could hold Kiba's hand, kiss him whenever he wanted. He could be held in his embrace. They could finally be a couple. They were free of the dark shadows, free of all the lies they had to build to keep their secret safe. To be able to step into the light even if it were only three days. There was…no other way to describe it, Paradise.

"I ugh," Kiba removed his hand from Naruto's. "We're getting close to the village and ugh," His cheeks reddened. Too bad, this dream had to end. Naruto understood. Kiba couldn't risk getting caught with him. These feelings, they had to disappear until nightfall. They had to go back to lying, to pretending to hate each other when all they wanted was to love each other. "I'm sorry," He tucked his hand into his pocket. "I wish I could change it but," Ino cut him off.

"We're going to stop here for tonight." Ino informed them. What? Naruto didn't get it, they were already so…this forest. He recognized this spot, it was where. Ino and Sakura found out about their secret, his fake bathroom break. Ino, she set this up for them for _all_ of them. "This spot isn't too close the village. It's just far enough away to where nobody can discover our secrets. Isn't that right Kiba?" Ino teased, The Inuzuka's cheeks reddened. "You were about get a blowjob here by Naruto." This is true nobody caught them but Sakura and Ino.

"You guys can do your Yaoi thing and we'll do our Yuri thing." Sakura kissed Ino on the cheek. "This mission is sort of our vacation too," That's right, nobody knew about Sakura and Ino either. "Though Naruto you will have to share Kiba with Ino here," She placed her hands on Ino's shoulders. "They are supposed to be a secret too," She reminded him. "Also," The two women chuckled at each other. "We need to continue our game. Last I remembered our team is winning." Sakura tossed Naruto a bottle of Mystery Flavored Lubricant, now we're talkin'. He couldn't wait to find out the flavor that dwelled inside this amazing bottle of awesomeness.

"So what do you say, you boys down for some hardcore Truth or Dare action," Ino offered. "After all I can't wait to see my Kiba locking lips with Naruto. Oh wait," She gasped placing her hand on her chest. "Silly me," She exclaimed. "I forgot the most important part. You got to do it naked." Ino put her hands on her agile hips. Hell no, Like he and Kiba were going to lose to them, game on Ino. This not only played into his plan, it acted as the perfect revenge for that stunt she pulled. Ino made him have a nervous breakdown. Ino get ready, you're going down believe it.

"Wow, you must be delusional," Kiba raised his brow as crossed his arms at her. "If you think for a second I'm going miss out on some hot Yuri action. I'm not kissing Naruto," He pointed at himself. Yer," He pointed at Ino. "kissin' Sakura. You better believe that shit." He held his hand out to Naruto. He gave him a high five. "Let's get wild."

"Hell yeah," Naruto bumped fists with Kiba. "Take off your clothes and get ready cause we're are going to win this thing. Kiba boxers," He pointed at Kiba. The Inuzuka rolled his eyes. "Ino, Sakura," He pointed at the girls. "Strip down to your bra and panties." They covered their chests, cheeks flaring red. "I'm taking off my shirt," Naruto started to remove his shirt. "Akamaru, go for a walk." Akamaru barked leaving them to their fun. "Let's do this."

"Naruto," Kiba pulled Naruto's shirt down. "Can you give us a damn minute here?" He stressed, Sakura and Ino crossed their arms at him. What? "Jeez, you're hyperactive personality is starting to annoy me. Let's set up these tents first then take off our clothes,"

"I guess that would make sense," Naruto blushed a tad bit embarrassed. Okay so he might have gotten a little carried away but, could you blame him? He created Shadow Clones using them to help Kiba set up camp for the ladies. Sakura and Ino left to get firewood.

By the time camp got completely set up. Stars began to fill the sky, the heat wave died down casting a cool gentle breeze in its passing. Kiba had gone to his tent to get ready along with Sakura and Ino. This was it, Naruto's plan, it began here….He had to be careful though this plan could be risky especially considering who he was dealing with here.

"Ready," Kiba came out of his tent his frame was covered by thin grey wife beater. His sculpted mass was easy to make out in that top. He wore puppy dog print pajama pants to go with his ensemble. Kiba only had one garment left, why was he fully dressed? Not like it mattered, Kiba had to take them off once the girls came out. "Here," He slid Naruto a condom package, "Better safe than sorry." He accepted it placing it beside him.

"Get ready to lose," Ino stepped out, her slender physique covered by a fleece purple gown, nearly transparent. This was the exact same outfit she wore when they started this game. "Hey," She put her hands on her hips. "Kiba you're fully dressed, that's cheating. You only had one piece of clothing left."

"I'll take mine off, when you take yours off." Kiba countered, "I'm just making sure you and Sakura follow the rules. You had the same idea in mind, didn't you?" Ino bit her lip. "Thought so, I gotta admit I kinda like seeing that outfit again. Too bad its effect isn't as strong as it was the first time." Kiba tossed a stick into the fire. "The same ol' tricks aren't gunna get ya anywhere."

"Bite me," Ino snapped.

"Is that an offer?" Kiba flashed his canines. "Cause I'll do it." Naruto rose to his feet, his lips forming a playful smirk. It was now time to set the plan into motion, which means…

"You know Ino I never realized just how hot you've gotten. I really like your curves," Naruto walked up to her. "So tell me," He brought his warm lips to her ear. "Do you like mine?" Naruto lifted his shirt showing her his defined six pack. Ino cheeks reddened as her eyes lingered on his stomach, Kiba froze like he was in shock. "I worked really _hard_ on them." He lowered his shirt.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura raised her brow. "Please tell me you aren't hitting on Ino." The look on her face was in a word priceless. "That's not happening right?" She came out wearing the same pink fleece gown she wore when they started the game. Though, it had no effect on Naruto at all anymore, there was only one woman who interested him. That woman is Ino Yamanaka. She's his ticket to fixing the mental block. That's right he's set his sights toward a three way between him, Kiba, and Ino.

"Naruto, did you just-," Ino shook her head as if she got confused for a minute. "I'm sorry," She rubbed her forehead. "What the hell is running through your brain?" Ino asked him. "Are you really flirting with me with Kiba here?" She pointed at Kiba. The Inuzuka was still in shock, his face frozen in place. "I already have a guy. I have no interest in two so whatever you think is going to happen. It's not, go back to Sakura." She pointed at Sakura. "You're _way_ out of league here Naruto." Ino brought her lips to his ear. "I do admit. You have some really interesting methods of flirting. Kiba's trained you well," Well he had to learn from someone.

"Let me know when you change your mind." Naruto walked off as he did he removed his shirt throwing it to her. The second she caught it, her blue green eyes trailed his skin, his well crafted chest down to his well defined six pack. Ino sniffed his shirt throwing in what would be a pile of clothes.

"Naruto, are you flirting with Ino?" Kiba raised his brow. "This is… kinda interesting. I could get used it. I just wish I knew what the hell it is you're trying to pull here." Was him flirting with Ino really that confusing?

"Guess it's my turn." Kiba lifted his thin wife beater, revealing his caramel toned abs, up to his hardened nipples, and spacious chest. Naruto's eyes glanced over at his body taking in his sweet caramel like skin. Man, Kiba's hotness was just breathtaking. "There done," He tossed his shirt into the pile, he also took his favorite pair of boxers tossing them into the pile. But wait, he could still be wearing boxers underneath. This could be a trick, smart thinking Kiba.

"No," Ino pointed at Kiba's pants. "Let's have a look." She countered. "I'm fine with you choosing pants as your one piece of clothing but you got prove it to me." Damn she saw through Kiba's trick. "Let's see some pubic hair Kiba." She crossed her arms. Kiba lowered his pants revealing his shaven russet pubic hair.

"Happy," Kiba growled sitting Indian style with a pout on his face. Ino and Sakura smirked to each other they were going to gang up on the Inuzuka now. Bloods in the water, the girls could smell it. Together they were bound to find a Dare Kiba wouldn't do. They only needed one. "Don't sweat it Naruto, even with that penalty we got from you not answering Ino's truth. We're still gunna win because there's nothing I won't do."

"Don't be so sure," Ino pulled Sakura to her waist. "It's our turn now right?" Kiba and Naruto replied with a simple nod. Their mouths unhinged as she pressed her lips against Sakura's sucking on her tongue. Naruto's eyes almost jumped at the sight. Their pink tongues had begun wrestling each other for dominance. Kiba leaned in to get a better look at the display. Sakura let out soft moan lifting her arms. Ino lifted the gown from her body adding it to the pile.

"That was…," Naruto clinched his pride as it damn near spouted into a full erection. They weren't done either. Sakura gripped Ino's curves locking lips with her. Ino let down her hair gorgeous blonde hair sending it crashing down in a beautiful current. She held Sakura by her firm ass, her hands teasing the elastic strap of her pink lace panties. He tried really hard to get a look at Sakura's womanhood. He would kill for just glimpse of her pubic hair. Ino's hands trailed up squeezing Sakura's breast as she fondled her pink lace bra.

"Nice," Kiba's tongue ran over his lips. Sakura laid Ino on the ground bringing her purple gown over her slender stomach. Ino's panties had rose designs edged into the white lace. Those elastic panties were being teased by Sakura's sweet lips. "Ugh," Kiba's cheeks reddened as he covered his nose fighting nosebleed. Hell, Naruto was right there with him. Sakura tossed Ino's purple gown into the pile helping her up.

"That was…," They exchanged glances at each other. Kiba grabbed a napkin wiping Naruto's nose, what…did he really…Naruto checked the napkin, he had a nosebleed. Wait, Kiba had one too, Naruto handed him a napkin. Kiba accepted it dabbing at his nose.

"Still think you can beat us," Ino flipped her hair back. "Face it boys, we got you by your hairy little balls. There's just no way you can win." She challenged putting her hands on her agile hips. "We're too good at this." She held her hand out, Sakura gave her high five.

"Hey, you take that back," Naruto punched the ground startling them. "My balls are not hairy," He screamed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to shave them?" He motioned towards his junk. No of course not, they're women. "You dare insult my balls, get ready to lose." Naruto screamed in anger, his eyes flaring with flames.

"Yeah," Kiba barked. "Our balls aren't little either," He yelled as if it were his battle cry. "You girls are gunna pay." His eyes filled shear rage, the fangs were out. "Never insult a man's balls. Now it's personal." He popped his knuckles. "Get ready to get yer asses handed to ya." Ino and Sakura chuckled at them.

"Last I checked. It's your move boys." Sakura urged to them to bring it.

The rules are simple, if one of them picked truth. That person had to remove a piece of clothing. If they picked dare, their clothes stay on. First team to have both players naked loses. Winner watches loser make out with their partner...Naked. The team of Naruto and Kiba had three pieces of clothing left. The team of Sakura and Ino had four pieces left. So far, his team was losing the game.

"Kiba let me have this one." Naruto had an idea and it played to his other plan. "Trust me. I think I know how to get us caught up." He whispered, this way the ladies couldn't hear him. "Just let me take the lead for awhile." Kiba thought to himself only for a minute then gave Naruto the okay to take over for their team.

"Ino," Naruto began. She glanced up at him, "Truth or Dare," He could tell she was a bit surprised that he picked her over Sakura. Sure, he'd like to see Sakura's breasts but Ino's his target.

"This should be interesting," Ino crossed her arms. "I pick Dare, trying to switch it up. I admire that too bad it's not going to-," Naruto cut her off.

"Let me mess around with your cleft." He began. Ino shuddered a bit baffled by the dare. Sakura couldn't believe it either, he could tell. "I dare you to, let me," Naruto placed his hand on his chest. "Touch that." He pointed between her legs. Kiba glanced over at him a bit confused. "You're cool with that right Kiba. I mean I don't want to-,"

"You want to do it," Kiba asked, he nodded. "Then do it," He shrugged. "I don't care." Really, Kiba's the best. "You're allowed to ship yourself Naruto. Sakura's the only one not allowed to ship you because." He turned his head towards Sakura. She tried to defend her side of the story.

"No," Kiba cut her off before she could even start. "You shipped _my_ ass with Sai. That still pisses me off and I will never get over it Sakura. Never, " He repeated, Sakura backed down deciding to accept Kiba's rage. "Anyway, Ino you heard him, I gotta say I'd like to see it, if I'm allowed that is."

"Okay but," Ino held up one finger. "My panties stay on," Ino did let Kiba jerk Naruto off while he still wore his pants. It was only fair that Naruto let Ino get away with doing the dare in her panties. He replied with a nod. She crawled over to him. "I have to ask. Have you even _touched_ a girl before?" Ino wondered.

"He touched me," Kiba answered, wait what? Kiba's a guy, Naruto's sure of it. Ino and Sakura were sure of it, that didn't make sense. "When I was a girl," He finished, the girls let out a sigh of relief. That's right. Naruto almost had sex with Kiba when he was transformed into a female. He forgot about that.

Naruto's cheeks formed a light blush as Ino took a seat on his lap. Right, it was time for the dare, his heart started to race. Should he just go for it? No, he's better than that. He should kiss her first. They had kissed before. Naruto figured since they already did it once. She'd let him do it again. To be safe, he brought his lips close to hers but not close enough to touch. Ino made the connection. His careful hand took tight hold of her taunting curves. She wrapped her arms around his tender neck. –Whoa-Ino didn't even bother to fight with his tongue as he lathered her walls. Naruto's hands wandered her slender curves, only feel her suck hard on his tongue.

"Uhnn," He groaned.

Damn she's such a good kisser, no wonder Kiba couldn't get enough of her. Naruto crushed their lips together, as his right hand stroked her beautiful hair. His other hand began to rub against the fabric of her panties. She let out soft moan breaking the kiss.

"You like that huh?" Naruto laid her on her back, resting on his hands and knees over her kissing at her neck while he teased her cleft. His hand reached inside her panties stretching them out a bit as he searched for her cleft. It had to be, right… there!

"Uhhn," Ino cried out as his finger pushed into her, he continued to tease her with slight poking. Each time, Naruto did, he felt heat drip out of her, so wet. If he remembered correct, Kiba told him this wetness was sign that she liked the attention. So his goal was to…

Naruto pushed his finger into her faster, trying to get as much wetness out of her as possible. The mere sight of Ino's body buckling due to his one finger had his pride pushing against his boxers begging to fuck her. Ino's moans were getting so loud. Her heart had to be beating out of her chest. What if he? Naruto added a second finger to her pleasure.

"O-oh yes, N-N-Naru-Naruto, Y-You-re-You're so G-Good at this," She moaned loudly. "E-E-Even better than Kiba is." Really?! Kiba must be so jealous of him. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba to tease him.

"Hey," Kiba barked taking slight offense. "I'm not bad at it," He blushed. "It's just," Kiba's cheeks got a bit redder. "I have these." He flashed his sharp claws. "It kind of makes it hard to please a woman with my fingers when I need claws to fight my opponents." Kiba moved in closer to get a better look. His eyes were watching closely like he was interested.

"Naruto hold on a sec." Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He stopped just for sec, leaving one finger inside her poking just a little to keep Ino entertained. "Take out your finger for a sec," Naruto pulled his finger out, Ino started catching her breath. "I have been having sex with Ino for awhile now. If you really want to please her then you need to-," He brought his lips to Naruto's ear. Uh huh, yeah, oh why didn't he think of that? "Go ahead give it a try. She'll enjoy it after all you're better at this finger thing than I am." He shrugged. Naruto shifted his focus back to Ino, he couldn't wait to try out the advice Kiba gave him.

"Kiba what did you," Ino started to ask but her voice cracked. Naruto's hand dipped back inside her panties rubbing her cleft a bit then on occasion he stuck a finger inside her. Alternating between the two just like Kiba told him to. "Uhhn, yes, yes," Kiba's right, Ino enjoyed it. –Huh?!- Naruto's cheeks reddened as her wandering hand entered his pajama pants searching for his….

"Here you go," Naruto took her wrist bringing her hand to his aching pride. The second her hand felt him, he shuddered in excitement. Naruto let out a soft grunt as her hand pumped him following his fingers constant rhythm. He threw his hips into action, as their lips connected, their tongues chafing together in the kiss.

"I-I-Ino," Naruto moved his hips faster. His finger teased her cleft matching his pace, causing her back arch a bit. Oh man, he's getting really close, Naruto grunted harder, his fingers were getting so wet. Ino let out loud moan forcing his body against her, "OH, YES," Naruto screamed out his bliss shot out drenching his pants getting some on her hand. He panted trying to collect his thoughts feeling a strong wetness on his fingers. "I guess we got a little carried away huh?" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah," Ino replied wiping her hand off with his shirt. "So um, let's continue the game." She tossed Naruto his shirt. He used it to clean his hands. The expression on Sakura's face was like she had just witnessed a crime take place right before her eyes.

"One sec," Kiba pushed Naruto into the bushes. What the hell was he? Naruto's pants quickly dropped to his ankles, his flaccid member exposed. Kiba took his pride into his hands licking up the stain of his release. "There, you're all clean," He wiped his lips off.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto pulled his pants up. He knew for sure now. Kiba wasn't bothered by him messing with Ino at all. In fact, Kiba enjoyed it. This plan, it was going to work, Naruto was more than sure of it now. He just had to convince Ino to agree to a three way. That's going to be the hard part. He stepped out of the nearby bushes returning to his spot with Kiba. Naruto smirked a bit when Kiba hooked his arm over his shoulder bringing him close.

"It's our turn right," Ino asked as if nothing happened between her and Naruto. It kind of amazed Naruto how easily, she put it passed her. This could work. He just had to convince her.

"Ino, you just, the hell," Sakura forced out. "You just jerked off Naruto and he just-, that didn't happen? Tell me it didn't happen. There's no way you'd allow Naruto to-," Ino shrugged.

"He's good with his hands. I'll say that much for him." Ino stated Naruto blushed a bit in response. "It's a dare Sakura and besides, it's just sex. Not like I'm in love with Naruto or anything. That has nothing to do with it, it was just for fun. I kind of enjoyed it so I had to thank him." Thank him, as in jerk him off, which wasn't bad especially for a girl.

"Kiba," Ino smirked, of course they were both trying to get him eliminated. He had only one piece of clothing left. "Truth or Dare," She asked crossing her arms at him.

"Dare, nice try but I'm not going to lose to you." Kiba spat. "Do your worst Ino." She chuckled, Kiba blushed. That look in her eyes, Naruto didn't like it, she's got something evil planned. "Oh no, you aren't serious." Kiba had a worried look on his face. What was she planning?

"Oh I'm serious. I think I found your weakness Kiba." Ino moved over placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I dare you to make out with Sakura here, should be easy right Kiba?" Oh that's mean, Kiba is still mad at her over the Sai thing. He didn't want to kiss Sakura. "You two need to kiss and make up." Sakura gasped finally catching on to Ino's dare.

"Ino, no way, you want me to kiss Kiba." Sakura shook her head. "He's not Sasuke, he's not even cute." Ouch, that's just mean. Kiba growled at her like an enraged animal. "I bet his breath tastes like dog." Kiba's growl intensified. Oh great, now he's pissed.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kiba retorted. His eyes unleashed a violent flame of anger. "You got some nerve Sakura," He shouted, "insulting me like that." His eyes glared deeply into Sakura's. "You should be so lucky to kiss a guy like me." Kiba turned his head shooting steam from his nose. "Now then," Kiba took deep breath to settle his anger. "Let's just kiss and get it over with."

"No, Kiba," Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I'm not kissing you, take off your pants and admit def-," Kiba broke her words placing his lips on hers. He broke the kiss soon after. "Why you," Sakura went to punch him he dodged her attacks waiting for her to tire out. "Just wait till we get back to the village, I'm going to punch you so hard Kiba." She panted trying to catch her breath after Kiba wore her out.

"You'd have to be able to catch me first," Kiba winked at her. "Good luck with that." He wiped his lips off. "There it's done, I kissed her." He went to take seat but…that wasn't the dare. Kiba was dared to make out with her not just kiss her. Sakura smirked pounding her fist to her hand. "You gotta be shittin me. I got to make out with her." He pointed back at Sakura. "That's my dare." Naruto and Ino nodded. "Sakura, take it easy," Kiba put his hands up. "It's just another kiss. Don't hit me, let's get this over with."

"Oh I'm going to hit you, a lot," Sakura popped her knuckles. "What was that about having to catch you first?" Kiba gulped, this was going to be painful. "I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of your bones breaking." She glared at him eyes filled with flames. "Try to kiss me again. I dare you." Kiba's lips formed a daring smirk, accepting her challenge. Sakura tried to punch him, he dodged her. She swung again, hitting a substitution instead, the second Sakura turned to face him. He got her.

Kiba pressed his lips on hers. She gripped him tight pulling Kiba closer. Sakura's hands felt at Kiba's chiseled skin. Ino and Naruto exchanged glances, were they actually enjoying it? Kiba tugged at her panties throwing her into his body. Her hand treaded lower into Kiba's pants nearing his…Ino and Naruto looked at each other in disbelief. Sakura is about to go for Kiba's…?

"Sas-," Sakura moaned, Kiba lips parted from hers. "What?" Kiba gave her an annoyed expression. She was about to call him Sasuke. He took her hand out of his pants. "What did I say?" She tried to kiss him again but Kiba wouldn't let her. "Oh come on so I pictured Sasuke during the kiss. That's not a bad thing."

"Of course you'd say that," Kiba turned his back to her. "You got it _bad_ for Sasuke," Sakura blushed hiding her face. He walked back to his seat by Naruto. "That bites. I was enjoying the taste of her cherry lip gloss. I still can't believe she tried to go for it. She was _that_ close." Naruto couldn't believe it either, Ino was still in shock. So it's their turn again.

This was going to require some thought. Ino was okay with jerking him off. She'd do anything with Kiba and Sakura. So what could he dare her to do that would put the odds in their favor. Got it, there's only one thing he could think of.

"Ino," Naruto feeling bold, decided just come out say his dare. "I dare you to give me a blowjob." She started to take off her bra, he knew it. She had her limits. He found it, now he just needed one more.

"What can I say?" Ino removed her bra adding to the pile of clothes. "You got me Naruto," His eyes wandered her perky delicate breasts, those wonderful pieces of skin. Kiba had trouble taking his eyes of them. "Okay so truth, go ahead ask away?" Right ugh, Naruto blushed as he stared at her breasts then at the mystery flavored lubricant, if only could lick that off her skin. That'd be great, that'd be his next dare.

"Um," Naruto didn't know what to ask. "Kiba, you got anything?" Kiba scratched his nose thinking. The Inuzuka was never really good at the truth part of the game. But to his amazement, Kiba replied with a nod.

"Ino, were you able to get that favor from Sakura?" Huh? Kiba knew about that. So wait, was Kiba the one that tried to hook him up with Sakura. No, that couldn't be right, Kiba wouldn't play matchmaker it's not something he does. But he knew about the favor, how did he know?

"Well I asked her but," She was cut off by Sakura.

"I went to talk to Shizune, just like Ino wanted but," Sakura shook her head. "I was called to the Hokage's office and never got the chance." Naruto raised his hand. This whole thing had him confused. It didn't make any sense. How did Kiba know about the favor? Why did it include Shizune?

"What's the favor?" Naruto asked. "I thought that," He pointed towards Sakura and himself. "Our date was the favor. What did Shizune have to do with that? Wait," Naruto paused, a long pause. "You guys aren't trying to fix me up with Shizune are you? I mean that's just…weird." Ino and Sakura busted out laughing.

"No weird was Kiba's physical with Shizune." Sakura added. "Now that, that was weird," Kiba's cheeks reddened. "Right Kiba," Wait, what happened, what did he miss?

"Shut up," Kiba barked. "It wasn't like I expected her to go for it. I get it, she's always busy and sometimes a woman needs her fix. I never thought, she'd feel at my junk and then…well, I got way more than I thought I was going to get." What?! Naruto's mouth dropped Kiba had sex with Shizune. Ino and Sakura busted out laughing. "I kinda liked how her breasts felt under my hand. They were tender and smooth. I almost went to back to her place for more."

"I was trying to practice my medical Ninjutsu but with all that moaning." Ino teased. Kiba's face turned red. "I believe your last words were: Fuck Yes," Sakura laughed. Kiba hid his face.

"I heard it from down the hall, it was loud." Sakura added. "Did you look at the room when he was done?" Ino shook her head, "Kiba trashed it. The room looked like a wild animal had attacked it." That's pretty bad, Kiba must have been hungry for sexual attention.

"Hey, Shizune was the first woman I got to have sex with. So, I got a bit carried away." Kiba rested on his back. Ino and Sakura scolded him. "Okay fine," He blushed slightly. "I went wild." He murmured. "I did wear a condom and I also put her in good mood. I'd say by fuckin' Shizune I did Tsunade a favor. I shoulda' got promoted for it."

"Just fuck your way to the top, that's one way to be Hokage." Naruto joked, Kiba turned over his back facing him. "Oh come on, I was only teasing you." He kissed Kiba's shoulder, while he laid there beside him. "I take it that you and Ino weren't together when that happened." He guessed as he brushed Kiba's hair back.

"No, Ino didn't happen till later." Kiba sat up urging Naruto over to his lap. He rested his head there getting comfortable. "I didn't get laid until my physical with Shizune that was a year after you left the village. I guess you could say we both needed it at that point."

"You could say he got "physical" with Shizune." Ino teased, Sakura laughed. Naruto chuckled a little Kiba's cheeks formed a light blush. "It's our turn right," Naruto and Kiba replied with a nod. The two girls huddled discussing their next move. They had to be going after Kiba again, since the man was only one piece of clothing away from being fully naked and out of the game.

"Naruto," Sakura began. Wha-, this wasn't what he expected. "Truth or Dare," Did she even need to ask that? Whatever she had planned it wasn't going to work.

"Dare, you were able to get my shirt. You aren't getting my pants." He challenged. They chuckled at each other. "Well go ahead what's the dare?" Sakura cleared her throat.

"Okay Naruto, I dare you to." She tossed him the bottle of Mystery flavored lubricant. "Put that all over Kiba's body and lick it off. Once you do that, you have to guess the flavor. Ino and I have been trying to figure it out but we can't quite put our finger on it." Really, this could be a fun dare. Naruto was dying to know what flavor resided in this bottle of lubricant. "So it's up to you."

"When you say all over, does that include his dick and entrance?" Naruto wondered. This could play right into Kiba's sexual weakness. The Inuzuka hated it when Naruto messed with his ass, it made him feel less dominate. If Naruto had to rim him, it was just better to take off his pants.

"Um, I'm going with everywhere." Sakura answered as if this were a dumb question. Damn it, Naruto tossed his pants in the pile. "Ino you guessed right? Kiba isn't okay with anal, that's why he's the guy." Sakura smirked. "Next turn Kiba, you're toast." Kiba gulped, damn it was a trap and Naruto fell for it. These girls were just too good at this game."Smart move Sakura," Naruto took a seat wearing only his Gama boxers. "You got us," He shrugged. "Sorry Kiba. I guess you're going to be out next turn." Which means it would be Ino and Sakura against him. Naruto wasn't sure he could take those odds. They have three garments, Kiba and Naruto had only two. "Alright truth, go ahead ask,"

"What happened between you and Kiba?" Great it was the question, he'd been avoiding. If Ino knew that He and Kiba got into a fight and he hurt Kiba. She'd never let him near Kiba again, Ino would protect him, she had every right to. "Well," Ino tossed a stick into the flames, making them hotter.

"I ugh," Naruto blushed.

"I got put in a Genjutsu," Kiba answered. "So before you start blaming Naruto and getting mad at him, understand that I attacked him first." He explained, "Go ahead Naruto, you tell her the rest," Naruto nodded.

"It's like Kiba said, he was under a Genjutsu. That Genjutsu forced us to fight each other. I didn't want to," Naruto's voice filled with sorrow. "It hurt just knowing that I had to. In order to break it, I had to tell Kiba that no," He shook his head. "I had to tell Kiba everything." He placed his hand on his chest. "I told him every feeling I had for him. I was scared of losing him so I said it. I broke the arrangement and told Kiba that I love him. We both told him Ino, so now it's up to him." He faced Kiba who stared at the flames pondering the ultimate decision. It was clear, Kiba still didn't know who to pick, which direction his life would take.

"Now then, I guess it's our turn." Kiba smirked. "Well since I'm gunna be out next turn, I might as well go down swinging, right Naruto?" Right, this turn was all his. "Sakura, truth or dare, Yeah I could take Ino out of the game but I figured why not give Naruto something nice to gawk at." He crossed his arms, "Do you really want to test me?" He took the Lubricant bottle from Naruto.

"Damn it," Sakura unlatched her bra. She wasn't going to face a dare from Kiba. Sakura knew better. The bra came off in what seemed like slow motion to his hazed eyes. The pink lace bra fell from her body revealing her nice perky breasts that could fit in Naruto's perverse hands. Man, Kiba this was just too kind of him, to give him a chance like this. "You are lucky I don't deal with dogs" She covered up her breasts.

"Trust me, dogs don't deal with you." Kiba countered. "We like our pigs." Ino glared at him. Her eyes began to burn like nitrous oxide. Kiba might just die by that comment. Famous last words: We like our pigs. "Um, I mean ugh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to piss you off." Ino punched Kiba in the face knocking him into a tree. The impact sent him tumbling. "I might have deserved that." He rubbed his jaw, Ino smiled at him.

"Okay go ahead guys, ask your question." She returned to her seat.

"Hm," Naruto began thinking, what could he ask Sakura? He already asked her if she loved him. What else could he ask? "I got nothing. This part of the game is just so hard." He tapped his chin thinking. "I got it," He snapped his fingers. "How many guys have you dated Sakura? You know in order to hide your arrangement with Ino." He figured Lee wasn't the only one. He couldn't be, could he?

"I dated Lee which you knew about," Sakura began. "Well, before him," Her cheeks reddened. "I went on a date with Kankuro." What?! This should be good. "Look it was one date, Ino figured since he's from the Sand Village. He's the perfect guy to cover up our arrangement." Sakura explained. "I wouldn't have to have sex with him or anything, since he lives three days away. I would rarely see him. It made sense until," Sakura cringed, Ino chuckled. "He shoved his tongue down my throat and then, he, dropped his pants."

"Yeah, I could have told you that would happen." Naruto added, "That guy is a freak in the sheets. He was the one who told Kiba about the prostate." Kiba nodded to confirm it. "He knows all sorts of sexual things," Still Sakura dated Kankuro. Naruto had trouble wrapping his head around it.

"But his…," Sakura pointed down. "You should have seen it, it's…it's…," What, Kankuro no, just no way, Naruto has seen it. He's about six inches hard, maybe seven. The guys measured it. Naruto knew his was bigger by an inch. If she thought his was…

"Intimidating," Kiba finished for her. "Yeah, Naruto you really need to see it. Kankuro made his dick look like a fire breathing dragon. He got it tatted and pierced, it's really bad ass. I bet that hurt, getting your balls stabbed by a needle. The guy must enjoy pain." Naruto cringed at the thought, Kankuro, you really have outdone yourself this time. "He dropped his pants, the room got quiet half of us covered our balls scared. It's terrifying. My balls nearly jumped ship."

"Ouch, he really got his…," Naruto pointed at his pride. "Done," Kiba nodded, Sakura too. "It really looks like a fire breathing dragon." They nodded. "Damn, that's so cool, but sounds really painful Kankuro must have a really high pain tolerance."

"I'd like to see it, just so I'll know what everybody is so afraid of." Ino replied, "It's just a guy's penis how scary can it be?" According to Sakura and Kiba, very scary, just the thought had Naruto scared a bit. He definitely wanted to meet Kankuro's fire breathing dragon. "Okay it's our turn which means," Kiba's out, they knew his weakness.

"Damn it," Kiba took hold of the waistline of his pants. "Know what, let's hear it first, I might consider it." Ino chuckled, something tells Naruto. She wasn't going to be nice.

"I dare you to let Naruto fuck you in the ass." With that, Kiba's pants came off. "I figured as much." Ino crossed her arms. Naruto forced a swallow as Kiba's pants fell to his ankles, revealing his eight and half inch long shaft, his smooth balls, and perfectly shaved russet pubic hair. That nice succulent head taunted Naruto's mouth. Kiba Inuzuka was out of the game but his dick had got the attention of everyone in the game. "One down, one to go," Ino held her hand out. Sakura gave her a high five. "Get ready to lose boys."

"Guess it's up to you Naruto," Kiba tossed his pants in the pile of clothes. "Avenge me," He let out sigh, "There I'm naked, now ask the question." He crossed his arms. Ino and Sakura began thinking to themselves. It had to be good since Kiba's out now. "Well, lay it on me."

"At the academy, why did you always pick fights with Sasuke?" Ino questioned. Naruto knew this answer, Ino probably thought Kiba did it to stroke his ego and maybe it was in part. Kiba actually did it for….

"I fought him for you Ino," Kiba answered. "I overheard you talkin' about how it was yer dream to have two guys fight over you. So I picked a fight with Sasuke, for you. We made a deal," His cheeks reddened. "If I beat Sasuke, he had to let you sit next to him in class." Ino's eyes lighted up, her lips parted, she never knew that. Kiba never told her, only Naruto knew about the deal. "If I lost, I had to dress as a dog and prance around the village saying woof, woof, over and over again. I never won, I only ended up humiliating myself day in and out. It was worth it, because ugh," He scratched his nose. "I was doing it for you Ino."

"It's true," Naruto added. "He really does love you. You have always been his goal. That's why I don't mind sharing Kiba with you."

"Kiba, I can't believe you did that," Ino rushed into his arms. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kiba embraced her as she held him. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner, I would have dated you right there on the spot. Why hide something like that?" Kiba blushed, he was too afraid to tell her. Naruto knew that much, Kiba didn't want to be rejected by her.

"Hey, I didn't," Kiba blushed stroking her hair. "I didn't think it mattered. I never thought that," He held her to his chest. "We were gunna be together. I guess I was wrong about that," He faked a laugh, Ino pecked his lips. "So ugh," He peeled her off his chest. "I'm naked, that means I'm out, right?" Ino and Sakura nodded. "That means my body is fair game but, no anal stuff." He scolded. "Ya know I hate it, so don't go darin' Naruto to touch my ass. He's been barkin' up that tree for months, it isn't gunna happen." That's true. Naruto has always wanted to try fucking him. Kiba never allowed it, not once. Kiba had his reasons and Naruto respected them but. Naruto would be lying if he said that he didn't want to do it at least once.

"Okay, Okay, you can keep your butt cherry." Ino allowed. "It wouldn't be exactly fair if we made you do the thing that took you out of the game. I'm not that cruel, though, Kiba, if you really do care for Naruto." She crossed her arms. "You should let him fuck you, I mean, come on, you fuck him all the time. It's not exactly fair that he always gets fucked. Sex should go both ways, you give him a blowjob, he gives you a blowjob, you fuck him, he fucks…," Ino paused giving Kiba a chance to fill in the blanks. He didn't say anything. "You at least get the picture right?" Kiba shook his head at her. "Well I tried Naruto, I was on your side but Kiba's too stubborn for his own good."

"Thanks Ino but it's okay really," Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's lap. "Kiba likes being the dominate one. I wouldn't want him to feel like that role was being taken from him. So, if Kiba staying on top makes him happy then, I'm not going to argue. I love him. It doesn't matter who's where as long as it's us." He smiled at Kiba, he blushed slightly.

"If it'll make you happy," Kiba bit his lip. "I'll think about it." Naruto would take that answer. Sakura and Ino chuckled at each other. It was as if, this were some kind of cute moment to them. It was just sex. It wasn't like Kiba offered to have his baby. Their reaction caused a blush to form on Kiba's cheeks.

Well if Kiba did let Naruto be the one to fuck him. It would almost be the same taking Kiba's innocence. So maybe it is a big deal for both of them. This would be the first time, Naruto got to enter Kiba and show him the affection that Kiba always showed him.

"Let's just get back to the game."

* * *

End Note: _I was really hoping to finish the game in this chapter. But that didn't happen, sorry. I just would rather cut it here than to make the chapter even longer than it already is. I hope you are enjoying the game so far. So will Naruto be able to convince Ino into a three-way? Find out in the next chapter titled ...Hell. Feel free to leave a review or share a few thoughts._ – _ **Kiba Blackfire**_


	18. Chapter 15: Hell

_Author's Note:_ _First and foremost, I would like to thank a certain reader who messaged me about this fiction. Lately, I have been having a really rough week. Needless to say, that message was exactly what I needed to snap back into writing. So again, thank you. Feel free to leave a Review or Share a few thoughts._ _ **– Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 15:

Hell

*Naruto Centric*

After what seemed like hours, Naruto finally secured the win. His devious dare to have Sakura lick his entrance took her out of the game. She sat there in naked her sweet cherry catching Naruto's full attention. He just couldn't help himself, to make matters worse. His eyes shifted over to Kiba, his exposed cock and balls like a beacon to his eyes. Both Sakura and Kiba naked, this had to be the best game in all existence.

"Naruto," Kiba struck on him on the head. Ouch, that hurt. Naruto rubbed his aching head. "Stop staring at my dick and go already." Right, it's his move. Oh man, he had struck Ino with so many dares. He only had one dare left it was…the _big_ one.

"Ino," Naruto screamed pointing a sharp finger at Ino. "I dare you," He didn't want to take it this far with her but daring him to let Sakura fuck him in the rear. That's cold blooded, Naruto felt as his role as a male had been mutilated. That wasn't how he pictured sex with Sakura to be like. He always thought that he'd be the one entering her. "To let me," Ino ruined his sex fantasy and now she's gunna pay for it, believe it. "Fuck you in the ass." Kiba gasped.

"Oh shit, you pulled out the big one." Kiba covered his mouth. "Damn, well, you heard him Ino." Ino bit her lip. What's it gunna be the panties or anal, Naruto grabbed the lubricant bottle. Make your choice Ino, he'll wait.

"Oh man, I can't believe Naruto went there." Sakura blurted out. "I guess I can't say I blame him." Her eyes lingered on the vibrator. The object, Sakura fucked him with. Naruto glared at the toy, he never wanted to see it again. They turned it on high by accident and it hurt like hell. Sakura didn't put enough lubricant. Kiba even told her it wasn't enough but no, Sakura knows everything.

"Damn you got me," Ino let out sigh. Yes, they did it. Naruto rose from his spot letting out a loud scream, Kiba jumped up from his spot screaming with him.

"Hell yeah," Kiba gave Naruto a high five. "We fuckin' did it, in your face." He pointed at Sakura, she shielded her eyes. "In yer fuckin' face," He pointed at Ino, she let out a sigh. "We beat em," Kiba boasted. "Way to go Naruto," Naruto blushed as Kiba held his hand up in the air for a high five. His eyes lingering on Kiba's erection and his smooth heft balls. "Right, I'm naked, forgot about that." He laughed, Naruto watched as his balls bounced with his laughter. "Now take 'em off Ino," Kiba pointed at her. "Ya know as well as I do, you hate that anal shit."

"Something we have in common," Ino acknowledged, Kiba blushed. "Well played Naruto," She clapped. "I got to hand to you. You're really good at this game." Believe it, Naruto punched his hand. Now about those panties….He cleared his throat.

"Go ahead, take them off," Naruto crossed his arms. "Unless you want to do the dare that is." He offered. Ino slid her panties down to her ankles, her taunting cleft. That golden patch stirred the erection in Naruto's boxers. That reminded him of their reward for winning game. "Ready," Winner gets to watch loser make out with their partner naked. Naruto and Kiba smirked at each other.

"Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her," Kiba draped his arm on Naruto's shoulder raising his fist in the air as he cheered with him. Naruto's raised his fist along with his partner. The cheers ceased when Ino's tongue traced the outline of her mate's lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around her neck crushing their lips together. Their breasts colliding with each other as their bodies got closer. Naruto and Kiba sat down together their eyes glued to the display before them. "This is incredible right Naruto,"

"So worth getting fucked in the ass by Sakura," Naruto couldn't help himself, their lust for each other. Ino sucking on Sakura's tongue like it was a delicious sucker. The satisfaction of seeing Kiba's girl making out with his dream girl, it got him so aroused. His pride poked out of his boxers, they were only kissing. It wasn't like they were paying attention to him. He shifted his eyes to Kiba, he seemed focused on the girls, not like he'd notice if…Naruto gazed down at his erection forcing a swallow.

Cautiously, Naruto lowered his boxers just enough to expose his aching pride. He strained to keep it together. Ino and Sakura were really going at each other. He had to…jerk off. He just had to, not like anyone would notice right? Kiba was occupied by the girls. Ino's fingers raked through Sakura's pale pink hair teasing her short locks. He took a firm grip on his eight inches and began his rhythm. Naruto's tongue teased his lip as he focused on their kissing.

Sakura began to claim dominance over Ino. A soft moan escaped their lips, faster. Naruto increased his rhythm. He lowered his boxers further pushing his hips into the grip. He bit his lip as slick fluid dripped out of the slit of his pride. Shit, Naruto moved his hand faster, Kiba's nose began to react sniffing around. Of course, Kiba was bound to notice, the scent of his release was like a drug to him. He had to finish up quick.

"Naruto," Kiba took his hand stopping him. "Now," He brought his lips to his ear. "What kind of person would I be if, I let you do that?" Naruto blushed, damn, he was just doing what any guy would have done in his situation. Could he really be faulted for that? "Here," Kiba took Naruto's hand placing it around his hard on. "You do me. I'll do you, that way we both get somethin' out of this." Naruto replied with nod jerking Kiba's aching hard on while he jerked his.

Their eyes focused on the kissing taking notice of a naughty turn of events. Ino's hand was cuddling her playmate's breasts, teasing her nubs as their lips connected. "Faster," Naruto begged, Kiba increased his pace. "Uhhn," Kiba licked his lips his eyes wandering down as more slick fluid dripped out. It was if he were fighting his urge to lick it. Naruto increased his pace hoping to force the action. He'd make Kiba want to suck him.

"Naru," Kiba breathed his heated air breaking into Naruto's lips. Their lips were so close together. He felt his boxers descend passing his legs. The Inuzuka hurled them off and conjoined their lips. Naruto's body collided into him as their kiss intensified. Kiba's deft tongue broke into his walls, claiming every one of them with ease. The Uzumaki fought to contain his moans but Kiba's hand was still….oh man, if this continued he was going to…-Giggling? - Who's laughing why? Oh shit, Ino and Sakura! Naruto broke the kiss releasing Kiba's cock. Kiba in return released his.

"Oh man, Ino, Sakura," Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his head. "You ugh," They smiled at him finding their display rather cute. Yet, Kiba didn't seem to…-Hey! - Kiba planned to do that, that way they both won. "Kiba, that's so not cool, you're not supposed to want to kiss in front of them." Naruto screamed pointing at him, Kiba shrugged.

"Hey, Ino put up a good fight." Kiba rested on his back. "So I decided to reward her, after all. She touched Sakura's breast. That wasn't even a part of the deal and she did it." True, Naruto shrugged figuring it was fair. I guess in the end they both sort of won.

"I did get carried away," Ino blushed. "I was trying to give you boys a good show. I'm glad you decided to return the favor." She rose to her feet. "Anyway, it's getting late." She kicked dirt into the camp fire putting it out. "We'll be home tomorrow," Right, Naruto let out a sigh. The paradise would end. For the first time, Naruto didn't want to go back to the Leaf Village not if meant hiding his feelings for Kiba again. Could he even do that anymore? Could Kiba?

"Yeah, we will," Kiba tossed Naruto his clothes. The moment he received them, Naruto began putting on them on. "Too bad, I'm gunna miss this." His eyes glanced at Naruto. "It was nice to be close to you guys without eyes lurking around. Anyway ugh," Kiba scratched his nose. "I will let you," He handed Ino her clothes. Ino started putting them on. "Discuss with Naruto to see who gets me tonight. I'll be in my tent waiting for you two to decide." He slipped on his boxers.

"Sakura," Kiba began pulling up his pants. "Do me a favor," Kiba slipped on his thin grey wife beater. "Forget, we ugh," His cheeks flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kissed," Sakura finished for him, Kiba replied with a nod. "Yeah, consider it forgotten." Sakura slipped on her panties. "When we get back to the village," She covered her breasts with her bra while Ino helped her hook the back. "You guys know that." They had to keep all this, a secret from everyone else. Naruto would keep Ino and Sakura's secret as long as they kept his and Kiba's. Sakura put on her night gown, fixing her hair. "Good night, boys. Ino, I will see you after you're done with Kiba." She entered her tent.

"Naruto, Ino," Kiba crossed his arms. "Don't start without me okay?" He smiled at them. Naruto laughed, yeah, he wouldn't want to steal Kiba's girl or anything. Ino kissed his cheek making Kiba blush slightly.

"I wouldn't worry, I'll see you tonight." Ino waved Kiba off as he entered his tent. This was it, time to discuss the threesome with Ino. "Okay, I have been more than generous with-," Naruto cut her off.

"I finally figured out a way to get rid of the mental block." He began, "It may sound crazy but it has to work. What if we both have sex with Kiba tonight?" Naruto offered. "It could be the key to solving everything Ino,"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Ino put her hands on her hips. "That's your solution a three way between you, me, and Kiba." He nodded at her. "No way, forget it. I'm not letting you intrude on me and Kiba's sex life. You two making out is one thing but fucking in the same room as me is another." She explained. "Do you even realize how degrading that would be to me to let two guys fuck me?" Her blue green eyes formed a piercing glare.

"Nobody has to know," Naruto argued. "It'd be a onetime thing. I don't want to have sex with you either. I'd rather fuck Kiba, he's everything to me." Ino raised her brow at him. Right ugh, he just sort of insulted her. "What I'm trying to say is. Kiba is trying to choose between us. He's trying Ino. The mental block keeps getting worse."

"I know that," Ino stated. "It'll be gone after tonight. I'm entering Kiba's mind and getting rid of it. That's the whole reason I stopped here." What no, if she did that then…,"Naruto, I gave you time to figure something out and if a three way is your so called "solution". It's clear to me. You are only wasting my time and his." She went to enter Kiba's tent, Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "I said no," She snapped in anger.

"Please, Ino," Naruto dropped to knees. "I'm begging you to give this a chance. Its gunna work, I know it." There was only one way to convince her. Naruto had to show her just how sure he was of his plan. "If this fails, I will give you Kiba." He rose to his feet. "I just told you that he's everything to me. I meant it, if you can get rid of that mental block and do something for Kiba that I can't do. It's only fair to say, you deserve him and not me. So," He tightened his hand into a fist. "If this ends in failure then, I promise to leave you and Kiba alone for good. No more arrangement, no nothing, Kiba is yours." He held is hand out to her. "I never go back on my word Ino, so you know I'm being serious."

"You'd wager you're chance to be with Kiba over this." Ino crossed her arms. "At least explain to me." She ran her fingers through her beautiful blond hair. "Why you think a three way is going to fix anything?"

"I've done a lot of thinking about this," Naruto scratched his chin. "Kiba reminded me of that time when he chose me for the arrangement. He had to decide between me, Shikamaru and Sasuke. He used sex to-," –What the- Ino quickly grabbed Naruto by his shirt pulling him to her.

"Wait," Ino screamed. "Kiba had sex with Sasuke!" She grabbed Naruto by his shoulders shaking him at rapid speeds. "Who was on top? Who fucked who? Tell me." She slapped his face leaving a red mark. "Is there pictures?" She grabbed his shoulders. "Out with it Naruto," She shook him again if she kept shaking him like that. Naruto was certain his head was going to fly right off his shoulders. "Details, Details," Naruto pulled away from her. Man, he was starting to feel like he was being interrogated or something. He thought she was going to resort to strangling him for information.

"Ino," Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "Kiba and Sasuke, they didn't…," Naruto motioned sex. "Sasuke tried but Kiba wouldn't let him." Ino took a deep breath to calm down."Hey," Naruto stopped taking notice of something. "Why is it okay for Sasuke and Kiba to have sex in front of you and not me and Kiba?" He raised his brow at her. "You got somethin' to say?" Ino let out a sigh.

"Forget it," Ino waved it off. "If Kiba and Sasuke did have sex it would only take me out the equation. Not much of a turn on if you ask me. Though," Ino placed her finger on her lip. "If Kiba topped Sasuke that would mean my man is more of a man than Sakura's. In a way, I would have beaten Sakura." She smiled to herself.

"Ino," Naruto raised his voice. "Kiba and Sasuke didn't have sex. Kiba had sex with me instead. He chose me," He pointed out. "What I'm trying to tell you is that if we were to recreate the same situation. It will help Kiba just like it did back then." He explained. "It'll work, it has to."

"Okay so what you're saying is," Ino put her hand on her hip. "Kiba's decision could be a matter solved by preference. It could be as simple as who he likes having sex with more you a man or me a woman. Look Naruto," She let out a sigh. "It's not as simple as that," She stated. "Kiba has emotional attachment to both of us. That's the problem. He can't decide because he loves both of us. A threesome isn't going to solve anything." She started to enter the tent, Naruto stopped her.

"We could at least try it," Naruto argued. "Look, I'm not thrilled with this plan either. I'm not even sure if I can deal with you in the same room as me and Kiba while we're…," His cheeks reddened. "The point is, I'm willing to try for Kiba's sake. That's all I want out of this is a chance to help Kiba. Just tell me what I gotta do to convince you." Ino let out a sigh.

"All right fine, one time," Ino held up one finger. "That's it." She scolded, "It's under my rules. Rule one. You don't get to stick your dick inside me, Kiba does. Rule two," She held up a second finger. "You are not allowed to tell anybody we did this, at all. It's bad enough I'm doing it and besides I have no idea how Sakura is going to take this. Now get the lubricate bottle, I'll handle Kiba." She chuckled. "If I were you, I'd take this chance to-," She motioned fucking. "Just a suggestion," Ino entered Kiba's tent.

"Right," Naruto rushed to grab the lubricant. Kiba, inside Naruto felt his chest collapse. If this failed, Naruto would lose him. Ino, she had no idea what he was risking. Kiba's words crept in Illuminating a fire in his heart, what Kiba said to him at the stream.

" _You could live with me Kiba," Naruto began. "It must be getting tiring go place to place you know. My place can be your home, if you want it to be that is, unless you'd rather-," Kiba kissed him softly on lips._

" _Nah, I'll pack my shit but," Kiba brought his lips to Naruto's ear. "I never thought I'd be the one to say this but," He paused just for a moment. "Naruto, I want you to marry me," The instant the words were said. Naruto's azure eyes shot open, this wasn't a dream. Kiba just, he…what could he say? After everything they've been through together, this mission, the arrangement, all of it. His heart couldn't stop racing, Kiba wanted to…he wanted to marry him. "That's if you want to that is, it's not like-," Kiba's cheeks reddened._

Naruto had pondered Kiba's proposal again and again. Before he was so against marriage, it was all for the Inuzuka Clan. But this time, he knew Kiba wasn't doing this for his clan. Kiba really wanted to marry him despite the risks. He cared for Naruto enough to face his punishment even if that meant being shunned by his clan. Kiba would do it just for a chance to marry him. Funny how he was against the idea before, he ran from the idea of marriage. But now, after everything he's confessed, it's all Naruto could ever hope for. If Kiba chooses him, his answer was clear. He'd say yes. But if this fails, Naruto would lose Kiba, to lose him now, it was best not to think about it.

"This has to work," Naruto picked up the lubricant bottle rushing into the tent.

The moment he arrived, Naruto watched as Ino pressed her lips against Kiba's. His hands wandered her clothes tugging at them begging for their removal. He took a step in placing his firm hand on Kiba's hip. The Inuzuka jumped being startled by the touch. "Relax Kiba, it's me." Naruto assured him with a nod Kiba released his hand letting him fondle his couch as he kissed Ino. A light groan escaped the Inuzuka's lips. He continued rubbing his mate's heft balls lightly tugging at the tender skin. "Feels good doesn't it?" Kiba lifted his arms as Naruto peeled off Kiba's thin shirt. Kiba grabbed Ino's leg hooking around his hip, as their kiss intensified. His hand began rubbing her leg, his tongue flicking in her mouth.

"Oh, Kiba," Ino moaned sharply. Kiba laid her on her back kissing at her stomach lifting her night gown. Naruto took the fabric of her night gown removing from her skin. Kiba gazed into his eyes for a moment with a smirk. His eyes motioned towards Ino's bra, Naruto blushed as he tried to remove it while Kiba's canines clamped onto her panties. Damn, this bra, he couldn't get it off her.

"Here," Kiba muffled holding Ino's panties in his teeth. He tactfully unhooked Ino's lace using one hand. Naruto had to learn how to do that. Kiba tossed Ino's panties aside with his mouth. "Remind me, I'll teach ya." He tossed Naruto the bottle of lubricant. Ino chuckled.

"Naruto, you never unhooked a bra before?" Her eyes peered over at him. "You must be a virgin to women." Naruto blushed turning his head. "Wait you are, that's so cute." Not really, he felt like he was missing out on something. "Kiba, you never got Naruto laid by a woman."

"No, Ino, I haven't." Kiba rubbed her legs kissing her lips. "He's mine, the only person I wanted to share him with is Sakura. That's only because, well," His cheeks reddened. Naruto dropped the lube this pause it means. Kiba loves him so much that he couldn't handle the thought of sharing him with Sakura anymore. "Are we really going to talk about this right now?" Kiba raised his brow. "I'd rather be doing this," He ran his lips along her stomach pecking at her delicate skin. "Naruto, are you just going to watch us?" Kiba glanced up at him. "Help me prep her," He handed him the lube bottle.

"Right, sorry," Naruto laced his hands with the mystery flavored lubricant. He cupped Ino's breasts teasing her tender breasts. Ino bit her lip fighting the pleasure. Kiba's head sunk between her nimble legs. Ino's body began to flush as Kiba's tongue lapped at her cleft tasting her. Naruto was amazed by the sight. The way Kiba tasted her. There was just no way to compete against that tongue.

"Un, yes," Ino's head arced into Naruto's lap. He rubbed her breasts faster as her head rested on his aching pride. Those moans, Kiba pulled her closer to his lips, his tongue entering her again and again playfully poking her. "Uhnn," Ino cried out, Naruto moved his fingers in circular motions around her nubs covering them in lube. Wait, Naruto had an idea.

"Kiba, stop for a sec," Naruto poured a drop of lube on his palm. Kiba moved his head from her wiping his lips off. "Let's see if we can figure out what flavor the lube is. It'll be fun." Kiba chuckled at him. "What, come on," He shrugged. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah," Ino gathered her breath. "I mean we might as well, Sakura couldn't figure out the flavor. I couldn't figure it out either. It's annoying we have been at it for weeks." She explained. "Come on Kiba," Kiba groaned, two against one hard to beat those odds. He moved over caving into their demands. Naruto smirked, its kinda nice having Ino around to take his side. Naruto switched spots with Kiba and started rubbing Ino's cleft with the lube. She let out a soft moan as Naruto dipped a finger inside her to tease her a bit. That moan, so intoxicating, it drove him mad with lust. Ino grabbed him by his blond locks forcing their lips together. Naruto took his finger out and broke the kiss.

"Kiba, you taste here." He positioned Kiba between Ino's legs. "I will taste there," He pointed at her breast. "First person to guess the-," Ino began unbuttoning Naruto pants. "But I thought during the truth or dare game, you wouldn't-," Ino put her finger over his lip taking the lube bottle from him. Kiba pressed his lips against Naruto shoulders taking hold of his shirt. He removed his shirt from his sculpted skin. Naruto felt Kiba's hand chafe his balls while Ino helped him out of his boxers.

"Give me some of that stuff." Kiba held his hand out, Ino squirted lube in the Inuzuka's hand. Naruto braced for the cool contact but was shocked. Kiba's touch was sensationally warm even with lube numbing the heat. Naruto bit his lip as Kiba covered his shaft in the mystery flavored lubricant his grip lightly jerking him. "You should count yourself lucky Naruto," Kiba whispered in his ear. "Ino doesn't usually give blowjobs. I have to be really good to get those from her." He kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"I'll taste here," Ino ran her finger along Naruto's exposed pride. Naruto knew without a doubt, she wouldn't compare to Kiba. His tongue wasn't something a normal person could compete with but. Ino was rewarding him with something that Kiba rarely got from her. That alone was enough to excite him. His first blowjob from a woman, he couldn't wait. "The first person to guess the flavor and it get it right wins." Naruto spread his legs out letting Ino take her spot. Kiba took his spot between Ino's legs. Wait, Naruto's eyes wandered the scene.

"Wait where am I going to-," Naruto felt Kiba's hand grab the back of his neck forcing him on his side. The first sight he had when placed there was Kiba's clothed crotch. The Inuzuka lowered his pajama pants and boxers exposing his hard pulsing cock to him.

"Here," Kiba handed him the lube. Naruto dabbed the slick fluid on his hands. The Inuzuka shuddered once the cool lube touched his skin. He rubbed Kiba's nice smooth balls, jerking his cock getting his Inuzuka well covered. Naruto figured the more lube he used the better his chances were of discovering the mystery flavor first. While Naruto fondled him, Kiba raked his nails through his hair. "On three," He placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck. "One," Naruto took Ino by the by the back of her neck. "Two," Kiba ran his tongue over his lips. "Three!"

Naruto felt Kiba's grip force him down on his hard cock. Those strong eight and a half inches nearly chocked him at first. He wasn't going to let that be a setback. At the same time, Ino lips pursed his inches sucking on them. He fought his moans sucking his Inuzuka being sure to lick up as much lube as he could. Kiba's face was buried between Ino's legs. At this rate, Kiba is going to figure out the flavor first or... Naruto let out a moan. Damn. He knew Ino was the competitive type but she's sucking him like his dick is a world famous lollipop. Come on, Naruto felt the power of Kiba's hips push into him, his cock pounding his throat. Quick, what's the flavor?

Think, Naruto think, um, it had to be a fruit. There was defiantly a bit of fruit flavoring, okay um, come on Naruto you got this. Strawberry, no, that wasn't it, maybe Pineapple, nah, grape, no, that wasn't it either. Damn it this is so tricky, He stopped for a moment licking his lips. Kiba grabbed him shoving his mouth back on his hunger. Naruto engulfed every inch as Kiba fucked his throat. Come on, what is the damn flavor? He's got it!

"Watermelon," Naruto blurted out in a panic, Kiba made a loud buzzard sound. "No Kiba, I'm telling you it's Watermelon. I know my fruit okay." Ino ran her tongue over her lip.

"No way, it's not Watermelon." She agreed. "Trust me if it were that, I would know. That's usually my second guess after cherry." So it's got to be cherry. Naruto went to answer. "It's not cherry either, now you're just guessing." She dipped her head down, Naruto bit his lip fighting a moan as she licked his pride taking it into her mouth. He took Kiba's hunger back into his mouth trying to guess again. If he didn't figure it out soon, he would have to guess cum. Kiba was really starting to get into this game.

"It's Kiwi," Ino answered. "It has to be," Kiba made another buzzard sound. "Oh really, so tell Mr. Know-It-All, which is it?" She crossed her arms. "I got it, it's Orange that or Lime?" Now who's the one guessing? Naruto crossed his arms at her. He forced her head back down on his pride letting her have another taste. Naruto started to take Kiba's hunger into his mouth again.

"Enough," Kiba stopped Naruto his breath getting heavy. "If you keep sucking me like that," He raked his hair back. "There's gunna be a different flavor in your mouth." Kiba hinted. Wait, does that mean this is working or…, "It's Tiger's blood, that's the flavor,"

"I was licking blood," Naruto gagged. Oh god, that's just wrong. Who would make Tiger's blood a flavor? He just licked a tiger's blood. What kind of person would make that a flavor? Kiba rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, you can't tell me you guys are okay with,"

"Naruto, it's not actually a Tiger's blood." Ino explained. "There's a flavor called that. It's what you call the mix of watermelon, strawberry, and coconut." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. At least he got two of the three flavors. "That can't be right," Ino pursed her lips around Naruto's inches once more. "Kiba's right," A cocky smirk formed on Kiba's lips. "It's defiantly Tiger's blood. It never occurred to me that it could be a mixed flavor. I don't think Sakura thought of that either."

"Wait a sec," Ino glared sharply at Kiba. "You cheated didn't you?" She punched Kiba's chest. The impact caused Kiba to fall on his ass. "You sniffer," She crossed her arms at him. "You knew the entire time didn't you?" She accused.

"Well duh," Kiba shrugged. "I'm part of the Inuzuka Clan." He reminded her. "I smell things. That's what I'm good at." Kiba stated as fact. "I knew what flavor it was before my first taste. It wasn't that hard. It took you and Sakura a week to figure that out." Naruto glared at him. "What?"

"You cheater," Naruto playfully punched Kiba's arm. "You weren't supposed to smell only taste. Its mystery _flavor_ Kiba," He pointed at the label on the bottle. "Not mystery smell. You ruined all the fun." He threw the bottle down mildly upset.

"I wouldn't say that," Kiba took off his pants and boxers throwing them into Naruto's hands. Ino grabbed him pulling the naked Inuzuka to her. Their lips locked as Kiba confined her hands keeping her pinned by the wrists. Naruto reached into Kiba's bag searching for a condom. He found one opening the package and helping Kiba slip it on. Kiba threw his hips into her causing a loud moan to break from Ino's lips.

"Ah, yes," Ino broke free of Kiba's grip wrapping her arms around his neck. Kiba was fully consumed by his need for release. This was exactly what Naruto needed, now that Ino had his full attention. Naruto could make his move, just as he was about to-,

"N," Kiba took tight hold of Naruto's hand before he could place his hand on his hip. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Kiba was never the type to let his guard down. "N-Naruto, I um," Kiba's cheeks formed a light blush. "I've never been," Naruto began stroking Kiba's shoulders. "What if it," Kiba paused, "hurts?"

"It could hurt at first," Naruto answered. "That's only if the person doesn't know what to do. So I guess the real question is," He pressed his lips on Kiba's shoulder. "Do you trust me?" He whispered. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that don't you?" Kiba replied with a nod. "I just want you to feel what I feel, if you don't like it. I'll stop, I promise."

"I trust you," Kiba let go of Naruto's hand letting his guard down for him. Naruto dipped a lubricated finger inside his mate's entrance. The Inuzuka continued to ignore what Naruto was doing allowing him to prep him while he fucked Ino. Naruto kept lubricating Kiba's entrance, his finger dipping into him until felt the rim like muscles become loose.

"Oh Kiba," Ino cried out her hands gripping his shoulders. Naruto stuck a second finger into Kiba's entrance. The Inuzuka let out a soft grunt in response. "Uhhn," She moaned into Kiba's ear, Naruto gave Kiba's entrance a subtle lick fucking him with his tongue.

"Ah," Kiba's hips stopped. Did he just-, in an instant the Inuzuka flipped Ino over taking her by her slender hips. "I-I'm not done yet," He husked shoving her into his inches beginning his rough rhythm. This was it. Naruto took Kiba by the hips. "Fuc," Kiba cringed stopping in mid thrust. Naruto stopped the tip of his cock was now inside Kiba. Was this too much? Did he hurt him? "Naruto," Kiba breathed, "Go ahead do it, fuck me." Naruto deciding to take it slow at first. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kiba. He pushed in a little bit more of his cock letting Kiba get accustomed to the feeling. "I said," He gripped Naruto by his ass cheek. "Fuck me already." Kiba's used his strength to throw Naruto's full eight inches into him.

Naruto fought to breathe, this feeling he was for the first time in his life. He was fully inside Kiba, the way his body accepted him. Those warm rim muscles were cradling his pride. He thought he was going to cum due to this feeling alone. He threw his hips into his mate's entrance, he breathed harder as Kiba's body handled every inch of him again and again.

"That's it," Kiba hips began to move with Naruto's it was almost as if Naruto was fucking Ino too. "Faster, Naruto," He nodded gripping Kiba tighter drilling his cock into him. Ino began letting out moans as Kiba hips began forcing Naruto to move with him.

"Kiba, this feels," Naruto panted his heart pounding. "Aw, yeah," He bit his lip, his seed was starting to drip making it so much easier to fuck his beloved Inuzuka. "Uhhn," Naruto's foot stepped on the slippery lube bottle causing his weight to shift slightly. When he did Kiba let out a loud moan, whoops did he do something wrong? Wait a minute that's the…- Naruto shoved his inches into Kiba once more just to make sure.

"Fuck yeah, right there," Kiba cried out. "T-That's it Naruto you found it," He encouraged. "Now abuse the hell out of it, fuck me like you mean it." He yelled. "Make me cum, you stupid fox," Naruto glared at him. Stupid, He swiftly struck Kiba's ass with his hand spanking him. He wanted Naruto to get rough, fine, he'd get rough. Naruto grabbed Kiba forcing his head into Ino's back as he pummeled Kiba's entrance.

"Uhhn," Ino's nails scraped the floor of the tent. Kiba's hips matched Naruto's pace, that rough rhythm Naruto created pushing them closer. His heart began punching in his chest, his muscles getting tight. Naruto could feel his pride pulsing madly inside Kiba leaking with bliss.

"Oh, Kiba, I can't," Naruto bit his lip, come on, just a bit more. Kiba was grunting his body nearly glowing with sweat. Come on, hold it, don't do it, don't cum. "I can't." Naruto felt wave of color strike his body as his bliss leaked out of Kiba's entrance. "Aw, fuck," He panted his thrusts began to fade out as more of his seed dripped out of his precious Inuzuka.

"Oh, god," Ino cried out her back arching into Kiba, her hair flung back on to his shoulder.

"Fuck," Kiba let out a loud moan, Naruto gasped, he did it. Kiba's claws gripped Ino tight his release fired out spilling out of the condom making a mess on the floor. The Inuzuka struck with few more taps arching over catching his breath. "I did it," He breathed. "I finally did it," Kiba fell over taking a nap on the floor. From the looks of it, Kiba overdid it.

"Success," Naruto panted. "I told you it'd work." He fell into Kiba's chest resting his head there. Ino climbed into bed with them resting her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"We did it," Ino smiled at him. "Kiba's going to be okay." She kissed Kiba's cheek as he slept. Naruto listened to Kiba's rapid heartbeat still trying to settle after his long subdued orgasm. The Inuzuka was sound asleep and long last back to normal. Kiba's going to be okay, Naruto wanted to rest on those words for awhile.

Naruto's eyes began to open after feeling movement. He figured it was Ino going back to Sakura's tent. The moment his eyes opened, Kiba was holding him close facing his side of tent. Ino was gone, like he thought. Kiba was sound asleep. Naruto started to fall asleep again but heard something outside the tent. It sounded like…someone was sick. He went to go check it out, it was Ino, is something wrong with her?

"Ino, what's going on?" Naruto asked her. He quickly rushed into the tent getting dressed. "You don't look so good," He came to her side crouching down as Ino continued throwing up. Was it the lube from last night? Maybe it made her sick or something. Sakura was there with her holding hair back as she coughed. "Sakura, what's wrong with her?" If Kiba saw Ino like this, he was going to worry. He didn't want Kiba to worry. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Naruto," Ino's eyes gazed up at him. "Don't tell me that," She paused. "Kiba never," Sakura grabbed Ino helping her to her feet. "He didn't tell you?" Tell him what? Naruto didn't understand. Ino is just sick, it happens right?

"Naruto, I'm not sure what to say," Sakura added. There's nothing to say, Ino's just sick this is nothing to worry about. "Naruto, look, there's-," He cut her off.

"It's clear to me, Ino's not feelin well," Naruto spoke. "I should get Kiba," He pointed back at the tent. "He needs to know about this. I didn't want to worry him but," He put his hands in his pockets. "He needs to know if something is wrong with Ino. I'll go and get him." He hurried into Kiba's tent in his haste he kicked Kiba's bag. The contents of the bag scattered all over the floor.

"Just great," Naruto began picking up the mess as he did. Everything came together, his heart stopped. A pregnancy test, Ino left this for Kiba. He couldn't read it but, why else would it be there unless Ino was…she was…no, she is…Naruto dropped the test. His heart began to shatter like broken glass. This had to be a mistake. Kiba would never do something like this to him. He played it safe, he always played it safe. Kiba even told him he was. This test, it was here, it was all proof that Kiba lied to him and worse than that, he hid this from him.

Naruto tried but his eyes beamed with anger, his teeth became fangs, claws formed. He was so pissed at Kiba, after everything they did, everything that was said. Kiba would pull a stunt like this. No way in hell, he was going to get away with this shit. What was his plan, drag him around make him fall in love with him only hurt him at the end? This pain, this anger, he couldn't control it.

"Kiba, you-," Naruto's eyes turned dark red. "You bastard," He tightly grabbed Kiba by his ankle dragging him outside the tent naked. He took deep breath trying to calm himself before the Nine Tails got loose and starting going on a raging rampage.

"What the hell Naruto?" Kiba shouted at him. Naruto showed Kiba the pregnancy test. He tossed it at Kiba's chest. "Look Naruto," Naruto growled at him, baring his fangs at him. Ino and Sakura began packing up camp and leaving. "I can explain." Naruto closed his eyes, he wanted to hurt Kiba in so many ways maybe even kill him. "I just found out about this," Kiba picked up the test pointing at it.

"Just found out," Naruto raised his voice. "You just found out," Naruto yelled at him. "That's bull shit, Kiba," He screamed. "When did you find out?" He asked again. "I want to know exactly how and when you managed to get Ino pregnant." He shouted even louder. "I mean it. You better start talking. It's taking every ounce of my control not to beat the hell out of you for this. I warned you, Kiba, I fucking warned you."

"You were with Sai," Kiba raised his voice. "I _thought_ you were with Sai," He rubbed his temples pacing back and forth. "I heard you and Sakura talking about your date with him that night. I thought I was being replaced. I thought you were done with me. I was hurting Naruto." Kiba placed his hand on his chest. "I went to Ino's house, we had sex. I didn't have a condom but I wasn't getting my release I thought I'd be okay. I was wrong, I messed up." He confessed.

"Damn right you did," Naruto glared at him. Kiba growled in response.

"I came to your house, you know," Kiba bit back. "I wanted to see you to try and fix things but when I got there. You were pouring my food pills down the sink," He shouted in anger. "I saw you through the window." Kiba, he saw that, Naruto didn't know what to say. "I wanted to be done with your ass after you hurt me like that."

"Then why weren't you?" Naruto glared at him.

"Why," Kiba chuckled like he told a joke. "Do you really need to ask that?" He shook his head at him. "I care so much about you that I can't be without you." He took a deep breath. "You want the truth, there it is." Kiba scraped his foot across the dirt. "I want to marry you Naruto, I meant what I said. I don't care what my ma thinks of me or how my Clan is going to treat me. I can't keep pretending that I hate you." Naruto could he was still furious that Kiba would get Ino pregnant and then just hide it from him like this. "You remember when I told you I was going through hell for you and Ino. This is what I was talking about." Yeah, well, now they're both in hell.

"Ino is pregnant Kiba," Naruto reminded him. "She's having your baby," He pointed at Kiba's chest. "Whether you like it or not, that baby needs a father. You need to be there for that." Kiba eyes filled sadness, the Inuzuka must have known how much this hurt Naruto. "The moment that baby comes into picture it's no longer about us anymore. It's about that baby." Naruto explained. "That baby is the future of the village, Kiba. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that, of course I know that." Kiba countered. "It doesn't mean that I have to give up somebody I care about just to raise a baby." Naruto let out a sigh, that's exactly what it means.

"I grew up without a father," Naruto placed his hand on his chest. "Kiba, you grew up without having a father." Kiba's eyes drifted away. "You should know what that's like. You can't let this baby grow up without you. You need to be there. Even if that means giving up someone you care about. I'm not going to let you choose me over a baby." As much he wanted to, there was just no way he and Kiba could be together. "We can't get married,"

"Yes we can," Kiba argued, "This baby is why we can get married. My clan wanted me to have a kid, I have one. I'm off the hook. I can be with whoever I want so I have to change a few diapers but don't you get it. I can be with you." He gazed into Naruto's eyes. "This kid, this amazing kid, gave me more than just the chance to be a father. I'm allowed to be with you, we can go on that date. We can live together. Naruto, this kid is a gift don't you see that."

"You're missing the point," Naruto shouted. "You have a family with Ino now. That has to be your choice. It's what you gotta do for that baby, it's what's best." Kiba shook his head. "Kiba, you have to pick Ino, you have to. You have a kid with her." Naruto's eyes peered away from Kiba. "When Kiba when did you find out Ino was pregnant and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"While that mental block was around, it weakened my instincts. I could barely focus," Kiba rubbed his head. "Akamaru found out before I did," He glanced over at Akamaru. The Ninja hound took a seat beside Kiba's feet. Naruto's anger began to settle after he realized his outburst of anger had scared Akamaru. "He kept telling me something was wrong," Kiba crouched down scratching Akamaru behind his ear to calm him. "He said that Ino didn't smell the same as usual. I didn't think anything of it at first." Kiba stood after Akamaru's nerves settled. "I figured if there was somethin' I would still pick up on it like I always do." He shrugged.

"During that beauty contest," Kiba added. "When the fighting broke out Akamaru disobeyed me," Naruto glanced over at Akamaru. "He left to protect Ino without my command." That had to mean that it was true, otherwise, he would have never disobeyed Kiba. "That's when I started to wonder." He admitted. "Also when we fought each other Naruto," Kiba gazed into his eyes. "My instincts came back, that battle must have triggered them. The moment they were back I had this powerful urge to protect Ino."

"That's why you were in a hurry to get to Ino." Naruto crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell me then? " Damn, this is a mess. Naruto had no idea this was even happening. What if Ino had gotten hurt on this mission? "Ino shouldn't have been on this mission. Unless," He paused. "She didn't think she was pregnant either," Kiba shook his head.

"I doubt she did," Kiba answered. "My seed was only inside her for a day by the time we left for the mission. As for me," He let out a sigh. "Ino told me that there was this medicine she could get from Shizune that would help us. Sakura was supposed to get it for her." So that was the favor. Now it was starting to make sense.

"During the game," Kiba continued. "I asked Sakura if she did the favor to make sure that I was right about Ino being pregnant. Her answer confirmed it for me, then," He let out a sigh. "You gave me this." Kiba showed him the pregnancy test. "Ino must have left it for me to find but I never looked. So there you have it, the full story." He tossed the test aside. "I should have told you the moment I was suspicious but I was afraid. This whole thing scares the hell out of me."

"Yeah, you should have told me," Naruto felt anger rush in but more than rage. He felt pain, sharp pains in his chest. This time, Kiba would understand just how much this hurt. He wasn't going to suffer alone in silence. "Guess what?" He laughed to himself. "I should have told you something too."

"Before I left with Pervy Sage," Naruto looked up at Kiba. "I told you that I loved you." Kiba tried to speak but Naruto refused to let him. "You were asleep," Kiba stood there in silence. "I broke the arrangement a long time ago but I stayed with you. Even though, you hurt me," Naruto began to fight as heart began to tear. "But this," He shook head at him.

"Damn it Kiba," Naruto shouted. "I'm so mad at you, I can't even," It hurt him to say this even though it was a lie. The fact is, Naruto for the first time since the arrangement, he wanted to. "All I want is to not love you anymore," Kiba went to speak. "Yeah, Kiba, I know that's a lie, you can detect them, I know that. But," Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. "You know, this one time, I just want it to be true okay," Naruto tried to fight the tears. No matter how hard he tried, they still fell. "I gotta go. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Stay," Kiba placed his hand on his shoulder. "If you can't then, just give me a sec," Kiba stepped back. "One sec," He ran into his tent. "Here," In Kiba's hand, this was the letter, Kiba's confession. "I want you to take this with you," He handed him the letter. "Read it, Burn it. Do whatever you want with it. it's your turn to choose." Naruto tucked the letter into his pocket. "Naruto, I never meant to-," He reached for Naruto's hand.

"Enough, Kiba," Naruto jerked his hand away. "There's nothing left to say." He stormed into the tent grabbing his things. "I'm going to need my spare key back. Drop it off when you can," He walked off draping his bag on his shoulder. It hurt him to leave Kiba, especially after everything he felt during this mission. This wasn't about his feelings or Kiba's anymore. Naruto had to leave for the sake of Kiba's baby, it would be wrong to let Ino raise the baby alone. Kiba had to be a father now, if Naruto stayed, it would only complicate things for him.

* * *

 _End Note:_ _What's to become of Naruto and Kiba, will Naruto forgive Kiba? How will Kiba handle his role as a soon to be father? Will the baby end up being a boy or a girl? What clan will the baby fall under and what are they going to name it? What role will Naruto play into this if any at all? Find out in what could be the final chapter. Feel free to leave a review or share a few thoughts,_ _ **\- Kiba Blackfire**_


	19. Chapter 16: Tough Decisions

**_Author's Note:_** _Let me first apologize for such an extended wait on the update. I'm sorry, I've been going through a rough patch. My older brother passed away recently and, it hit me, pretty hard. He was one of the people who inspired me to write. Naturally, I needed to take some time to adjust and be with my mother who needed me to help her get through the loss. Which also, took some time, and I'm sure she's going to need me now more than ever. So again, I apologize. Now then, here's the long-awaited update to my fiction, Something More. Feel free to read, review, or even share a few thoughts._ _ **\- Kiba Blackfire**_

* * *

Chapter 16:

Tough Decisions

It had been at least three months since Naruto's heated argument with Kiba. Luckily, Naruto has been busy training. He was working on learning a new jutsu with Kakashi and Yamato Sensei. Thanks to that, he didn't have time to hurt or think about what happened with Kiba. Though, as much as Naruto hated to admit it to himself. Sometimes, the Inuzuka would creep into his innermost thoughts. He would wonder how Kiba was doing, if he was going to be okay raising a child with Ino. Kiba always feared being a father. He was scared of screwing up. This couldn't be easy for him. Naruto sometimes wondered if Kiba still thought of him. Wait, why did he care if Kiba thought of him?

"Naruto," Sakura shouted from below. Naruto stepped down from the waterfall created by Yamato for his training. He was supposed to use wind chakra to cut the water current but, it was no easy feat. Especially when he had to use shadows clones to speed up training. "I brought you some food pills, I made them myself." She handed him a basket full of food pills, he tried them once. Too bad, Sakura's cooking skills weren't as good as medical skills. If that were the case, her food pills would actually taste good. "You have been working hard huh,"

"I guess so," Naruto crossed his arms. "Hey is Sai still bummed that I ditched our second date. I just think its best that I didn't date for a while. You know," He put his hands on his hips. "It's just after everything that's happened with "you know who"." He refused to use his name, saying it only brought him pain. "How is he?" His cheeks reddened. "Wait," Naruto jumped. He couldn't believe he just asked her that. "Ugh," His cheeks flared a dark red. "Could you forget that I asked you that?" He faked a laugh. "It's not like I really care how he's doing you know." He nodded to himself. "Yep, that's just it, I don't care not one bit got it Sakura. This guy," He pointed at himself. "Doesn't care, got it?" He pointed at her chest. Sakura let out a gentle laugh.

"You can drop the act," Sakura raised her brow. "I can clearly see that you care. It's so painfully obvious you might even risk blowing your secret." Really, it's that obvious that Naruto's hurting over. "If you must know, he we dare not speak is well," She shrugged. "He misses you so much. I mean, he hasn't been the same since you guys fought." She snapped her fingers. "Know what, he did make some progress though."

"Progress like what?" Naruto groaned. "Let me guess, he has another playmate is it Sai. Is you know who fucking Sai now?" He rubbed his head. "Great, well tell him, I said congrats and try not to get Sai's ink on the carpet." Sakura laughed.

"No, He isn't fucking anybody." Sakura replied. "Seriously, anybody not even Ino." She brought her lips to his ear. "He hasn't had sex since you guys broke up. I'm no expert but I think, he's got it bad for you." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, what I meant by progress is that Ino finally got him to return his copy of your house key. The one you asked for when you guys split."

"He returned it," Naruto crossed his arms. This was it, Kiba's breaking point. That key, if Kiba returned it, this could only mean one thing. They were officially broken up, no more late-night visits, no more cuddling, no kissing, and no first date. His heart ached at the thought but, for some reason he just couldn't believe it. He had to see the key for himself, it was the only way, Naruto could believe it.

"Well, I'd better go," Sakura started to leave but stopped herself. "You know Naruto, it's okay to admit that you miss him." No, it wasn't. Kiba belonged to Ino, they were going to raise a kid together and that would be the end of it. Naruto had no place with him.

"Naruto," Kakashi approached him. "Shouldn't you be training?" He motioned towards the waterfall. "I promised to help you learn a new jutsu. I can only do that if you show the effort to learn it." His eyes remained on his book as he spoke. "Is something on your mind Naruto?" Kakashi Sensei turned the page of his book. Naruto still couldn't understand his fascination with Pervy Sage's books.

"Actually," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "There's something that's troubling me. Would it be okay if we took a little break?" He asked. "I really want to learn this new jutsu and I've been working really hard at it but." His voice softened. "There's just something I gotta check out first."

"Well, Yamato," Kakashi shut his book. "What do you think?" The pillars Yamato was using to keep the nine tails in check dropped.

"I think that's a great idea." Yamato rose from his spot. "In fact," He wiped his brow. "Why not take a longer break than usual." He panted. "We've been at this training since five am this morning. It's nearly dark out," He pointed out. "I'm thrilled you like to train Naruto but. Keeping the nine tails in check is a lot harder than it looks." He began taking deep breaths. "I'm dyin over here."

"No can do, Yamato Sensei," Naruto countered. "I'm going to come right back and continue my training." He assured him. "I can't afford to slack off, I gotta keep getting stronger otherwise I'll never be able to catch up to Sasuke." He tightened his hand into a fist. "When I get back, I'm going to train twice as hard." He rushed over to his house.

The second Naruto stepped inside, there it was proof that Kiba was here. He left the key on Naruto's dresser next to it was a cup of ramen. Kiba had written something on the cup. It read: _"I'm Sorry."_ He let out a sigh, he started to toss it in the trash but, he just couldn't. No matter how angry he is with Kiba, Naruto still…loves him.

"Why can't I get over him?" Naruto whispered to himself. He grabbed the ramen pouring boiling hot water in the cup. While he waited for the noodles to cook his eyes began to wander. This house, his house was filled with memories of him and Kiba. Naruto could still see Kiba there laughing with him. He could still feel Kiba's warm hands pinning him against the wall. He could still remember the taste of Kiba's hungry lips. Sometimes, Kiba would want him so badly he'd tear the clothes right off him like a dog in heat. He missed- "Stop it, just stop it," Naruto erased the thought. He didn't miss Kiba. There's no way he would admit that, not even to himself.

Naruto took the ramen taking a few bites trying his best to forget. His efforts were in vain once his blue eyes met with the envelope on his dresser. The envelope that had Naruto's name written on it, Kiba's confession left unread. Naruto wanted to throw it away but. Inside that envelope, is everything he longed for. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to read it either. If he read it, Naruto would bring himself more pain. Still, he just had to know. Did Kiba really love him? Or, was he just fooling himself into thinking he had shot at Kiba's heart?

There was only one way to find out, Naruto set the empty ramen cup beside the envelope. He had to read Kiba's confession. Naruto took the envelope off his dresser tucking it into his pocket. He let out a deep sigh. No, he couldn't read it what would be the point of it? Kiba chose Ino, he's having a baby with Ino. Reading the confession wouldn't change anything. It would only end up hurting him. Naruto started to head towards the training field. Well, Yamato sensei could use a longer break. This would also give him time to clear his head and right now, Naruto needed that.

He continued to wander aimless around the village. Kiba still ran deep in his mind, his laughter, Naruto hated to admit it but. He was going to miss that laugh. The Inuzuka's laughter could put a smile on Naruto's face even when he wanted to shed tears. His touch how easy it was for Kiba to kill any and all loneliness Naruto felt inside. He glanced up only to see that he had arrived at the worst place imaginable, The Inuzuka Clan Dog Kennels.

There wasn't anyone around, Naruto closed his eyes trying to deny the memories as they took entry. It was no use. Before, he told Kiba that he always wanted to have sex here. This was more than just a fetish, he had a reason. Knowing Kiba, he probably forgot that reason, but Naruto could never forget. It was here at the Inuzuka Clan dog Kennels, Naruto's heart fell into Kiba's hands. It was here, he chose to be with Kiba and gave up trying to be with Sakura.

Together Naruto and Kiba would come here to clean the dog kennels. Kiba never liked this chore in fact he hated it with a passion. Naruto could remember the many times Kiba had his nose held shut with a clothespin just to drown out the smell. He felt so bad for Kiba for always being left with this dreadful task. So, one day… Naruto decided to help him. It was weird Naruto swore it would be just a onetime thing. They had to keep their arrangement a secret and being together risked it. Still, Kiba always talked him into coming to help him again. So, Naruto did.

Eventually cleaning the dog kennels with Kiba became a part of his regular routine. Naruto began to look forward to it. Why? It was because this was the one and only time, he could see Kiba during the day. The only time, neither of them had to pretend to hate each other. They could just be themselves. Funny, once Kiba discovered that, he no longer hated cleaning dog kennels. In fact, Kiba would look forward to it just like Naruto did. Those were the days Naruto missed the most.

Kiba would try to be so sneaky. Whenever Kiba's mother would watch them clean. She wanted to make sure that they cleaned every nook and cranny to perfection. She would get so demanding which upset a certain Inuzuka. Kiba would get back at her in the most hilarious yet, daring way possible. Kiba would wait for his mother to turn her back for a sec. The moment she did, Kiba would peck Naruto's lips and snicker knowing this sort of behavior upset his mother. She never once caught them kissing. Kiba found it, hilarious. He would do it every chance he got just to tease his mom. Naruto's heart would race every time Kiba kissed him, it was like the ultimate adrenaline rush. Not to mention, it was kind of funny that Tsume never caught them. Strange, it was only a kiss then but even that was enough to capture Naruto's heart.

Naruto curled up in a ball hiding his head between his legs. What's he going to do? He can't get the Inuzuka out of his head not even for a second. Kiba is going to be a father, Naruto had no place with him. Why can't he accept that and let Kiba go? -Huh- He felt a wet tongue lick his cheek. Soon after, he felt thick fur brush up against him. This fur, it's white which means this dog is.

"Akamaru," Naruto went to hug him but stopped. "Oh crap," He bit at his nail. "It's Akamaru," He gasped. "That must mean that, Kiba can't be far." He gulped, Kiba can not find him here. He has been avoiding Kiba for months. That's weird, Naruto searched but he couldn't see any sign of Kiba, Akamaru was here by himself. "How come you left Kiba's side, Akamaru?" He asked. "You know, Kiba's going to be worried about you."

"Arf," Akamaru's tail started to wag. Naruto was beginning to understand. The Ninja hound came here just to see him. Akamaru missed him, his cheeks reddened. Naruto ran his fingers through his fur. To be honest, Naruto missed Akamaru, he could admit that. He was going to miss playing fetch with him.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto scratched the ninja hound behind the ear. He laughed to himself, great, he's asking a dog for advice. He's lost it, Akamaru couldn't even under-Akamaru's snout continued to sniff at his pocket. Wait that's where, -Kiba's letter?!- Akamaru wasn't seriously trying to convince him to read that. No way, Naruto refused to read it. "Forget it, I'm not going to read that. Kiba's a jerk. What he did is-," He felt Akamaru's paws force him to the mud.

"Akamaru, get off me," Naruto ordered. "You're getting my clothes all muddy." Akamaru barked his nose going back to the letter. This dog was determined to make him read Kiba's confession. "I said no," He repeated. "No, means no, now stop crushing me," Akamaru sat his heavy butt on his stomach. "You're not going to get off me, are you?" The hound barked wagging his tail uncontrollably. "I never wanted to be the one to say this but," He held up one finger. "I'm going to say it." He cleared his throat. "Akamaru," He paused. "You are a ba-," Akamaru's head tilted slightly. Damn it, Naruto couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to call Akamaru a bad dog.

"Okay, you win." Naruto groaned. "I'll read the stupid letter but only if you get off me." Akamaru lifted his butt from Naruto's stomach. "You're lucky, You're cute." Akamaru barked wagging his tail. Here it goes, he reached into his pocket taking out Kiba's letter. His heart stared to race as he slowly opened the envelope. Inside were the words, Kiba desperately wanted to say, the words Akamaru begged him to see. Naruto unfolded the paper, his heart punching his chest with every passing second. The moment his eyes caught a glimpse of Kiba's letter, his heart stopped.

" _I love you,"_

Those words what more was needed. Naruto eyes began to fill with tears, Kiba, he, loves him. These were the words Kiba would never say out loud but, he could write them and, he did. The tears continued to fall from his eyes. How long he waited to get those words from Kiba and to finally have them. It was more than he could ever ask for. It was more than Naruto deserved. He said all those cruel words to Kiba, words that no doubt broke his heart in two.

"Naruto," That voice, Naruto gazed up, shit, no, he began wiping the tears away. Kiba was standing at the fence in his solid black swim trunks. His bare chest, toned abs, shining under the rays of the sun. Naruto turned his back to him refusing to let Kiba see that he had been crying. "I, ugh," Kiba set the pail of soapy water down. "My ma wanted me to clean the kennels today. I could come back later if you want."

"I was just leaving," Naruto forced a smile. Kiba's eyes he could tell, the Inuzuka was trying not to break. The pain of being apart, it was hurting him. Those words didn't change anything, it had to be this way. Kiba's going to be a father. "I ugh," Naruto tucked the letter in his pocket so Kiba wouldn't notice that he read it. "I will just leave you to it," He started to leave but Kiba spoke.

"That's not fair," Kiba spoke his voice soft almost like a whisper. "You cryin' like that." The Inuzuka's fingers clenched his swim trunks. It was clear to Naruto that he was fighting with the urge to comfort him. Kiba was longing to embrace him but he couldn't let him do that. Naruto lowered his head refusing to look into Kiba's eyes as he quickly walked passed him.

Naruto returned to the training field where he could focus on his training. He spent the remainder of the day with Kakashi and Yamato Sensei. He practiced cutting the tides of the water fall but he still couldn't master this training. No matter how many times he tried. It was no good, the water flow was just too constant. He couldn't give up, mastering this new jutsu is the only way he was going to be able to catch up to Sasuke.

By the time, Naruto decided to call it a day on training. The stars were out filling the night sky. He continued walk through the dark streets of Konoha. His entire body drenched in sweat from the efforts of his training. He had his orange and black jacket draped on his shoulder. His sculpted mass gleamed under the pale moonlight. Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow, perhaps, he pushed himself a bit too hard. Yamoto Sensei is right. He should take it down a notch. No, Naruto had to work even harder tomorrow. Every day that passes Sasuke gets stronger. He had to do the same. Otherwise, he could forget about bringing Sasuke back to the village. –Huh? -

Naruto stopped taking notice of Tenten in a nightgown. She was rushing over to the Lord Hiashi's place. Neji answered the door sneaking her inside. Were they? No way, Neji and Tenten wouldn't be doing the same thing as Ino and Sakura or what he and Kiba were doing. Naruto perished the thought carrying on. -Isn't that? -

He looked up only to see Temari sneaking into Shikamaru's house. Those two were also meeting up at night to have sex. How many people were copying them? Before, Sakura told him that the village was in danger, could this be what she was talking about? He and Kiba, they started some sort of trend and now everyone is doing it but, it was wrong.

Naruto never wanted to hide, he didn't want shadows. He would give anything just to be with Kiba in broad daylight to be able to kiss him on a date or hold his hand while going on a walk with Akamaru. How could they cast that aside? This is something Naruto wanted for so long, they could have it but. They didn't want it, why not? He didn't understand maybe, he never would.

A bright light flashed in his eyes. The beam of light so bright. He couldn't see a thing, who was flashing that light at him? Naruto used his hand as a shield to block the light. He glanced passed the light trying to get a glimpse of the dark figure holding the light. "What are you doing out this late?" That voice, Naruto couldn't believe this. He was out doing night patrol. Tonight, of all nights it had be Kiba. Great, just great, Naruto's heart began to race, his hands began to tremble.

"Naruto," Kiba turned the flashlight off tucking it into his pocket. "Ugh," He scratched his nose. "You're ugh, covered in sweat." Naruto replied with a nod, he had been training all night. "Look ugh," He blushed. "I'm going to let you off with a warning but don't tell my ma, she'll kill me." He climbed on Akamaru's back leaving.

"Sorry, I have been training a lot lately." Naruto answered, Kiba stopped almost like he didn't expect him to say anything to him. "What about you?" He put his hands in his pockets. Why was he talking to Kiba? Naruto cheeks reddened, this isn't good. He still…-No, Naruto, get it together, you don't love Kiba. -

"Don't think I haven't been training." Kiba turned around to face him. "Just 'cause I'm having a kid doesn't mean I'm going to give up on being Hokage." He challenged. Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto smirked. Good, it would be nice to have someone to compete against. "What are you learning?" Kiba asked. "With that much sweat, I'm guessing it's a new jutsu."

"I would show you but," Naruto put his arms behind his head. "It's pretty advanced." He teased. "A person with a dog brain like yours wouldn't understand." He playfully stuck his tongue out at Kiba. The Inuzuka snarled at him. The heat in Kiba's eyes, struck a spark in Naruto's chest. These feelings, Naruto tried to forget but, no matter what he did, his heart always came back to Kiba.

"Oh yeah," Kiba barked. "I've been getting stronger too." His eyes formed a piercing glare. "If you think I'm going to let a stupid fox like you," Kiba pointed a sharp finger at him. "Show me up. You got another thing coming." Kiba growled. "My jutsu is way more advanced than yours." Is that so, Naruto's lips formed a cocky smirk.

"Wanna make a bet," Naruto challenged. "My jutsu will blow your jutsu away. Believe it." They glared into each other's eyes. The intense flame in Kiba's eyes, Naruto's cheeks started to form a light blush. Great, he's starting to remember why talking to Kiba was such a bad idea. "I ugh," He blushed as Kiba turned his head. "So, tell me about the baby?"

"Um," Kiba paused. "Ino thinks it's going to be a boy or at least I'm betting it is. Sakura is betting it's a girl. Since I'm betting against Sakura, I'm thinking I got a damn good shot at winning." Naruto laughed. Right, he's pretty sure Sakura inherited her master's bad luck with gambling. "As far as what clan the kid's going to be in. Ino and I decided to let the kid decide when they get older. The baby isn't to be expected until a couple more months."

"I guess you and Ino got everything figured out." Naruto put his hands on his hips. "That's good," He forced a smile. "I'm happy for you, Kiba." He glanced over at his house. "Anyway, I should be heading home it's late." Naruto started to leave.

"Hey," Kiba blocked his path using Akamaru as a barricade. "Show me that new jutsu of yours. I gotta see it." Naruto couldn't resist, he just had to show Kiba how strong he's gotten.

"This way," Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand jerking him. Kiba's body was pulled off Akamaru's back as Naruto took him the training grounds. "Okay," He hid behind a tree with Kiba, Akamaru joined up with them. "We gotta be quiet, Yamato and Kakashi are asleep. If I get busted training this jutsu without Yamato's supervision. I could get in serious trouble."

"Really," Kiba raised his brow. "Oh it's because of the fox thing, right?" Naruto replied with a nod. "I can't wait to see this," He whispered. Naruto took Kiba's hand taking to the center of the training field. He cleared his throat.

"Okay before I show you the jutsu." Naruto began. "I need to explain something first." Kiba yawned. "Hey, I'm trying to teach you something awesome. Now shut up and listen." Naruto scolded him. "Where was I?" He rubbed his chin. "Right um," He cleared his throat. "Kakashi sensei told me that chakra has a nature. It's kind of like having an element. So, what that means is…," Naruto scratched his head. What exactly did that mean again? Kiba let out a yawn making it obvious that he was bored out of his mind.

"Screw it," Naruto set his jacket onto the ground. "I'm just going to show you what I have been working on."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "I don't need no damn lecture." He put his arms behind his head. "Just show me what ya got," Naruto replied with a nod. He took grip of the button on his orange pants, he started to loosen it. Kiba's focus shifted directly toward Naruto's crouch. "Um, ugh," He forced a swallow. Shit, Naruto totally forgot he couldn't undress in front of Kiba anymore. They weren't together, it could make things awkward for Kiba.

"Sorry," Naruto put his hands up. "It's just I'm so used to-," Kiba shook his head.

"Relax." Kiba let out a deep sigh. "You act like I've never seen your dick before." He sat cross legged. "If you need to take your clothes then quit stalling and do it already." Well, Kiba has seen him naked several times. Naruto wasn't sure how this was any different. To be safe, He turned around unzipping his pants, Kiba's eyes focused on his ass as his cheeks started to flush.

"So," Naruto kicked his pants aside standing there wearing his frog themed boxers. Kiba's eyes traced the familiar undergarment. "Check this out," He jumped up into the tree that Yamato created for the exercise. The tree was set up like a bridge in front of the giant streaming waterfall. "The whole point of this exercise is to cut the flow of this waterfall with my chakra." Kiba laughed as if he told a funny joke.

"Hold it," Kiba clenched his lips together. "You're gunna cut water with your chakra." He laughed. "That's impossible, you can't do that. It's water, you can't cut water. Naruto, this has to be the dumbest thi-," Naruto placed both of hands on the waterfall using his wind style chakra nature to cut a piece of the waterfall.

"You were saying," Naruto crossed his arms. "I have the wind chakra nature so that means I can cut things with my chakra. Well, what do you think? It's pretty cool, I'd say." Kiba's face expression was frozen in place. He had Kiba in complete shock.

"I guess it's alright," Kiba shrugged. "Too bad you only cut part of the waterfall not the whole thing. I'd like to see you cut the whole thing but. I'd be here all night." He laid in the grass staring up at the stars. "You'd probably bore me to death before I saw it." Kiba let out a loud yawn. "Guess you're still just a weak little fox." Oh really, Naruto glared at him. He'd cut this waterfall down and show Kiba just how not weak he is.

"We'll see about that Kiba," Naruto turned to face the waterfall. He placed both of his hands on the waterfall using his wind chakra to cut the water's flow. The refreshing water continued to pour down on him soaking his blond hair. The water dripped down to his bare chest to his hardened abs. Naruto's muscles tightened with his every attempt to cut the water flow. He glanced over at Kiba as his eyes lingered there watching him train. Sometimes, Kiba's focus would shift over to his well-rounded ass like it was taunting him. Still, Naruto chose to ignore his glances. He knew better than to think that Kiba would be checking him out. After all, Kiba is with Ino, they are going to have a kid together.

Naruto continued to focus harder on his training. He stored up his chakra tightening his muscles. He expelled the wind chakra from his hands loosening up his muscles. Damn it, only part of the water current was severed. He had to try harder, he'd try to use more chakra this time. He took a deep breath, storing up his chakra. Come on, he can-Huh?!- He felt a hand grab his arm forcing him into a quick turn. Somewhere in all his training, Naruto had forgotten that Kiba was here with him. His touch had Naruto caught completely off guard.

"Ki," Naruto's lips parted slightly as his blue eyes trailed the outline of Kiba's cruel taunting lips. Kiba's tongue ran across his lips as his daring eyes continued to gaze deeply into Naruto's. What was Kiba thinking about? No, Naruto knew what he was thinking. It's exact same thought as him. Kiba wanted to kiss him just as much as Naruto longed to kiss him.

This is wrong, Naruto shouldn't want that, Ino would be furious with him. He couldn't do that to-, Kiba's eyes continued to trace his lips begging for the connection. Naruto's heart began jumping from one beat to the next. The more his eyes traced Kiba's snaring lips, the more he wanted to taste them. His vision started to haze, his throat felt dry, sweat started to break from his pores. It was just one kiss but. Naruto knew it wouldn't stop there.

"I miss you," Kiba brought his lips closer, Naruto forced a swallow. His eyes stared deeply into Naruto's. He didn't know what to say, Naruto was at a loss for words. Even after everything he said to Kiba. The Inuzuka still loves him. He started to cave into Kiba's desire for him, the kiss that would no doubt claim Naruto's heart just as it did back then. But this time was different, Naruto couldn't be with him, he had to deny the kiss for Ino's sake. More important than her, Naruto had to think about what is best for Kiba's child. That would be having both the parents Kiba and Ino together, that's why Naruto couldn't but he…

"I miss you too," Naruto confessed. The words just came out, he never wanted to admit it but, Naruto missed his Inuzuka. Kiba pulled Naruto into his embrace just like that he could feel Kiba's sweet lips touching his. Naruto parted their lips, his heart racing out of control, he wanted this but, this was wrong. "Ino, we can't, we shouldn't, she's going to be so ma-," Kiba placed his finger over Naruto's lips.

"Ino and I, we worked something out," Kiba whispered. "I'll tell ya about it later." He jerked the elastic waistband of Naruto's boxers bringing him closer. "I missed this so much," Kiba squeezed his butt. "I don't know what it is about your ass. I just can't get enough of it." Naruto smirked.

"Maybe it's because it belongs to you." Naruto offered. The warmth of Kiba's hand started to reach inside his boxers. Before he could Naruto gripped his hand tightly. "I'll give it to you but," He stared into Kiba's eyes letting him know he was dead serious about this. "That's only if you promise to tell me about the arrangement you have with Ino."

"I promise," Kiba stared into his eyes. Naruto released Kiba's hand, he pressed lips against the Inuzuka's. His sculpted body crashed into steadfast current of the refreshing waterfall. Kiba's lewd hand rustled in Naruto's boxers cupping his ripe balls fondling them. He fought to breathe as Kiba continued to fuel his body with immense pleasure. His heart started race, Naruto lips parted from Kiba's. A soft moan escaped from his lips and into Kiba's s keen ears.

"Oh Kiba," Naruto's soft-spoken words pushed Kiba's lust further. The pad of the Inuzuka's thumb started pet the smooth base of Naruto's pride. "Fuck," He threw his head back into the water letting the current douse his blond hair. He gripped Kiba by his shoulders switching positions with him. The water soaked Kiba's thick brunette hair as Naruto crushed their lips together. He jerked at Kiba's leather coat breaking off every button in one quick motion. The refreshing water poured down the Inuzuka's bare chest dripping down to his hardened abs.

"When did you get so demanding," Kiba smirked. "Let me guess, it's cause I let you fuck me." He chuckled. "Well it doesn't matter cause I'm still gunna be one on top." Oh really, Naruto forced Kiba against the waterfall, he broke open Kiba's pants exposing his black and grey boxer briefs. He gripped Kiba's firm ass catching his attention. "Oh so you think cause you fucked me once, you get to be the dominant one. Think again, Naruto." He grabbed Naruto forcing him against the waterfall. "I'm top dog around here."

"Oh yeah," Naruto challenged. "We'll see whose top dog after I do this." He shoved his hand into Kiba's boxers rubbing his heft balls. The Inuzuka fought to breathe as Naruto continued to tease him. He quickly switched places with Kiba pressing his lips against his. "That's it Kiba," The Inuzuka's hips started to thrust as Naruto massaged his aching hunger. "Beg for it and I might go easy on you. I don't know you've got such a nice butt." He squeezed Kiba's perfectly toned ass.

"Naruto, you-," Kiba's hand gripped his shoulder for support. "You're not gunna beat me. I'm gunna be on top no matter what." What the- Kiba tore off his boxers grabbing Naruto by his shoulders. - Kiba wait! - Naruto's felt the weight of Kiba's body tackle him off the tree trunk. Naruto crashed into the soft grass below landing on his ass. The Inuzuka quickly landed on all fours holding Naruto down by his wrists. "Got ya,"

"Ki-," Naruto threw his head back as Kiba's warm lips tasted his neck. He could feel his hand reaching underneath his boxers feeling at his smooth ass. Kiba's lips moved closer toward Naruto's ear while he continued to rub his ass.

"I want you, Naruto," Kiba's whispered. He jerked at Naruto's boxers removing them in one quick motion. The Inuzuka took hold of Naruto's hips, his warm breath danced along Naruto's neck like wild fire. Those lips pecking his neck driving him mad with lust. Naruto reacted grabbing him by his shoulders. Kiba's head whipped back as his strong back soon collided into the waterfall. The refreshing water poured down Kiba's face soaking every inch of his naked body. Naruto sunk to his knees eagerly sucking him. "Oh, fuck yea-," Kiba let out a soft grunt as Naruto licked his heft balls. His tender lips pecked at the sweet head of his cock. "Suck it," Kiba took a handful of his blond hair forcing him to bear down on his pulsing hunger. Naruto's tongue swirled around Kiba's hungry cock. The Inuzuka fought with the constant urge to fuck his mouth. Kiba fought with every breath he took, his claws scraping at the rocks leaving marks.

"Uhhn, yea-," Kiba pulled at Naruto's hair forcing the head of his cock crash into his throat in a steadfast motion. The Inuzuka roughly pulled Naruto to his feet forcing his bare chest against the waterfall. Naruto soon felt a wicked sting on his bare wet ass. He gripped the rocks as Kiba shoved his hunger deep inside him. Kiba's right hand tightly gripped his side, his powerful thrusts kept striking at him. Naruto's heart continued to race, his hands gripped tighter on the rocks each time he felt Kiba's hips push into him.

"Oh yes," Naruto cried out. It was then, he felt the warmth of Kiba's hand take hold of his pulsing cock. No, Kiba wasn't planning to-He quickly covered his mouth as that wicked hand jerked at his cock. He had to contain his moans. Naruto didn't want to wake Kakashi and Yamato Sensei but damn. The way Kiba jerked his cock, pushing him closer to release each one matching the constant rhythm of his hips. -Huh?!- Naruto's back collided with the soft grass. Kiba positioned himself over him forcing his hunger back inside him.

"Quiet," Kiba warned covering Naruto's mouth. "You're gunna wake up Kakashi." He removed his hand from Naruto's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the back of Kiba's neck bringing him in for another kiss. "Oh shit," Kiba let out a loud moan, his hips pushed into him. Naruto gripped at the grass as the thrusts simmered into mere taps. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," Kiba's wasn't even trying to be quiet his release was just pouring into him. -Not good- The tent Kakashi and Yamato were sleeping in started to open.

"Huh," Yamato rubbed his eyes stepping out of the tent. "What's with all the-," He stopped his eyes looking right at them. "Naruto, Kiba, is that-," He let out a yawn. "No, I must be dreaming, there's no way Naruto and Kiba would be having sex right now." He walked back into his tent. "Wait," He stopped in place. "Kakashi, you need to take a look at this."

"Oh shit," Kiba quickly got off Naruto. "Naruto get your shit and run." He jumped into the tree to find his clothes. "I'll be right behind ya," Naruto rose to his feet grabbing his clothes. "Man, I can't believe I came that fast. Damn it, I'm usually so good at controlling it. I wanted to suck your dick until you came in my mouth."

"Oh man, that would have been amazing." Naruto slipped on his boxers. "That blows Kiba, why'd you have to cum so fast." He pulled up his pants. "That tears it, you better have your ass in my house in ten minutes." He tossed Kiba his house key. "You owe a-," Kakashi walked out of tent. "Blowjob." Kakashi dropped his book on the floor. Kiba smacked his forehead with his palm leaving red mark.

"Naruto," Kakashi's eyes went back and forth from him and Kiba. "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see or hear anything." Kiba let out a sigh or relief. "But should someone ask I do need some sort of excuse. So," He picked his book up off the floor. "What would you like me to say?" Kiba's eyes shifted over to Naruto. He shrugged having no idea what to say.

"Well ugh," Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "We were ugh," He nodded. "We were streaking that's it." Naruto replied nod.

"Yup, we were totally streaking." Naruto agreed. "You know how it is two young guys just getting out there running around naked. Kiba's practically dog so he's allowed to be naked in public tell him Kiba." He nudged Kiba.

"Yea, you know us Inuzuka's." Kiba faked a laugh. "We're a strange clan, let me tell ya." He started putting on his clothes. "So, I'm just gunna go. You guys have fun with training, I'll see ya later Naruto." He ran off.

"Naruto is that," Kakashi raised his brow.

"Yeah, that's Kiba, he's my boyfriend." Naruto admitted. "So um, let's get back to training." He put on his clothes. He headed toward the waterfall, Kakashi blocked his path. "Kakashi Sensei, what gives?" Naruto shrugged. "You aren't going to tell Kiba's mom about this are you?"

"No, it's just-," Kakashi rubbed his chin. "What kind of Sensei would I be if I were to-," He paused. "Well, how can I put this?" He continued to think to himself. "Kiba owes you something correct?" Naruto replied with a nod. "Why don't you go and get it."

"Kakashi," Naruto began putting on his clothes. "You are the coolest Sensei ever." He held up his thump. "Hey Kiba," He yelled. "Wait up," He rushed after his Inuzuka. Funny, that's the first he's ever referred to Kiba as his boyfriend. To be honest, it felt kind of good. Still, if Naruto wanted Kiba to be his official boyfriend. There is something he had to do first, Naruto had to take Kiba on his first date. The question is where is he going to take him?

* * *

 _ **End Note:**_ _I originally intended to end the fiction with this chapter. However, I decided to add the bonus chapter into the fiction rather than making it fun filler. So, what is Kiba's arrangement with Ino? Where will Naruto take Kiba for his first date? Find out in the last chapter titled_ _First Date_ _._ _Feel free to leave a review and share a few thoughts. Thank you for being patient with me and again, I apologize for the long wait. **-Kiba Blackfire**_


End file.
